<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and Nightmares by Chameleon777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616413">Dreams and Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777'>Chameleon777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complicated Yesterdays [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'Moving Forward, Looking Backward.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complicated Yesterdays [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/443848</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening - March 1, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>March 1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>New York, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dad, John and David came downstairs and invited me to go play basketball with them," Tommy called across the apartment to Carlos, who was sitting at the table marking Tommy's latest batch of schoolwork. "They just want to go to the little basketball court that's near Central Park."</p><p>Carlos nodded, "Since Kylie and your mom are upstairs with Danielle, Ellie, Michael, and Emily, I guess that's all right," he replied, not mentioning that Danielle and Holly were discussing FDNY stuff and also adoption paperwork. "If David has an attack, I want you guys to come straight back here."</p><p>Tommy nodded, "John wants to be back by the time Uncle Maurice finishes chemo anyway," he replied.</p><p>Pleased that his father was letting him go and enjoy the nice weather, Tommy grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. John and David, who was holding a basketball that his father had bought him, were standing outside next to the doorman. A large box with squiggly writing sat at the doorman's feet.</p><p>"Someone in a car with tinted windows dropped this here," the doorman explained worriedly. "I…"</p><p>The box itself was cardboard and had a few small holes poked in it, but tape kept it firmly shut, "This looks really weird," John spoke anxiously. "From what I can read, it's addressed to Uncle Carlos."</p><p>"My dad can't carry that, so why don't we open it and carry whatever it is inside?" Tommy suggested.</p><p>Nodding, John silently got the small knife out of his pocket that his parents made him carry whenever he went out in case he had to defend himself. He slowly opened the box and froze when he saw Ryan's battered, bleeding body lying in the box with his hands and feet bound by black duct tape.</p><p>The doorman swore loudly and got his phone out to call 9-1-1 while John pocketed the knife and quickly checked if the guy was breathing, "He's not breathing," he said anxiously. "I'll start doing CPR."</p><p>"John, that guy looks really familiar," David spoke softly. "I think I saw him in Miami…"</p><p>As John administered CPR, Ryan suddenly lurched and gagged before gasping, but he didn't wake up, "David, go inside and get Uncle Carlos and then phone upstairs to Mom and Aunt Holly," he spoke in an anxious voice, quickly getting his phone out. "I have to take a picture of this guy as evidence."</p><p>Tommy watched as John took several pictures of Ryan with his phone before putting it away and getting his knife out again just as sirens filled the air, "Tommy, open the box a little wider," John said anxiously.</p><p>Nodding, Tommy pried the box open further, "The doorman's freaked out and he moved inside to use the phone," he commented anxiously, watching as John cut the duct tape. "Who is this poor guy?"</p><p>Suddenly, Carlos hurried outside and froze when he saw the unconscious person in the box, "Ryan?!" he breathed in an anxious voice, horrified at the sight of his friend in such shape. "Oh…oh man!"</p><p>"Dad, the guy wasn't breathing and John gave him CPR," Tommy breathed anxiously. "You know him?"</p><p>As a CSI vehicle and an ambulance pulled up, Carlos nodded, "We were in the foster care system together for a little while when we were kids and we were best friends," he explained anxiously.</p><p>Ryan's body trembled as John finished cutting the duct tape, "What happened?" Mac asked as he got out of his vehicle and quickly went for his kit in the backseat. "9-1-1 said there's a body here."</p><p>"It's a living person," Tommy replied anxiously. "He wasn't breathing, but John helped him breathe."</p><p>Mac looked pleased as paramedics converged on Ryan, "We'll have to discuss that at a later time," he commented calmly as Danielle came out of the building. "Mrs. Boscorelli, I take it you heard?"</p><p>"David's upstairs with Holly and the babies," Danielle spoke softly. "He told me about it, yes."</p><p>Carlos sighed heavily, "His name's Ryan Wolfe and he's a cop in Miami," he spoke anxiously.</p><p>Mac looked concerned, "If he's missing, why didn't Miami report it?" he asked coldly.</p><p>Suddenly, Ryan let out a faint whimper, but didn't wake, "No, please," he mumbled weakly, his weak body reacting negatively to the touch of the paramedics. "Please…no more drugs…no touching."</p><p>Carlos cringed and turned pale enough that he wobbled, prompting Tommy to hold him close, "Officer Wolfe, it's okay," John called out anxiously as he knelt down next to the box and touched Ryan's hand.</p><p>Mac and Danielle watched as Ryan unconsciously turned his head towards John's voice and stopped struggling against the paramedics, allowing them to help him. Soon enough, Ryan had been stabilized and was on a gurney with a mask over his face, "We're gonna take him to Angel of Mercy," one of the paramedics said, looking at Mac and Danielle. "Danielle, are you coming back? We miss you at work."</p><p>Danielle shrugged and watched as Ryan was loaded into the ambulance, "Hey, there's a note in the box," Tommy spoke, peering into the box. "The box was addressed to you, Dad, but it was big."</p><p>Carlos frowned, "It…what?!" he asked in a confused voice. "The box was addressed to me?"</p><p>Mac opened his kit and donned gloves before reaching into the box and taking the note out, "Dear Carlos, this is your present for killing Bernard in the summer," he read, his eyes wide with shock.</p><p>As the paramedics prepared to leave with Ryan, Carlos turned white and passed out in Tommy's arms.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I think you're making a smart choice in taking a medical sabbatical from the lab, Greg," Grissom spoke thoughtfully as he sat at his desk facing Greg, who was seated on the couch with his arm in a cast and loose clothes covering his healing, bandaged body. "We're shorthanded right now, but you need time."</p><p>Greg sighed heavily, "I know," he spoke in a tired voice. "Doctor Stokes agrees with you."</p><p>"I think it's nice that Jenny invited you to go on the train with her to Miami and stay with her family so you can heal up," Grissom spoke gently. "And I'm sorry that your mother didn't call you back."</p><p>Greg shrugged, "It's been tense between us since I lost some of my hearing," he replied tiredly.</p><p>Before Grissom could reply, Nick came into the office dressed for work looking somber, "Hey, Gris," Nick spoke softly. "I, uh, got clearance to come back to work and I saw Derek and my parents off…"</p><p>"I'm sure Derek's recovery will go nicely in Texas," Grissom spoke softly. "Do you think so?"</p><p>Nick sighed softly, "My parents got guardianship of Derek so they can help him and Derek's fine with that because being sick messed with him so badly," he replied in a quiet voice. "Are there any cases?"</p><p>"I'd rather you just take it slow today," Grissom spoke calmly. "Can you go check on Sara in the lounge?"</p><p>Nodding, Nick silently made his way to the lounge and frowned when he saw Sara leaning on a chair with one hand on the chair and one hand on her back, "Hey," he said softly. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"I…I think my water broke," Sara spoke in a pained voice. "I had back pain almost all night."</p><p>Nick's eyes widened in shock, "GRISSOM!" he shouted anxiously. "GRISSOM, GET IN HERE!"</p><p>Footsteps filled the air as Grissom and Greg hurried into the room, "Sara's water broke," Nick breathed.</p><p>Grissom's eyes widened, "I knew I should have taken you to the hospital when you were complaining of back pains last night!" he replied anxiously. "You must have been dilating all night and now we need…"</p><p>Sara suddenly screamed, "I feel like I have to push, Gil," she breathed. "I think I'm having a baby…"</p><p>Swearing loudly, Grissom helped Sara on to the break table and helped her get into position, "I can see the head," he said in an anxious voice as he checked Sara. "Nick, can you call your sister, please?"</p><p>As Nick whipped out his cell to call Candace, Sara screamed, "I have to push!" she whimpered.</p><p>"Nick, go coach Sara," Grissom directed anxiously. "Greg take Nick's phone and keep trying his sister."</p><p>Nick handed his phone to Greg and Grissom prepared to deliver the first of his two children, as he had studied the topic in his many nights of reading in preparing to be a father, "Okay, push on the next contraction," Grissom directed as he took his jacket off. "I can put the baby into this when it's out."</p><p>A contraction hit and Sara screamed as she pushed for what seemed like an eternity until a loud cry broke through the air, "I've got the baby," Grissom said anxiously. "You can relax now, Sara."</p><p>Sara exhaled, "Can I get off this table?" she breathed in a tired voice. "It's uncomfortable."</p><p>"Wait til Nick's sister comes and says you can," Grissom spoke calmly. "Did you want to see our son?"</p><p>Sara groaned, "Gil, please, at least let me lay on something soft," she spoke softly. "Our son?"</p><p>"Yes, a beautiful little boy," Grissom replied as Sara slowly sat up with Nick's help. "He's big."</p><p>Sara eyed the crying bundle in Grissom's arms and sighed, "He's beautiful," she replied softly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Either Ryan isn't in Miami anymore or he's just very hard to find. We hit all the houses Boa Vista gave us, but no luck," Emily heard a voice say as she walked down the hallway to her office. "Sorry, Horatio."</p><p><em>Why is Tripp apologizing to Horatio? </em>Emily thought bitterly. <em>I'm the one who has a missing brother.</em></p><p>As Emily neared her office, she saw a manila envelope with her name on it leaning against the locked door. Figuring it was more paperwork from the city in regards to the opening of her new family center in the spring, Emily picked it up and opened it. What she found, however, made her feel nauseous.</p><p>Pictures of a badly beaten Ryan filled the envelope and not only was Ray in some of the pictures, Erica Sikes was also in some of the pictures and she was kissing an unconscious Ryan and biting his neck among other things that were much too heinous to look at for long. Loud swearing escaped Emily's lips.</p><p>"What are you being so loud for?" Emily suddenly heard a voice call out. "And profanity?"</p><p>Emily trembled and sighed as Tripp and Horatio came down the hallway, "This," she breathed, holding out the envelope before she vomited all over it. "I'm so disgusted by this I could be very sick."</p><p>Horatio silently took the envelope and frowned as he studied the contents, "I recognize Erica Sikes because she's written creepy love letters to Ryan," Emily spoke coldly. "And now look what she's…"</p><p>Emily's cell-phone suddenly went off, prompting her to move away, "Frank, would you please arrange for Erica Sikes to be picked up by police and brought in?" Horatio asked in a stern, cold voice.</p><p>As Frank nodded and left, Horatio looked at Emily, who was looking confused and shocked while still on the phone, "...He's in New York?" Emily said in a shocked voice. "How on earth did he get up there?"</p><p>Horatio frowned as Emily ended the call, "Ryan's in New York and he's barely alive," she explained in a trembling voice, gazing at Horatio. "Danielle Boscorelli phoned me and said her son recognized him…"</p><p>"New York?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice, frowning. "That…that doesn't make any sense."</p><p>Emily sighed, "Ray is in those photos, so why don't you ask him how it happened?" she asked coldly. "I came early to do some work, but I need to now go phone Tim and Tommy and tell them what's…"</p><p>"I don't know where Ray currently is," Horatio replied in a concerned voice. "But I <em>will</em> find him."</p><p>Nodding, Emily turned and silently went into her office to make calls, leaving Horatio alone.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm glad you found that old army cot in storage," Sara spoke in a tired voice as she lay down, resting her back on a pillow that they had found with the cot. "Nick, when is your sister supposed to get here?"</p><p>Nick shrugged, "Grissom, what on earth is going on in this lab?" he suddenly heard a stern voice ask.</p><p>"Sara went into labor," Grissom replied simply as he and Ecklie came into the room. "Sara, Doc Robbins got in and he's cleaning our son up. He also said that he'll come and help Nick's sister if you want."</p><p>Ecklie looked both amused and frightened, "Let me guess, the first one was born on the break table," he finally said, eyeing the mess on the table. "Oh, Nick, I need to have a private word with you."</p><p>Nick frowned, "What about?" he asked softly. "I told Candace I'd meet her when she got here."</p><p>Ecklie looked visibly uncomfortable, "Warrick's asking to meet with you," he replied in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Why?" Nick replied in an uneasy voice, suddenly feeling nauseous. "I…I already have to testify."</p><p>Grissom looked confused, "What's this about, Conrad?" he asked in a confused voice.</p><p>"Warrick wouldn't say," Ecklie replied in a frustrated voice. "He just wants to talk to Nick."</p><p>Nick shook his head and sat down on the lounge couch, "No," he replied in a soft voice.</p><p>Ecklie nodded, "Please tell me you at least called paramedics for Sara, Gil," he spoke anxiously.</p><p>"Greg said he would go do it," Grissom replied in a calm voice. "He's been gone a while."</p><p>Sara sighed softly, "Go make sure he's all right," she spoke softly. "We're perfectly fine."</p><p>Nodding, Grissom wandered through the hallways and was surprised to find Doc Robbins standing beside a sink, holding the neborn boy and watching as Greg gently cleaned his small body with his good arm, "…You're doing fine," Doc Robbins said in an encouraging voice. "You're very good around children and I think your girlfriend would agree."</p><p>Greg chuckled nervously, "We've gotten very close, I admit," he replied softly as the baby cooed.</p><p>Grissom cleared his throat and Greg looked at him, "Uh hi, Grissom," he spoke nervously.</p><p>The baby cooed, "I called paramedics and I saw Doc Robbins washing your son," Greg explained softly.</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I take it things are going well with Jenny?" he asked in an intrigued voice.</p><p>"I'm going to stay with her family," Greg spoke quietly. "I had Christmas dinner with them."</p><p>Doc Robbins smiled, "He's all clean," he commented softly. "I found a clean towel for him."</p><p>Greg nodded and watched as Doc Robbins gently wrapped the baby in the clean towel before passing him back to Grissom, "Here's your son," Doc Robbins said calmly. "How is Sara holding up?"</p><p>"She's currently resting while she waits for the other one," Grissom spoke calmly. "We're…"</p><p>Footsteps echoed through the hallway, "I think Jenny and Doctor Stokes are here," Greg spoke quietly. "I…I should go get my stuff out of the locker room. I couldn't pack a lot because of my arm."</p><p>Grissom smiled at Doc Robbins and made his way back to the lounge with his newborn son secured in a towel. Jenny was sitting in a chair beside Sara looking intrigued and a little bit scared while a calm looking Candace examined Sara using a blanket to give her a little comfort and some privacy.</p><p>"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "Did Ecklie send him out on a call?"</p><p>Candace sighed softly, "Nick went for a walk," she replied softly. "Sara, you're dilated to about 8."</p><p>Jenny sighed, "I'm glad I'm having just the one right now, to be honest," she spoke softly.</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Do…do I have to claim Derek as the father or do I have to communicate with him at all once the baby is born?" Jenny asked, suddenly looking worried. "I don't want him in my life."</p><p>"No, you don't have to talk to him at all if you don't want to," Grissom spoke quietly. "And he's also been told that he's not allowed to contact you personally. Derek's parents are allowed to, though."</p><p>Jenny nodded, but looked concerned, "I just don't want them deciding to suddenly seek custody later down the line," she replied softly. "Jillian taught me a lot about being a mom and I should be grateful…"</p><p>"Everyone who is a first time mother is scared," Candace spoke gently. "You learn as you go."</p><p>Jenny nodded, "My family's excited that I'm coming home," she spoke softly, a yawn in her voice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mom, is that guy gonna be okay?" David asked softly as he walked over to Danielle, who was standing outside of the room where Carlos was resting with Tommy at his side. "That Officer Wolfe guy?"</p><p>Danielle sighed softly, "David, I honestly don't know," she replied gently, hugging him. "John got him breathing again, but who knows how long Officer Wolfe was in that box or how badly he was hurt."</p><p>"Why did I have to come to the hospital, though?" David asked softly. "I didn't do anything."</p><p>Danielle gently guided David over to a nearby row of chairs and sat him down, "The police want to talk to you after they get Officer Wolfe's clothes and other things," she explained softly. "And we need to wait until Aunt Holly gets here so we can take Tommy home. John should be back from the cafeteria…"</p><p>Suddenly, John came down the hallway chewing a muffin, "John got all shaky after Uncle Carlos fainted, so why didn't he go in an ambulance?" David asked in a confused voice. "He wasn't feeling well."</p><p>"Mom, Aunt Holly called Grandpa and Dad's upset about the whole thing," John said as he approached.</p><p>Danielle scoffed, "And I think someone from the Crime Lab is getting Officer Wolfe's things from the doctors," John spoke quietly. "They took Officer Wolfe up to the ICU pretty fast. I don't know…"</p><p>"Why did Uncle Carlos faint and why did the note say he killed someone?" David interrupted.</p><p>John eyed David warily, "It was at that same time that Dad got kidnapped and talking about the whole thing still freaks him out, so don't mention it in front of him," he spoke sternly. "Or Uncle Carlos."</p><p>"Did Uncle Carlos really kill someone?" David asked softly. "That note said he did."</p><p>A throat cleared and John cringed as Tommy came into view, "The newspapers said Bernard Marquez asked my dad to euthanize him, but there's more to the story," Tommy spoke quietly, remembering what his father had told him. "Bernard Marquez had my father tortured until he agreed to do it."</p><p>David nodded, but went very quiet, "Dad's going to be here a while," Tommy spoke softly.</p><p>"Tommy, your parents would never forgive me if I left you here by yourself," Danielle replied firmly.</p><p>Tommy nodded, "Good job on saving that guy, buddy," he said softly, looking at John. "Heroic."</p><p>"I just did what any decent person would do," John replied softly. "He was tortured just like I was."</p><p>David went pale and tears filled his eyes, prompting him to wheeze slightly as he tried to keep the crying quiet, "David, use your inhaler," John spoke anxiously. "I'm sorry, buddy, I shouldn't have brought it up."</p><p>There was a quiet whimper as David used his inhaler and then leaned against his mother, "Mom, I wanna go home," he spoke in a quiet voice. "That guy in the box freaked me out and I feel sick."</p><p>John was about to open his mouth when he saw Stella, who was carrying a large bag, and Flack come into the ER by way of the elevators that led to the rest of the hospital, "I heard you were a hero again," Flack commented, a worried expression on his face. "Mac said you brought a guy back to life."</p><p>"Yes, sir, I did," John replied uncertainly. "I know I damaged evidence, but Officer Wolfe was tortured."</p><p>Stella looked surprised, "You're worried about evidence?" she asked softly. "John, you saved his life."</p><p>"And you were right," Flack spoke calmly. "Officer Wolfe was tortured and Stella also ran a kit…"</p><p>John went very quiet at the mention of a kit, "Mac and Lindsay are at the lab with the evidence from where you found him," Flack explained calmly, noticing John's somber expression. "What can you…?"</p><p>"I'll come over to the temporary lab later on," John spoke quietly. "Not in front of my little brother."</p><p>Flack nodded, "Do you need to talk to my dad about the note, sir?" Tommy asked nervously.</p><p>"No, we'll be researching the case from Miami to see who could have sent your dad Officer Wolfe in a box with the note," Flack explained calmly. "From what I heard, he doesn't talk about it much at all."</p><p>Tommy shrugged, "Not really," he admitted softly. "Kylie doesn't talk about her experience either."</p><p>Stella and Flack exchanged a look, "She might not remember it," John spoke quietly, unable to look his friend in the eye simply because he had seen a bit of what Kylie and Ellie had endured. "I was forcibly injected with heroin during that whole thing in Miami and I'm only just starting to remember things…"</p><p>Flack's eyes went wide and Stella looked surprised, "Look, I'll be more than happy to come to the lab once I can break away," John spoke quickly, seeing David and Tommy's wide eyes. "All right?"</p><p>"I called Ryan Wolfe's sister and let her know what was going on," Danielle spoke up, seeing that John was becoming very uncomfortable. "We met in Miami a long time ago and traded numbers."</p><p>John silently hugged himself and tugged at the straps on his diabetes bag, "Mom, I can take David home if you need to stay with Tommy til his mom comes," he spoke quietly, scared that Stella and Flack would tell Mac about his experience with torture and drugs and it would be enough to end the co-op.</p><p>Danielle studied John briefly and nodded before reaching into her pocket and getting her wallet, "Take a cab, will you?" she asked kindly, handing him a small wad of cash to get a cab. "Your grandma should be back from her walk with Nicolas by now and I'm sure Michael and Emily need attention. I want you to stay there until me or your dad gets home. You can go to the lab only when someone can go with you."</p><p>David nodded eagerly, got up, and left with John before Tommy, Stella, or Flack could say a word.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Thoroughly exhausted, Robert sighed heavily and opened his eyes. A quick peek at his alarm clock told him that it was Saturday morning and that he had the weekend off after not only working his shifts at the lab, but also taking some other shifts. With Calleigh recovering and Ryan still missing, there was a shortage of CSI's and so he, Eric, and a nightshifter named Walter Simmons had been helping Horatio, Tim, Natalia, and Jesse by working extra. Natalia and Robert had worked opposite shifts on occasion so at least one of them could be there for the boys, but there were times they had to stay at Speedles.</p><p>The house was much quieter since Rick, Catherine, Lenny, and Lindsey had moved out at Catherine's insistence, Robert thought as he got up and put a robe on over his pajamas. He silently made his way downstairs and frowned at the sight of BJ asleep on the couch in nothing but his summer pajamas.</p><p>"BJ?" Robert asked in a quiet, but clear voice. "BJ, son, what are you doing sleeping downstairs?"</p><p>BJ stirred, but didn't get up, "Bad dream," he replied groggily. "Do you have to work today?"</p><p>"I have Saturday and Sunday off," Robert replied in a kind voice. "Wanna talk about the bad dream?"</p><p>BJ nodded and Robert sat down, "Aunt Catherine was having a meltdown and she turned into Mom," he explained in a groggy voice. "I didn't wanna wake Adam up and upset him, so I came downstairs."</p><p>Robert sighed softly, "When are you and Natalia gonna get married?" BJ asked. "She's really nice."</p><p>"With Ryan missing and Calleigh injured, we both have to work more than we're used to because there aren't enough people to cover the shifts," Robert explained. "I think Natalia is working today."</p><p>BJ nodded and yawned, "I'm not mad at Aunt Catherine anymore, Dad," he spoke softly. "She's ill."</p><p>"She's struggling with Lindsey returning," Robert replied softly, quickly covering BJ with the afghan from the top of the couch that his Uncle Horatio had found at his mother's. "That's why they moved away."</p><p>BJ sighed softly, "Get some more sleep," Robert spoke as the phone rang. "It's still early."</p><p>As BJ went back to sleep, Robert got up and went into the kitchen, sighing as he answered the phone.</p><p>"Hello, Robert Caine speaking," Robert spoke calmly, hoping that work wasn't calling him in.</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>Detective Caine, I know we are not on the best of terms, but I could use some parental advice</em>," Catherine's tired voice spoke. "<em>Could we get together and talk privately</em> <em>at a coffee shop</em>?"</p><p>Robert paused and then frowned as he heard a crash on the other end, "<em>Lindsey, that was not funny</em>!" he heard Catherine say in a stern voice. "<em>Clean up that mess and then go sit in your room</em>!"</p><p>Bad words filled the air, "<em>Lindsey, please do what you are told</em>," Robert heard Rick say softly.</p><p>Footsteps filled the air and a door closed, "When and where?" Robert asked in a soft voice.</p><p>"<em>Maybe in a couple of days when the kids are at school and Rick is at work</em>?" Catherine suggested.</p><p>Robert sighed, "Sure," he replied, sensing that all was not well. "Are you guys okay over there?"</p><p>"<em>Not really; that's why I need advice</em>," Catherine spoke softly. "<em>Lindsey, go to your room</em>!"</p><p>There was a click and Robert sighed softly as he dialed Natalia's cell, hoping to gain a little insight and also share Catherine's difficulties with someone he trusted implicitly, "Hello?" a voice said softly.</p><p>"Talia, hey," Robert spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "I wanted to catch you before you went to work."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Why exactly am I here this early on a Saturday morning?" Erica Sikes asked coldly, glaring across the table at where Horatio, Tripp, and Emily sat. "I don't usually work today, so this is a waste of time."</p><p>Emily scoffed, but didn't say anything and Horatio dumped the envelope out on the table, prompting Erica to jump back, "Indulging in a little police sodomy, sexual assault, and pornography, Miss Sikes?" Horatio asked in a cold voice, glaring at her. "I want to know where Ryan was when this happened."</p><p>"Some crappy neighborhood," Erica scoffed. "Why do you even care since he's brain damaged?"</p><p>Emily swore and shot to her feet, "He was tortured!" she shouted. "Whatever happened to him has left its mark, but that does not mean you get to treat him like a porn plaything and a common tramp!"</p><p>Tripp's eyes widened in shock at Emily's outburst, "Who invited you to see Ryan?" Tripp asked coldly.</p><p>Erica gave Emily a look, "I know you used to work at a bar and I saw the video that Bernard made of you, so you might be a bigger tramp than your brother," she spoke smugly. "I don't talk to tramps."</p><p>Deeply shaken by Erica's knowledge of her past, as Ray must have told her, Emily silently rose and left the room, "Oh, by the way, Maxine Valera and Dan Cooper say hello from their probation," Erica crooned, a smirk on their face. "There was no evidence to keep them in jail for very long."</p><p>"Frank, book her," Horatio spoke coldly as he got up. "Charge her with everything I said."</p><p>Erica scoffed as Horatio left the room and went down to the lounge where Emily and Tim were talking, "…Tommy can't go because Jenny's supposed to be on her way home today," Emily was saying. "I think we should go and see what we can do. The kids are young enough that school isn't an issue…"</p><p>"If I can get the time off, sure," Tim replied softly. "Tommy's pretty upset about the whole thing."</p><p>Horatio cleared his throat, "We're…short on personnel right now," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I know you want to go to New York to see Ryan, but we're very shorthanded and IAB is already furious…"</p><p>"It's Ray who's responsible for Ryan ending up in New York," Emily spoke coldly. "The photos…"</p><p>Horatio sighed and Tim frowned, "There is still so much about the situation that is unknown," he replied in a concerned voice. "I can't spare Tim this weekend because Robert is exhausted from overtime."</p><p>"I'm surprised at you, Horatio," Emily replied softly. "Ryan is a colleague of yours and he's been through endless nightmares, but all you can worry about is being short-handed? Don't you care about him?"</p><p>Tim looked taken aback by Emily's anger, as did Horatio, "I'm taking the rest of the day to go home and see how quickly I can get to New York," Emily spoke in a cold voice. "Tim, can you get the bus home?"</p><p>Before Tim or Horatio could reply, Emily took the keys from Tim and left the Crime Lab in a huff.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Mac, we have Officer Wolfe's clothes, shoes, and personal effects," Stella called out as she and Flack entered the temporary lab and saw Mac and Lindsay hard at work with the box and note.</p><p>Mac looked up from his worktable, "Prints all over the box and the note," he replied calmly.</p><p>"Mac, I'm concerned about this whole co-op thing we've got going with NYU," Stella spoke in a concerned voice. "Maybe we should actually screen kids before we offer them opportunities."</p><p>Mac frowned and quietly set his work aside, "Give the stuff over to Lindsay and then get in my office right now," he spoke in a militaristic tone, his expression serious. "I think we need to have a chat."</p><p>Exchanging a look, Flack and Stella left the evidence with Lindsay and then joined Mac in his office, "Shut the door and sit down," Mac spoke in a serious voice as he sat behind his desk. "We need to talk."</p><p>Flack and Stella sat down, "I did screen John quite thoroughly and quite privately so not to make him feel self-conscious," Mac explained sternly. "I talked with his parents and they shared details about his past and the fact that he was abused by his now dead birth father quite severely during different parts of his life by different methods including forcible injection of heroin. I'm quite aware of his past and that does not define who he is now, nor does it make me question his competency as a future CSI."</p><p>Neither said a word and Mac sighed, "While you were on your way over here, I got an angry call from John's mother and also one from his grandmother about what went down at the hospital," he continued sternly. "You two had no right to judge John for his past when you two don't exactly have clean reputations. Stella, that whole undercover business for your sister almost got you fired from NYPD…"</p><p>Stella's eyes widened, "And Flack, you ignored multiple requests from NYPD and the FBI to formally discuss what happened at the Crime Lab and you could have been arrested for contempt, but I stuck my neck out to make sure you kept your job," Mac snapped. "Each of us have our own dark pasts."</p><p>"I've been nervous since the whole thing at the lab," Flack spoke softly. "He…he did a lot."</p><p>Mac sighed, but Stella didn't look convinced, "Stella, if we weren't short a person due to Danny's medical leave, I'd suspend you," he spoke sternly. "Don, John did what he thought would help."</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> bring up the crap I went through to try and find my sister's killer," Stella hissed angrily.</p><p>As Mac and Stella argued, Flack silently got up and slipped out of the room as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He silently dialed the Boscorelli's number, as he felt bad and wanted to sincerely apologize.</p><p>"Hello?" Yelina's voice filled the phone. "This is Yelina Sullivan. Who is calling, please?"</p><p>Flack sighed, "This is Detective Flack," he replied softly. "I was hoping to apologize."</p><p>"<em>Oh, John just left to go see if his father is done chemo and drive him home</em>," Yelina spoke pleasantly. "<em>I'm sure you can catch them at Angel of Mercy. Danielle brought David home just a bit ago</em>…"</p><p>Sighing, Flack silently left the temporary lab while continuing to talk with Yelina on the phone.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"PUSH!" Nick heard his sister command as he came back into the Crime Lab after taking a walk to calm down about Warrick wanting to see him. "I know it hurts, Sara, but you have to hang in there!"</p><p>By now, a crowd of lab techs including Hodges and Archie were crowded around the doorway to the break room, all of them watching as Candace, flanked by two paramedics, worked on delivering Sara's second baby. Greg and Jenny were sitting on the couch while Grissom silently stood beside Sara with his arms holding their newborn son in what looked like a camping blanket. Sara was close to tears.</p><p>"Just one more push should do it," Candace encouraged gently. "You can do it, Sara…"</p><p>"What are y'all doing?!" Nick snapped at the lab techs. "This isn't a show, people! Get back to work!"</p><p>The lab techs scattered and Nick entered the break lounge just as Sara pushed again, "You have a girl," Candace announced softly amidst the quiet cries. "I'm going to turn all of you over to the paramedics."</p><p>"Gil, can you please go find me some ice?" Sara breathed softly. "Just ice small enough to chew?"</p><p>Grissom nodded and passed his son to one of the paramedics before leaving, unaware that Nick was following him, "How do you feel now that you have kids?" Nick asked as they went into a lab room.</p><p>"Is this about my kids or about something else?" Grissom asked as he popped open the fridge and began collecting ice into a plastic cup that was in a nearby cup holder. "You're being awfully vague, Nick."</p><p>Nick hesitated, "I've been thinking about Parker," he admitted softly. "Ever since I found out about him."</p><p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "I'd like to meet him and do a DNA test," Nick spoke shakily. "To see if…"</p><p>"I can call Adrienne, his grandmother, and arrange it," Grissom replied calmly. "They'll come out here."</p><p>Nick nodded, too shaken to say anything as Grissom smiled, patted him on the back, and left the room to get the ice to Sara before she bit his head off. As he returned to the lounge, he saw that Sara was now on the gurney and Candace was helping the paramedics, but Jenny was crying in Greg's arms.</p><p>"I…we…can we take a walk, Greg?" Jenny asked softly. "This was beautiful, but I need some air."</p><p>Greg nodded and the two quickly left the room, going outside so they wouldn't bother anyone, "You're worried about Derek wanting to see his daughter, aren't you?" he asked softly, sensing her unease.</p><p>Jenny nodded, but didn't say anything, "If you had a husband and the husband adopted her, Derek wouldn't have a legal claim to the baby," Greg spoke anxiously. "What if we got married?"</p><p>"Greg…" Jenny spoke, her expression shocked as she stared at him. "Are you proposing to me?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After checking with Oncology and finding out from Sully that Officer Boscorelli had another hour before his chemotherapy was done and John could drive them home, Flack silently went to the ICU to check on their visitor from Miami. The floor was quiet and nobody was around, so Flack moved down the hallway.</p><p>The sound of quiet beeping filled Flack's ear and he turned towards the sound, deeply surprised when he saw John sitting in a Critical Care room beside the bed where Ryan Wolfe lay in bed unconscious, intubated, and hooked to a ventilator. The room was a private and sparsely decorated.</p><p>Ryan's face was bruised, pale, and his head had a bandage around it; his arms were littered with bruises, bandages, and IV lines and while one hand was sporting a blue cast from fingers to wrist, the other hand had a pulse-ox clip on it that was attached to a vitals machine. Bandages and a central line were on Ryan's chest along with electrodes that were attached to other machines just above the gown and blankets that were covering him from his waist to his feet. Flack was horrified at the whole scene.</p><p>"…I'm sorry that this happened to you, Officer Wolfe," Flack heard John say in a quiet voice. "I don't know you or your family very well, but if you're anything like your counselor sister, I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt you. I'm hoping you'll wake up and get better really, really soon."</p><p>Flack paused, wondering how John was so calm after suffering through torture himself, "My name's John Boscorelli and I'm the one who found you taped up in a box outside my apartment building when I was going to play basketball with my brother and best friend," John spoke softly. "I'm actually a CSI Trainee at the New York Crime Lab and my mom's a paramedic, so I learned CPR when I was young…"</p><p>While John continued to speak, Flack silently moved out of the doorway and took a seat in a row of chairs that was out of sight, but close enough to hear John speak, "…I know that my mom called your sister about where you are and I hope your family is coming to visit you," Flack heard John speak. "My Uncle Carlos said you know him from when you guys were kids and if your family can't come or if your Crime Lab doesn't look for you, I'm sure Uncle Carlos would let you stay with his family for a while…"</p><p>There was a sigh and silence long enough that Flack became concerned and peeked into the room, surprised when he saw Sully come into the room, "Your dad woke and asked me to check on you, kiddo," Sully said calmly, his expression somber as he looked at Ryan. "I knew Officer Wolfe."</p><p>"You did, Grandpa?" John asked softly, unaware Flack was listening. "I didn't know that."</p><p>Sully sighed, "A long, long time ago," he replied softly. "Did someone explain his condition to you?"</p><p>Flack watched as John nodded, "Officer Wolfe doesn't have family here, so I thought I'd come talk to him while I wait for Dad to be done his chemo," John replied. "I needed time to reflect and think about what I've been through because Detective Bonasara and Detective Flack seemed upset about it…"</p><p>"Don't worry about them," Sully replied sternly. "Detective Taylor thinks you're worth investing time in."</p><p>Flack flinched, as he had never intended to have such an effect on John; he had simply been shocked by John's past. Deeply filled with intense guilt, Flack was determined to make things right with John.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moments of Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>24 Hours Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JFK Airport – New York City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was early and the airport was unusually quiet, but Emily felt herself grateful for the quiet as she exited the gate dragging a small rolling suitcase behind her, choosing to immediately sit in the most comfortable seat that would fit her. The flight hadn't been full, but it had been long and she was tired.</p><p>Tim hadn't been able to get a clear answer from Horatio about what time off he could get, so Emily had silently booked her flight and had flown out before dawn on Sunday morning. She was now tired.</p><p>Sighing softly, Emily slowly got to her feet and silently walked through the terminal to the main area to see what kind of hotel reservation she could get over the phone. As she neared the phones, however, she was surprised to see Yelina standing there with a little dark-haired boy in a Snugli on her chest.</p><p>"Detective Salas?" Emily asked softly. "How did you know I would be here today?"</p><p>Yelina smiled, "Tim called me and told me you were going to come," she replied softly. "And it's Sullivan now, actually, not Salas. John Sullivan and I got married on Halloween and this is our baby, Nicolas."</p><p>A pleased expression formed on Emily's face, "You look tired," Yelina observed softly. "You all right?"</p><p>"I'm worried about Ryan and I'm tired from the flight," Emily spoke softly. "And I miss Tim and the kids a lot; I wish they could have come with me, but Horatio won't give Tim time off from work right now."</p><p>Yelina frowned, but didn't speak, "Detective Caine's been working lots of overtime and needed a break and I get that, but I wish Delko could have taken Tim's shift or something," Emily explained.</p><p>Exhausted from the flight and walk, Emily sat on a bench and Yelina sat next to her, "I got what sleep I could and left early this morning after talking to my kids last night," she explained softly. "I'm so tired."</p><p>Yelina nodded, "Tim called me yesterday when you were booking your flight and I talked with John, Maurice, and Danielle," she explained softly. "They've made room for you to stay until Tim can come."</p><p>"That's very kind of you, but I don't want to impose," Emily replied softly. "Isn't the apartment small?"</p><p>Yelina smiled and stood up, "Let me take your bag," she replied softly. "The car's just outside."</p><p>Bewildered, Emily nodded, slowly stood up, and left the airport with Yelina and Nicolas.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of a stern looking lawyer and an agitated looking Tommy Wolfe standing outside of the police buildings along with an irritated looking Rick concerned Horatio, "Horatio," Rick called out tersely.</p><p>"What party did I miss on a Sunday morning?" Horatio asked calmly. "Is there an emergency?"</p><p>Chief Burton sighed, "I'm suing the Miami-Dade Police Department for your crappy investigation into Ryan's disappearance," Tommy replied coldly. "You are the head of the Crime Lab and I thought you might want to know that you specifically are included in the suit because of your treatment of Ryan."</p><p>Horatio frowned, "Our resources are stretched thin because Calleigh is on medical leave and the lab is down two CSI's," he replied in a quiet voice. "I assure you that we did our best in trying to locate…"</p><p>"If your department is so good, how did Ryan end up in New York beaten and taped up in a cardboard box?" Tommy asked coldly, scowling. "You won't even let Tim go to New York to visit Ryan and our pregnant sister had to get on a plane and go! You told Tim he needs to work to relieve your nephew!"</p><p>Horatio sighed patiently, "Speed is on call for today, yes," he replied calmly. "My nephew is off today."</p><p>"Why don't we discuss this further in my office?" Chief Burton spoke anxiously. "Where it's private?"</p><p>Tommy scowled, "I have to go home and help Diana get the house ready for my daughter and the young man she's bringing with her," he replied calmly. "They are on a train due to get in later today."</p><p>"Mister Wolfe, MDPD does not wish to inconvenience you," Chief Burton spoke in a calm voice.</p><p>Tommy sighed calmly and nodded cordially, "Of course not," he replied calmly. "Miami-Dade Police Department has already inconvenienced my family by their poor investigation into Ryan's disappearance and in their inability to monitor Warrick Brown. Or did you not know that Warrick was stalking Ryan?"</p><p>Rick's eyes widened and Horatio shook his head, "I did not know that," Horatio replied softly.</p><p>"Warrick Brown is already facing a charge of kidnapping and assaulting a Miami-Dade police officer, but Las Vegas currently has him incarcerated on two counts of attempted murder," Chief Burton spoke in a formal, apologetic voice. "As soon as Las Vegas is done with him, we intend to extradite him here."</p><p>Rick sighed and looked visibly uncomfortable, "I need to excuse myself from those proceedings," he spoke in a tired voice. "My wife, Catherine, was a colleague of Warrick Brown's in Las Vegas and it would be a conflict of interest for me to be involved. Catherine is devastated about him being arrested."</p><p>"Sergeant Stetler, you don't even need to be involved in this," Chief Burton spoke in a kind voice.</p><p>Rick looked uneasy, "I was responsible for pulling Ryan out of that abuse years ago," he admitted. "I also have paperwork to do relating to another matter. It's not something I'm ready to discuss publicly…"</p><p>"Oh, come off it, Rick," Chief Burton spoke firmly. "What Warrick Brown is doing is out of desperation."</p><p>Horatio looked confused, "What are you two talking about?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Warrick Brown says he has information on the Russians that Detective Caine's father was involved with," Rick spoke in a stern voice. "Information that he claimed to have gotten from Las Vegas."</p><p>Horatio scowled, "When Bobby was a patient there?" he asked coldly as he got his cell-phone out.</p><p>"We can talk in my office, Mister Wolfe," Chief Burton said, seeing that Horatio was now very angry.</p><p>Rick sighed, as Bobby hadn't obviously intended on sharing about Warrick's continued harassment because he knew it would add a new level to Horatio's already high mountain of stress.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coconut Grove</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A stack of unopened letters sat on the bedside table next to the ringing phone, but Robert ignored both of them because he was lying in bed with his eyes closed and a distressed expression on his face. He just <em>knew</em> that his uncle was calling because he had found out about Warrick's harassment and it bothered him, as he had wanted to keep his uncle from worrying about him even more than usual.</p><p>The bedroom door opened and BJ came in with a cup of tea, "Dad," BJ spoke softly. "Do you want tea?"</p><p>"BJ, it's really early," Robert spoke in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes. "What are you doing up?"</p><p>BJ silently came into the room and set the tea on the bedside table, "Adam and I heard you puking earlier," he replied softly. "Adam wanted to call Natalia, but I told him to go back to sleep for a while."</p><p>Robert sighed and slowly sat up as the phone continued to ring, "BJ, I'm being harassed by a guy who helped hurt Officer Duquesne," he explained softly. "He's sending me letters from a Las Vegas jail."</p><p>"Do you want me to answer the phone?" BJ asked softly. "You don't seem to want to."</p><p>Robert nodded and BJ pressed the speaker, "<em>Bobby</em>?" they heard Horatio's voice ask. "<em>Bobby</em>?"</p><p>"I'm here," Robert spoke numbly. "I know why you're calling and no, I haven't read any of the letters."</p><p>There was a sigh, "And yes, Warrick was in my hospital room several times when I was in Las Vegas," Robert spoke in a quiet voice. "I was injured, ill, and medicated then, so I can't be sure what I said or whether or not it was recorded without my knowledge. I didn't want to worry you any further."</p><p>"<em>Well, we're going to have to have a conversation about it and I'll have to inform Las Vegas</em>," Horatio replied calmly. "<em>I'm not upset with you, Bobby, and I want you to just stay home til I come visit you</em>."</p><p>Nodding, Robert took hold of the cup and slowly drank half of it before putting it back, "Dad's resting, Uncle Horatio," BJ spoke up, seeing that his father was anxious. "He's not gonna go anywhere."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quiet hissing was the first sound Flack heard as he approached the apartment door after being assigned by Mac to keep reporters from showing up at the Boscorelli's door. Sighing softly, he knocked on the door, immediately heard quiet footsteps, and smiled when the door opened, revealing Ellie.</p><p>"Hi there," Flack spoke kindly. "My name is Detective Flack. Is your mom or dad around, little one?"</p><p>Ellie made a face, "My name is Ellie and I'm almost eight," she replied softly. "John's makin' food."</p><p>"Is your mom or dad awake?" Flack asked gently. "I was asked by the police to come over here."</p><p>There was a sigh as John suddenly came to the door, "Ellie," he spoke gently. "Detective Flack?"</p><p>"Detective Taylor sent me over to keep reporters from showing up on your doorstep," Flack explained in a calm voice as he unrolled a newspaper, revealing a photo of John doing CPR on Ryan Wolfe on the front page along with an article about the incident. "You seem to have made the front page."</p><p>John rolled his eyes and sighed, "My parents are still sleeping and my grandparents went somewhere," he replied in a tired voice. "I got up early to check my sugar and eat and Ellie decided to get up too."</p><p>Embarrassed that he was now seen as a hero yet again, John stepped aside to let Flack in, "Ellie, go to sleep on the couch if you're too scared to sleep in your bed," John said calmly. "Lock the door, will you?"</p><p>Flack did as he was told and Ellie went to the couch, "I keep having bad dreams about what our old daddy did, John," Ellie spoke quietly, ignoring Flack as she sat on the couch. "It makes me scared."</p><p>"I know, Ellie," John spoke softly as he worked at the stove. "Why don't you tell Mom and Dad about it?"</p><p>Ellie shrugged and John silently put omelets on plates he had set out and added whole wheat toast to both plates, "Well, come eat breakfast if you're not gonna go back to bed," John spoke calmly. "Did you want me to make you something, Detective Flack? I'm not a chef, but what I make is pretty edible."</p><p>"I ate before I came," Flack replied calmly just as Danielle came out of the master bedroom. "Hi."</p><p>Danielle nodded a hello, "John made the paper," Flack explained, showing the newspaper. "Detective Taylor got wind of it last night and he was worried that John might get unwanted media attention."</p><p>"Well, that's probably why my father tore out of here before dawn," Danielle replied calmly. "He's off at the hospital sitting with Officer Wolfe because he doesn't want him to be surprised by reporters."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Just hang in there," Sully murmured softly as he sat beside Ryan's bed, watching as the younger man continued to linger in unconsciousness. "You're a tough guy, Ryan, and I know you can make it."</p><p>Not expecting a response, Sully eyed the machines and then reached into the backpack of stuff he had gotten out of his secret storage locker earlier as well as things he had bought for Ryan from a store near the hospital, "I got you some things," he said calmly, extracting a stuffed dog. "I remember you liked…"</p><p>Ryan's hand suddenly twitched and Sully quickly put the bag aside, his eyes wide as he pressed the nurse's call button, "Ryan, it's John Sullivan," Sully spoke anxiously. "Can you hear me, Ryan?"</p><p>Sully suddenly heard a faint gasp and he looked up just in time to see Emily come into the room with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. He could also see Yelina standing in the hall with Nicolas.</p><p>"Danielle didn't say how bad it was over the phone," Emily spoke softly, her eyes wide. "Oh, Ryan…"</p><p>Sully eyed Emily's stomach, "You flew up here pregnant?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Emily…"</p><p>"The baby's due in June and I had to since Horatio wouldn't let Tim off work and Tommy's taking care of his family," Emily replied in a tired voice as she approached the bed. "Tim called Yelina about it."</p><p>Sully nodded and the machine whined as Ryan's eyes suddenly popped open and he started trying to breathe and puke the tube up, "Ryan, calm down," Emily spoke anxiously as a nurse entered the room.</p><p>"Please, Ryan's awake and he's trying to puke the tube up," Sully said anxiously, gazing at the nurse and realizing that it was Kim Doherty. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you were a paramedic?"</p><p>Kim smiled, "After I left the 5-5 and had Camille, Jimmy encouraged me to get more education and I managed to fit it around the kids's schedules," she replied calmly. "I do the occasional shift…"</p><p>"Please, can you take the tube out?" Emily asked softly. "Ryan's never liked tubes down his throat."</p><p>Kim nodded just as a doctor came in, "Doctor Lewis, Officer Wolfe's fighting the tube," she spoke anxiously, gazing at her superior. "His vitals seem better, so maybe we can take it out."</p><p>"I'm Ryan's sister, Emily Speedle," Emily spoke up, gazing at them. "Please, Ryan's freaking out…"</p><p>Dr. Lewis eyed the machines and within a few minutes, the vent had been disconnected and the tube was out, "There you go, Officer Wolfe," he said calmly, fitting Ryan's nose with a tube. "Just relax."</p><p>Tears filled Ryan's eyes and he quickly closed them, too drained to speak, "If we step outside for a moment, Emily, I can explain Ryan's injuries to you," Dr. Lewis spoke quietly. "Nurse Doherty…"</p><p>"How did his injuries affect his cancer?" Emily asked softly. "He's undergoing treatment."</p><p>Sully's eyes went wide, as did Yelina's, "For thyroid cancer," Emily continued. "Post-surgical."</p><p>"…Can…can I…get some water?" Ryan's faint voice suddenly spoke. "My…my throat's sore."</p><p>Kim nodded and went over to the sink, "Just relax, Ryan," Emily spoke smoothly, ruffling his hair.</p><p>Ryan exhaled anxiously, but didn't open his eyes, "I…I'm glad you're here," he spoke weakly.</p><p>Emily nodded, choosing to not share that Horatio had made it very difficult for anyone but her to come up and be of help, "I can give you ice chips," Kim spoke, returning to the bed with a filled cup. "Okay?"</p><p>Ryan accepted a few ice chips and sighed, "I…I'm tired," he spoke faintly. "I…I feel shaky."</p><p>Recognizing that Ryan was going to throw up, Emily stepped back and pulled Kim with her and winced when Ryan threw up all over himself and the bed, barely missing Sully, "It's okay," Kim spoke gently.</p><p>Sully got up and quietly left the room, keeping himself busy by talking to Yelina while Kim and Dr. Lewis silently changed the bed and gurney. Ryan softly apologized as he was moved to a clean bed, cleaned up, and re-dressed, but both Kim and Dr. Lewis gently told Ryan not to worry and to just relax.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Circus, Circus Hotel and Casino - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nick's heart pounded in his ears as he and his father, who had flown up from Texas to support him, entered the front area of the Excalibur, "Dad, thanks for comin'," he said quietly. "I know you and Mom are busy dealing with all of Derek's stuff, but I didn't even know I had a kid until Grissom told me…"</p><p>Judge Stokes stopped in his tracks, "Pancho, you're shaking," he replied, giving Nick a gentle hug.</p><p>Nick sighed, "Juliana's dead and I'm scared to death," he said anxiously as tears filled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Pancho, I know," Judge Stokes replied softly. "Let's just take this one step at a time, okay?"</p><p>Nick nodded and silently followed his father through the lobby, "Grissom used funding from Victims Assistance to get Parker and his grandmother a decent hotel room," he explained anxiously, sighing when he saw Grissom and Ecklie lingering near the elevators and discussing a folder of paperwork that Ecklie had in his hands. Both men looked at Nick and Judge Stokes and offered reassuring smiles.</p><p>"CSI Stokes, I've got forms for paternity leave if you need it," Ecklie explained in a quiet voice.</p><p>Grissom gave Ecklie a look, but didn't comment, "Nick, I called ahead and Juliana's invited us for breakfast with her and Parker in their room," Grissom explained calmly. "A neutral environment."</p><p>"Just take this and return it at your leisure," Ecklie commented, handing Nick the folder as he left.</p><p>Grissom, Nick, and Judge Stokes silently took the elevator up to the correct floor and walked to the proper room, "Ms. Morrison?" Grissom called out. "It's Gil Grissom and I have Nick with me."</p><p>The door opened and Juliana stood there in jeans and a sweatshirt, "Come in," she spoke softly.</p><p>Grissom, Nick, and Judge Stokes entered the room and Juliana closed the door, "Parker's still asleep, but I can wake him," she explained softly, her eyes kind as she looked at Nick. "He looks so much like you."</p><p>"Ma'am, I'm Nick's father, Bill Stokes," Judge Stokes explained. "I came to support Nick through this."</p><p>Adrienne nodded, "I ordered a breakfast buffet and I can wake Parker," she spoke in a gentle voice.</p><p>Nick silently nodded and sat on a couch while Grissom and Judge Stokes sat on another couch, all of them watching as Julianna went into one of the bedrooms. A few moments later, she came back out leading a small, dark-haired boy wearing simple pajamas and a housecoat along with fluffy slippers.</p><p>"Nicolas, he looks so much like you when you were five," Judge Stokes spoke softly, his eyes wide.</p><p>Nick nodded, but didn't speak, "Hi," Parker spoke softly, eyeing Nick. "Mommy had a picture of you."</p><p>"Parker, this is Nick Stokes," Adrienne spoke softly. "Do you remember me telling you about him?"</p><p>Parker nodded, "Gramma said you're my daddy," he spoke softly. "My mommy's dead."</p><p>Adrienne looked shocked, "Mommy left me with Gramma for a stranger," Parker spoke softly.</p><p>Nick swallowed hard and Grissom looked troubled, as both men knew that Parker clearly understood that Juliana had abandoned him for the likes of Dennis Sackheim and wasn't happy about it, "I'm not going to leave you if you don't want me to, Parker," Nick spoke in a quiet, trembling voice.</p><p>Parker silently walked over to Nick and clung to him as he started to cry, prompting Nick to pick him up and hold him on his lap, "Parker's been living with me for several months, but Juliana has always been a bit of a distant mother to him," Adrienne explained softly. "I assume you'll want a DNA test, Nick?"</p><p>"For legality's sake, it would be a good idea," Nick replied softly, sighing as Parker cuddled close. "Hey, Parker buddy, why don't you go back to bed for a little bit? I'll sit in here and talk to your grandma."</p><p>Parker looked at Nick, "Can you put me back in bed, Daddy?" he asked softly, yawning as he spoke.</p><p>Nick swallowed hard, nodded, and held Parker close as he got up and carried him back to the room he had come out of. He sighed as he gently put Parker back in his bed, kissed him, and tucked him in.</p><p>As Parker fell back asleep, Nick returned to the living room and saw that Adrienne had gotten a large folder out of her suitcase, "Would you like to see his birth certificate and some photos?" Adrienne asked, smiling at Nick. "You missed out on Parker's early life and I thought that one day you…"</p><p>Nick nodded, "I'm gonna call Sara and check on her and the babies," Grissom said as he got up and moved over to another area in the suite so that Nick could get to know his young son privately.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Bobby?"</p><p>Sighing tiredly, Robert woke and found Natalia sitting on the edge of his bed, "Hey," she spoke softly.</p><p>"I must have fallen asleep," Robert spoke in a faint, tired voice. "I didn't want to frighten you."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "BJ called me after he called Horatio," she explained softly. "Horatio took the letters."</p><p>"I didn't want to tell you that I was being bothered over what happened with my father," Robert spoke in a tired voice, his eyes filling with tears. "I was in such bad shape when I was recovering that I can't fully remember everything I might have said. Warrick wants to use me to try and get off his charges."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "If you want out, I won't blame you," Robert spoke, his voice filled with sadness.</p><p>"I'm in this for the long haul," Natalia spoke gently, taking his hands. "The boys are downstairs."</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed heavily, "I'm not feeling that great," he spoke in a tired voice. "I threw up."</p><p>"After what you've been through, anxiety's normal," Natalia spoke softly. "What can I do?"</p><p>Robert slowly sat up, "I think I need to go to private counseling," he spoke softly. "The support group is great, but I'm going to have a wonderful, supportive spouse very soon and I have to deal with this…"</p><p>Natalia nodded and stroked Robert's face, which made him smile, "As for the wedding, I just want something simple and pleasant," Robert spoke softly. "We don't need a great big show, do we?"</p><p>"No," Natalia replied in a kind voice, smiling at him. "If you need to spend the day resting, I can…"</p><p>Robert sighed and got out of bed, deeply relieved when he saw that the letters were gone, "Horatio said he'd talk to you about the letters tomorrow after he talked to Vegas," Natalia explained in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Maybe we should just sit down today and spend time as a family," Robert spoke softly. "Come on."</p><p>Natalia nodded and helped Robert change into clean day clothes before following him downstairs to the kitchen where BJ and Adam were having a breakfast of chocolate milk and donuts, "Hey there, guys, Natalia and I have decided to start talking about the wedding and we want to share it with you."</p><p>"I was thinking we could have it at that family center in Calle Ocho that Detective Speedle owns because there's a nice outdoor space and a restaurant," Natalia spoke pleasantly. "And it's got lots of room."</p><p>BJ smiled, "It opens in a couple of months, so that will give us time to get the clothes we want to wear and arrange everything," Robert spoke calmly. "Kiddos, Natalia also wants to adopt both of you."</p><p>"I want to only if you want me to," Natalia replied, smiling. "I don't want to replace your mother."</p><p>BJ and Adam quickly scrambled to their feet with enthusiastic smiles on their faces and swarmed Natalia and their father in a hug, prompting her and Robert to exchange a smile before returning the hugs.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Family Center – Calle Ocho</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thanks for driving me here today, Eric," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice as she lingered in the passenger seat of Eric's Hummer with her crutches in the backseat. "I'm glad Mrs. Speedle agreed to meet."</p><p>Eric nodded, "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked kindly. "You're not alone in this."</p><p>Calleigh nodded and waited as Eric retrieved her crutches; she had stayed with her father for the first couple of days after getting out of the hospital, but living with him was too much emotionally and so Eric had moved in with her to look after her. The arrangement was non-sexual and very comfortable.</p><p>Eric walked beside Calleigh as they went into the family center and they both smiled when they saw James and Julliet asleep in a pile of mats with a blanket covering them and their black puppy between them. Tim was sitting on a soft chair near the mats reading a book and keeping an eye on them.</p><p>"Hey there, Tim," Calleigh spoke in a kind, but quiet voice. "Is your mom around?"</p><p>Tim smiled at Calleigh, "She's probably in the kitchen of the restaurant with my father and Tony," he replied in a pleasant voice. "You're looking well, Calleigh. Can I ask how your recovery is going?"</p><p>"I should be back in the field by summer," Calleigh replied softly. "I'm only fit for lab work right now."</p><p>Tim nodded and sighed, "I'm on call and playing single parent at the moment," he replied in a tired voice, his expression fading to neutral. "Emily flew to New York early this morning to visit Ryan."</p><p>Eric and Calleigh looked surprised, "How'd Ryan end up in New York?" Calleigh asked, stunned.</p><p>"Horatio would tell us if Ryan was found," Eric replied in an upset voice. "He didn't tell us."</p><p>Tim gave Eric a concerned look, as the entire police department and all of the CSI shifts had been alerted to Ryan's whereabouts on Saturday evening when New York had found him. He knew that Eric's job was now considerably more difficult and so most the department had been helping him through it all.</p><p>Before Eric, who sensed that he had said something wrong, could reply, Rosa came out of the restaurant area, "Mrs. Speedle, hi," Calleigh said warmly, smiling. "Is there somewhere where we could talk?"</p><p>Rosa nodded and led Calleigh into the back, "Horatio did tell us, didn't he?" Eric asked quietly, an upset expression on his face as he studied Tim intently. "My memory…I'm still having problems with it."</p><p>Tim nodded, "I can't even tell Horatio because we're so shorthanded right now," Eric spoke quietly. "Calleigh's recovering, but she's noticed and she keeps urging me to talk to someone about it."</p><p>Just then, James stirred and looked up at his father and Eric, "Hi," he spoke in a sleepy voice.</p><p>"Hey there, James," Eric spoke gently, not wanting to scare him. "Are you taking a nap?"</p><p>James sighed, "Daddy, I'm bored," he spoke softly. "I don't wanna nap anymore."</p><p>Tim nodded, "You wanna come read with me?" he asked quietly. "I've got an I Spy book here."</p><p>James nodded and got up, yawning as he went over to the chair and climbed in Tim's lap, "When Mama coming home?" he asked in a quiet voice, gazing up at Tim. "Mommy went on plane today?"</p><p>"Mommy's helping Uncle Ryan right now, so I don't know," Tim replied softly. "Read to me a bit."</p><p>Eric sat down in another chair and listened intently as James did his best to read to his father.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…I'm…so tired," Ryan spoke in a faint voice as he gazed at Emily, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed that Kim had gotten for her after they had cleaned Ryan up. "I…I can't believe you came."</p><p>Emily nodded and gently stroked Ryan's hand, "I'm your sister; of course I came," she replied softly.</p><p>Ryan nodded, "I…I hate New York," he said in a faint voice. "…It brings too much pain back."</p><p>Emily nodded and Ryan sighed tiredly, "Get me out of New York," he spoke softly. "Please."</p><p>"I'll do my best to get you transferred to a hospital in Miami, but it will take a few days before you're okay to travel even on a medical plane," Emily spoke gently as Mac came into the hospital room.</p><p>Ryan looked uneasy, "Our family was in the media for so long here," he spoke weakly.</p><p>"Hello there, Officer Wolfe, my name is Detective Mac Taylor," Mac spoke quietly. "How are you?"</p><p>Ryan eyed Mac nervously, "A young CSI Trainee named John Boscorelli and his friend, Tommy Nieto, found you 24 hours ago and they saved your life," Mac explained calmly. "How do you feel now?"</p><p>"…I hate New York," Ryan replied in a trembling, weak voice. "Please…I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>Mac frowned, "Just sleep, Ryan," Emily spoke softly. "I'll sit with you for a little while, okay?"</p><p>Ryan closed his eyes and exhaled softly, prompting Mac to step out of the room and look to Sully and Yelina, who were sitting on a couch with Nicolas, "Do you know why Officer Wolfe is wanting to get out of New York even though he's seriously injured?" Mac asked softly. "He repeatedly begged to leave."</p><p>Sully sighed, "Ryan's had a very dark past here and survived terrible crimes at the hands of his father, mother, and Emily's ex," he explained quietly. "Once he was sent to live with his uncle in Boston, Ryan didn't keep in touch with anyone from here and he moved to Miami as soon as he was old enough. I kept in touch with Ryan's uncle over the years and the whole thing has taken its toll quite deeply."</p><p>Mac nodded and Sully frowned when he suddenly heard quiet crying and wheezing, "…Erica Sikes raped me," they heard Ryan say in an anxious, pained voice. "Emily, please, get them to give me something…"</p><p>There was silence and Emily came out looking tired, "I showed him the pain button and he pressed it," she explained in a tired voice. "I want to stay for a while, but I bet little Nicolas could use a nap."</p><p>"Emily, I promised Tim that I would make sure you didn't overdo it and you look tired," Yelina spoke gently, smiling at her. "How about you come to the apartment and rest? John says he will stay."</p><p>Mac gave Emily a kind look, "NYPD is committed to looking after your brother while he's a guest of New York," he spoke calmly. "It looks like you and your unborn child could use some rest and relaxation."</p><p>Emily sighed, "I could use a nap and I also need to text my family and tell them how Ryan is doing," she spoke in a tired voice, realizing that Yelina and Mac were right. "Sully, please, look after him."</p><p>Sully nodded and Emily silently left the unit with Yelina and Nicolas after Yelina kissed Sully goodbye.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere in Manhattan, Stella came out of the building where Danny and Lindsay had been semi-living together since the attack on the Crime Lab. She had paid a visit, brought them a meal, and had been shown the article about John Boscorelli and Tommy Nieto saving Ryan Wolfe by a very proud Danny.</p><p>Since Lindsay and Danny were both proud of John and Tommy, Stella had pretended to be too until she had left the building. Truth be told, Stella didn't believe that John had any business being a CSI Trainee at the age of 17 and with the past that he had. She thought he'd be better off back in Devil's Mansion.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Mac was John's supervisor and the one who had arranged the co-op with NYU, so she was stuck dealing with his presence. She also hated Tommy Nieto because she knew of his dead parents and of the neighborhood he used to live in, but he wasn't a threat to her career; John was.</p><p>As Stella walked to her car to try and figure out what to do about how she was feeling, she saw Faith Miller and a very pregnant Emily Yokas come out of a nearby building, "…I'm glad Danielle and Uncle Bosco don't mind if I come over to hang out with John," Emily spoke softly. "I just feel so alone."</p><p>Since neither Faith nor Emily noticed Stella, they continued walking down the sidewalk and Stella decided to follow them in her car. It took a while, but Stella followed them in her car all the way to the apartment building that she knew John lived in with his family. She quickly parked and waited quietly.</p><p>Several moments later, John and Emily came out of the building with Flack trailing behind them and they all walked into the section of the park that was across the street. Stella silently moved her car and parked so she was within hearing and visual range of them, but in a way that she was hidden from them.</p><p>Flack sat on a park bench and kept an eye on John and Emily as they sat on a bunch of tires used for climbing, "I'm glad you came out to talk to me today, John," Emily spoke softly. "It's been hard."</p><p>John nodded, "I honestly don't know who the father is anymore," Emily continued softly, her expression somber. "My mom got a letter from Derek Stokes's attorney demanding a paternity test because Derek is claiming we were never intimate and I honestly can't remember if we were. I was so messed up…"</p><p>"I try not to judge people on their past considering my own," John spoke softly. "That's in the past."</p><p>Disgusted by John's hypocrisy, Stella rolled her eyes, but Flack looked pleased, "I really can't keep this baby, I've decided," Emily spoke softly. "I want to finish school and then go to college. I don't have anything I can give a baby at this point and I want the best for it, so I'm going to give it up for adoption."</p><p>"If you need a friend to get through the process, you've got me," John spoke softly, smiling kindly at her.</p><p>Vowing to do whatever it took to take John down even if it meant bending the law and causing hurt, Stella put her car into 'Drive' and veered off into traffic. Everyone except for her had been taken in by John's humble hero act, but she wasn't fooled one bit by his crap and she would put him in his place.</p><hr/><p>Nearly half an hour later, an exhausted Emily Speedle followed Yelina and Nicolas into the Boscorelli apartment and saw that the hide-a-bed had been set up. Danielle and Bosco were sitting on the loveseat while David and Ellie played with Legos on the floor in front of the television. Everyone smiled at Emily.</p><p>"Thanks so much for setting up the hideabed," Emily spoke softly. "It definitely looks comfortable."</p><p>Ellie giggled, got to her feet, and walked over to Emily, "Hi there, Miss Wolfe," she said, hugging her.</p><p>"Hi there, Ellie," Emily replied warmly, pleased to see that Ellie was happy to see her. "What's up?"</p><p>Ellie smiled, "The hideabed's for me!" she replied softly. "I asked Mommy if you could use my room!"</p><p>"Oh, Ellie, won't you be uncomfortable?" Emily asked softly, amazed by this little girl's kindness.</p><p>Ellie shook her head and gently dragged Emily to her bedroom, "You helped John and you helped me and my best friend, Kylie," she spoke quietly enough for only Emily to hear. "You're a hero."</p><p>"Thank you, Ellie," Emily spoke softly as she turned down the covers and sat on the bed. "It's comfy."</p><p>Ellie's smile faded, "Mommy said your brother is hurt bad," she spoke softly. "How bad?"</p><p>"He's in the hospital here," Emily explained softly. "Your grandpa is sitting with him right now so I..."</p><p>Just then, Danielle came into the room, "Ellie, I think Detective Speedle would like to rest," she spoke gently, having heard Ellie's chattering and worried that it was stressing Emily. "Go play with David."</p><p>Ellie nodded and left the room, "Ryan was panicking at the hospital because he absolutely hates the memories that New York are bringing back," Emily spoke softly as she got her phone out and sent a text to Tim letting him know that she had arrived safely. "I'm so tired, but I want to be able to help him…"</p><p>"You need to look after yourself and your unborn child," Danielle spoke softly. "Do you need anything?"</p><p>Sighing, Emily slipped her shoes off, "You and your family are very kind to put me up as a houseguest," she spoke softly, desperately wanting some rest. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but I…"</p><p>"Emily, you killed my ex and you brought a huge amount of peace to my life and to the lives of my family," Danielle spoke in a kind voice. "When we heard you were coming, we wanted to help you."</p><p>Emily nodded, but didn't speak, "I'm a paramedic and I can tell you that you definitely should have a nice rest," Danielle spoke kindly. "You should stay for however long you need to stay and not worry."</p><p>Offering a final smile, Danielle left the room and Emily promptly climbed into bed and set her phone on the nightstand. Her suitcase was still in Yelina's car, as Yelina wouldn't let her carry it, but that could be worried about later, as could actually calling her family. Right now, all Emily wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>For once, Emily Speedle knew that the world would be fine for the moment that she needed to rest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burdens of Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Two Days Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…<em>Hey, Greg, it's Nick,"</em> Nick's voice filled the answering service on Greg's phone. <em>"I just found out I have a five year old son from when I was attacked five years ago after helping Danielle and her kids. I hope you don't mind that I let my son and his grandma stay at your place with me until we figure things out</em>…"</p><p>Greg silently set the phone on the bedside table of the guest room where he had been staying since he and Jenny had come to her parents' home in Miami. He knew of Nick's attack and was horrified that there was such a consequence to it; he was also glad that Nick had someone he could take care of.</p><p>What Greg dreaded, however, was the thought of returning to Vegas after nearly dying in the desert at Diego's hands. He had wandered in the desert alone for two days after being beaten, stuffed in the trunk of a car, and he had eventually managed to kill Diego with the very gun that was meant to kill him.</p><p>Ever since arriving at the Wolfe home, Greg had mostly kept to himself and had kept his interactions with Jenny's family to a minimum. They, however, had liked him and wanted to get to know him more.</p><p>Sighing softly, Greg set the phone on vibrate and continued to lay in bed with his eyes closed and his casted arm resting on the pajama shirt he had brought. He was fine during the train trip from Vegas to Miami, but the stress of travelling and Nick's reminder of his life back in Vegas had made him hurt.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Greg?" Greg heard Jenny's mother ask. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>Greg silently got out of bed and made his way over to the door, swallowing hard as he opened the door and eyed Diana nervously, "Oh, Greg, you don't look so good," Diana spoke softly. "Come out here."</p><p>"I had a hard night," Greg replied as he followed her into the living room. "It's so quiet here."</p><p>Diana nodded, "Emilio's at school and Tommy took Jenny out food and baby shopping so they could spend time together," she explained softly. "Jason's been on leave from work, so he's sleeping in."</p><p>Greg nodded and sat on the couch, "Everything's just sinking in and I'm just not feeling well today," he spoke softly, his eyes downcast as he breathed slowly. "I keep thinking about what happened."</p><p>"Did you want me to call Doctor Stokes?" Diana asked softly. "She's in town for a while."</p><p>Greg looked uncertain, "I really don't want Jenny or her dad to worry," he spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>Diana gave him a motherly look, "Have you told your family that you came to Miami for a respite?" she asked softly. "I'm sure they heard about what happened through the news and I'm sure they're…."</p><p>"My Papa and Nana Olaf said they would write, but my mom demanded that I come home to recover or don't come home ever again," Greg spoke softly, his voice trembling. "She's a bit overprotective…"</p><p>Diana nodded and Greg lay against a large pillow, quickly closing his eyes to avoid talking anymore.</p><p>Deeply concerned about Greg's health, Diana went over to the phone and dialed the number that Candace had left them when they had parted ways at the train station two days ago.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade University Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hi, I'm Robert Caine here to see Dr. Higgins," Robert Caine spoke softly as he approached the hospital registration desk after making an appointment over the phone with Natalia's encouragement.</p><p>Before the receptionist could reply, Robert heard footsteps, "Detective Caine?" a familiar voice asked.</p><p>Robert turned and smiled sadly when he saw Alexx, "Hi," he spoke softly. "How are you doing?"</p><p>Alexx sighed, "I've increased my hours here since Ryan was taken," she explained softly. "And you?"</p><p>"Warrick Brown has been telling Vegas PD that I told him things about the Russian mafia back when I was in hospital out in Las Vegas after the incident with my father," Robert spoke quietly. "I've told the MDPD, but the whole thought that I'm being used as leverage by someone who wants freedom…"</p><p>Alexx frowned as Robert 's knees suddenly buckled and she took hold of him, "I…I don't feel good," he managed to say. "Ever since I got this letter from LVPD, I've just been feeling like crap all the time."</p><p>Nodding, Alexx led Robert over to a nearby exam bed and sat him down, "I'm going to check you out, all right?" she asked kindly. "You've been putting a lot of stress on yourself and it's really showing."</p><p>Knowing that Alexx was right, Robert let her check his vitals and tried to calm himself down, "Have you tried anti-anxiety medication?" Alexx asked as she checked his vitals. "Or cutting back your hours?"</p><p>"I can afford to work less, but I'm the new guy in the lab and people expect more of me because I'm Lieutenant Caine's nephew," Robert spoke quietly. "I'm just getting so tired and losing sleep."</p><p>Alexx nodded, "Your blood pressure's low," she replied calmly. "What has your eating been like?"</p><p>"I've been eating healthy, but not as much as I should," Robert spoke softly. "I know it's bad."</p><p>Alexx gave him a gentle look, "You're also dehydrated," she spoke softly. "Are you off today?"</p><p>"I'm supposed to work the night shift and Natalia's working today," Robert replied quietly.</p><p>Alexx nodded, "I'm going to give you IV's of fluids and saline and order you to rest for a few hours," she said in a firm voice. "Lie down on the gurney and I'll be right back with everything I need for you."</p><p>Slipping his shoes off Robert laid down on the gurney and removed his jacket, revealing a dark t-shirt, "Okay," Alexx said as she returned with a supply cart, IV bags, a gown, and a blanket. "Shirt off."</p><p>Robert removed his shirt, revealing scars from when he was taken prisoner and a bullet scar on his shoulder, and silently put the gown on, "I appreciate this, Doctor Woods," he spoke quietly.</p><p>Alexx silently hooked up the IV's and covered Robert up, "Just get well," she spoke gently.</p><p>"I had an appointment with Doctor Higgins for counseling," Robert spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>Alexx nodded, "I'll take care of it and then see if they can't get someone to cover your shift tonight," she replied in a motherly voice. "After I let you out, you're going to go home and get what rest you can."</p><p>Feeling very sleepy, Robert quickly got his phone and wallet out of his pockets and set them on the portable table before closing his eyes, "I was supposed to meet with Catherine today too..."</p><p>"If I can borrow your phone, I'll let her know you're ill," Alexx spoke kindly, taking the phone.</p><p>Robert mumbled and sighed as he slipped into sleep, prompting Alexx to pull the curtain around him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Radio City Apartments - Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<em>Speed, I tried your home number and your mother said you had taken the kids to New York</em>," Horatio's voice spoke through the cell-phone that sat on the living room table. "<em>You didn't ask someone to cover for you and you didn't tell me you were going. I'm going to have to write you up for unauthorized</em>…"</p><p>Tim let out a sigh as the message ended and then slipped the cell-phone into his pocket. He had told Calleigh about his plans and she had promised not to say anything, as she knew how important both Emily and Ryan were to Tim and he had also told his parents, who had encouraged him to go for it.</p><p>Now, after getting a flight in the night before, Tim had settled himself, James, and Julliet in a reasonably priced place and had gotten groceries to save on food costs. He had also put a call in to NYPD to try and get information about Ryan s and was now spending time with his kids while he waited for answers. He had even let James and Julliet go back to bed after breakfast since they were tired from travelling.</p><p>As Tim sat on the front room's couch, silently reading papers from the last few days that could tell him a bit about Ryan's condition, there was a knock at the door, "NYPD" a voice called out. "Tim Speedle?"</p><p>Sighing, Tim silently got up and walked over to the door, "Can you show your badges and tell me who you are, please?" he asked, peering through the keyhole and seeing two men standing there.</p><p>"My name is Detective Don Flack and this is Sergeant Brendan Finney," Flack said, holding his badge out.</p><p>Tim unlocked and opened the door, "Detective Tim Speedle," he replied calmly. "Come in."</p><p>Flack and Brendan came into the hotel room, "I'm the university advisor of John Boscorelli," Brendan spoke in a pleasant voice. "If you've read the paper, he and Tommy Nieto saved Ryan Wolfe's life."</p><p>Tim nodded, "Pretty smart kid to be in NYU at 17," he commented softly. "I've been reading about it."</p><p>"The university and NYPD want to honor John for his actions and the NYPD wants to honor Tommy, but John is somewhat reluctant to accept any honors," Brendan spoke quietly. "He says he's not a hero."</p><p>Tim frowned, but didn't say anything, "Your wife has been staying with the Boscorellis since she got to New York and he's been getting counseling," Flack spoke quietly. "John really needs reassurance."</p><p>"Emily's been staying with the Boscorelli's?" Tim asked worriedly. "Has she been getting any rest?"</p><p>Flack nodded, "Daddy, who at the door?" a tired, quiet voice suddenly asked. "They being noisy."</p><p>Tim turned and sighed when he saw James come out of the bedroom that he and Julliet shared, "James is very sensitive to when strangers come near where he is," he explained calmly. "James, come here."</p><p>James, however, eyed the two men nervously and went to the couch instead, "He doesn't seem to like us," Flack observed while Brendan walked over to him. "Sergeant Finney, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Hey there, James, my name is Brendan," Brendan spoke softly. "I'm a cop like your parents are."</p><p>James looked up at Brendan wide-eyed, "Wanna see my badge?" Brendan asked softly as he sat down.</p><p>"Shiny badge like my daddy's," James said, looking eager as Brendan showed him the police badge.</p><p>Brendan nodded, "I left a message on Emily's phone when we got off the plane, but I'm not sure if she received it yet," Tim spoke calmly to Flack. "Sergeant Finney, James doesn't usually like strangers."</p><p>"Police are good guys, right Daddy?" James asked quietly, looking at Tim. "Police don't hurt me?"</p><p>Tim looked at James, "Police are supposed to be good guys, yes," he replied in a calm voice.</p><p>"My wife's an instructor for EMS and she's expecting our first around June, so I should get used to kids," Brendan admitted with a smile. "I'm working on my Master's and I'm also a Criminal Justice advisor."</p><p>Flack smiled just as Tim's phone, which was sitting on the table, went off, "Emily's currently at the hospital with Ryan," Tim said as he picked his phone up and saw the text. "She's glad I'm here."</p><p>"Mama here?" James asked, looking at Tim expectantly. "I wanna go see Mama, Daddy."</p><p>Flack sighed, "I'll go over and check on her," he spoke quietly. "She's been over there a lot."</p><p>Brendan got up and the two left, leaving Tim alone to wait for his children to be ready for the day.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You look worse than you did yesterday, Ryan," Emily spoke softly as she took a seat in the soft chair beside the hospital bed where Ryan lay. "I know you don't like being here and it's hurting you."</p><p>Ryan sighed, "You know what sounds strange?" he asked softly. "I…I miss Sofia….from Vegas."</p><p>Emily looked thoughtful, "You mean the one you slept with at Christmas?" she asked gently.</p><p>Ryan offered a faint smile, "A bit of a cancer bucket list," he replied softly. "It was pleasant."</p><p>"Do you have her number in your phone?" Emily asked softly. "Or did you have it on you?"</p><p>Ryan sighed softly, "I had my things on me, they said, but they took it all as evidence," he spoke in a tired voice. "I'm not sure if Vegas even knows what happened. Ray Caine told me something…"</p><p>Emily frowned and took Ryan's hand, "I didn't know what to tell the cops here," Ryan spoke weakly.</p><p>"Then tell me," Emily replied softly, knowing that Ray had taken the photos of Ryan and Erica.</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Ray told me that Warrick told him how to find me," he spoke softly. "My habits."</p><p>Emily looked concerned, "Warrick pretended to be my friend when I was in Vegas recovering from whatever happened to me," Ryan spoke softly. "If I told the police here that, they'd be upset."</p><p>Concern filled Emily's face as she remembered how Warrick had stayed in Miami for a long time and had spent a lot of time around Ryan, "I just want out of New York," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "Please."</p><p>"I've sent a text to Tommy explaining what you want," Emily spoke softly. "Maybe he can help."</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Greg's out in Miami right now visiting Jenny," Emily spoke softly. "She went home."</p><p>"Good," Ryan spoke softly. "Ray…Ray took bad pictures of me, Emily. Like the ones that Mom…"</p><p>Emily gently stroked Ryan's hand, "I saw them," she spoke softly. "They were sent to me."</p><p>Ryan closed his eyes and sighed, keeping quiet as he allowed tears to roll down his pale face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…I hope he didn't drive himself here," Robert heard a familiar voice say. "I knew this would happen."</p><p>Robert opened his eyes and found that he was not only upright, but that Natalia was standing at the foot of the gurney with Alexx, "Talia," he spoke in a tired voice. "I thought you were working today?"</p><p>"Alexx called me," Natalia replied softly, gently squeezing his foot. "I know you've been sick…"</p><p>Robert sighed, "This whole Warrick thing and all the extra shiftwork I'm doing for Ryan and Calleigh have just worn me out," he spoke in a tired voice. "I can't be sure what I said while in Desert Palms Hospital."</p><p>"Alexx is right," Natalia spoke as she came to his side. "You've been doing too many shifts, honey."</p><p>Robert nodded, "I'm just trying to help Calleigh and Ryan out," he spoke softly. "They would do…"</p><p>Natalia gave Robert a hug, "You're such a giver, but you're only hurting yourself if you give until you're dead tired and sick," she spoke gently. "Alexx phoned Horatio and Rick found out about your overtime."</p><p>"And Horatio said that Timmy took off to New York this morning," Alexx spoke softly. "For his family."</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed tiredly, "I was here to talk to a counselor and my body just gave out," he spoke, his voice trembling as tears filled his eyes. "I'm just doing way too much, but I can't say no."</p><p>Sighing, Natalia gently kissed Robert's cheek and stroked his hair as he allowed himself to cry.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of carefree children playing in a school playground with all their worries at rest reminded Emily Yokas that she was no longer innocent. Since getting pregnant, Emily had done her best to manage so she could continue going to school, but there were days that her bump was noticed and she would cut.</p><p>As Emily sat in a green space near the playground, she noticed a dark-haired man in a fedora and trenchcoat enter the area with a smile on his face, "Emily Yokasss," the man said in a Russian accent</p><p>"Pavel Dimitrakov, right?" Emily asked softly, gazing at him. "From the party in Bed-Stuy?"</p><p>Pavel's smile grew, "You have a good memory," he replied kindly, eyeing her stomach. "A baby?"</p><p>"I was intimate with people at that party, but I don't know who the father is," Emily replied softly. "I thought it was Derek Stokes, but he's got a federal judge father who wants a DNA test done."</p><p>Pavel looked amused, "What a fool," he replied smugly. "He ran back to hees daddy for safety."</p><p>"You haven't heard?" Emily asked in a confused voice. "Some Crime Scene guy from Las Vegas tried to kill Derek and Derek's brother and is in trouble for that and attacking some cop from Miami."</p><p>Pavel's eyes widened, "I read about zat," he replied in a pleased voice. "A dirty cop is alvays interesting."</p><p>"We've got a lot of those around New York too," Emily replied. "I did time in Riker's over Derek because the New York Crime Lab thought I had something to do with Nick Stokes being beaten into submission."</p><p>Pavel spat, "Oh, Dimitri LaRusso told me of zat Crime Lab because Stella Bonasera told heem about hees cop son," he replied in an amused voice. "Stella does not like ze bums who get to become cops."</p><p>Emily frowned, "I have a friend who's working on becoming a cop," she replied in a worried voice.</p><p>Nodding, Pavel got to his feet, "Eet eez cold out here," he said calmly. "Let us go somewhere varm."</p><p>Grateful to have company since John was in school all day, Emily got up and followed Pavel through the streets and into a quiet diner near NYU that was decorated with nice furniture and a reading area near a fireplace, "Zees eez a safe place for people like us," Pavel spoke. "Ve are ze lonely and forgotten."</p><p>Emily yawned and sat down in a chair near the fireplace, "I own zees little slice of ze heavens," Pavel spoke in a calm voice. "To ze police, I am just a poor immigrant who became a ceetezen zro amnesty."</p><p>"Do you get a lot of customers from NYU?" Emily asked quietly. "I know it's also the Crime Lab…"</p><p>Pavel nodded and went behind the counter just as Stella and Hawkes came into the diner, "Hey, Pavlov, can you whip up some sandwiches and stuff for the Crime Lab?" Hawkes asked in a pleasant voice.</p><p>Stella gave Pavel a look and then she gave Emily a look, "Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked coldly.</p><p>"Detective Bonasera, I'm a pregnant teenager and the kids at school are so judgmental about it," Emily replied in an upset voice. "It's just easier for me sometimes to not go and avoid the bullying."</p><p>A sympathetic expression crossed Stella's face and she turned back to Pavel, "We usually send our CSI Trainee to get lunch, but he's got classes today," she said curtly. "How long will the order take?"</p><p>"Stella, I can wait," Hawkes spoke calmly, giving her a kind look. "I know you have a lot of work to do."</p><p>Stella smiled at Hawkes and then left the diner, "She seems angry, yes?" Pavel asked worriedly.</p><p>"Oh, Mac has been noticing it and she seems to have a particular dislike for our CSI Trainee, so he's been doing his best to keep them separated," Hawkes explained apologetically as Pavel made the sandwiches. "He either sends John out on scenes with himself, Lindsay, or myself or he asks John to go work on his proficiency training with Danny off-site. By the way, Mac said that the Crime Lab owes you thanks. You make awesome sandwiches"</p><p>Pavel smiled, "I just provide food," he replied calmly. "You and ze police are ze real heroes."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Greg?"</p><p>Greg groaned as he stirred and opened his eyes, feeling deep surprise when he saw Candace sitting on the coffee table with a bag open beside her, "Hey there, Greg," Candace spoke calmly. "Mrs. Wolfe said that you're not feeling well and she asked me to come check on you. Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"I'm in pain and I'm not sleeping well," Greg spoke softly. "I'm just thinking about everything."</p><p>Candace nodded, "I thought you were here visiting Detective Tripp?" Greg asked. "I pulled you away…"</p><p>"Frank's working and we'll meet up after he gets off," Candace replied softly. "Let me check your vitals."</p><p>Greg sighed, but let her help him, "What happened to you was traumatic and what you're feeling is extreme anxiety," Candace spoke gently. "I'd recommend you see a counselor while you're here and I can also see if a hospital here will prescribe some pain pills. Did you not take anything in Vegas?"</p><p>"I just worry that Jenny's gonna see me as crazy and not let me love her and her baby," Greg spoke quietly, lowering his head. "She's an amazing girl and we have gotten close. I have real feelings for her."</p><p>Candace nodded, "I'll make you an appointment with a Miami doctor," she replied softly. "Okay?"</p><p>Greg nodded, "In the meantime, get some rest and only do what you're comfortable doing," Candace spoke in a kind voice just as Jenny came out of the kitchen. "Jenny, don't worry; he's all right."</p><p>"Um, Greg, there's a phone call," Jenny spoke in a worried voice. "From the Miami Crime Lab."</p><p>Greg frowned, "I'm not up to working," he replied in a tired voice. "I'm on medical leave."</p><p>Jenny nodded and sighed, "They want to talk to you about Warrick," she replied nervously. "He told Las Vegas that you were a witness to what happened with Derek. Warrick's trying to get off his charges."</p><p>Candace looked angry and Greg slowly sat up, "I was there, but Warrick didn't do anything when they stuffed me in the trunk of a car," Greg replied softly. "I didn't see him after that and I don't want to…"</p><p>"Look, Greg's asleep," Jenny spoke in a quiet voice as she put the phone to her ear. "Sorry."</p><p>Greg looked relieved as Jenny hung up, "You shouldn't lie to police," he spoke in a groggy voice.</p><p>Giving Greg a smile, Jenny walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "The Miami-Dade Police Department can just chill out and let you rest," she replied gently, stroking his face. "Dad's suing them for how they handled the case with Uncle Ryan and they can just think about that for a little while."</p><p>"I'm going to go and get you an appointment," Candace said softly, standing up. "Get some rest."</p><p>Once Candace was gone, Greg sighed, "I'll make you some tea and some soup, all right?" Jenny said as she got up and rubbed her growing belly. "Mom and Dad went over to the family center for a bit."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Sara, I've just arrived at the correctional facility," Grissom said as he got out of his car and walked towards the facility where Warrick had been held since his arrest. "Do you have names yet?"</p><p>Grissom sighed as Sara offered a quiet reply that she hadn't come up with any names for their twins yet and that she was just getting used to the fact that she was a mom. Sara had wanted to come see Warrick, but the babies had just gotten released from the hospital after monitoring and they needed to be at home with at least one parent. Grissom had promised to let her know what went down.</p><p>As a cry filled the phone, Sara ended the call and Grissom pocketed the phone before going inside the building and to reception, "Hi, I'm Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I'm here to see Warrick Brown," Grissom said, giving a serious look to the receptionist. "I made an appointment to visit."</p><p>Grissom waited until he was let it and went through the processes, leaving his personal things with Security before he went into the visiting area. A few moments later, a guard came in with Warrick, who was wearing prison blues and cuffs. Grissom and Warrick stared at each other before Warrick sat down.</p><p>"I got a call from Victims Assistance in Miami that you're trying to use Detective Robert Caine as leverage to get your sentence reduced," Grissom spoke coldly. "Saying that he said things?"</p><p>Warrick shrugged, but said nothing, "I don't know if you recall that Detective Caine was almost killed by his father a while back," Grissom spoke coldly. "He's still recovering from that and for you to use him…"</p><p>"They're trying to pin the assault of Calleigh Duquesne on me," Warrick hissed. "And trying to kill Derek Stokes even though Derek made Nick stay with him. Stokes's lawyers said that Derek has diabetes…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Tests that were run on Derek at Desert Palms confirm that he has Type 1 and that it was out of control," he explained calmly. "The evidence and Nick support that Derek needed help."</p><p>"Nick's messed up from losing his memory," Warrick spat. "Did he ever go to counseling over that?"</p><p>Grissom frowned, "Warrick, you're in a lot of trouble," he spoke quietly. "You also went to Miami on unauthorized leave and involved yourself in Ryan Wolfe's search for Lindsey and Ray Caine Junior…"</p><p>Warrick gave Grissom a look, "Ryan Wolfe's a lightweight," he replied coldly. "He was too easy…"</p><p>As Grissom realized that Warrick had used Ryan, an officer came into the room holding Grissom's cell-phone, "Doctor Grissom, you have a phone call," the uniformed officer said, giving him the phone.</p><p>Grissom took the phone and his eyes widened as Emily identified herself, "<em>Doctor Grissom, I'm currently with Ryan at Angel of Mercy Hospital in New York</em>," she explained in a formal voice. "<em>Ryan was found in a box badly beaten several days ago by some locals and nobody knows how he got here from Miami</em>."</p><p>"I heard about that since it made international news from New York," Grissom replied worriedly.</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>Ryan's confided in me that Ray Caine got information from Warrick Brown on how to find him</em>," Emily explained softly. "<em>Ryan says that Ray was responsible for abducting him. I know you don't like to hear negative things about your people, but Warrick used and hurt my brother badly</em>."</p><p>A horrified expression crossed Grissom's face, "I would encourage your brother to talk to NYPD so they can get an official statement and forward the information to us," he spoke calmly. "All right?"</p><p>"<em>I'm trying to talk him into it</em>," Emily replied softly. "<em>I have one last thing to ask: could you please let your staffer Sofia know about what happened to Ryan and that he's thinking of her?</em> <em>Thank you for listening to me, Doctor Grissom</em>."</p><p>There was a click and Grissom sighed before getting up and leaving the room without saying a word.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital - Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Uncle Ryan!"</p><p>Deeply shaken over the fact that Emily had helped him by letting Las Vegas what was going on, Ryan opened his eyes and saw that Tim had arrived with James and Julliet, "Mama!" James called out.</p><p>"The staff said they can visit for a little bit," Tim spoke calmly. "They've been worried about you."</p><p>Emily smiled as Tim brought the kids over to the bed and set them on the bed in such a way so they wouldn't hurt Ryan, "What's all the stuff?" James asked, eyeing the cast, IV's, and machines.</p><p>"I have a lot of owies and they help," Ryan replied calmly, smiling at his nephew and niece.</p><p>Julliet touched the cast on Ryan's arm and then kissed it, "Aw," Ryan spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>"I had that on my arm," Julliet spoke as she touched the cast. "Does this owie hurt?"</p><p>Ryan sighed, "Sometimes," he replied softly. "Did Horatio give you time off, Tim?"</p><p>"I didn't tell Horatio I left," Tim replied softly. "I told Calleigh and she said she'd keep it quiet."</p><p>Ryan and Emily looked surprised, "Horatio could <em>fire</em> you," Ryan replied in a worried voice.</p><p>Tim shrugged, "Tommy's suing the MDPD for their handling of your case," he replied softly. "If Horatio wants to fire me for coming to the aid of my family, that's his right to do so and I will respect it."</p><p>Ryan nodded and smiled at James and Julliet, "It's good to see you guys," he spoke softly.</p><p>"You look sleepy," Julliet commented softly. "Why are your eyes sad, Uncle Ryan?"</p><p>Just then, Kim came into the room with Flack, who was carrying a paper sack, "Hello," he said calmly.</p><p>Ryan looked at Flack questioningly, "Officer Wolfe, I'm Detective Flack with NYPD and the Crime Lab asked me to return your personal effects," Flack explained, showing the sack. "Do you want them?"</p><p>"I guess," Ryan replied in a tired voice. "I…I also have information I need to share with NYPD."</p><p>Flack looked concerned, "James, Julliet, I bet you guys want something to eat," Emily spoke gently, knowing that Ryan would feel more comfortable talking if James and Julliet weren't in the room.</p><p>Tim looked worried, but got James and Julliet off the bed, "Tim, you stay," Emily spoke firmly.</p><p>Flack set the bag on the bed and took a seat in the chair that Emily was using before taking out a tape recorder and setting it on the portable table so Ryan could see it properly, "Emily and Doctor Grissom talked me into it," Ryan spoke quietly. "Ray Caine of Miami kidnapped me, but Warrick Brown of Las Vegas told him how to find me. While Ray was beating me, he told me that Warrick…"</p><p>Kim silently lingered close, keeping an eye on the machines, while Flack nodded, "I told Emily and let her call Doctor Grissom," Ryan spoke quietly. "He said to tell NYPD so there would be official statements."</p><p>Flack nodded, "Why not tell Miami?" he asked quietly. "You're an officer of the law there…"</p><p>To Kim's shock, Ryan slowly sat up in bed, "They didn't report me missing outside of Miami," he snapped in an anxious voice, his expression dark. "I'm stuck in a place where I'm reminded that my father use to rape and beat me as a child and I ended up helping kill him simply because I couldn't take any more! Miami's doing absolutely NOTHING to try and get me out of this place because they don't care!"</p><p>Flack's eyes widened and Tim sighed quietly while Ryan cringed and slowly lay back, obviously hurting from over-exertion, "I'll take this to the Crime Lab," Flack said, quietly, shutting the recorder off.</p><p>Ryan stared hard at the wall until Flack was gone and then he started sobbing as hard as he could.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sound of retching filled Grissom's ears as he entered the maze of hallways that was the Las Vegas Crime Lab with his documentation of his visit with Warrick. Curious and concerned, Grissom followed the noise and was surprised to see Sofia sitting behind a desk, throwing up in a garbage can on her lap.</p><p>"Sofia, are you all right?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice just as Sofia threw up in the can again.</p><p>Sofia sighed softly, "I'm not, but it's manageable," she replied softly. "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."</p><p>Grissom frowned, "Why is that?" he asked gently. "I haven't seen any negative reports about you."</p><p>Sofia gave Grissom a look, "I was intimate with someone over Christmas when they were here visiting their family," she replied in a tired, worried voice. "I've been feeling sick here and there since then…"</p><p>"Have you been to a doctor?" Grissom asked softly, realizing what Sofia was about to tell him.</p><p>Sofia nodded and set the can down, "Do you know who the father is?" Grissom asked gently.</p><p>"Ryan Wolfe is the only one I was intimate with recently," Sofia spoke softly. "At Christmas."</p><p>Grissom frowned, "Ryan was recently kidnapped, beaten up, and left to die in New York, but he was rescued by some locals," he explained in a quiet voice. "He's at Angel of Mercy Hospital in…"</p><p>Tears filled Sofia's eyes, "Emily, his sister, called Las Vegas with information about Warrick being involved in Ryan's current situation and she told me to tell you that Ryan's been thinking of you," Grissom spoke softly. "Now that I know about this, I can help you deal with this career-wise."</p><p>"I'm almost three months along," Sofia spoke softly. "I'd like to call him or even write a letter…"</p><p>Grissom silently sat down across the desk from her and silently listened as Sofia quietly cried.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I called Mrs. Speedle and said that I'd be picking BJ and Adam up after school since you're sick," Natalia spoke in a kind voice as she came into the living room and saw that Robert was lying on the couch with pillows under his back and head and a blanket over his body. "I'll be staying with you until then."</p><p>Robert sighed softly, "I also called Horatio and he's worried about you," Natalia spoke softly.</p><p>"I'm worried about me too," Robert replied in a faint voice. "The anxiety medicine…I might use it."</p><p>Natalia nodded just as the doorbell rang, "Horatio said he might come over," she spoke softly.</p><p>The house was silent as Natalia opened the door, "Bobby," Horatio spoke softly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I helped myself into exhaustion," Robert spoke from the couch as Horatio came inside.</p><p>Horatio silently sat in a chair, "I've been spending the day in meetings with the chief and with Rick," he explained in a quiet voice. "This Warrick thing is not going to be resolved overnight, but Miami-Dade Police Department and the Las Vegas Police will work together and do everything in their power to make sure that the whole process is as painless as possible. You may have to travel there at some point..."</p><p>"I figured," Robert replied in a tired voice. "Uncle Horatio, I can't take on as many shifts as I've been…"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "Calleigh's going to be returning to duty in the lab and so that frees up Jesse, Eric, and Natalia to work in the field with me," he replied quietly. "We've also got a night shift CSI coming in to help cover for Speed while he's in New York helping Ryan. You need to focus on caring for you."</p><p>"I…I'm going to get the boys," Natalia spoke, sensing that Horatio and Robert needed time alone.</p><p>Once Natalia was gone, Horatio sighed, "Get some sleep," he spoke gently. "I'll stick around."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sight of Adrienne Morrison sitting on the bed she had been sleeping in since Nick had moved her and Parker over to his and Greg's place confused him, "Adrienne?" Nick asked in a worried voice.</p><p>"Parker's having a nap," Adrienne spoke softly. "He…he doesn't want to go back to New York."</p><p>Nick silently entered the room and sat in a chair, "I said I'd take care of Parker and I will," he replied in a concerned voice. "The DNA test confirms that he's my son and I fully intend to take care of my son."</p><p>"Nick, I can't stay here for long," Adrienne spoke gently. "I have to go home, bury my daughter, and get on with the things that I have to do with the time that I have. Parker's stated he's very happy here."</p><p>Nick frowned and Adrienne sighed, "My decision to bring Parker here instead of asking that you come see him was not by chance," she explained softly. "Juliana is now considered trash by the people of New York because of what she and Dennis Sackheim did to the Crime Lab and what she did to you…"</p><p>"I never shared that information publicly," Nick replied softly. "I was too ashamed to share it."</p><p>Adrienne nodded, "I would rather Parker not know about what his mother did and what she was until he is old enough to understand," she spoke softly. "He can have a fresh start in Las Vegas…with his father."</p><p>Just then, the phone rang and Nick left the room to answer it, "Hello?" he asked calmly, grabbing it off the wall that was near the kitchen so not to wake Parker or bother Adrienne. "This is Nick."</p><p>"<em>Oh, hey there, Nick</em>," Greg's voice spoke quietly. "<em>I…I was calling to say that I got your message</em>."</p><p>Nick paused, "It's fine if you and Parker stay there," Greg spoke softly. "It's a big house."</p><p>"We don't want to impose when you come back, though," Nick spoke in a pleasant voice.</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>Nick, I don't know if I am</em>," Greg replied softly. "<em>Please…don't tell anyone yet</em>."</p><p>A click sounded and Nick hung up, sensing that Greg was still too emotionally fragile to hold long conversations, let alone be social. As Nick was deciding what to do, the phone rang yet again.</p><p>"Hello, this is Nick Stokes," Nick said in a pleasant voice as he picked up the receiver and sighed.</p><p>Weak coughing filled the phone, "<em>Nicky</em>?" a faint voice spoke. "<em>Nicky, is it really you</em>?"</p><p>Nick paused at the weak voice, "Derek?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Is it really you?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah…it's me</em>," Derek's weak voice filled the phone. "<em>I…I just wanted to thank you, Nicky</em>."</p><p>More coughing filled the phone, followed by gentle whispering and muffled breathing, "<em>Derek's doing better than he was, but he's still very weak and relies a lot on oxygen right now, honey," Nick heard the kind voice of his mother say. "He really wanted to try and thank you for helping him, but it's hard</em>…"</p><p>"I understand, Mom," Nick replied in a reassuring voice. "I just hope that Derek's getting better."</p><p>Jillian sighed and footsteps filled the phone, "<em>Derek's got all sorts of worries about if he's going to have to go to jail and also support his child when he can barely take care of himself</em>," she spoke softly.</p><p>"Las Vegas PD worked out that Derek won't do time because of how his health issues affected his behavior, but he'll have to give official statements when he's well enough," Nick explained, recalling what he had been told by the sheriff and the DA. "As for his child, that's up to the child's mom."</p><p>There was a sigh, "<em>I know you're busy with getting to know your son, Nicolas, but can you find time to explain Derek's concerns to Jenny</em>?" Jillian asked gently. "I know she's worried about custody."</p><p>"Yes, Mom, I'll talk to Jenny," Nick promised, choosing to not share that Greg had already offered to marry Jenny and adopt the baby to circumvent any custody issues simply because it hurt a little bit.</p><p>The call ended and Nick sighed softly, not sure how to balance all the responsibilities he now had.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Realities - March 10, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>March 10</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Danielle," Grissom heard Sara speak quietly as he came into the nursery that he and Sara had put together for their twins and saw Sara hovering over one of the cribs. "I think you're a Danielle."</p><p>Grissom paused and Sara turned to face him, "Our daughter's name is Danielle," Sara repeated.</p><p>"It's an interesting name," Grissom replied thoughtfully. "What made you think of it?"</p><p>Sara sighed, "You've mentioned several times that a woman named Danielle used to work for the Crime Lab because she was trying to support three children by herself," she spoke softly. "I admire women who do whatever they can for their families. I've also heard talk that she went to school out here."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "She was blessed with a windfall by one who believes in people," he replied softly.</p><p>Sara smiled at him, "You gave her the money for school?" she asked gently. "Gil…that's very kind."</p><p>Grissom offered a small smile, "So, our daughter's name is Danielle?" he asked. "What about our son?"</p><p>Sara paused, "Did you want to name him after you?" she asked in a thoughtful voice.</p><p>"No, one Gilbert Grissom is enough for this world," Grissom replied calmly. "How about a compromise?"</p><p>Sara nodded, "Gregory Gilbert?" Grissom suggested softly. "And perhaps Danielle Sara?"</p><p>"Those sound nice," Sara spoke softly. "Especially considering Greg…he's been through so much."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Do you think he'll come back?" Sara asked softly. "Or will he stay in Miami?"</p><p>Fortunately for Grissom, both children started to cry and distracted him needing to give an answer.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nurse Doherty, we've got a problem," Dr. Lewis said as he came over to the nurse's station where Kim was talking with Jimmy, who had Camille in a sling, "Your patient is out of bed and puking his guts out."</p><p>Kim frowned, "Ryan Wolfe?" she asked in a worried voice. "I just took him breakfast ten minutes ago."</p><p>"I passed by his room and he wasn't in bed, but I heard puking," Dr. Lewis spoke worriedly. "I went in and saw him puking in the sink with a hand on his stomach. I tried to help him, but he screamed."</p><p>Frowning, Kim hurried into Ryan's hospital room and saw that Ryan was indeed in the bathroom, but he was now staring at the puke in the sink, "Ryan, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"I woke up with pain," Ryan spoke in a faint voice. "After you brought me breakfast, I felt sick…"</p><p>Kim nodded, "Why don't I get you back to bed and we'll see what's going on, okay?" she replied.</p><p>Ryan nodded, "I…I'm sorry for yelling at the doctor," he spoke softly as Kim helped him back to bed.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Ryan," Dr. Lewis said calmly as he came into the room and helped Kim get Ryan back into bed. "From what I've seen, I'm wondering if you're going through delayed withdrawal."</p><p>Ryan frowned, "From drugs?" he asked in a shaky voice. "I…I don't know how much Ray gave me."</p><p>"You weren't breathing when John Boscorelli and Tommy Nieto first found you, but John used CPR to bring you back," Dr. Lewis explained in a quiet voice. "You had drugs in your system and needle marks above the duct tape that bound you, so it's obvious someone was using them to torture you."</p><p>Tears filled Ryan's eyes, "Ray…Ray Caine said he was gonna give me things to make me remember," he spoke, recalling Ray's words. "I was tortured months ago and he thinks that I saw his son…"</p><p>"All right, Kim's going to take your vitals and get some of your blood for tests," Dr. Lewis spoke calmly.</p><p>Kim, however, was eyeing the catheter bag with concern, "How are your legs, Ryan?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Do I have cancer still?" Ryan asked in a faint voice, seeing the concern in Kim's eyes.</p><p>Dr. Lewis sighed, "We'll run tests, but it's possible for another cancer to develop from the cancer you've already had," he explained in a concerned voice. "Do you want me to get a hold of your family?"</p><p>Ryan sighed and silently turned his head to look out the window, "Can I have my phone?" he asked.</p><p>Kim silently slipped Ryan's cell-phone into his good hand and he clumsily began to dial numbers.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Downtown – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You don't look good," Catherine observed softly as Robert approached the table at the café where they were meeting to talk and sat down across from her. "Are you taking the edict to rest seriously?"</p><p>Robert sighed, "If you know that I've been ordered to take less shifts, you probably also know that Warrick's trying to use me to get his sentence reduced," he replied in a tired, but kind voice.</p><p>Catherine nodded, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "Since I worked with Warrick, I'm in the loop."</p><p>"I was in the emergency room briefly after my body gave out from exhaustion over working extra shifts and trying to remember what I said while I was in Desert Palms Hospital," Robert replied softly. "I was in a lot of pain and on some serious meds, so my whole ordeal is still a little fuzzy in places. I can't…"</p><p>Just then a waiter came over to the table, "Can I get a cranberry juice, please?" Robert asked softly.</p><p>"I'd like a lemonade," Catherine said in a kind voice. "Bobby, you almost died."</p><p>As the waiter left with their orders, Robert nodded, "I personally think that Warrick just needs to calm down, take his medicine, and stop burning bridges," Catherine spoke gently. "I'm not sure if he was involved in hurting Officer Duquesne or not, but he did try to kill Nicky and his brother."</p><p>"How…how are you doing with all of this, Catherine?" Robert asked quietly. "Warrick was your friend."</p><p>Catherine sighed, "I've been too busy trying to deal with Lindsey and Dennis Sackheim's death to really think about Warrick," she explained in a tired voice. "Lindsey blames me for her being through what she's been through and she blames her father for not rescuing her fast enough. She doesn't seem to like being in Miami and she goes off by herself a lot when she's supposed to be in school and after school."</p><p>"Have you tried a counselor?" Robert asked quietly. "I'm sure they had her see someone in New York."</p><p>Catherine nodded, "Lindsey was mad at me even then," she spoke gently. "I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Maybe some family counseling?" Robert suggested gently. "So you can relearn how to be a family?"</p><p>Catherine looked thoughtful, "Did you try it back when you had your whole family?" she asked.</p><p>"Amanda and I tried couples' counseling and Donnie Flack would babysit because the kids trusted him, but the couples counseling didn't last," Robert spoke quietly. "Amanda became bored and she kept bothering Donnie to babysit on his nights off and she would go out for pleasure while I worked."</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened, "Amanda cheated on you?" she asked softly. "Bobby, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Mental illness is a very interesting thing," Robert spoke softly. "Maybe Lindsey has a bit of one?"</p><p>Catherine shrugged, "Post-traumatic stress disorder, maybe," she spoke in a worried voice, frowning when she suddenly noticed a tired looking Greg walk past the café with a calm looking Jenny Wolfe on his arm. "Am I seeing things or is that Greg Sanders from Las Vegas? I didn't know he was here."</p><p>Having overheard his name, Greg stopped and smiled when he saw Catherine, "Hey," he said softly.</p><p>"I didn't know you were in Miami?" Catherine replied in a pleasant voice. "How are you?"</p><p>Greg sighed softly and held up his casted arm, "I…I survived being chased into the Nevada Desert by Diego while Warrick went after Nick and Derek," he spoke quietly. "I was there for a couple days."</p><p>Catherine looked horrified and Robert gestured to the empty chairs at the table, "Why don't you two join us and take a load off your feet?" he suggested. "Between you and your pregnant lady…"</p><p>"C'mon, Greg, a little Miami cuisine might do you some good," Jenny spoke in a kind voice.</p><p>Greg sighed and eyed Robert suspiciously, "You're Lieutenant Caine's nephew," he observed.</p><p>"Yes, but I'm currently off-duty and what I do or who I see when I am off-duty is my business unless a crime is committed," Robert replied calmly. "If you need something to help you feel better, please…"</p><p>Greg silently sat down, but Jenny stayed standing and began to gently massage his shoulders and he responded looking up at her with a smile, "You and the baby need to eat," he spoke gently.</p><p>"Thank you for caring about us," Jenny spoke softly. "I don't know if I can fit on that chair."</p><p>Sighing, Jenny finally sat and Greg silently leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Daddy?" Nick heard a quiet voice ask as his bedroom door opened. "Daddy, are you awake?"</p><p>Nick groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Parker at the door, "Hey," he said in a tired voice.</p><p>"Gramma gone, Daddy," Parker spoke quietly. "Gramma went home."</p><p>Frowning, Nick got out of bed and followed Parker to the living room. One of Adrienne's suitcases were gone and the folder of Parker's personal information was on the coffee table along with a note that looked handwritten. Gazing at Parker, Nick silently picked the note up off of the coffee table.</p><p>
  <em>Nick,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't want a big emotional goodbye, so I left while it was still dark. I left you the suitcase that has Parker's things so he'll have stuff until you can buy him what he needs. He's quite happy to be away from New York and everything that reminds him of his mother. I left contact information just in case you ever want to call me with questions about Parker or if he ever wants to talk to his grandmother. I left you all his personal information and identification so you can register him for school and other legal things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adrienne</em>
</p><p>Sighing softly, Nick sat down on the couch, "Daddy, wanna go back to bed," Parker spoke softly.</p><p>"Do you want me to take you?" Nick asked softly. "Daddy's pretty tired too, Parker."</p><p>Parker responded by crawling up on to the couch just as the phone on the end table rang, "This is Nick Stokes," Nick said in a calm voice as he picked up the phone. "I hope this isn't a telemarketer."</p><p>"<em>No, it's Ecklie</em>," Ecklie responded calmly. "<em>Warrick has listed you as a witness to his case against Detective Caine and I need you to come in to discuss it. I know you're raising your son, but</em>…"</p><p>Nick scoffed, shocked that Warrick would use him in such a way, "Parker's grandmother left this morning, so I can't come to the lab unless I bring him with me," he replied in an annoyed voice.</p><p>"<em>That's fine</em>," Ecklie responded in a calm voice. "<em>I'm sure someone can watch him for a while</em>."</p><p>Nick sighed, "I'll get there ASAP," he replied, surprised that Ecklie was open to his request.</p><p>There was a click and Nick hung up the phone, "Parker, buddy, do you wanna see where Daddy works?" he asked in a gentle voice, gazing at him. "Daddy has to go and talk to his boss about something."</p><p>"Can we get donuts for breakfast?" Parker asked quietly as he got up and went to his suitcase.</p><p>Within the next half-hour, Nick and Parker were both dressed for the day and in Nick's truck on the way to the Crime Lab. The drive was quiet and short because traffic was light at that time of the day.</p><p>"This is the Crime Lab, Parker," Nick explained as they walked inside. "Daddy is a criminalist."</p><p>As Parker looked around the lab, Ecklie came into the foyer, "Stokes," he said in a calm voice.</p><p>"Ecklie, this is Parker," Nick explained. "Parker, this is one of my bosses, Mister Ecklie."</p><p>Parker yawned, "He can sleep on the couch in my office while we talk," Ecklie spoke calmly.</p><p>Nick nodded and brought Parker to Ecklie's office, surprised when he saw a blanket and pillow on the couch, "I keep those here for when I work late," Ecklie spoke calmly. "I take catnaps when it's slow."</p><p>"Parker, buddy, why don't you nap on the couch?" Nick suggested gently. "I'll be right here."</p><p>Once Parker was asleep on the couch, Nick and Ecklie sat at Ecklie's desk, "You saved Detective Caine's life by killing Dimitri LaRusso and you also visited him several times while he was in the hospital," Ecklie spoke calmly. "Warrick is saying that you can back him up by verifying what Detective Caine said."</p><p>"How has Detective Caine been doing since that thing?" Nick asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "Until this cropped up, Detective Caine hadn't been keeping in touch with Las Vegas and you can't blame him, can you?" he replied calmly. "Anyway, Nick, Warrick is insisting that you can help him by saying that Detective Caine provided information on the Russian mafia in Vegas during his…"</p><p>Nick frowned as he thought back to that time, "No, Detective Caine didn't talk about the Russian mafia when I was around," he replied in a somber voice. "He didn't do much talking for the first few days."</p><p>Ecklie nodded, "After I was medically cleared, I visited him when I could and he didn't talk about the mafia," Nick spoke quietly. "And then I was taken, so I didn't get to visit him much after that."</p><p>Silence filled the room, "I can't be of help to Warrick," Nick spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I figured you couldn't, but I had to investigate it because Brown's making a stink and demanding someone listen," Ecklie spoke calmly. "Since you're here, let's discuss the upcoming hearing that you'll have to testify at on behalf of yourself and Derek. The higher-ups want this dealt with quickly."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The curtain was drawn and the sight of that concerned Tim as he came into the room, "I'm almost done, Ryan, all right?" he heard a kind, professional voice say. "I'll fast track these results through the lab."</p><p>Tim paused as the curtain was pulled back and Dr. Lewis lowered Ryan's legs before stocking a cart with samples, "Thank you," Ryan spoke in a faint voice. "How…how long before I know if there's cancer?"</p><p>"I'll try and get these results back to you by later today," Dr. Lewis spoke calmly. "Just rest now."</p><p>Ryan nodded and sighed as Tim approached the bed, "Emily's exhausted, so she's back at the hotel with James and Julliet and they're all resting," Tim spoke calmly. "We got your text and I'm sorry, Ryan."</p><p>"I might lose my chance to have kids," Ryan spoke softly. "It might be in the testicles too."</p><p>Tim sighed softly, "I…I left a message on Sofia's phone," Ryan spoke softly. "She must be working."</p><p>"If you've got cancer somewhere else, do you want to deal with it here or back home in Miami?" Tim asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Emily and Tommy are trying to arrange a plane."</p><p>Ryan sighed tiredly, "No, I don't want to deal with it here," he replied softly. "Are you fired?"</p><p>"Horatio's arranged paid leave," Tim replied calmly. "I'll go back to work when we go home."</p><p>Suddenly, Ryan's cell-phone went off and Ryan slowly picked it up off the portable tray, "H-hello?" he said in a quiet voice, his eyes widening when he heard the voice on the other end. "Hi…hi Sofia."</p><p>"<em>Ryan</em>," Sofia's voice spoke in a calm, soothing tone. "<em>I got your message. Are you okay</em>?"</p><p>Ryan sighed, "I might have another kind of cancer," he spoke softly. "I'm not sure why."</p><p>There was a silence, "<em>Ryan, I have to tell you something and I wish I could have done it in person, but we're so shorthanded at the Crime Lab already because Greg took leave</em>," Sofia spoke softly. "<em>What…what we did at Christmastime had some consequence. I'm almost three months pregnant</em>."</p><p>Ryan's eyes widened, "However you want to handle this, you won't be alone," he replied gently.</p><p>Sofia chuckled and exhaled, "<em>I want to see you</em>," she spoke softly. "<em>I've missed you very much</em>."</p><p>"I've missed you too," Ryan spoke in a weak voice, well aware that Tim was watching and smiling.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I've been requested," Robert spoke in a quiet voice as he came into his uncle's office and found his uncle seated behind his desk with paperwork in front of him. "To testify against Warrick Brown based on what he's been saying. I have to sit in a private hearing in Las Vegas court on March 20th of this year."</p><p>Horatio frowned, "I've been seeing a counselor since I got sick and all I can recall is talking about my father," Robert spoke as he showed him the letter. "He told me a lot of things when I was shut up in that box, but I can't remember everything. I was let out for bathroom breaks, but I had to wear handcuffs…"</p><p>"If you're going to come to work, I'd rather you stay in the lab with Calleigh for now," Horatio spoke softly. "I know you're trained for the field, but this hearing will cause you a great deal of distress…"</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed softly, "They must want this over and done with," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"Well, it's never a picnic when someone in crime investigation or law enforcement is involved in criminal activity," Horatio spoke calmly. "I know you don't want to talk about your ordeal again and I can…"</p><p>Robert sighed, "No, I don't want to discuss it again and I would rather not go back to Vegas because they'll make me deal with that and getting my father's body," he spoke in an irritated voice.</p><p>Just then, there was a knock at the door, "Horatio?" Calleigh spoke. "I'm here for my shift."</p><p>"Come in, Calleigh," Horatio spoke warmly. "My nephew and I were just visiting."</p><p>The door opened and Calleigh came in, "Welcome back," Horatio spoke kindly. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I can give a statement against Warrick Brown, Horatio," Calleigh spoke in a reluctant voice as she sat on the couch to ease the discomfort in her leg. "I know I'm the reason he's in trouble with Miami, but I don't know to what extent he was involved. I was unconscious for most of the time."</p><p>Horatio looked thoughtful, "It's about recounting what you can remember," he replied calmly.</p><p>"Calleigh, forgive me if I'm speaking inappropriately, but Warrick was plenty involved in what happened to you," Robert spoke in a quiet, but firm voice as he gazed at her. "Even if you can't remember everything, you have enough to tell that shows his involvement. No matter how small or insignificant you feel your testimony may be, it's still the truth and the truth is sometimes all we have to rely on."</p><p>Calleigh gave Robert a look, silently stood, and gave him a small hug, "Thank you," she replied softly.</p><p>Suddenly, Horatio's phone rang, "This is Horatio Caine," he said in a calm voice as he answered it.</p><p>"<em>H, it's Speed</em>," Tim spoke softly. "<em>Ryan asked me to call you. He…he might have another kind of cancer</em>."</p><p>Horatio froze, "<em>The doctor's running tests and there might be a biopsy later today, but Ryan's upset about having to deal with that in New York</em>," Tim spoke softly. "<em>We're trying to arrange something</em>."</p><p>Noticing Horatio's somber expression, Robert and Calleigh gave him a look and Horatio responded by placing a hand over the receiver, "Ryan…Ryan may have another type of cancer and they're running tests to confirm that, but he's not wanting to be treated for it in New York," he spoke softly.</p><p>Calleigh's eyes widened and she looked at the floor, "Uncle Horatio, I'll pay for Ryan to come home," Robert spoke softly, his expression serious. "I know how much pain New York can bring to someone."</p><p>Calleigh looked at Robert with wide eyes, "Just give me the information I need and I'll arrange it," he replied in a kind, quiet voice so that Speed couldn't hear him. "I'll go and do it over a computer."</p><p>Horatio silently wrote the information on a pad of paper and gave it to Robert, prompting him to take it, get up, and leave the office, "Are you sure?" Calleigh asked softly as she followed him. "That's…"</p><p>"Expensive?" Robert replied with a smile as they went into one of the offices. "I'm aware arranging a medical plane is expensive, but I can certainly afford it. What good is having money if you can't be generous with it once in a while? Anyway, I have to be in Las Vegas to testify on April first…"</p><p>Calleigh's expression sombered, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "Warrick Brown mentioned you?"</p><p>"Yes," Robert replied calmly. "He visited me when I was in hospital there and questioned me about my father and about his connections to the Russian mafia. I'm seeing a therapist due to anxiety over it."</p><p>Calleigh nodded and watched as Robert silently got a hold of a medical plane service and arranged for transport for not only Ryan, but also his family, "That was very kind of you," she commented softly.</p><p>"Um, my uncle would like me to work in the lab from now until this whole Warrick thing is over, so would you be willing to teach me how to do the job a little better?" Robert asked quietly, not wanting attention drawn to his act of generosity because he preferred to earn respect through hard work.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What do you want to do today?" Sully asked Yelina, smiling at her as she and Nicolas came out of the other nursery after Nicolas's nap. "Bosco and Danielle took Michael and Emily to the audiologist's and the other kids are in school, so we're alone for a while. We could always take Nicky to the park."</p><p>Yelina smiled, "Or we could just stay home and relax," she spoke softly. "I like being at home with both of you because I never really got to do that in Miami. Raymond was always making trouble and so I would send Ray Junior over to my mother and lose myself in work just to forget the problems…"</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Sully said warmly. "You just relax."</p><p>As Yelina sat down and set Nicolas on her lap, Sully went to the door, "Hello, Officer Sullivan," Mac said in a quiet, somber voice as the door was opened. "Could I come in and talk to you and your wife?"</p><p>Sully nodded and allowed Mac inside, "When Detective Flack visited Ryan Wolfe earlier, Ryan made a statement that Raymond Caine was the one responsible for his kidnapping and torture because Ray believed that Ryan has seen Ray Junior alive," Mac explained as Sully closed the door tight.</p><p>Yelina's eyes widened, "I did some investigating of my own into this situation," Mac spoke quietly.</p><p>Sully joined Yelina on the couch and Mac sat in a chair, "Ryan Wolfe was tortured by Dennis Sackheim for trying to find Ray Junior and Lindsey Stetler through unofficial channels and Ray Senior got wind of that," Mac explained in a serious voice. "Ray believes Ryan knows where Ray Junior is and that's…"</p><p>Tears filled Yelina's eyes, "I divorced Ray, but I miss Ray Junior very much," she replied softly. "I just thought he was dead and now I find out that Ryan Wolfe was nearly killed twice because of him."</p><p>"What do you want done if we find Ray or Ray Junior?" Mac asked in a serious voice.</p><p>Yelina looked at Sully, "I don't want to go back to Miami and deal with this," she spoke softly.</p><p>"Then let the police," Sully replied softly. "If they find Ray Junior, he's welcome to come live with us."</p><p>Yelina hugged Sully and Nicolas cooed about being sandwiched, prompting Mac to chuckle softly.</p><hr/><p>Wails filled the air as Danielle and Bosco watched the pediatric audiologist, whose name was Dr. Collins, test Michael's hearing, and saw that Michael was reacting badly to the noise the machine made.</p><p>Dr. Collins quickly finished the test and Bosco quickly picked Michael up, which calmed him down, "Well, it seems that Michael either has stranger anxiety or is hypersensitive to certain sounds," she said in a calm voice, not bothered by the screaming. "Emily, however, seems to be hard of hearing in one ear."</p><p>Danielle, who was holding Emily, looked concerned, "It can be corrected surgically, but I am worried about subjecting a nearly one-year old to surgery," Dr. Collins spoke calmly. "It's your choice."</p><p>"I'll be starting work as a desk sergeant in Manhattan in a few months once I'm in remission," Bosco spoke in a tired voice. "It comes with a pay increase and I just want our kids to be healthy…"</p><p>Dr. Collins nodded, "What do we do about Mikey's hearing?" Danielle asked in a worried voice.</p><p>"Playing music or sound for Michael each day will fix it in time," Dr. Collins spoke calmly.</p><p>Danielle nodded and kissed Emily, "When can we do the surgery for Emily?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Mamamamama," Michael whined, clearly unhappy about being there. "Mamamamama."</p><p>Dr. Collins silently went to her work computer, "Let me see," she said in a calm voice.</p><p>"Danielle, I'll take Mikey out so you can focus, all right?" Bosco suggested kindly.</p><p>Nodding, Danielle silently held Emily close and hoped that they would be able to help her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sight of Ryan sound asleep in bed caused Emily to sigh as she came into the cheerless hospital room with James and Julliet, "They were missing their daddy and Uncle Ryan," she explained to Tim, who was sitting on the couch near the end of the bed. "Has Doctor Lewis come back with test results yet?"</p><p>"Not yet," Tim replied quietly. "I called Horatio and let him know and he's concerned."</p><p>Emily nodded and watched as James and Julliet wandered over to the bed, "Uncle Ryan's sleeping, Mommy," Julliet spoke softly, eyeing him before going over to the couch where Tim was sitting.</p><p>"Uncle Ryan's still recovering, honey," Emily spoke softly, not sure how to explain cancer to her.</p><p>Julliet nodded, "Was it like when you were sick, Mommy?" she asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Stunned that Julliet remembered her treatments, Emily sighed, "Yes, honey, Uncle Ryan had those treatments before and he might have to have them again," she explained softly. "But he really needs you and James to be brave for him so he isn't scared about it if he has to have more medicine."</p><p>Julliet nodded and climbed into Tim's lap while James lingered near the bed. Suddenly, Dr. Lewis came into the room and smiled when he saw the scene before him, but Emily and Tim looked worried.</p><p>"Officer Wolfe?" Dr. Lewis spoke calmly. "I know you're tired, but I need to talk to you."</p><p>Ryan sighed, but opened his eyes, "I don't have your test results yet, but I do have some good news for you," Dr. Lewis spoke kindly, a smile on his face. "It seems that a medical plane will be here in a few days to transfer you to a hospital in Miami. An anonymous benefactor has heard about your situation…"</p><p>"What?" Ryan asked in a shocked voice. "Why…why would anyone want to help me? Who was it?"</p><p>Dr. Lewis was silent for a moment, "Please don't tell anyone I told you, but I believe that a Detective Robert Caine of the Miami-Dade Police Department is the one financing the flight," he replied softly.</p><p>Emily and Tim exchanged a look and Ryan looked shocked, "As soon as I get your results and information on when you'll be transported, I'll come back," Dr. Lewis spoke calmly. "Get some rest, all right?"</p><p>Ryan nodded and sighed as Dr. Lewis left, "It's very kind of Detective Caine to do that," he mused softly before gazing at Emily and Tim. "Hey, you guys, why don't you show the kids a bit of New York?"</p><p>"We've been trying to do that a bit each day," Emily spoke softly. "We came here for you, Ryan."</p><p>Ryan sighed, "Sofia…Sofia and I have talked," he spoke softly. "She told me she was pregnant."</p><p>Emily's eyes widened, "And it was from what we did at Christmas," Ryan finished quietly. "I told her I might have cancer again and she's going to come visit once I'm back in Miami so we can talk. I just need to process all of this and think about whether or not Jessica would be okay with me moving on…"</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the diner near NYU, Stella was getting a snack after being sent on a break because Mac noticed that she was unusually tense. Since Mac knew about her sister being killed years ago, Stella had made up the excuse that it was just one of those times that she was missing Jessica and needed a break.</p><p>Now, as Stella waited at the counter, she noticed that John was sitting near the fireplace with Emily and Tommy, all of whom were working out of textbooks and enjoying hot drinks. Pavel was nowhere to be seen, but the sight of John studying and hanging with what she perceived to be trash angered Stella enough that she silently left the diner. The sky had clouded over and it now felt cool enough to rain.</p><p>It was bad enough when Aiden had been fired; Mac had brought in Lindsay and she was a hard worker, but Stella felt like she was being shown up constantly. When Mac had brought John into the fold to do a co-op through NYU, Stella had originally been all right with the idea, but John's intelligence in crime scenes far surpassed her own and Stella felt that his background didn't give him the right to be smart.</p><p>Stella's hand went to her gun, but she didn't think she could deal with the problem alone and she knew John was perfectly capable of defending himself against one armed person. To truly stop John, Stella knew that she would need help from people who were good at and used to dealing with punk kids.</p><p>Several NYPD informants who routinely engaged in behaviors from their pasts lived close to the university campus and Stella knew that the threat of being turned in would be enough to get them to help her out. A lot of them had known her sister, Jessica, before she had moved down to Miami for school and stayed because she had met Ryan. Her death had sent shockwaves through their hearts.</p><p>As Stella approached the townhouse where Jessica's former best friend, Donatello Fenricci, had lived all his life, the front door opened and a dark-haired man came out, "Donatello," she said calmly.</p><p>Donatello froze and eyed Stella badge, "I check in with my PO weekly," he replied nervously.</p><p>"Donatello, it's Stella; Jessica's sister," Stella replied in a calm voice. "I'm not here officially."</p><p>Donatello froze, "Gosh, Stella, you scared me," he replied softly. "What…what do you want?"</p><p>"Can we talk inside over tea?" Stella asked quietly. "Like we used to when Jessica was alive?"</p><p>Donatella let Stella in, "Hey, you read about that kid who saved Ryan Wolfe, right?" Stella asked as they went into the kitchen and Donatello started getting things together for tea. "John Boscorelli?"</p><p>"Yeah, Stel, I read the paper," Donatello replied calmly. "Pretty crazy stuff that 17 year olds do these days, huh? I remember us at 17 and we certainly weren't ambitious, smart, or such keeners…"</p><p>Stella sighed and sat at the kitchen table, "It was bad enough when Mac brought in some keener from Montana to replace Aiden, but now he's got John Boscorelli doing a co-op for the Crime Lab through NYU," she spoke with a sigh. "The city and NYPD want to honor John for what he did at the Crime Lab and also saving Ryan Wolfe, but I don't think he should get any praise for doing anything…."</p><p>Donatello gave Stella a look, "What kind of tea do you want?" he asked casually.</p><p>"What I want is to deal with John Boscorelli," Stella replied sternly. "So they'll quit praising him!"</p><p>Donatello's eyes widened, "Stella, I can't help you!" he exclaimed. "You want to kill a kid?"</p><p>"I don't want to kill him, but I want him to know that he's not smarter or braver than anyone else," Stella replied coldly. "Come on, Donatello, I know you still deal and I know you still hold parties…"</p><p>Donatello swallowed hard, "And do you still have your garden in the basement?" Stella asked.</p><p>"Those plants are for personal use," Donatello replied nervously. "I don't sell them, Stella."</p><p>Stella scoffed, "I could<em> easily</em> get a warrant to search your house," she replied in a stern voice.</p><p>"All right, what exactly do you want my help with?" Donatello replied, knowing he was trapped.</p><p>Stella sighed and reached into her pocket, "This is a schedule of John's from this semester and he spends a lot of his time between classes at this little diner near the university that's run by a guy named Pavel Dimitriakov," she explained, showing him the paper. "John's there around the same time every day. He does co-op in the afternoon, classes in the morning, and he does janitor work for NYPD sometimes."</p><p>"Pavel's a buddy of mine, Stella," Donatello replied nervously. "I can't hurt him along with this kid."</p><p>Stella sighed, "Surely you have guys who can help you?" she asked coldly. "Or do I need my phone?"</p><p>"I got guys who are into not-so-legal stuff, but they don't wanna be nailed," Donatello replied.</p><p>Stella smiled, "Call em up," she replied calmly. "I promise there will be no legal recourse for you."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Woods, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" Robert asked as he went into the morgue and saw Alexx cleaning the tables in preparation for a corpse. "A medical plane is going to be sent…"</p><p>Alexx smiled, "Calleigh mentioned what you did for Ryan," she replied with a smile. "That was kind."</p><p>"I was hoping you'd be the doctor on that flight," Robert spoke kindly. "Ryan's comfortable with you."</p><p>Alexx nodded, "I know," she replied softly. "I've already called and arranged to be on the plane."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor Woods," Robert spoke quietly. "I…I should probably get back up to the lab."</p><p>Alexx gave Robert a look, "Are you doing all right today?" she asked gently. "You look tired."</p><p>"Oh, I'm all right," Robert lied, not wanting her to worry about him. "Have a good day."</p><p>As Robert left the morgue, Alexx frowned and made a mental note to talk to Horatio and Natalia about him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blindsided - March 12, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>March 12</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>JFK Airstrip – New York</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>The sight of the medical plane parked on an isolated area of the tarmac prompted Ryan sigh tiredly, "I can't believe this is happening," he spoke tiredly. "I thought I'd be stuck in this hole forever."</p>
      <p>Silence filled the ambulance, as the paramedics were busy up front and Ryan had been forced to ride to the airport alone because the ambulance was small. Fortunately for him, he was let out of the back rather quickly and he smiled at seeing Alexx standing at the steps along with a calm looking Tim.</p>
      <p>"Hey there, baby boy," Alexx spoke in a soothing voice as she gently hugged Ryan. "I've missed you."</p>
      <p>Ryan nodded and then felt his legs giving out, prompting Alexx and Tim to grab hold of him, "I'm just tired," he spoke in a faint voice. "They wanted to do surgery before I left, but I told them no."</p>
      <p>"At least they kept the catheter in," Alexx spoke calmly as they boarded the plane and moved over to the bed that was near the back of the plane. "I want you to lie down and try to get some rest."</p>
      <p>Ryan did as he was told and smiled when he saw Emily come into the back, "Hey," she said softly.</p>
      <p>"I called Miami while we were waiting for you and you're scheduled for pre-op and surgery at Miami-Dade University Hospital right away," Emily spoke calmly. "I know you wanted it that way."</p>
      <p>Ryan nodded, "Thank you," he replied softly. "I don't know how long I'll be in the hospital…"</p>
      <p>"I want you to rest during the flight," Emily spoke gently, but firmly. "We'll discuss that later."</p>
      <p>Ryan sighed, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to prepare for takeoff now," a voice suddenly spoke up over the intercom. "If everyone could please take their seats and fasten their seatbelts, we can…"</p>
      <p>"Let's buckle you in, baby boy," Alexx spoke in a kind voice, smiling at Ryan as she reached for the belt.</p>
      <p>As Ryan drifted into a sleep, Alexx buckled him up and then went to sit in a chair near the bed in case there were problems during takeoff. Tim and Emily were sitting in the next part of the plane with James and Julliet for takeoff, as they didn't want Ryan to be worn out with answering questions about his health. Alexx, however, insisted on staying close to Ryan for the entire flight and Emily allowed it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Pavel's Diner – Near NYU Campus</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Will anyone mind that I'm in homeschooling?" Tommy asked in a quiet voice as he followed John into the diner and saw that Pavel was setting up for a buffet breakfast. "Dude, what's going on?"</p>
      <p>John sighed, "It's a week break at NYU and Pavel set this breakfast party up for students," he explained in a kind voice. "You and I don't get out much cause your parents don't want you going out by yourself and I have school, so I asked them if you could come with me to this thing and they said yes."</p>
      <p>Tommy smiled and sat at a table just as Emily Yokas came out of the back with her brother, Charlie, "Charlie, you can stay for breakfast, but then I have to take you back to Carolyn's, okay?" she said in a kind voice, smiling when she saw John and Tommy. "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?"</p>
      <p>"You're Uncle Bosco's kid, right?" Charlie asked, looking at John. "Mom said you're really cool."</p>
      <p>Just as Emily and Charlie sat at the table, several students who had elected to stay in New York over the break came into the diner, "John, you get your stuff first," Tommy said calmly. "You <em>need </em>to eat."</p>
      <p>"Pregnant ladies also need to eat," John replied softly. "I don't want to be in the way of that."</p>
      <p>Emily gave John a look, "I had crackers before I came, John Tyrone," she replied. "You're diabetic."</p>
      <p>Amused that Emily had used his middle name, John silently got up and walked over to the table, sighing as he got a plate and began to fill it with food he could eat. He had taken his insulin before leaving, so enough time had passed and he needed to eat so that his blood sugar would stay steady til lunch.</p>
      <p>As Pavel went into the kitchen to check on the food that was being kept warm, the door opened and several individuals clad entirely in black with black ski masks covering their faces entered the diner, "Hey, Charlie, go tell Pavel that some weird guys are in the diner and then sneak out the back," Emily whispered in her younger brother's ear, feeling that something very bad was about to happen.</p>
      <p>Charlie nodded and quickly hurried into the kitchen just as the masked men whipped small guns out of their pockets and began to shoot. Screaming filled the diner as dishes broke and students began to flee towards whatever exit they could, but one of the gunmen made their way over to John's table.</p>
      <p>Anxious for his friends, Tommy rose and pushed the gunman back, "Stop!" he snapped.</p>
      <p>The gunman, however, cocked the gun, "Do you want to try that again?" she asked coldly.</p>
      <p>Suddenly recognizing the voice as Stella's, John's eyes widened, "No," he breathed anxiously.</p>
      <p>The gunman looked at John, "Not so smart and tough now, are you?" she asked coldly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Brendan, are you done with that stuff yet?" Ty asked as he came into the office Brendan had at NYU and saw him sitting at his desk, silently looking at ultrasound photos. "We're gonna be late."</p>
      <p>Brendan sighed, "I don't want to turn out like my old man," he replied softly. "Grace is due in June…"</p>
      <p>"At least you're married and going to have a kid," Ty spoke quietly. "Sasha…she's scared about that."</p>
      <p>Brendan frowned in confusion, "She's lost one already and we don't talk about that stuff when we go out," Ty spoke quietly. "She's considering a wedding date, though. Ever since Ryan Wolfe was found…"</p>
      <p>"Davis, just go to City Hall," Brendan replied calmly. "Grace and I can be your witnesses."</p>
      <p>Before Ty could reply, he heard yelling and sobbing, "What's that?" he asked worriedly.</p>
      <p>Deeply concerned, Brendan pocketed the photo and followed Ty towards the sound, "HELP, PLEASE!" they heard as they approached Charlie Yokas, who was in tears. "Please, you gotta help!"</p>
      <p>"What's the problem, Charlie?" Ty asked, recognizing the young man. "Why are you crying?"</p>
      <p>Charlie pointed in the direction of the diner, "Some people in black came in and started shooting!" he exclaimed in an anxious voice. "Emily's in there and John and Tommy and a lot of other kids…"</p>
      <p>Ty's hand automatically went to his weapon, "Charlie, go into my office and call 9-1-1," Brendan ordered in a firm voice as he got his police-issue gun out. "Davis, we gotta get over there right now."</p>
      <p>As the two hurried across campus, the sound of gunshots filled the air and the two ran as fast as they could towards the diner, fearing the worst. Loud screams and sounds of glass breaking filled the air.</p>
      <p>Through the diner windows, Ty and Brendan could see at least four armed individuals standing among several students who were lying on the floor or huddled against various walls, "NYPD!" Ty and Brendan shouted in unison as they burst into the diner with their guns drawn. "Drop your weapons!"</p>
      <p>Swearing filled the air as all but one of the gunmen fled into the kitchen, but one of the gunmen remained beside John, who was holding a wad of napkins against Tommy's stomach, "I dare you," Stella, who was still hidden behind her mask, hissed as she put the gun against John's head. "I dare you."</p>
      <p>Ty and Brendan hesitated and John reached up with a shaking hand and haphazardly managed to pull Stella's mask loose, exposing her lower face and part of her curly hair. "That attacker…who is it?"</p>
      <p>Stella responded by kicking John hard in the chest before tossing the gun and bolting, "Uncle Ty, please, Tommy got shot in the stomach," John pled, still shaken by the fact that Stella had instigated all of it.</p>
      <p>"Emily's hiding behind the counter," Tommy spoke in a strained voice. "She…she's upset."</p>
      <p>Ty nodded, "Officer Davis, can you call my dad?" Tommy pled anxiously. "Please…call my dad."</p>
      <p>"What happened?" Brendan asked in an anxious voice as Ty quickly reached for his radio.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Within half an hour, a sea of police cars, ambulances, and CSI vehicles were parked all over the street and all over the grass near the diner. Mac, Lindsay, Adam, Hawkes, Sid, Flack, and every available CSI were all gathered just behind the police tape waiting for the uniforms to make sure it was safe inside.</p>
      <p>As they waited, Danny pulled up to the barricade on his motorcycle, "I heard the call over my radio and I figured I'd come help out," he explained as he walked over to the group. "What the heck happened?"</p>
      <p>"I was at the temporary lab and I don't even know," Mac replied worriedly. "A diner was attacked."</p>
      <p>Before Danny could offer a reply, a uniform hurried out of the diner and over to Mac, "Detective Taylor, there's something you need to know," the uniform said anxiously. "Your CSI Trainee is in there."</p>
      <p>Mac frowned and Danny paled, "No!" Danny exclaimed anxiously. "Can…can we go inside yet?!"</p>
      <p>Without waiting for a reply, Flack tore off into the diner and was shocked to see John sitting on the floor with one hand on his chest and the other hand holding down a pack of bloodstained napkins that were covering a wound on Tommy Nieto's stomach while the paramedics worked on him, "Detective…Flack," John managed to say through weak breaths. "I…I heard who it was…I know…who instigated this."</p>
      <p>"John, please, speak to me!" Danny said in an anxious voice as he burst in and saw the state of things.</p>
      <p>John nodded his head towards the counter and Flack frowned when he saw Emily Yokas clutching her stomach and trying to get up, "My water broke," Emily gasped anxiously. "The baby's too early…"</p>
      <p>One of the paramedics silently moved John's hand away from the napkins and took over pressing down on the wound, "Good job, Boscorelli," he said calmly. "We'll get someone in here to look at you."</p>
      <p>"I'm not the worst off," John managed to say in a tight voice. "There are kids…who are dying."</p>
      <p>Flack watched as Tommy was evacuated from the building and noticed that a shaken Pavel was helping Emily leave the building, "This…this was just a breakfast party," John rasped. "It's a week-long break."</p>
      <p>Just then Mac and an anxious Danny came over to John, "Go help everyone else," John rasped weakly.</p>
      <p>Danny and Flack moved away to do just that, but Mac knelt beside John, "Did you see any of the shooters or recognize their voices?" Mac asked quietly. "I'm not sure the place has cameras…"</p>
      <p>"There was at least one woman," John managed to say. "I…heard….I knew her voice."</p>
      <p>Mac nodded, "Detective Taylor, I saw her hair and I heard her voice, but it couldn't have been her," John spoke in a shaky voice as the pain in his chest increased. "She…she shot my best friend and hit me…"</p>
      <p>"John, it's important to tell the truth," Mac spoke gently. "Even if it's betraying someone you know."</p>
      <p>John sighed and gasped, "It…it was Stella, sir," he spoke shakily. "I heard her and I saw her hair…"</p>
      <p>Mac's eyes widened, "There's a camera near the menu board," John rasped. "My…my chest."</p>
      <p>"Danny, run outside and get some paramedics!" Mac ordered. "Tell them John's hurt badly."</p>
      <p>To John's surprise, a female paramedic and his mother came into the diner and Danielle's eyes went wide, "Oh, oh no!" Danielle exclaimed in an anxious voice. "Dispatch didn't say you were here, John!"</p>
      <p>"I…I forgot you were working a shift today," John rasped shakily. "Who's your partner?"</p>
      <p>Danielle sighed as she set her bag down and knelt beside Mac, "Angie Cavillo," she explained in a calm voice, deeply shaken that John was obviously hurt. "You're holding your chest. Does it hurt, kiddo?"</p>
      <p>John nodded and he was quickly helped to lie down on a backboard, "Angie's gonna cut your shirt off and I'm gonna see what's going on with your chest," Danielle spoke gently. "All right, kiddo?"</p>
      <p>"If you don't mind, Mrs. Boscorelli, my crime scene investigators and I want to get what evidence while we can so we can figure out who did this," Mac spoke calmly. "Is it all right if we work around you?"</p>
      <p>Danielle nodded and remained focused on her work while Mac, Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes got gloves on and began to process evidence with their kits, "I think people died," John said as he strained to look.</p>
      <p>Mac eyed Sid and watched as Sid chatted with paramedics, who had covered a few of the students with sheets, "Don't move, honey," Danielle spoke firmly, sighing as she listened to his chest. "Tension pnuemos on both sides, Cavillo. Radio in and say that I need to get chest tubes in our patient."</p>
      <p>"My lungs are collapsing?" John asked in an anxious, but weak voice. "Am…am I going to die?"</p>
      <p>Pavel came back into the diner, "Zere eez a camera," he said anxiously. "I gues eet vas not seen."</p>
      <p>"The CO says go ahead with the chest tubes," Cavillo said softly. "She's on her way over to see her son."</p>
      <p>John's eyes widened, "Tommy's gone to the hospital?" he asked shakily. "Will he be okay?"</p>
      <p>While Danielle and Paramedic Cavillo helped John, Mac silently began photographing and collecting evidence around what he assumed was John's table. He quickly found a black ski mask near the wall and frowned when he noticed several curly brown hairs caught in the cap as if someone had pulled it off.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Cool wind brushed across Ryan's face and he woke up to find himself being rolled across the tarmac to an ambulance that was parked near the terminal, "Hey there, baby," Alexx spoke softly, looking at him.</p>
      <p>"Are we in Miami, Alexx?" Ryan asked in a groggy voice, tired from sleeping during the flight.</p>
      <p>Alexx nodded, "You slept through the entire flight," she spoke softly. "The ambulance is small, so I'll go with you to the hospital and get you to the O.R. Your family went home, but they'll meet you after."</p>
      <p>Ryan was silent as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance, "Can you tell me a bit about what's been going on since I've been gone?" he finally asked once the ambulance was moving. "Please?"</p>
      <p>Alexx gave him a look, "So you can stress yourself out right before surgery?" she asked gently.</p>
      <p>"I stressed everyone out by being gone," Ryan replied softly. "Everyone had to cover my shifts."</p>
      <p>Alexx silently covered Ryan with a blanket, but didn't speak, "Your brother's really angry that the MDPD didn't act as quickly as they should have when it came to you missing," she finally said. "I don't blame him for being angry, but Horatio's been under a lot of stress lately and you being lost did worry him."</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the ambulance came to a stop and Alexx heard the paramedics talking over the radio and with each other, "…We're on our way now," one of them said. "Do you want us to wait for a police escort?"</p>
      <p>Ryan frowned and his eyes widened in fear, "…Don't joke about this, you idiots!" a voice snapped over the radio loud enough for Ryan to hear. "New York had a shooting and there's a very high possibility that it was in revenge for Officer Wolfe surviving! Get your sirens on and get him to the hospital ASAP!"</p>
      <p>"New…New York had a shooting?" Ryan gasped as the ambulance sped up with sirens wailing.</p>
      <p>Alexx frowned, "I'll try and find out more when we get to the hospital," she promised softly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Anxious parents and relatives filled every empty space in the emergency room's waiting area, forcing Carlos to linger in the admit area. He had been cooking breakfast and waiting for Kylie to wake up since Holly was working and Tommy was out. When he had heard that the diner where Tommy was had been attacked, he took Kylie upstairs to Bosco, explained the situation, and had asked him to babysit Kylie.</p>
      <p>Bosco was immediately worried about John, but since David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily were all still asleep and Sully and Yelina had taken Nicolas to a hotel for the night as a family mini-vacation, he had asked Carlos to check on John. Now, as he watched the parents in the waiting room, he wondered how bad the shooting had been and if his son and John had even survived it. The sight was overwhelming.</p>
      <p>"Carlos!"</p>
      <p>Carlos turned and was nearly knocked over by Holly rushing into his arms, "I was the EMS Lieutenant at the scene and I saw so much," she spoke anxiously. "Tommy…Tommy was shot in the stomach and it perfed his intestines and his liver. He's got a good chance though; they rushed him straight to surgery."</p>
      <p>"I left Kylie with Bosco," Carlos replied softly. "He…he asked me to look in on John for him."</p>
      <p>Holly nodded, "I…I have to get injury reports from the other paramedics," she replied shakily, trying not to cry. "I didn't get a chance to see Tommy before he went up, but I think Danielle's around here…"</p>
      <p>Sighing, Carlos squeezed Holly before releasing her and he silently wandered around the curtain areas until he found Danielle sitting beside a gurney where John was asleep with an oxygen mask over his face and a gown and blanket covering his body. IV's and electrodes littered his chest, body, and arms.</p>
      <p>"Carlos," Danielle spoke softly, gazing at him. "I had to put chest tubes into my own son's chest…"</p>
      <p>Carlos nodded, but didn't speak, "…Where's my daughter?" they suddenly heard a voice ask.</p>
      <p>Danielle froze at the sound of Faith's voice, "Emily went into labor, Detective Yokas," she heard Mary Proctor say calmly. "She's up on OB and I can take you and your family up if you like."</p>
      <p>At the sound of crying and cursing, John stirred and shakily pushed the mask off his face, "What's going on?" he asked in a weak, groggy voice, cringing as he tried to sit up to look around. "Ow…hurts."</p>
      <p>"They put you in the ER until a bed becomes available upstairs," Danielle spoke softly. "It's okay."</p>
      <p>John sighed heavily, "My chest hurts," he said in a weak voice. "I've also got a bit of a headache."</p>
      <p>"Your blood sugar dropped when you got hurt," Danielle spoke softly. "You've got IV's in."</p>
      <p>Sighing heavily, John slouched and closed his eyes, allowing tears to fall as he slept, "I'm going upstairs," Carlos whispered, not wanting to mention Tommy's injuries in front of John. "See you later."</p>
      <p>Danielle sighed as Carlos left, as she was now left with an injured son and the question of 'why?'</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Temporary New York Crime Lab – NYU</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>The black ski mask sat on the desk beside Lindsay, totally ignored now that it had been swabbed for DNA and the hairs inside had been taken and tested. Results were now on the computer, but Lindsay couldn't believe what she was seeing; the hairs and the DNA had brought back the result that it was Stella's.</p>
      <p>A gun had also been found at the diner and the tape from the diner camera was also now in the lab, but Lindsay was too much in shock about Stella; she couldn't believe that Stella was involved in this.</p>
      <p>"Lindsay, how is processing the ski mask coming?" Lindsay suddenly heard Mac ask quietly.</p>
      <p>Lindsay looked up from the computer at Mac anxiously, "Um, I have results," she replied softly.</p>
      <p>Mac nodded, his expression grim, "I think there were others also involved," he said grimly.</p>
      <p>"I don't understand why Stella was there and wearing a mask," Lindsay spoke softly. "Why?"</p>
      <p>Mac sighed, "The security camera from the diner is one of those expensive ones that records both voice and sound," he replied in a quiet voice. "We're all gathering in the AV Lab to put this together."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Lindsay silently followed Mac into the AV Lab where Danny, Adam, Hawkes, and several other lab techs were gathered, "Sid's busy dealing with those who didn't make it and Flack's on his way to the hospital," Mac explained in a quiet voice. "Adam, if you wouldn't mind starting the tape…"</p>
      <p>Swallowing hard, Adam started the tape and everyone watched as masked men stormed the diner, whipped small guns out of their pockets, and began to shoot. Screaming filled the diner as dishes broke and students began to flee towards whatever exit they could, but one of the gunmen made their way over to John's table. The other gunmen continued to shoot and hit students who were trying to flee.</p>
      <p>Adam flinched as Tommy Nieto rose and pushed the gunman back, "Stop!" Tommy snapped.</p>
      <p>The gunman, however, cocked the gun, "Do you want to try that again?" she asked coldly.</p>
      <p>John's eyes widened, "No," he breathed anxiously.</p>
      <p>The gunman looked at John, "Not so smart and tough now, are you?" she asked coldly.</p>
      <p>"That…that's Stella's voice," Danny breathed, horrified about what he was seeing and hearing.</p>
      <p>The group watched as Charlie Yokas was shoved through the kitchen doors by Emily Yokas as she bolted behind the counter and ducked, "You thought you could replace Aiden, you worthless little Brainiac?" Stella's voice snapped as she knocked John to the floor and stomped on his chest as he lay there. "It was bad enough when we got trash from Montana in the lab to replace her, but you are street trash!"</p>
      <p>Lindsay's eyes widened in shock as Tommy shot to his feet and shoved Stella off John, prompting Stella to shoot Tommy in the stomach, "TOMMY!" John shouted as Tommy fell backward in shock. John grabbed napkins off the table and pressed them over the wound that his friend was now sporting.</p>
      <p>Unable to watch anymore of the video, Danny silently left the room and felt pain in his healing leg as he walked down the hallway to get a drink from the fountain, "Danny?" Lindsay called out. "Danny?"</p>
      <p>Danny turned and sighed when he saw Lindsay coming towards him, "My leg's starting to hurt," he said in a shaky voice. "I'm not even officially off leave yet and I think I need to go home after seeing that."</p>
      <p>"Five students died in the shooting," Lindsay spoke softly. "I can understand how John must be feeling right now and I'm sure he's feeling much worse knowing that a role model of his was out to get him."</p>
      <p>Danny sighed, "Stella was jealous of all the attention John got after the thing at the Crime Lab and after he saved Ryan Wolfe and that's why Mac kept them separated," he replied sadly. "I didn't see it."</p>
      <p>Lindsay nodded, "You have experience with this type of situation," Danny spoke. "Friends being…"</p>
      <p>"We don't know if Tommy Nieto or Emily Yokas will die and we don't know if John actually knew any of the five students," Lindsay spoke gently. "We don't even know who else was involved in this…"</p>
      <p>Danny sighed, "The others left their ski masks behind," he spoke firmly. "Let's go find out."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Crime Lab - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"How's Parker enjoying school, Nick?" Grissom asked in a thoughtful voice as he sat across the desk from Nick in the safety of his office. "Have you thought about enrolling him in a play group?</p>
      <p>Nick sighed, "I enrolled him in kindergarten because he was enrolled in one back in New York and so I can use the time to run errands and work," he explained softly. "Did you ever name your kids?"</p>
      <p>"Gregory Gilbert and Danielle Sara," Grissom spoke calmly. "Are you nervous about the hearing?"</p>
      <p>Nick nodded, but before he could reply, Ecklie came hurrying into the office, "I just got a call from New York, Gil," Ecklie spoke anxiously. "There was a shooting there and departments and crime labs are on alert nationwide because the shooters have had plenty of time to flee. Things are crazy in New York."</p>
      <p>"Does anyone know the identities of any of the shooters yet?" Grissom asked in a worried voice.</p>
      <p>Ecklie paused, "Um," he spoke anxiously. "There is speculation based on a witness account, but it's a member of the law enforcement community out there and they're all still reeling from it?"</p>
      <p>"Who is it, Conrad?" Grissom asked in a stern voice, beginning to lose patience with Ecklie."</p>
      <p>Ecklie paled, "CSI Stella Bonasera," he replied nervously. "Didn't she and Catherine hang out?"</p>
      <p>"During the Dennis Sackheim crap, yes," Grissom said as he reached for the phone to call Catherine.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"I can't do it, Catherine," Greg spoke in a quiet voice as he and Catherine sat on a bench in the courtyard of the condos where Jenny and her family lived. "It's too soon for me; I can't go back for the hearing."</p>
      <p>Catherine frowned as she studied the subpoena that Greg had gotten sent to him from Las Vegas, "Greg, it's a subpoena," she replied in a concerned voice. "If you don't go, they could legally arrest you."</p>
      <p>"Diego's the one who beat me and he's dead," Greg spoke quietly. "I was unconscious for a bit and then I phoned for help in the trunk. When I was let out, I was beaten and then ran off into the desert…"</p>
      <p>Catherine sighed, "You were there for three days," she replied softly. "Did you see Warrick at all?"</p>
      <p>Greg paused for a moment and sighed, "He followed after Diego, but Diego screamed at him to go find Nick and Derek," he explained softly. "Warrick tackled me and I think he was the one to break my arm, but I managed to get away from him. Diego kept chasing me, but Warrick took off somewhere."</p>
      <p>"If I didn't think it would be hard on the kids, I'd offer to come with you," Catherine replied softly.</p>
      <p>Greg shrugged and sighed, "I'm tired," he spoke quietly. "I've been thinking about a therapist."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Catherine silently listened to Greg talk and frowned when her phone began to buzz, "What?" she snapped as she answered the phone, aggravated that her downtime was being interrupted.</p>
      <p>"<em>Catherine, it's Grissom</em>," Grissom said quietly. "<em>There was a shooting in New York and it's being shared with all law enforcement organizations across the country. I'm calling cause you may know a suspect</em>."</p>
      <p>Catherine frowned, "Grissom, are you kidding me?" she snapped. "Who exactly is the suspect?"</p>
      <p>"<em>DNA puts Stella Bonasera at the scene of the shooting</em>," Grissom replied. "<em>And she's missing</em>."</p>
      <p>Catherine's eyes widened, "Well, she's not going to come here," she replied. "It's too obvious."</p>
      <p>"That may be true, but I thought I'd let you know to keep an eye out," Grissom replied in a concerned voice. "Oh, Ecklie wants to know if Greg got the subpoena to be in court on the 20th?"</p>
      <p>Catherine sighed, "Greg did, yes," she replied in a worried voice. "How are things in Vegas?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Ow, it hurts!" Danielle heard Emily Yokas whimper. "Please, can't they give me something?!"</p>
      <p>Danielle silently entered the OB room and saw Faith sitting beside Emily, who was lying in bed with her legs up and tears streaming down her face, "Aunt Danielle!" Emily cried. "Is…is John all right?"</p>
      <p>"John was moved to a room and he asked me to check on you," Danielle spoke gently. "How are you?"</p>
      <p>Emily sighed anxiously, "The baby's going to be early," she replied tearfully. "I hope it's okay."</p>
      <p>Danielle nodded and Faith silently mopped Emily's forehead with a cool cloth, "What about the university students?" Emily asked anxiously. "A…a lot of them weren't moving. How many died?"</p>
      <p>"I…I'm not sure," Danielle replied anxiously. "The police would have that information."</p>
      <p>Faith gazed at Danielle, "I heard you had to put chest tubes into John yourself," she spoke softly.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to check on him," Danielle spoke, feeling like Faith and Emily needed privacy.</p>
      <p>Sounds of quiet crying and machines beeping filled Danielle's ears as she walked from the OB floor down to the General Recovery floor where John had been admitted because the beds in ICU were full of badly injured, but living students. She entered the room and saw that John was looking out the window.</p>
      <p>"Emily's in labor, but it could still be awhile before she actually has the babies," Danielle spoke gently.</p>
      <p>John sighed, "Mom, Stella tried to kill me," he spoke softly. "I…I wasn't gonna tell anyone, but Detective…Detective Taylor said that telling the truth is important even if it gets people in trouble."</p>
      <p>"Detective Bonasera was involved in the shooting?" Danielle asked in a shocked voice. "Why?"</p>
      <p>John sighed heavily, "She thinks I'm too smart and street trash," he replied in a tired voice.</p>
      <p>Danielle frowned, "You are NOT street trash and I'm very proud that you're smart," she replied.</p>
      <p>"Because of what she thought, five people died," John replied softly. "I saw them all die."</p>
      <p>Danielle nodded, "Why does Stella hate me so much?" John sobbed. "What did I do wrong?"</p>
      <p>Overwhelmed by what happened, John started sobbing and buried his face in his hands while Danielle gently rubbed his back, "Hey," she suddenly heard the quiet voice of her husband speak. "Dani."</p>
      <p>Danielle looked up at the doorway and saw her husband standing there, "Your parents got home with Nicolas and a police escort for protection," Bosco explained as he came into the room. "David, Ellie, and Kylie are up and they're freaked out because the cops told me what happened right in front of them."</p>
      <p>"Detective Bonasera of the Crime Lab was involved, Maurice," Danielle spoke in a tight voice.</p>
      <p>Bosco's eyes widened, "This…this was instigated by someone in NYPD?" he asked in a stunned voice.</p>
      <p>John wheezed and Danielle sighed as she got a hold of the pain button that he had been given to go with his central line, "Push this and sleep," she spoke firmly, forcing his hand on it. "You're too anxious."</p>
      <p>"I can't believe this," Bosco spoke anxiously as John drifted off. "No wonder NYPD's all crazy today."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Temporary Crime Lab – NYU</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Am I in big crap?" Donatello asked in an anxious voice as he sat at a table with Flack on the other side.</p>
      <p>Flack scowled as he opened a folder, "A gun with your prints on it and a ski mask with your DNA on it were found at the diner," he replied coldly. "You're on parole after spending time in Riker's, right?"</p>
      <p>"Dude, it was over making and dealing high-quality weed," Donatello replied anxiously. "I did my time."</p>
      <p>Flack scoffed, "And you helped injure 15 students and kill 5," he replied in a cold voice. "You shot up a diner, damaged property, and you think you're going to get off light? You must be brain damaged."</p>
      <p>"Crap, people died?!" Donatello replied anxiously, his eyes wide. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"</p>
      <p>Just then, Mac came into the room looking grim, "She's not in Manhattan as far as any patrols can tell," he explained in a cold, somber voice. "Sid's working on notifying the families of those who died."</p>
      <p>Donatello swore anxiously and Mac glared at him, "Did Stella Bonasera set this up?" Mac snapped.</p>
      <p>"What was supposed to happen?" Flack asked in a cold voice. "You seem surprised about the deaths."</p>
      <p>Donatello paled, "Stella just wanted to get that kid because she hated him," he replied anxiously.</p>
      <p>"The camera caught five shooters," Mac explained sternly. "Who were the others?"</p>
      <p>Donatello looked nervous, "They're others on parole," he replied nervously. "They're in hiding."</p>
      <p>"I sincerely doubt you're smart enough to plan a job like this by yourself," Flack sneered.</p>
      <p>Donatello cringed, "This is such crap," he demanded angrily. "What exactly can you prove?"</p>
      <p>Mac sighed, "Perhaps you can think about it in holding," he spoke firmly. "If you'll excuse me."</p>
      <p>"Wait," Donatello spoke in an anxious voice as Mac was about to leave. "What do I get?"</p>
      <p>Mac paused, "You might avoid the death penalty if you help us," he replied slowly.</p>
      <p>"This news and our number one suspect is being sent to all law enforcement agencies across the country, so there's nowhere for you to hide," Flack hissed angrily. "Be a man and help us out."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami-Dade Crime Lab – Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Horatio's stomach growled, but he silently ignored it and continued to work on paperwork that would offer both Catherine and Greg paid positions while they were in Miami if they wanted something to do with their spare time. He knew that they wouldn't want to work in the field with the respective stresses in their lives, but the lab could use more help and it would give his other, overworked staff a break.</p>
      <p>Everyone else was out on cases or busy with evidence, so Horatio was alone and found himself both grateful and terrified at the prospect. The lab was so large and it made him feel as if he were back home the night he had been attacked; he was completely fine physically, but he was still on eggshells with his emotions and was afraid of staying with his family because they would notice and worry about him. It was hard enough dealing with all the problems in Miami, but the nationwide police news was worrisome because it involved a member of law enforcement being involved in an act that had killed people.</p>
      <p>As Horatio continued to work, he heard footsteps come up the stairs that led to his office and he looked up just in time to see Stella enter his office, "You're wanted," he said softly. "What are you doing here?"</p>
      <p>Stella eyed Horatio with contempt in her eyes, "So, it made the news down here already," she replied.</p>
      <p>"Yes," Horatio replied as he rose from his desk. "You were involved in a shooting that killed people."</p>
      <p>Stella's expression went cold as she moved towards the desk, "My lab keeps hiring these brainiacs who are making my CSI skills obsolete," she hissed in a dark voice as Horatio reached for the phone. "Don't."</p>
      <p>"How did you get from New York to Miami without detection?" Horatio asked, trying to buy time.</p>
      <p>Stella scoffed, "I went straight to the airport after I ran away," she replied coldly. "I had a bag packed and everything ready. They were too slow to catch me and you won't be able to turn me in either."</p>
      <p>Before Horatio could respond, Stella grabbed his wrist, "You seem so empty and cold, Horatio," she spoke, holding his wrist in a lock as she came around the desk and forced him against a wall. "A life without any affection or care for the suffering of others is empty. Let me give you what you need."</p>
      <p>Thoughts of Marisol struck Horatio and they were quickly replaced by memories of being attacked and nearly killed in his home, prompting him to shove Stella back in alarm. Anger filled Stella and she slammed Horatio into his desk, causing him to fall to the floor with a badly bleeding head wound.</p>
      <p>"You're more weak and pathetic than Mac," Stella hissed, unaware that Robert had installed a security camera in his uncle's office weeks ago that was recording everything. "Let me teach you a lesson."</p>
      <p>Terror filled Horatio as Stella proceeded to get on top of him and intense pain shot through his body, but he forced himself to stay awake, "What makes you think I won't call for help once you leave?" he asked in a nervous, but determined voice. "I don't want to hurt you, Detective Bonasera, but I certainly can."</p>
      <p>Stella continued her assault for a few seconds more and then climbed off, scoffing as she ripped the phone out of the wall and slammed it repeatedly into Horatio's chest, "I'll need a getaway car," she said as she took his keys off of his desk and examined them before removing the car key. "Thank you."</p>
      <p>"Stella, you don't have to do this," Horatio spoke in a faint voice. "I can get you some help."</p>
      <p>Stella scoffed and dropped the keys on his chest, "It's gone beyond that," she replied coldly.</p>
      <p>Too shaken and injured to get up, Horatio was powerless to do anything but watch as Stella silently left the office through the fire escape. He tried several times to sit up, but it caused him too much pain and he eventually gasped and slipped into unconsciousness with the expectation that he wouldn't wake up.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>By late afternoon, New York was on full alert for Stella and the other gunmen involved. Donatello had caved in and had identified the other shooters as Donny Lauren, Mark Castanza, and Javier Monolicci, all of them parolees from Riker's whom, according to Donatello, Stella had threatened rather viciously.</p>
      <p>The deceased students had all been identified and hospitals had their hands full taking care of the survivors including John Boscorelli, Tommy Nieto, and Emily Yokas. Faith had stayed at the hospital with Emily while her husband, along with most of the force, combed the streets for any sign of the shooters.</p>
      <p>In the midst of all the chaos, Emily Yokas had given birth to a premature baby boy and he was now in the safety of the NICU while Emily rested under police guard. An exhausted Faith had gone to check on Carlos and Holly up in the surgical area because she knew that Tommy had been hurt in the shooting.</p>
      <p>"Hi," Faith spoke nervously as she came into the waiting room and saw Carlos and Holly huddled together on a couch looking emotionally drained and tired. "Has there been any news on Tommy?"</p>
      <p>Carlos sighed, "He's still in surgery as far as we know," he replied softly. "We called Bosco's house and Sully and Yelina are there with Nicolas, Michael, Emily, David, Ellie, and Kylie cause Bosco's here. I think Yelina talked them into making cards for John and Tommy since they're all thinking about it anyway."</p>
      <p>"The NYPD's saying that Detective Bonasera of the Crime Lab is the one who arranged this," Holly spoke in a quiet voice, gazing at Faith anxiously. "I also heard that Emily went into labor. How is she?"</p>
      <p>Faith sighed, "I have a grandson in the NICU and Emily's resting," she replied in a tired voice.</p>
      <p>Just then, a surgeon came into the waiting room wearing a surgical gown and scrubs, "Mister and Mrs. Nieto?" he said in a kind voice, seeing Carlos and Holly. "My name is Doctor Rush and I'm the…"</p>
      <p>"Did Tommy make it?" Holly asked, unable to bear losing yet another child to bad circumstances.</p>
      <p>Dr. Rush nodded just as Faith left to give them privacy and to also call her husband about their new grandson, "Tommy's in the SICU right now and he had a colostomy done and part of his liver removed, but he's also got a spinal injury due to the exit wound," he explained softly. "He could be paralyzed temporarily or permanently; we just don't know enough at this point to determine that."</p>
      <p>"I'm on FDNY disability and my wife is a supervisor," Carlos spoke softly. "Can we see him?"</p>
      <p>Dr. Rush nodded, "Perhaps, Carlos, you can inspire him in his recovery," he spoke quietly. "I read in the news about what you went through and your son is going to need support and inspiration now."</p>
      <p>Silence filled the hallway as Carlos and Holly followed Dr. Rush into the SICU and saw that Tommy was asleep in a bed near the door and a gown and blanket covered bandages and tubes that were on his body, "Hey there, buddy," Carlos spoke in a quiet voice as he sat down beside the gurney and sighed.</p>
      <p>Tommy groaned softly, but didn't open his eyes, "Dad," he mumbled. "I…I can't feel my legs."</p>
      <p>"Just sleep for now, Tommy," Carlos spoke quietly, taking his hand. "We'll talk about it later."</p>
      <p>Tears filled Holly's eyes just as her beeper went off, "Oh, man," she said anxiously. "Work."</p>
      <p>Instead of leaving, Holly walked over to the bed and joined Carlos in watching over Tommy.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Hoping for an uneventful shift, Walter Simmons stepped off the elevator with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder, fully intending to study while on call. As he looked around at the quiet lab, he noticed that the light in Horatio's upstairs office was still on even though he knew Horatio didn't work that night.</p>
      <p>Feeling uneasy, Walter dropped his pack in the break room and ran through the lab and up the stairs to Horatio's office. The sight of Horatio lying unconscious and badly injured on the floor with the phone pull out of the wall and on top of his suit made Walter freeze in horror. He quickly got his phone out.</p>
      <p>"Hi, this is Walter Simmons from the Crime Lab," Walter said anxiously. "My boss is hurt bad…"</p>
      <p>Footsteps filled the air and Walter turned just in time to see Robert, who had come to work after tucking BJ and Adam into bed for the night, come up the stairs, "OH!" Robert shouted, seeing his uncle hurt.</p>
      <p>"I called 9-1-1," Walter spoke in an anxious voice. "Should I get my kit to process the office?"</p>
      <p>Robert silently moved into the office and knelt down next to his uncle, "He's barely breathing and his skin's cold," he spoke in a concerned voice, frowning when he saw a badge nearby. "A badge?"</p>
      <p>Walter peered at the badge, "That's not one of ours," he replied in a worried voice. "Oh, they're here."</p>
      <p>The sound of sirens filled the air and Robert quickly got gloves out of his pocket, taking pictures of his uncle's visible wounds with his phone while he had the chance. As he put the phone away, loud shouting filled the lab, "I can call someone to cover if you need to go with your uncle," Walter spoke anxiously.</p>
      <p>Robert nodded and moved when the paramedics came into the office, "Um, I don't know what happened," Walter explained, cringing as Horatio was checked and put on a backboard. "He…"</p>
      <p>"The badge says NYPD on it," Robert said, peering at the badge. "I heard about the NYPD APB."</p>
      <p>Walter frowned, "You mean on that lady who shot up that diner?" he asked in a worried voice.</p>
      <p>Robert looked grim, "I'm calling Calleigh," Walter spoke anxiously as he quickly dialed a number.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Calle Ocho</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"Hey, Timmy, you awake?" Tony Speedle asked as he came into the living room and saw Tim sitting on the living room couch with James, Julliet, and a storybook in his lap. "I thought you weren't home yet."</p>
      <p>Tim sighed, "Emily insisted on staying at the hospital for the night with Ryan and they've got police protection there," he replied in a calm voice. "What are you doing awake, Tony? You all right?"</p>
      <p>"I was just thinking about going to college in the fall," Tony replied softly. "For cooking classes."</p>
      <p>Tim nodded just as the phone rang, "I'll get it," Tony said in an anxious voice as he hurried over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is Tony Speedle speaking. Oh? Tim, Tim it's for you."</p>
      <p>Sighing, Tim took the phone, "Hello, this is Tim Speedle," he said in a tired voice.</p>
      <p>"<em>Speedle, there's been a situation at the lab</em>," Walter spoke anxiously. "<em>Can you come to work</em>?"</p>
      <p>Tim frowned, "A situation?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Did you call Horatio or Calleigh?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Calleigh's not answering her phone and Horatio was attacked in his office</em>," Walter replied anxiously.</p>
      <p>Gently nudging James and Julliet off his lap, Tim got up and set the book on the coffee table, "My parents are asleep," he replied in a worried voice. "I take it Bobby went to the hospital too?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Walter replied anxiously. "<em>He ordered me to stay and process the office, but I'm here alone</em>."</p>
      <p>Scoffing, Tim exhaled, "Who else was scheduled for tonight besides you two?" he asked sternly.</p>
      <p>"<em>Eric, but he wasn't there when I got there and he's still not here</em>," Walter replied worriedly.</p>
      <p>Tim sighed and looked at James and Julliet, "Hey, James and Julliet, Daddy's gotta run to work," he said in an apologetic voice. "I need you two to listen to Uncle Tony cause he's gonna get you off to bed."</p>
      <p>"<em>See you in a bit, Speedle</em>," Walter spoke anxiously before ending the call to continue working.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Jackson Memorial Hospital</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"…Ow," a faint voice broke through the quiet air. "Oh, man, I feel like I'm going to be sick."</p>
      <p>Emily silently grabbed a bedpan off of the portable table and positioned it under Ryan's chin just in time to see him vomit clear fluid, "Thank you," Ryan mumbled tiredly as he sighed. "I feel like crap."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Emily put the bedpan back and watched as Ryan again shifted his legs under the blankets, "I'm sore and tired," he said in a faint voice, gazing at her gloomily. "Everything below the waist hurts."</p>
      <p>"You just had surgery to remove your prostate and testicles today, Ryan," Emily replied gently.</p>
      <p>Ryan nodded and sighed sleepily, "Tommy needs his rest," he spoke softly. "And so do you."</p>
      <p>"I'll sleep when I'm tired," Emily replied softly. "This baby of mine isn't ready to sleep."</p>
      <p>Ryan cringed and Emily watched as the catheter filled up, "It hurts to pee," he whimpered.</p>
      <p>"Do you want me to page Alexx?" Emily asked softly. "She's working tonight."</p>
      <p>Ryan shook his head, "No, I'm sure she has lots to do," he replied in a tired voice. "What…why was everyone so uptight today when we got home? They were talking about a shooting in New York."</p>
      <p>Emily frowned, as she had heard people talking about it, "I heard that too, but I don't have details," she replied in a concerned voice, suddenly noticing someone outside the door. "Excuse me…"</p>
      <p>There was a silence as Jessop popped his head into the room, "Yes?" he asked nervously.</p>
      <p>"Why is there a cop guarding my room?" Ryan asked anxiously. "Is this about the shooting?"</p>
      <p>Jessop nodded, "Yes, sir, it is," he replied calmly. "All police departments are on high alert."</p>
      <p>"Do they know who did it?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice. "Do they know why?"</p>
      <p>Jessop sighed, "Stella Bonasera of the New York Crime Lab is a prime suspect," he replied.</p>
      <p>Ryan paled, "Excuse me, what?" he replied in a stunned voice. "She's responsible?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Miami-Dade University Hospital</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"I don't know how Stella Bonasera managed to get from New York to Miami without detection, but I am determined to find out," Rick spoke in an anxious voice as he and Robert sat in the waiting area of the emergency room after Robert had called him explaining what had happened to his uncle at the lab. "And I will also be speaking with Eric Delko to find out why he is not on his shift."</p>
      <p>Robert nodded and sighed, "Walter ended up phoning Speedle," he explained. "I feel bad about that."</p>
      <p>"Well, if you need a counselor, I can talk to the other Detective Speedle about an appointment for tomorrow since she's unavailable tonight," Rick replied calmly. "Ryan just got back to Miami today."</p>
      <p>Robert looked concerned, "Ryan's not in any shape to be on duty, sir," he replied, hoping Ryan would forgive him for sharing the secret. "He just had surgery today because he was diagnosed with a different type of cancer in New York, but he refused to have surgery until he was able to have it in Miami."</p>
      <p>"Excuse me?" Rick asked in a stunned voice. "How come this situation wasn't shared with IAB?"</p>
      <p>Robert sighed, "Ryan wanted it kept quiet, but I paid for the plane that brought him home," he replied.</p>
      <p>Rick's eyes widened, "Bobby, that was very generous of you," he replied calmly. "I will see to it…"</p>
      <p>"Detective Caine?" Dr. Loman asked as he came into the waiting area. "I have news on your uncle."</p>
      <p>Robert looked up at Dr. Loman, "I need to get a statement from him," Rick spoke quietly.</p>
      <p>"Your uncle is suffering from hypothermia and he also has a broken arm and several broken ribs, Detective," Dr. Loman spoke quietly. "He had a bad forehead lac and also some sexual trauma."</p>
      <p>Rick turned green and Robert sighed heavily, "Okay," Robert replied softly. "Can I see him?"</p>
      <p>"Bobby, I need to get a report," Rick spoke firmly. "If we have any hope of finding who…"</p>
      <p>Robert scoffed and glared at Rick, "It was Stella Bonasera," he replied coldly. "When Walter Simmons and I were looking over the scene, Walter noticed an NYPD badge on the floor and Stella is…"</p>
      <p>"From New York," Rick replied in a stunned voice. "I'll put out an APB on her right away."</p>
      <p>Robert nodded, got up, and followed Dr. Loman through the emergency room to a quiet exam room that was close to the admit desk. Horatio was unconscious in bed covered with a bandage around his head and covered in blankets with IV lines poking out from underneath. His skin was very pale.</p>
      <p>"I'm staying with him," Robert spoke firmly. "I'm the only family he has that is able to right now."</p>
      <p>Dr. Loman nodded and Robert put a chair beside the gurney, "Thank you," Robert replied as he sat.</p>
      <p>Once Dr. Loman was gone, Robert got his phone out to text Natalia about what happened.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Key Biscayne Club</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Clavo Cruz, you have a female visitor," Clavo heard a thick Russian accent say. "She is anxious."</p>
      <p>Clavo, who was sitting in an armchair across from a nervous Dan Cooper, sighed, "Send the chica in," he replied in a commanding voice before looking at Dan. "So, Cooper, you're on parole, right?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, for taking those kids hostage in that gym," Cooper hissed. "Stetler and Caine's sons were there."</p>
      <p>Clavo looked amused, "They let you out for that?" he asked quietly. "How'd you manage that?"</p>
      <p>Dan shrugged, "Valera tried to do that little five year old brat of Caine's," he replied calmly.</p>
      <p>"I hope she didn't come here," Clavo replied worriedly. "I don't support hurting kids, Cooper."</p>
      <p>Before Dan could reply, a bouncer came in with an anxious looking Stella, "Ooh, Stella Bonasera of the New York Crime Lab," Clavo said in an amused voice. "Does Mac Taylor know you're on vacation?"</p>
      <p>Stella flinched, "Um," she replied nervously. "I think New York's actually looking for me right now."</p>
      <p>Clavo gave Stella a look, "What did you do?" he asked in a worried, stern voice. "Kill someone?"</p>
      <p>"I organized a shooting and helped shoot up a diner near NYU because Mac made me and everyone else work with John Boscorelli, a 17 year old genius diabetic who thinks he deserves it," Stella scoffed softly.</p>
      <p>Clavo's eyes widened, "I don't know any John Boscorelli," he replied coldly. "Who is that?"</p>
      <p>Stella chuckled coldly, "He used to be John Sullivan until his mother remarried last year," she replied.</p>
      <p>Clavo looked stunned, "That punk kid is working as a CSI now?" he asked in an infuriated voice.</p>
      <p>Stella nodded, "Oh wow, Stella, you hated the kid so much you shot up a university diner?" Clavo said in a shocked voice, shaking his head. "You know I don't have anything to do with hurting kids, right?"</p>
      <p>"I also encountered Horatio Caine at his office," Stella spoke quickly before she was thrown out.</p>
      <p>Clavo raised his eyebrows and Dan looked frightened, "I attacked him in his office when he tried to call the PD on me and I had some fun," Stella explained coldly. "I took his keys and came looking for you."</p>
      <p>"What do you mean by you had some fun with Horatio?" Dan asked in a nervous voice.</p>
      <p>Stella glared at Dan, "The same way your stupid little girlfriend tried to have fun with that little boy at the school a while back," she hissed. "You're a grown man and you can't figure out what I mean?"</p>
      <p>Dan flinched, silently got up, and left the club, "Now, Stella, that wasn't very nice," Clavo replied in an amused voice, smiling at her. "While it was fun what you did, I wouldn't spread it around."</p>
      <p>Stella shrugged, "I'm serious," Clavo replied nervously. "Horatio Caine's nephew was tortured by Dimitri LaRusso and he survived it. Bobby LaRusso is even tougher and meaner than his father…."</p>
      <p>"I'm not worried," Stella replied in an anxious voice. "Clavo, I need a place to hide for a while."</p>
      <p>Clavo looked amused, "You're lucky I think you're cool, Bonasera," he replied in a calm voice.</p>
      <p>Stella nodded, wondering how long it would take MDPD to hear that Dan Cooper had seen her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Please read and review!</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Past Regrets - March 15, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>March 15</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Gregory and Danielle seem to be more comfortable around you</em>," Sara's voice spoke over the phone.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "If I could get paternity leave, I would," he replied calmly. "I don't think I can since I'm a supervisor and we're short-handed at the moment. Just do your best to bond with them."</p><p>Just then, Ecklie wandered into the office, "Gil, there's a problem," he said in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Sara, I love you, but Conrad wants to talk," Grissom apologized. "Just do the bonding exercises."</p><p>There was a click, "Gil, I just heard from the sheriff that Detective Caine is asking to put off coming to Las Vegas," Ecklie spoke anxiously. "He was supposed to speak in Warrick Brown's hearing on the 20th."</p><p>"Did Detective Caine say why?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "Is he uncomfortable?"</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "No, Lieutenant Horatio Caine was attacked in his office three days ago and is currently recovering, but Detective Caine doesn't want to leave him to fend for himself," he explained softly.</p><p>Grissom frowned, "And the sheriff also got a call from MDPD's IAB Sergeant saying that Lieutenant Caine had been working on paperwork to give Sanders and Catherine hours while they're out there, so neither of them can come on the 20th either," Ecklie continued. "I get the feeling Sanders doesn't want to at all."</p><p>"He spent three days running for his life through the desert because Warrick didn't do anything to help him," Grissom replied sternly. "Can you realistically blame Greg for not wanting to visit so soon?"</p><p>Ecklie shook his head, "Sanders was subpoenaed," he replied quietly. "I don't have control over that."</p><p>"Why is Warrick so keen to get this over and done with, anyway?" Grissom asked angrily. "Even if he's released, he's not going to be coming back to my shift on CSI. I don't trust him to be on my team."</p><p>Ecklie looked surprised, "I never heard you say that before now," he replied in a stunned voice.</p><p>"He tried to kill Nick and his brother," Grissom reasoned angrily. "He tried to kill a CSI in Miami…"</p><p>Ecklie nodded, "I'll see if I can at least get the hearing pushed back," he replied as he hurried out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Warmth filled Horatio's body as he felt himself coming into a state of awareness and he opened his eyes to find that he was in a private hospital room. He turned his head and sighed at seeing his nephew asleep on the couch near the bed wearing shoes, socks, khakis, a t-shirt, and a MDPD hoodie. A basket of flowers sat on the bedside table and below it, there was a bag of what looked like supplies.</p><p>Without warning, Horatio felt pain shoot through him and he let out a gasp of discomfort, prompting Robert to wake, "Oh, Uncle Horatio, you're awake," Robert said as he sat up. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I'm in pain, Bobby," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "I didn't think I would survive what Stella did…"</p><p>Robert got up and walked over to the bed, "I fully expected to join Marisol," Horatio spoke softly.</p><p>Sighing, Robert sat in a chair next to the bed, "I called Vegas and told them I couldn't come on the 20th because my family is more important," he explained softly. "I want you to move back into my home."</p><p>Horatio frowned, "Bobby, they could arrest you," he replied in a concerned voice. "Please, don't…"</p><p>"If they want to arrest me for caring more about my family then about some stupid court thing, they can," Robert replied as he handed his uncle the pain button. "Here, this goes to your central line."</p><p>Horatio eyed the cast on his left arm and then sighed, "I was sexually assaulted," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"The MDPD has an APB out for Detective Bonasera and she <em>will </em>answer for what she has done to not only you, but also to the people in New York who were hurt and killed in the shooting," Robert spoke in a firm voice. "Calleigh is running things at the lab right now and we are working hard on the case."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Bobby, you are going to be getting remarried and I highly doubt that Natalia will feel comfortable with me living in your home while you two are trying to start your lives together," he replied in a quiet, pained voice as he held the pain button. "I am part of your painful past."</p><p>"You really ought to ask Natalia before you assume," a calm, kind voice suddenly spoke.</p><p>Horatio looked towards the door and saw Natalia there with Adam, who was carrying a backpack, "It's good to see you awake, Horatio," Natalia spoke calmly. "Adam wanted to come visit you today."</p><p>"Well, that's very kind of him," Horatio spoke calmly even though he was tired and sore.</p><p>Natalia smiled, "And yes, I feel completely comfortable with you living at Bobby's house," she replied.</p><p>"Adam, buddy, why don't you come sit in this chair and talk to your Uncle Horatio so that Natalia and I can talk a bit?" Robert suggested, seeing that something was on Natalia's mind. "All right?"</p><p>Once Adam was busy talking to Horatio, Robert and Natalia stepped into the hallway, "I made sure the paperwork got to IAB so Greg and Catherine can do shifts if they want," Natalia spoke softly.</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed heavily, prompting Natalia to hug him, "I love you," she whispered softly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"John, you're supposed to be in bed or in a wheelchair," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice as he came down the hallway of the ICU and saw John lingering at a window in sweats, gown, and a housecoat, silently staring into the room where Tommy was while one hand rested on an IV pole that was full of fluid and glucose bags. "A nurse saw your bed empty and freaked out. She called me and I came up here."</p><p>John sighed softly, "Tommy's paralyzed for now," he spoke softly. "I heard it through the news."</p><p>Bosco looked through the window and saw Carlos sitting beside the bed where Tommy was sleeping, "The nurse said you were out of your bed last night too," he spoke calmly. "Were you up here?"</p><p>"I gave Uncle Carlos and Aunt Holly a break," John replied softly. "They needed it."</p><p>Bosco sighed, "The university's gonna have a memorial for the five students that died," John spoke in a quiet voice. "I have my laptop with me while I'm in the hospital and I got an email about it."</p><p>"John, please, will you come back down to your room?" Bosco asked softly. "This isn't good for you."</p><p>John sighed, but followed his father back to the elevator and kept quiet as they returned to his room, "I've seen the news and the paper," he spoke softly as he sat on the bed. "The media's going nuts."</p><p>"I'm not back to work yet, but I'm kept in the loop by NYPD about it and the Crime Lab is under some serious scrutiny because of Detective Bonasera," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice. "They're being…"</p><p>John frowned and Bosco sighed, "How's your blood sugar?" Bosco asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Shrugging, John got back into bed and reached for the portable tray where his school laptop sat, but Bosco grabbed it, "Have a nap," Bosco spoke firmly. "You need to recover from your little walk."</p><p>"I don't feel tired," John replied quietly. "My chest hurts a little, but I really can't sleep."</p><p>Bosco took a seat beside the bed, "I keep going over it in my head," John spoke softly. "Why?"</p><p>Before Bosco could figure out what to say, Danny came into the room, "Hey there, John," Danny said in a warm voice, smiling at both Bosco and John. "I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing."</p><p>"I'm not sure yet," John replied softly, his voice tired. "One of my friends has a premature baby and another is paralyzed for a little while. I also just found out that there will be a memorial for…"</p><p>Danny nodded, "All of the cases that Stella's worked on are getting looked at because there's no explanation for why she organized a shooting that killed five people," he replied quietly. "I know you think it's because of you, John, but it's not. Stella's been a little off kilter ever since Aiden was killed by this serial rapist and we were all ordered to therapy for that, but I don't think Stella ever went."</p><p>"The news says that the other shooters were Donatello Monolicci, Donny Lauren, Mark Castanza, and Javier Monolicci," John spoke in a quiet voice, prompting Bosco to flinch. "Dad, what's wrong?"</p><p>Bosco sighed heavily, "Tommy's name before he was adopted was Lauren," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"I know that, but Tommy doesn't have any siblings or other relatives alive besides Kylie as far as he knows," John explained in a tired voice. "He had his aunt and uncle in Manhattan, but they're gone and his mom and dad died of an OD a few years ago. That's why he was always sleeping on our couch at the house in Bed-Stuy. Mom made sure Tommy had enough to eat and a safe place to sleep at night."</p><p>Danny looked concerned, "Tommy Nieto, the kid that was shot by Stella?" he asked quietly.</p><p>John nodded, "He might not walk again," he replied sadly. "I did my best just to keep him alive."</p><p>Danny nodded, "I can tell you where he is if you need to talk to him," John spoke softly. "His mom's a supervisor for FDNY and is working, but his dad's up there. Tommy drifts in and out of sleep a lot."</p><p>"NYPD actually wants to know if you'd be willing to testify as a witness to the shooting once Stella is found and extradited back to New York," Danny spoke quietly. "We have a lead on where she is."</p><p>Bosco looked concerned, but John frowned, "Where is she?" John asked in a frightened voice.</p><p>"Miami," Danny explained quietly, taking a seat. "She committed another crime down there when she was identified by a member of the police department and is currently on the run down there."</p><p>John sighed heavily, "Did she hurt anyone down in Miami?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Bosco paled, as he had seen the news about it, but he knew that John hadn't, "John, trust me, you don't need any more upsetting news," he spoke anxiously. "You need to focus on recovering from this."</p><p>"Dad, please, I need to know," John spoke softly. "I need to know who else has been hurt by her."</p><p>Bosco sighed and nodded at Danny, "She assaulted Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab in his office before stealing his car and leaving him unconscious," Danny explained softly. "Fortunately, Lieutenant Caine is recovering in hospital and there is an APB out for his car."</p><p>John nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment, "Um, do you think he'd let me write him an email?" he asked quietly. "I…I have experience with being assaulted in that way and I want to offer support."</p><p>Bosco wheeled the computer over to John, "Sure," he spoke softly, knowing John understood what Danny meant by 'assaulted' and wanted to do something constructive instead of be upset over it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Jenny said that being a criminalist is part of who I am and she said that I can do a lot of good for your lab even with the use of one arm," Greg explained in a nervous voice as he and Calleigh moved off the elevator that led to the lab. "I was not going to do it until I heard about what happened to Horatio."</p><p>Calleigh nodded, "Horatio gave me a chance even though I lost some of my hearing and I'll be forever grateful for that," Greg continued softly. "Besides, I could definitely use the money for the wedding."</p><p>"Oh, when are you and Jenny getting married?" Calleigh asked kindly. "I heard about your engagement."</p><p>Greg shrugged, "I've been trying to get my mom involved, but she wants nothing to do with it and would rather I not take on a pregnant girl along with being hard of hearing," he replied nervously. "Jenny's family is offering to pay for it, but I don't want to burden them more than I already am right now."</p><p>"Greg, life's really short," Calleigh spoke softly. "You need to take opportunities when they come."</p><p>Greg sighed, "I still have nightmares about what happened in the desert and I was hoping to get some counseling," he replied, ignoring the comment. "The Speedles will be at the staff meeting, right?"</p><p>Just then, Rick came down the hallway from the offices, "Good to see you again, CSI Sanders," he said in a calm voice as he offered Greg a paper that was in his hand. "I just got this fax from Las Vegas."</p><p>Greg took the fax and read it, "The hearing's been pushed back indefinitely," he spoke softly.</p><p>"Detective Caine is the one you should thank," Rick explained. "He won't leave his uncle."</p><p>Greg nodded and silently looked up at Horatio's office, which was still marked off by crime scene tape, "Oh, Duquesne, Delko didn't show up for his shift today," Rick spoke in an irritated voice. "Why?"</p><p>"I don't know," Calleigh replied anxiously. "I tried his cell already and he's not answering it."</p><p>Rick sighed irritably, "I'll be talking to Horatio about this," he replied. "When's the staff meeting?"</p><p>"We're on our way there now," Calleigh replied in an anxious voice. "Greg's here to work."</p><p>Rick nodded and followed Calleigh and Greg into the staff room where Tim, Jesse, Walter, Tim, Emily, and Natalia were all sitting around a table in hard chairs while an exhausted looking Ryan was seated in a soft chair and sipping a smoothie, "Ryan, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm part of the staff," Ryan replied in a tired voice. "I just got released from hospital yesterday."</p><p>Rick gave Ryan a look, "Well, you're going straight home after the meeting, understand?" he said.</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Horatio's going to be on medical leave for a couple weeks and Duquesne's in charge, but the chief has passed down some policies in light of this Stella Bonasera business that absolutely must be followed," Rick spoke firmly. "At least two uniforms must be present at every crime scene and CSI's are not to work scenes alone from now on. There must be at least two CSI's at every crime scene and they need to be proficient in firearms and capable of defending themselves if it proves necessary…"</p><p>"I…I can come back to work," Ryan spoke shakily. "We're shorthanded and I can handle it."</p><p>Rick scowled, "<em>You</em> just had surgery and you are going to behave yourself while you recover and do your treatment," he spoke in a fatherly voice. "You're not working until Doctor Woods clears you to."</p><p>"Well, Tommy's waiting in the car, so I think I'm going to head out then," Ryan spoke softly.</p><p>Ryan, however, made no move to get up from the couch, "You all can get back to work now," Rick said, quickly seeing that Ryan didn't feel well. "Get out of here before I write you all up for slacking off."</p><p>Jesse, Walter, Natalia, and Calleigh all left, "I wish you wouldn't live in that apartment at In Town by yourself when you're this sick," Rick grumbled. "I know your brother didn't drive you, Ryan."</p><p>"You took a bus the day after you got out of the hospital?" Tim asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, "I thought Sofia would have called or come out here by now to be with me," he spoke weakly. "I'm just so tired and sick…"</p><p>"You lie down on that couch until someone can take you to their house and keep an eye on you," Rick spoke sternly. "Greg, since you have a busted arm, your job today is babysitting Ryan and making sure he doesn't do any lab work, doesn't run away, and doesn't try to use the bathroom without assistance."</p><p>Greg nodded and Ryan silently lay down on the couch, "Let me do some paperwork that I didn't do on the nightshift and then I'll run you to my parents," Tim spoke calmly. "All right?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jackson Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…Daddy, is the lab lady gonna get me here?" Horatio heard Adam ask in a worried voice.</p><p>Horatio opened his eyes just in time to see Adam hand Robert a workbook, "Did you get done with that stuff already?" Robert asked softly. "And no, if the lab lady tries to come here, Daddy has his gun."</p><p>"Bobby, what is going on?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice. "Why is Adam doing school here?"</p><p>Robert sighed, "The morning after you got attacked, the PD got word that Valera stopped checking in with her PO and is in the wind," he explained softly. "I am not taking chances with anything happening to Adam again and so I sent BJ over to Mrs. Speedle alone. Since you were attacked, I've been alternating days and nights with Natalia so one of us will be available for the kids at all times."</p><p>"How are you going to manage that on the 20th?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Robert smiled, "That got postponed," he replied calmly. "Las Vegas sent a fax to the Crime Lab."</p><p>Horatio nodded, but didn't speak, clearly disturbed by the mention of Valera, "I work this evening, but someone will be here with you because Calleigh helped me make a schedule," Robert explained.</p><p>"Bobby, you and everyone else have lives," Horatio spoke quietly. "I am lonely, yes, but…"</p><p>Robert gave Horatio a look, "How many hours did you spend by my bedside at the hospital after my mom was killed and I nearly died?" he asked in a stern voice. "I'm just fine where I'm at right now."</p><p>"Daddy, where's your mommy and daddy?" Adam asked softly. "Who helped you grow up?"</p><p>Robert smiled, "Your Uncle Horatio took care of me for a lot of my life because my mom died when I was very young," he explained in a somber voice. "That's why I've been spending time here now."</p><p>"I'd be really sad if Uncle Horatio went away," Adam spoke quietly. "He's really cool."</p><p>Horatio suddenly looked uncomfortable and managed to slowly get up, "I need some assistance to the bathroom," he spoke in an uneasy voice. "I'm not feeling too well and I need to deal with it."</p><p>Robert quickly and quietly helped his uncle into the bathroom and frowned when he heard quiet, but audible retching sounds, "Is Uncle Horatio sick, Daddy?" Adam asked softly. "He's puking."</p><p>"Your Uncle Horatio's feeling overwhelmed by what happened to him, kiddo," Robert replied softly.</p><p>The bathroom door opened and Horatio quietly came out, returning to his bed without assistance, "I'm hoping they'll release me soon," he spoke softly. "I was in hospital too much when I was a child."</p><p>"I can talk to Doctor Loman about perhaps a release later today or tomorrow," Robert replied softly.</p><p>Horatio sighed softly, but nodded before laying back and closing his eyes to rest, "Adam, why don't you work on a little more in the book?" Robert asked as he quickly covered his uncle with blankets.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Danielle, please, you've been working so hard over the last few days</em>," Holly said over the phone. "<em>I need to work to keep my mind clear so I can help Tommy and Kylie. Spend time with your family."</em></p><p>Danielle sighed heavily, "All right, Holly," she replied softly. "Can I make you guys a meal at least?"</p><p>"That would be wonderful," Holly replied anxiously. "It would give the kids something healthy."</p><p>Danielle suddenly heard voices in the background, followed by a click. Sighing, she hung the phone up and silently began to pick up books and clothes that everyone had left around the living room. David and Ellie were at school and Michael and Emily were napping while her parents were out with Nicolas at a parent-child class. Once everyone was home, there wouldn't be time for cleaning. It would be time to visit John at the hospital and share dinner with him so that he wouldn't feel scared staying there.</p><p>The papers were filled with articles about the shooting and the people who had done it, but Danielle had managed to keep reporters away from John because all news outlets in New York knew that if they messed with John Boscorelli's recovery, the NYPD would come out in full force against them.</p><p>Despite the fact that John was putting on a brave face every time he was visited by someone from the Crime Lab or NYPD, Danielle knew that he wasn't okay. When NYU re-opened after the break, they would be offering counseling to any students affected by the shooting and also have a memorial, but Danielle knew that John would only avoid the counseling because he kept his feelings private.</p><p>Suddenly, a feeling of unease filled Danielle and she found herself flashing back to when Edward was alive and how he expected everyone to be perfect and pleasant all of the time; even during her time in the cabin, he expected her to be pleasant. She had only done it so that she could escape from him.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Danielle silently sat down on the couch and closed her eyes to wait until the feeling of anxiety went away. She didn't have anxiety often, but her past would haunt her every once in a while.</p><p>Edward, Stella, her past, Maurice's rape, and everything that had happened to her kids was weighing heavily on her and Danielle found herself crying because the feelings and anxiety were overwhelming and she couldn't hold it in anymore. As she sat there, crying silently, she heard the door open.</p><p>The sight of Danielle sitting on the couch with her eyes closed while tears ran down her face prompted Sully, who was holding Nicolas, to pause, "Danielle," Yelina spoke softly. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"I just started feeling overwhelmed about everything," Danielle replied softly, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>Sully sighed and Yelina nodded, "I just can't keep being the brave face for everyone anymore," Danielle spoke shakily as she opened her eyes and saw her parents and Nicolas. "It's become too much and I don't want to burden Maurice because he's trying to get better so he can take the desk promotion."</p><p>"Tell you what, I can go sit with John tonight and you can stay home," Sully spoke gently. "All right?"</p><p>Danielle sighed, but nodded, "Thank you," she spoke softly. "I'm going to call John and explain."</p><p>As Danielle went to her room, Yelina looked at Sully, "Have there been any updates on the Ryan Wolfe case?" she asked softly. "If Ray Junior was involved, I want to know, so I can deal with it."</p><p>"We can check on the computer," Sully replied calmly. "Through the police notification system."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…It's all right to stay home and do things for yourself once in a while, Dani," John heard his father say in a calm voice. "I can stay here until Sully gets here. John's having a nap or I'd let you talk to him…"</p><p>Footsteps moved across the floor and John woke just in time to see his father step out of the room. He knew that his mother and father were stressed about all that had happened and he felt responsible.</p><p>Sighing, John gripped his IV pole and got out of bed, but a wave of dizziness forced him to sit down, "What are you doing?" Bosco asked as he came back into the room and saw John sitting on the bed.</p><p>"You guys are stressed out about everything, so I'm leaving," John replied in a tired voice.</p><p>Bosco scowled, "We aren't stressed because of you, John," he replied firmly. "We're stressed because NYPD seems to be doing very little in the way of catching the idiots who shot up that diner."</p><p>John sighed, "I'm not officially a CSI, so I don't know how it works when a CSI suddenly breaks the law," he spoke in a tired voice as he lay back down. "I'm still a student and I hope I can go back when the school re-opens. I know it sounds a little strange, but people have been emailing me and thanking me for doing what I could the day of the shooting. I feel…a bit responsible for protecting them now."</p><p>"If you're well enough to go back, you can," Bosco replied quietly. "If you don't feel ready, you're not."</p><p>John nodded, "I'm ahead in the work anyway, so I'm not sure if I'll take a few extra days," he said softly.</p><p>As Bosco was trying to figure out what to say, a young man that John recognized as Brian Miller, a journalism student from NYU, came into the room, "Reed, no," John said in a sharp voice. "<em>No</em>."</p><p>"Come on, dude, I'm sure NYU's gonna want the info for their student paper," Brian pled anxiously.</p><p>John glared at Brian, "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Reed the other day when he showed up," he snapped, prompting Bosco frown. "I'm not interested in being interviewed for the NYU paper."</p><p>Brian, however, moved towards the bed and Bosco quickly stood up in front of him, "Are you deaf?" Bosco snapped in an aggravated voice, glaring at the kid. "John said no and you need to respect that!"</p><p>"Dude, don't get snippy," Brian hissed. "The other newspapers are printing what they want…"</p><p>Bosco scowled just as Flack came into the room, "Is there a problem here?" Flack asked, seeing Bosco standing face to face with a young man while John sat in bed looking worried and uncomfortable.</p><p>Swearing, Brian bolted from the room, "No problem," Bosco replied calmly. "What is it?"</p><p>"Mac and I are here to talk to your friend, Tommy, about Donny Lauren," Flack explained calmly. "Tommy's willing to talk, but he asked how you were and if you were bothering to get any rest."</p><p>John sighed, "My friend knows me too well," he replied softly. "He must have seen me visiting him."</p><p>Bosco sighed, "That name sounds really familiar," he spoke softly. "Donny Lauren sounds familiar."</p><p>"Dad, can I go to the cafeteria for a change?" John asked softly. "I'm tired of being in bed all the time."</p><p>Bosco gave him a look, "Maybe tomorrow," he spoke gently. "Detective Flack, can you please tell NYU to not send any more student journalists John's way? He'll tell his story if and when he actually wants to."</p><p>Flack sighed and nodded, "The media's going crazy over this whole thing," he replied calmly. "The Crime Lab's being investigated because of Stella, so all the cases we've done are being examined."</p><p>"What about me?" John asked softly. "I know I'm not a CSI yet, but I did work with Stella."</p><p>Flack nodded, "You did, but the NYPD doesn't think you're the reason Stella snapped and did what she did," he explained in a calm voice. "It seems she was socializing with not so lawful people during the times when she was supposed to be working and that might have been how the shooting was…"</p><p>"I think my blood sugar's a little low," John spoke softly. "Dad, is there any juice in the fridge?"</p><p>Bosco silently went over to the minifridge and got a bottle of apple juice out, "Here," he spoke softly, knowing that John's sugar was wavering due to anxiety. "Do you want me to get a nurse in here?"</p><p>Shaking his head, John took the juice and drank a bit of it, "This helps," he replied softly.</p><p>"Hey, John, will you be all right for a sec?" Flack asked softly. "I need to talk to your dad about something that doesn't have to do with you. I want you to behave while we talk in the hall."</p><p>John nodded and Bosco followed Flack into the hallway, "I'm helping with the investigation into Stella's activities and I came across something rather disturbing," Flack spoke. "About your former partner."</p><p>Bosco frowned, "LaRusso?" he asked softly. "His name is Robert Horatio LaRusso-Caine…"</p><p>"One of the people Stella met with during her duty shift a while back was named Dimitri LaRusso," Flack spoke in a somber voice. "Stella used her knowledge of Officer LaRusso and his family to connect with Dimitri and that's how Dimitri was able to find and eventually abduct Officer LaRusso-Caine."</p><p>Bosco looked somber, "Have you told Miami about this?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"When I found the intel, I notified Miami immediately," Flack explained in a quiet voice.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I can't impose," Ryan protested in a quiet voice as he sat in the front seat of Tim's van, waiting until the feeling of nausea passed before he got out. "I have an apartment just down the street and it's safe."</p><p>Tim sighed patiently, "You're not imposing," he replied calmly. "Do you need things from your house?"</p><p>Ryan sighed and finally managed to get out of the van, "I honestly just want to go to bed," he replied in a tired voice. "I tried to sleep at the lab, but Greg was insisting I have water and some food."</p><p>"Well, Greg didn't want to have to call an ambulance for you," Tim replied in a patient voice.</p><p>Ryan silently hugged himself as he followed Tim into the house after watching Tim lock the van, "Ryan, I'm so glad you decided to stay with us," Rosa Speedle spoke as she came over to the door.</p><p>"I don't want to impose," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "I can always go home if I am."</p><p>Rosa, however, put her arm around Ryan and guided him down the hallway into the spare bedroom with Tim at his heels. Ryan saw that the bed was turned down, a pair of clean clothes sat on the dresser, and a glass of water and his pain meds were on the bedside table. He looked at Rosa tiredly.</p><p>"Doctor Woods thought you might try to go home, so she went to your apartment earlier with a fellow from your work," Rosa spoke gently. "Don't worry about having to be up early or before you're ready."</p><p>Despite feeling unwell, Ryan slowly managed to change into the clean clothes and Rosa helped him into bed before helping him take a pain pill, "I'll leave the door open," Rosa spoke softly. "Emily's at the center with Anthony and Tony and James and Julliet are in bed, but they know you're here resting."</p><p>"Did…did Sofia text or call?" Ryan asked in a tired voice. "I want to know what she's decided…"</p><p>Rosa looked confused, but Tim sighed, "I'll keep an eye on your phone for you," he promised.</p><p>A faint snore filled the air as Ryan succumbed to the pain medication and fell asleep, "Timothy, who is Sofia?" Rosa asked in a confused voice as they returned to the living room. "That girl from Vegas?"</p><p>"Ryan got Sofia pregnant at Christmas and she told him over the phone while he was in New York, but she hasn't told him what she's decided to do about it," Tim explained calmly. "He's upset about that."</p><p>Rosa nodded and Tim held up the phone he had gotten from Ryan's pocket before leaving the spare bedroom, "I'll send Sofia a text," he said in a calm voice. "I'm going to go to bed in another hour."</p><p>"Why did you lie to Ryan about where Emily was?" Rosa asked softly. "You know she's at work."</p><p>Tim nodded, "If I told Ryan that, he'd be upset," he replied quietly as he began to compose a text.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I forgot that I was supposed to work the night that Horatio got beaten up," Eric confessed as he sat on the couch in Emily's office while Emily sat behind her desk. "I honestly don't know what happened."</p><p>Emily nodded, as she knew that Eric was in trouble with Horatio and IAB for missing shifts and also knew that Eric's memory issues might be the cause of it, "Do you still do casual counseling at the hospital?" Eric asked in a confused voice. "Maybe some medication would help me to remember things."</p><p>Before Emily could gently remind Eric that she worked at MDPD now, there was a knock at the door, "Delko, I know you're in there and a counseling appointment doesn't get you out of talking to me," Rick's voice spoke sternly. "You've had several missed shifts and Horatio is aware of that."</p><p>The door opened and Eric sighed, "I was gathering intel," he admitted in a quiet voice.</p><p>Rick frowned, "On what?" he asked in a confused voice. "We have no leads on Bonasera."</p><p>"The last time Horatio was attacked and left for dead by Derek Stokes, I bought a little GPS that I hid in the hood of his car," Eric explained. "Horatio doesn't even know that it's there, but I can track the car…"</p><p>Rick's eyes widened, "Stella was at Key Biscayne Club until yesterday and then she drove to the part of the city where Bernard had his mansion," Eric explained. "I've kept track with my cell-phone app."</p><p>Emily and Rick watched as Eric got his cell-phone out and activated the app, "I wish that place would be burned or knocked down," Emily growled darkly. "I own the property, but I don't want to deal with it."</p><p>Rick quickly got on his radio and ordered uniforms to go to that address, "I'll make up the shifts starting tonight," Eric promised softly. "I know I should have told someone, but I wasn't sure about it."</p><p>"Go do something productive, Delko and Speedle," Rick spoke calmly. "Until we get a case."</p><p>Rick left the office and as Eric and Emily left the office, they saw Tripp and Robert talking quietly interview room, "What's going on there?" Eric asked in a concerned voice. "Tripp works days."</p><p>"I should find out," Emily spoke softly. "I'm the department counselor, so I'm authorized to."</p><p>As Emily approached the room, Tripp and Robert came out, "Hi," Robert spoke anxiously.</p><p>"Is everything okay, Detective Caine?" Eric asked quietly, noticing his colleague's distress.</p><p>Robert sighed, "I just found out that Detective Bonasera was the one who sold me out to my father when he was alive," he spoke quietly. "That's how my father was able to find and hurt me."</p><p>"If you need the night off, Delko can cover," Rick spoke in a worried voice.</p><p>Robert shook his head, "A uniform will go to the hospital and protect my uncle and a uniform's been sent over to my house to protect Natalia and my sons," he explained. "I just need a few moments."</p><p>"If you need to talk, Detective, I'm going to be in the staff room getting a snack and doing work on my doctoral research," Emily spoke softly as Robert silently moved towards the men's bathroom.</p><p>Robert didn't reply and Rick sighed, "I'm going to be in my office," he spoke calmly. "If Bobby has a panic attack or whatever, come find me. I don't feel good about him working tonight, but he's a stubborn…"</p><p>"Are Catherine and your children being guarded, Sergeant Stetler?" Emily asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Tripp looked at Rick expectantly, "Catherine doesn't like police protection," Rick spoke quietly. "And I don't need uniformed officers hovering over me. That would remind me of the time I spent in jail."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calle Ocho</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So…this is where Ryan lives," Stella spoke softly as she and Clavo entered Ryan's apartment after Clavo used a stolen card to gain access to the apartment. "Ryan, it's Stella; are you home? I need help."</p><p>Silence filled the apartment, "Wolfe could be at the crime lab," Clavo spoke nervously. "He's a CSI."</p><p>"Seriously?" Stella chuckled coldly. "Even when he was dating my sister, Ryan always loved Policing."</p><p>Clavo, however, wasn't listening and was instead looking into a small room, "Looks like Wolfe WAS looking into missing kids," he said in an awed voice. "Here's a bunch of info on Raymond Junior."</p><p>"I'm interested in finding Ryan because he owes me for getting my sister killed," Stella growled.</p><p>Clavo scoffed and took the information about Ray Junior while Stella wandered into Ryan's bedroom, "Not a single photo or item of my sister's!" she snapped angrily as she went through his things.</p><p>"We should get out of here before we wake the neighbors," Clavo spoke uneasily.</p><p>Stella silently picked up a gun, "It's loaded," she spoke in an amused voice before pocketing it.</p><p>Clavo's eyes widened as Stella proceeded to trash Ryan's bedroom before trashing the living room and kitchen, "He's barely got any food in his fridge!" Stella shouted. "He lives like such a bum!"</p><p>"Miami-Dade Police Department!" Jesse, who had been hearing odd noises from Ryan's apartment, yelled as he suddenly burst into the apartment with his gun drawn. "You're both under arrest!"</p><p>Clavo swore and Stella responded by raising Ryan's gun, "Bonasera, don't be stupid!" Jesse snapped in an angry voice, recognizing Stella from the APB that had been set out. "You know you're wanted!"</p><p>Without warning, Stella bolted and shoved Jesse over so that he couldn't pursue her. Clavo spat and ran out of the apartment as Jesse got to his feet. Jesse ran after them, but they were both faster than him.</p><p>Cursing loudly, Jesse pulled out his cell-phone and dialed 9-1-1 to let them know what happened.</p><hr/><p>What seemed like hours later, Tim found himself awake and getting warm milk because he was very unused to sleeping without his wife. He often woke up in the night when she had to work late.</p><p>As Tim was enjoying his milk, however, there was a knock at the door and he silently went over to it because he didn't want to wake anyone else in the house. What he saw when he opened the door was a uniform and a concerned looking Eric, "Delko, Stawski?" Tim asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Ryan's apartment was broken into and trashed," Eric spoke anxiously. "Do you know where he is?"</p><p>Tim frowned, "Ryan's asleep in the spare bedroom because we convinced him to stay here and rest after getting out of the hospital," he explained in a concerned voice. "When was his apartment broken into?"</p><p>"Not too long ago," Eric explained. "Jesse Cardoza saw Stella Bonasera and Clavo Cruz inside, but they managed to make a huge mess before getting away. Emily's back at the lab and she tried to phone Ryan, but he wasn't answering, so she got worried and sent us here. We really need to talk to him, Speedle."</p><p>Tim cursed quietly, "I'll see if he's able to get up," he spoke quietly. "Just hang on a few minutes."</p><p>Eric and Officer Stawski waited while Tim went down to Ryan's room and returned a few moments later helping a very groggy Ryan walk straight, "What is it?" Ryan asked in a groggy, irritated voice.</p><p>"Can we come inside and sit down?" Eric asked, seeing how pained Ryan looked.</p><p>Ryan sighed and kept quiet as Tim guided him over to the couch and sat him down, "Your apartment was broken into and trashed," Eric explained once they were all seated. "Jesse called it in a bit ago."</p><p>"Someone broke into my apartment and trashed it?" Ryan asked groggily. "Do you know who did?"</p><p>Eric sighed, "Jesse said he saw Stella Bonasera and Clavo Cruz, but they escaped," he replied softly.</p><p>Ryan frowned and sighed, "I knew Stella would blame me for her sister's death," he spoke groggily.</p><p>"Is that why she went to your apartment?" Eric asked quietly. "Because of you and Jessica?"</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Stella must think I owe her, but it's not my fault Jessica died," he replied in a trembling, groggy voice. "My…my mom had Jessica killed because she didn't think I deserved a wife and kid…"</p><p>Stawski paled, but Eric and Tim nodded because they knew the particulars on Jessica Bonasera's case, "I'm sorry, I don't feel super well," Ryan spoke quietly, shaken by the news of the break-in.</p><p>"We'll keep a uniform posted outside the house tonight," Eric spoke calmly. "You should rest."</p><p>Ryan closed his eyes and slouched, "I'll let Emily know that Ryan's okay," Eric promised.</p><p>"Make sure she takes it easy tonight," Tim spoke sternly. "Is Detective Caine at the apartment?"</p><p>Eric shook his head, "Detective Caine's at the lab," he replied. "A uniform is with Horatio tonight."</p><p>"Good thing Horatio's getting released tomorrow," Tim mused. "He hates hospitals."</p><p>Eric nodded, "I need to go back to bed," Ryan suddenly mumbled. "I need to sleep properly."</p><p>As Tim helped Ryan up off the couch, Eric and Stawski stood up to go outside and guard the house.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami Cemetery</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jessica's grave was in Miami because nobody had claimed the body except for Ryan and that was one of the reasons why Stella had fled there from New York. The lack of photos and memorabilia in Ryan's apartment had angered Stella because she thought that as much as Ryan had claimed to love her, he didn't seem to want to honor her memory. After fleeing, she had asked Clavo to stop at the cemetery.</p><p>Nervous about the cops finding them, Clavo had protested, but Stella had threatened to shoot him and so he had allowed a brief stop. Now, as he waited in the car, Stella made her way to Jessica's grave.</p><p>"Hey there, Jessie," Stella spoke in a shaking voice as she reached the grave and brushed leaves off of it.</p><p>Sighing, Stella knelt at the grave, "I can't believe you left me alone in New York after you met that Miami cop at one of those parties," she spoke softly. "Ryan's mother didn't even like you and yet you…"</p><p>Stella swallowed hard, "You left me and all your friends for some dumb cop that's unable to have kids anyway," she snapped, her tone growing angrier by the minute. "And now I'm completely alone.</p><p>Cursing loudly, Stella got up and silently left the cemetery and rejoined Clavo in the getaway van.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dead End - April 1, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>April 1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"What do you mean the court case has been postponed indefinitely?" Warrick whined as he and Grissom sat in a room together while a uniformed guard stood nearby. "It was supposed to be…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Things came up and people were unavailable," he replied calmly. "It happens."</p><p>"I'm a CSI and this should have been over and done with a long time ago!" Warrick snapped.</p><p>Grissom glared at Warrick, "Why?" he replied in a cold voice. "You're not coming back to CSI."</p><p>"I've been one of your top investigators," Warrick replied in a shocked voice. "You can't fire me."</p><p>Determined to remain calm, Grissom rose, "I can and I did," he replied calmly. "See you later."</p><p>"I can't believe a scumbag like Derek Stokes is allowed to roam free while I'm stuck in here!" Warrick snapped in an angry voice. "Do you even care what happens to me in here? Do you or anyone else?"</p><p>Grissom silently left the room and said nothing until he was outside at his car, driving back to the lab feeling nothing but frustration. As he parked and went inside, he noticed that Nick was sitting in one of the AV labs at a computer and looking concerned, "…How are you doing?" he heard Nick ask quietly.</p><p>"…The doctors are really surprised that I'm doing as well as I am," a quiet voice replied.</p><p>Grissom wandered into the room and was both surprised and pleased to see a tired looking Derek on a Skype screen, "Nicky, who's that?" Derek asked in a quiet voice. "He looks a little familiar…"</p><p>"This is Gil Grissom, my boss," Nick explained kindly. "I've gotta get back to work now, okay Derek?"</p><p>Derek nodded and the screen went black, "Derek…he has memory issues," Nick explained quietly. "He can remember some of what he did when his blood sugar was messed up, but not all of it."</p><p>"What about Jenny?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "Does he remember her and his child?"</p><p>Nick sighed, "He does, but he doesn't trust that he can act responsible around them or for them, so he's going to let her take care of the baby," he replied softly. "How was your visit with Warrick today?"</p><p>"Warrick's mad, but it's nothing you need to worry about," Grissom lied calmly. "How's Parker?"</p><p>Nick gave Grissom a look, "Way to lie," he replied in a quiet voice. "What did Warrick really say?"</p><p>Grissom sighed heavily, "Warrick called your brother a scumbag for being able to roam free while he's stuck in jail," he replied in a concerned voice. "I didn't want to upset you by telling you that, Nick."</p><p>"Derek's not his own guardian right now because of his health issues and he's really not well enough to go anywhere by himself," Nick replied in a concerned voice. "I don't know how that's freedom."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "He's better off than he was," he stated softly. "At least you know he's safe."</p><p>"And Parker's doing well," Nick spoke calmly. "We're learning to get along with each other."</p><p>Grissom looked pleased, "Good," he spoke calmly. "Now get back to working, please."</p><p>Nodding, Nick left the office and Grissom silently headed to his office to do paperwork, but he suddenly saw Captain Tamara Curtis come into the lab, "Captain Curtis, hi," he said calmly. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm quite well, Doctor Grissom," Captain Curtis replied calmly. "Sofia called me and wanted to talk."</p><p>Grissom nodded and watched as Captain Curtis made her way to Sofia's office before silently proceeding to his own office, which was nearby, "…Mom, I'm pregnant," he heard Sofia say softly. "Remember that young man that I told you about that spent Christmas with me, Ryan Wolfe? He's the father…"</p><p>"Oh, Sofia, I'm not sure what you want me to say," Captain Curtis spoke softly. "You are an adult."</p><p>Sofia sighed, "He's currently got testicular and prostate cancer," she spoke softly. "He had surgery."</p><p>There was sniffling, "I love my job, but I also can't help but want to be there for Ryan and have this child because he can't have any at all now," Sofia spoke tearfully. "I don't want to take that away from him."</p><p>"Do you love him?" Captain Curtis asked in a quiet voice. "You seem to care a lot about him."</p><p>The conversation was cut off when Sofia suddenly threw up, ending Grissom's eavesdropping.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Price is raising concerns about if I'm a competent parent given my PTSD from the incident," Bosco spoke in an annoyed voice as he lay on his bed, reading a letter that he had gotten from DCFS in Miami. "DCFS says that they don't think either of us are incompetent, but they want me to talk to a counselor in Miami before we take custody of the baby. It's just a formality, but it's mandatory."</p><p>Danielle sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, "How are your sessions going with Manny Santiago?" she asked quietly as she rubbed his leg. "It might not hurt to keep going to counseling in the fall."</p><p>"I plan to," Bosco replied quietly. "I worry about how the kids will be when we go to Miami."</p><p>Danielle nodded, "John should be done with semester finals by then and so he can help my parents take care of David, Ellie, Michael, Emily, and Nicolas," she said softly. "It'll give him something to do."</p><p>"Those stupid journalism students are still bothering him at school because they want a big story for the NYU newspaper," Bosco growled. "He hangs out in the temporary crime lab most of the time or in the library, but I'm worried that the stress is going to be too much. John's only 17 and he shouldn't…"</p><p>Danielle sighed softly, "His best friend might never walk again and I've known Tommy for a while, so it's been hard on me too," she spoke quietly. "Carlos, Holly, and Kylie spend a lot of time at the hospital."</p><p>"He was shot by a member of NYPD," Bosco replied. "I'm surprised Carlos isn't suing anyone."</p><p>Danielle cringed, "He's considering it because nobody did anything to stop it," she explained in a concerned voice. "Stella had problems for a long time and NYPD didn't even try to get her counseling."</p><p>Bosco nodded just as the bedroom door opened, revealing David, "Hey, is school out already?" Bosco asked in a kind voice. "If you need a snack or something, John should be home, so can you ask him?"</p><p>"John's not home yet, but I'm old enough to make a snack for Kylie, Ellie, and I," David replied.</p><p>Bosco frowned, "What do you mean he's not home?" he asked in a worried voice as he got up off of the bed. "I know his schedule and he's supposed to be home by now and he doesn't work tonight."</p><p>"It's not like John to not call if he's going to be late," Danielle spoke worriedly. "I don't…"</p><p>Bosco and Danielle left the bedroom and found that Yelina was watching Ellie and Kylie do their homework at the table while Nicolas, Michael, and Emily played on the floor with simple toys, and her father cooked dinner, "I'm going out to look for John," Bosco spoke quietly. "I need a cab."</p><p>Sully looked concerned, "Are you feeling better than you were this morning, Bosco?" he asked firmly.</p><p>"I haven't had any dizziness in two hours," Bosco replied calmly. "I've been resting all day."</p><p>Danielle sighed, "You're not back on active duty yet and I don't want you running around alone just in case you do get sick," she spoke gently. "I want someone to go with you or we call for assistance."</p><p>Bosco nodded, "I'll call over to the Crime Lab," he replied softly. "To see what they can find."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital - Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Tommy, sit down," Emily spoke in a concerned voice as she watched Tommy pace back and forth across the rug in the waiting room of the hospital. "I know you're nervous, but it's going to be all right."</p><p>Tommy sighed heavily, but stopped pacing, "Jenny said she wasn't feeling well not long after breakfast, so I brought her here since Diana and Greg are at work today and I've heard absolutely nothing since then," he replied in an anxious voice, gazing at Emily. "She's my only daughter and my grandchild…"</p><p>Sighing, Tommy sat down beside Emily, "You brought her here and you got messages to Diana and Greg, so that's all you can do right now," Emily spoke calmly. "And you called me, which was very smart."</p><p>"I'm just so anxious about being a grandfather," Tommy replied softly. "I was a crappy father and…"</p><p>Suddenly, Dr. Mullaney, an OB who had taken on Jenny's care since her return to Miami, came into the waiting room, "Are you here for Jenny Wolfe?" she asked in a kind voice. "She's been admitted."</p><p>Tommy paled, but said nothing, "Jenny's been having contractions," Dr. Mullaney spoke softly. "She's anxious and scared and wants her family, so I said I come look for them. Are you two her family?"</p><p>"I'm her father and this is her aunt," Tommy managed to say through anxious tears. "Can we…?"</p><p>Dr. Mullaney nodded and took Tommy and Emily to Jenny's room, smiling at Jenny as she led the two adults into the room, "Hi," Jenny spoke softly as she lay in the hospital bed hooked to an IV and a fetal monitor. "The contractions could either stop or I could go into labor. I'm just feeling so tired…"</p><p>"I know, sweetie, why don't you just have a nap?" Tommy asked softly. "I'm going to stay here."</p><p>Jenny sighed anxiously, "If Greg calls or comes, I don't want him to worry about us," she spoke softly.</p><p>Emily smiled at Jenny, "Jenny, just go to sleep and relax," she spoke gently. "It'll be all right."</p><p>Nodding, Jenny closed her eyes and as she slept, Tommy sat on a chair near the bed, "Emily, I got a call the other day from the morgue," he spoke quietly. "I thought it was about wanting Jason to come back to work, but it was about collecting Mom's body. I really don't want to hold a funeral for her at all."</p><p>"Well, then we don't have to," Emily replied softly. "We've got enough to deal with right now and I don't think any of us could handle a funeral. Have you talked to Doctor Higgins about all of this?"</p><p>Tommy shrugged, "I was planning to drop in today, but Jenny's not well," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"Go upstairs and see if she's in," Emily spoke softly. "I can stay with Jenny for a little while."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Temporary Crime Lab – NYU Campus - New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…No, John's not here," Mac spoke calmly into the phone, having been called by a concerned Danielle.</p><p>There was a sigh, "He didn't come home after school, he's not at the hospital visiting Tommy, and he's not visiting Emily," Danielle spoke softly. "Maurice wants to go out looking, but I insisted on calling…"</p><p>Mac frowned, "John didn't call you?" he asked in a concerned voice. "That isn't like him."</p><p>"I really don't want tons of uniforms out looking for him because he's not a bad kid; he's just been through a lot in a short amount of time," Danielle spoke calmly. "If Reed and Brian hadn't been…"</p><p>At the mention of Reed, Mac's scowl deepened, "Reed Garrett?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"John said that Reed and a guy named Brian had been bugging him for a story ever since the shooting at the diner," Danielle explained quietly. "They're journalism students at NYU and think it's a good story."</p><p>Mac's scowl deepened, "I did try John's phone, but there's been no answer," Danielle spoke in a worried voice as he got up and left the temporary lab to pay a visit to Reed in the campus newspaper offices.</p><p>"Keep thinking of places John might visit and I'll talk to Reed," Mac promised. "It'll be okay."</p><p>There was a click and Mac pocketed his phone just as he reached the campus newspaper office, "Reed?!" he growled as he entered the office and looked around. "Reed, where are you?"</p><p>Deeply confused, Reed poked his head out of a cubicle, "Hi there, Mac," he said kindly.</p><p>"Reed, have you and other journalism students been harassing John Boscorelli about what happened at the diner?" Mac asked sternly, glaring daggers at Reed. "His mother says that he told her that."</p><p>Reed paled and a phone suddenly buzzed, "Um," he replied nervously, ignoring the buzzing phone.</p><p>Concerned as to why Reed was ignoring the phone, Mac marched into the cubicle and quickly saw the Boscorelli's home number on the phone, "Did you and Brian Williams steal this?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"John wouldn't talk to us, so we grabbed him and pinned him against a wall," Reed confessed, frowning as Mac put gloves on before taking the phone. "The dude didn't even come to the campus memorial and we covered that, but we wanted to talk to John because he was at the shooting and can tell us…"</p><p>Mac's scowl deepened, "So you resorted to assault and theft just because John didn't want to be interviewed about the shooting?" he asked angrily. "Reed, those are arrestable offenses."</p><p>"Well, Brian also wanted to ask about John's dad," Reed spoke anxiously. "About the rape."</p><p>Quickly putting the phone in a plastic bag, Mac pocketed it and quickly got his handcuffs out, "Reed Garrett, you're under arrest for assault, theft, and possible kidnapping," he spoke firmly, quickly cuffing Reed's hands behind his back. "John didn't go home after classes today and his parents are worried."</p><p>Reed paled, "We didn't do anything to him, Mac!" he replied anxiously. "I swear we didn't!"</p><p>"Then where is Brian Williams and where is John Boscorelli?" Mac asked in a sharp voice.</p><p>Reed didn't reply, so Mac led him out of the newspaper office and across campus to his office in the temporary crime lab, "You can wait here until the uniforms arrive to run you downtown," Mac said firmly just as Flack came into the office. "Flack, we have a problem. John Boscorelli's missing."</p><p>Flack frowned, "Reed here and another boy thought it would be funny to bother John for a story about the shooting at the diner," Mac growled. "John said no and they took his phone, so he's unreachable."</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me," Flack growled, glaring at Reed. "You attacked a diabetic student?"</p><p>Reed's eyes widened, "Is that why he was always carrying a bag?" he asked softly. "Diabetes?"</p><p>Mac nodded, "Boscorelli had the bag with him when he left, I swear," Reed replied anxiously.</p><p>"John's family is worried," Mac spoke quietly. "Better put out a Missing Persons bulletin."</p><p>Reed swallowed hard, "And see if the Boscorellis want to press charges on John's behalf since John is still under 18," Mac continued coldly. "Reed, Claire would be disgusted by your behavior."</p><p>Flack pulled out his phone, "I'll see if John's gotten home yet," he said, dialing Bosco's number.</p><p>"Hello?" Danielle's concerned voice spoke. "Please, tell me you've heard some news."</p><p>Flack sighed, "It turns out, Mrs. Boscorelli, that a couple of journalism students were bothering John about the shooting and they assaulted him and stole his phone when he refused to be interviewed," he explained in a concerned voice. "We have one in custody and we've sent out a missing person's…"</p><p>A throat cleared and Flack and Mac turned just in time to see a tired looking Bosco and an anxious looking Sully come into the office, "Hey, Officer Boscorelli, can I talk to you about what happened in Florida for the NYU paper?" Reed asked anxiously. "I read what the other news stories said and…"</p><p>Bosco gave Reed an odd look, "Are you one of the idiots who was hassling John?" he snapped.</p><p>"Bosco, calm down," Sully interjected, seeing that Bosco was angry. "Any progress on the search?"</p><p>Mac sighed, "No," he spoke patiently. "We've got uniforms out searching for him."</p><p>Bosco scoffed and sat down in a chair, "How do I press charges?" he asked angrily.</p><p>Reed paled, "My wife and I already decided that we'd press charges if those two journalism students were involved in this," Bosco spoke sharply, glaring at Reed. "How do I press charges?"</p><p>Mac silently walked over to his desk, "Reed gets taken downtown and processed," he explained.</p><p>"Do it, then," Bosco replied coldly. "People can be killed over others making stupid decisions."</p><p>Mac nodded, "Has anyone bothered walking his route?" Bosco asked in a tired voice. "He takes a specific way to get back home from here every day and if he was injured, maybe he stopped to rest."</p><p>"His route?" Mac asked quietly. "Could you maybe show us what this route of his is?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade University Hospital - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…I'm really glad you made it," Tommy heard Jenny say in a quiet voice as he came down the hallway from the elevator after seeing Dr. Higgins for a chat. "I wasn't sure if you'd be allowed out."</p><p>Tommy sighed as he entered Jenny's room and saw that both Diana and Greg were there, "Hey," he said in a calm voice, smiling at his family. "Any more contractions? I'm hoping that you'll both be okay."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm handling it," Jenny replied softly. "Mom brought Greg over here from the lab and Aunt Emily had to leave because she was tired and missed her kids. She'll try and come back later."</p><p>Tommy nodded and sat on the couch, "We've been thinking about getting married in the summertime," Greg spoke quietly. "I'll have enough saved by then to make sure there's a really nice wedding."</p><p>"Greg, when a young man and a young woman get married, it's generally the responsibility of the bride's parents to pay for the wedding," Diana explained patiently. "Have you told your family yet?"</p><p>Greg shook his head and quietly moved to the chair beside Jenny's bed, "You've got me and you have the baby," Jenny spoke quietly, seeing that Greg looked uncomfortable. "We'll be your family."</p><p>Nodding, Greg took Jenny's hand and smiled sadly as she traced a heart in his palm with her finger, "Mom, Greg's mom doesn't want to talk to him," Jenny spoke softly. "That's why he's here."</p><p>"Diana, let's take a walk and let these two be on their own a minute," Tommy spoke softly.</p><p>Giving Tommy a look, Diana got up and followed him out into the hallway, "Tommy, what is it?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Jenny said you had a chat with Doctor Higgins today. Are you okay?"</p><p>"The morgue wants us to take my mom's body," Tommy spoke softly. "I don't want to."</p><p>Diana sighed and hugged him, "We don't have to," she replied softly. "I didn't like her either."</p><p>Tommy sighed, "I left a message for Jason to pick Emilio up from school after he's done putting in his application for university," he spoke softly. "I'm just glad he's not working at the morgue anymore."</p><p>"Did you text Ryan?" Diana asked quietly. "I'm not sure where he's been staying since his place…"</p><p>Just then, a pained cry filled the hallway, "My water broke!" Jenny suddenly exclaimed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calle Ocho</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The apartment was still cordoned off by police tape and though it had been processed, the mess was still there. Ryan hadn't been back to the apartment since the break-in and had bought whatever he had needed to get through the days. He had been put on lab duty by Horatio so that he wouldn't put himself or anyone else at risk while doing chemo, but on his off days, he spent time at the library or at the shelter because he couldn't bear being a burden on anyone. His heart and mind were wearing down.</p><p>As Ryan stood there, gazing at the mess, he suddenly felt that someone was watching him and turned to see that Robert was lingering down the hallway, "Here to arrest me?" he asked in a tired voice.</p><p>"It's your place," Robert spoke calmly. "I got a call from Cardoza saying that you slept at the shelter."</p><p>Ryan sighed softly, "Last night, yes," he spoke quietly. "This apartment freaks me out now."</p><p>"Ryan, Victims Assistance isn't just a one-time resource," Robert spoke gently. "It can help you now."</p><p>Ryan nodded, "I know, but I don't want to overcrowd the Speedles," he spoke quietly. "Emily's going to have another baby this summer and she and Tim already live there with their two kids and his brother and parents. It was nice of them to let me rest there after I got out of the hospital, but…"</p><p>"Calleigh found a toothbrush and toothpaste and shampoo in the staff bathroom," Robert interjected gently. "I know the shelter doesn't have privacy, so you probably got ready for work at the lab?"</p><p>Ryan nodded, "I just can't bring myself to go in and get my things," he spoke shakily.</p><p>"What Stella and Clavo did was pretty bad," Robert spoke gently. "I understand your anxiety."</p><p>Ryan put his hand on the police tape, "I'll help you get what you need and then I'll take you somewhere safe," Robert spoke in a calm voice. "That shelter is not safe for someone being treated for cancer."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, "Warrick Brown sent me a letter from the correctional facility in Las Vegas asking me for help," he spoke shakily. "He said I owe him."</p><p>Robert silently removed the tape from the door, "You don't," he spoke calmly. "Ready?"</p><p>Ryan silently pocketed the letter and followed Robert into the apartment, "I don't want to take you away from work," Ryan spoke quietly. "I won't sleep at the shelter anymore since Cardoza…"</p><p>Robert watched as Ryan hobbled around the apartment, looking at things, but not picking anything up, "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. "I know you had surgery a few weeks ago and if you're sore…"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sore," Ryan spoke quietly. "I can walk and sit, but squatting and bending is still hard."</p><p>Nodding, Robert found a box in the mess, "I'll help you," he spoke in a kind voice. "All right?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Thoroughly exhausted from spending the day with Tommy, Carlos silently left the hospital after being relieved by Holly, who had just gotten off work. He intended to go home, get Kylie from Boscorelli's and then make sure Kylie got enough to eat and a decent sleep. Fortunately, Tommy would soon be released from the hospital and he could get used to using his wheelchair in the handicap-friendly apartment.</p><p>As Carlos headed towards his car, however, he spotted a tired looking John slowly coming towards the hospital with one hand on his ribs and the other clutching a backpack, "John!" Carlos called out.</p><p>"Uncle…Carlos," John spoke shakily, trembling as he continued forward. "Please…I don't feel good."</p><p>Alarmed, Carlos ran over to John and helped him walk over to the hospital, "I got beat up by a couple of student reporters who wanted to talk about the shooting," John stammered. "They took my phone."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Carlos helped John inside and over to the desk, prompting Mary Proctor to gasp, "Carlos, where did you find him?!" Mary Proctor spoke anxiously. "He's been missing for hours."</p><p>"I was on my way out when I saw him walking here," Carlos spoke anxiously. "He was attacked…"</p><p>Mary Proctor nodded, "I don't feel good," John spoke shakily. "Please, can I just lie down a minute?"</p><p>"Carlos, it's shift change, so I need your help," Mary said in a calm voice. "Just take slow breaths, John."</p><p>John took slow, faint breaths as he was helped over to a cot and sat down. Mary pulled the curtain and Carlos gloved up before he helped John take off his bag and clothes, revealing bruises, "Carlos, I'm going to call the police," Mary spoke calmly as she handed Carlos a gown. "Can you help John into this?"</p><p>Carlos nodded, "The police…they'll want to take pictures of the injuries," John spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>"They'll do that when the bruises color," Carlos spoke calmly. "Come on, let's get you warm."</p><p>John silently allowed Carlos to put the gown on him and cover him up, "I'm so tired, Uncle Carlos," he spoke in a faint voice as he lay down. "I tried my best to get here and I couldn't call for help…"</p><p>Carlos nodded calmly, "I called Bosco and he's coming," Mary said anxiously as she returned with a supply cart. "In the meantime, John, I want to check you out and get you comfortable enough to rest."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You didn't have to stay after I threw up," Ryan spoke in a faint voice as he rested in the front seat of Robert's truck with his eyes closed, trying to rest as the truck rolled through the streets. "I could…"</p><p>Robert sighed, "You could, but you won't," he spoke firmly. "You're too sick to work right now and much too sick to be unsupervised. I'm going to help you file paperwork so you can get paid even when the chemo makes you too sick to work. I can't force you to go back to Speedles or tell them that Warrick Brown has been harassing you through letters, but I can make sure that you are safe tonight."</p><p>"I don't want to worry them," Ryan spoke groggily, tears filling his eyes. "It'll upset them."</p><p>Robert sighed, "I can explain the situation to them, seeing as I have to inform my uncle about it anyway," he replied in a reassuring voice. "Anyway, we're almost at where you're spending tonight."</p><p>Ryan frowned as Robert pulled up in front of a nice house, "Where are we?" he asked groggily.</p><p>The front door suddenly opened and Alexx came out and over to the truck, "Hey there, baby," she spoke softly, opening the passenger door. "I heard you've been sleeping in a shelter in Calle Ocho…"</p><p>"Yeah," Ryan spoke shakily, suddenly feeling nauseous. "I…I don't feel good, Alexx. Can I throw up?"</p><p>Alexx helped Ryan out of the car and held him while he vomited on the street, "I think you need some sleep and fluids," she spoke gently as she helped him towards the house while Robert got his things.</p><p>Soon enough, Ryan was lying in a bed in one of the guestrooms Alexx had while the box of personal possessions sat on the dresser, "…Warrick sent me letters and phoned and said I owed him," Ryan spoke in a trembling voice, gazing up at Alexx and Robert. "He…he knows my number from when he was here."</p><p>Alexx frowned, "And Stella broke into my place," Ryan spoke shakily. "Cause I dated her sister…"</p><p>"It's dangerous for Ryan to be at home right now," Robert spoke softly. "I'm going to talk to Horatio and to Ryan's family, but I need to make sure that Ryan is safe in the meantime. Thank you for offering…"</p><p>Alexx smiled and sighed as she saw Ryan fighting sleep to listen to the conversation, "Go to sleep, sugar," she spoke gently, but firmly. "I'll talk to Detective Caine and then give you an IV, all right?"</p><p>Ryan closed his eyes and Alexx led Robert into the front room, "Have you caught Stella yet?" Alexx asked in a concerned voice, giving Robert a look. "Horatio hasn't really shared about it with anyone."</p><p>"We're closing in on her, but there's been concern that she might return to Ryan's," Robert explained.</p><p>Alexx nodded, "Can I get you anything before you go?" she asked softly. "Henry's getting the kids and getting dinner, so he should be home soon. Do you work tonight or are you off with your sons?"</p><p>"Natalia works tonight and I'm going to pick my boys up after I leave here," Robert spoke calmly.</p><p>Alexx smiled, "Ryan will be all right tonight," she spoke softly. "You go and get your sons."</p><p>Nodding, Robert smiled at Alexx and silently left the house, grateful for her help in the situation.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of his father, grandfather, and several police officers talking in the hallway outside of the exam room where he had been moved to rest prompted John feel anxious. He had nothing worse than broken ribs and low blood sugar, but the hospital and police wanted him to stay overnight just in case.</p><p>Even though he wanted to get his things and run, John felt tired and sore enough to stay lying in bed and was fighting sleep because he wanted hear what was going on. Suddenly, the door opened and Bosco came into the room, "You look like you could use a good sleep," Bosco spoke in a calm voice.</p><p>"Yeah," John replied in a quiet voice. "What…what's everyone talking about out there?"</p><p>Bosco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "About what those students did," he explained in a quiet, but calm voice. "The city newspapers have already gotten a hold of the story and the cops are trying to decide if Stella somehow asked Reed Garrett and that other kid to harass you or if they did it without…"</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about Stella, Dad," John spoke quietly. "Do they want to talk to me at all?"</p><p>Bosco gave him a look, "I won't let them because you look like you're going to fall asleep," he replied in a firm fatherly voice. "Reed Garrett's been booked and if he pleads guilty, there won't be a hearing."</p><p>"Reed's not a bad guy, Dad," John spoke softly. "He's just enthusiastic about getting stories."</p><p>Bosco shrugged, "He may not be a bad guy, but what he did was very wrong and there are consequences when people do things to hurt other people," he spoke firmly. "I know for a fact that NYU does not put up with this crap, so Reed will probably be expelled and also do some serious time."</p><p>"You're right, Officer Boscorelli," Mac spoke in a calm voice, having overheard Bosco's comments as he entered the room. "Reed is going to be charged with theft and assault for his role in what happened. As soon as Brian Williams is found, he'll also be charged. NYU has also been made aware of the situation and they're going to be handing down disciplinary action due to the amount of evidence there is."</p><p>John sighed tiredly, "I know you don't want to get anyone in trouble, John, and that you try to see good in everyone, but what happened to you was very wrong," Mac spoke calmly. "The tragedy at the diner was not your fault, nor are you required to talk about it to anyone who you don't want to share with."</p><p>"For now, though, you're going to rest," Bosco spoke firmly. "Detective Taylor, you can talk to John as long as he doesn't have to get up from bed. My wife and I are already pressing charges."</p><p>Mac silently sat in a chair and set a tape recorder on the portable table so he could get John's account of what happened, "I know you're tired, so we'll keep this brief," he said. "What happened?"</p><p>"I was heading to the library after class and Reed and Brian came up and asked me if I'd talk about the diner shooting for the campus paper," John spoke in a tired voice. "I said no and then Brian pushed me into a wall, but I pushed back. Reed helped him and there was a bit of a scuffle after that where they shoved me into the wall. My phone fell out of my pocket and Reed took it before he and Brian left."</p><p>Mac nodded, but didn't say anything, "I got scared and got off campus as fast as I could," John spoke in a tired voice. "I knew I was hurt and I just started walking in the direction of the hospital because I knew it was a safe place. I went as fast as I could and just kept quiet cause I was scared they were following…"</p><p>"And you were almost here when Carlos Nieto found you," Mac spoke calmly. "Right?"</p><p>John nodded, "Uncle Carlos went home cause Aunt Holly is with Tommy and Kylie needs to do her homework and stuff," he spoke tiredly. "Grandma and Grandpa are taking care of Nicolas and helping Mom with David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily. I know Mom's upset about this and she's worried…"</p><p>"What I want you to do is focus on studying and doing your finals and I'll let you know when you need to talk about the shooting or about this incident," Mac spoke calmly as he turned the recorder off, slipped it into his pocket, and got up from the chair he had been using. "When the police find Stella, she'll be extradited back to New York and you'll have to testify as a witness and so will Tommy Nieto and Emily Yokas. When Brian Williams is found, he and Reed Garrett will both be put in jail until a hearing. Until that happens, I want you to focus on school and be at home with your family as much as possible."</p><p>John nodded and sighed tiredly, "The NYPD's still investigating your heroic actions during the Crime Lab shooting and when you saved Ryan Wolfe," Mac spoke. "When you feel up to it, you're welcome to do more proficiency training through the lab, but I'd like you to take time to recover first, all right?"</p><p>"Finish your semester and we'll talk about it," Bosco spoke calmly. "I think you'd better nap now."</p><p>Nodding, John drifted off to sleep and Bosco walked Mac out, "I'm not sure when John will be in for training because Danielle and I have to go to Miami once Doctor Price has my child," Bosco spoke quietly. "I'm not happy about what Doctor Price did to me, but I'm not going to let a kid suffer for it."</p><p>"Are you taking your other kids with you?" Mac asked quietly. "A trip might be good for them."</p><p>Bosco shrugged, "I'm not sure," he spoke quietly. "I'd like to thank Carlos, but he left…"</p><p>"I'll make sure that John has protection tonight if you'd like to go home and rest," Mac offered.</p><p>Bosco scoffed, "John's my kid just like the other four I have at home and the one in Miami that's not born yet," he replied calmly. "I'll take the protection, but I'm not going to leave him here by himself. I adopted him and his siblings the day Danielle and I got married, so I'm not going to abandon him."</p><p>"I'll sit outside the door and call around to see who I can get," Mac promised in a sincere voice.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Calle Ocho - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"A pipe bomb?" Stella asked in a disbelieving tone as she watched Clavo sit in Horatio's car outside of the InTown Apartments, silently putting together a pipe bomb. "Are you really sure that's necessary?"</p><p>Clavo scoffed, "Ivan's getting nervous and if Ryan's not going to help you, I'll blow him and his measly apartment up," he replied in an amused voice. "I can't protect you under my diplomatic immunity…"</p><p>Sirens suddenly filled the air and Clavo swore, passing the pipe bomb to Stella before hurrying around to the driver's seat, "How'd they find us so fast?" Stella scoffed. "I know they raided Devil's Mansion…"</p><p>Clavo frowned, swore, and put the car in gear, "It's your problem now!" he crowed as he sped off.</p><p>As Clavo sped off, however, there was a clatter and a GPS device fell to the street from underneath the fleeing car, "What?!" Stella screeched angrily as she saw the device. "Oh, no, no, no…."</p><p>Anger filled Stella's face as she was promptly surrounded by police cars and CSI vehicles, "Stella Bonasera, you're under arrest," Horatio declared as he got up and went over to her with his cuffs.</p><p>Swearing angrily, Stella threw the pipe bomb at the building and spat when Tripp came over to help Horatio cuff her up, "Frank, get the bomb squad here!" Horatio snapped. "That's a pipe bomb!"</p><p>Noise filled the streets as the uniformed officers began to radio for the Bomb Squad and backup, "Frank, book Stella," Horatio said anxiously, suddenly worried for Speed and his family. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Despite the fact that his arm was still in a cast, Horatio hurried down the street to the Speedle's house and knocked on the door with his good hand, "Speed!" he called out anxiously. "Speed, it's Horatio!"</p><p>The door opened and Emily, who had been up getting a snack, frowned, "Horatio?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Stella threw a pipe bomb at Ryan's apartment building and you're the closest inhabited house to it," Horatio spoke anxiously. "We don't know if it will go off, but I need to evacuate you and your family."</p><p>Emily nodded and allowed Horatio inside, sighing as she hurried into the room where Tim was sleeping, "Tim, honey, we have to get out of here," she spoke anxiously as she heard Horatio knock on Rosa and Anthony's bedroom door. "There's been a pipe bomb thrown at Ryan's apartment building…"</p><p>"Ryan's at Alexx's tonight, right?" Tim asked in a concerned voice. "Horatio's nephew took him there?"</p><p>Anxious talking filled the house as Anthony and Rosa came out of their bedrooms, "I'll wake James and Julliet," Tim spoke in an anxious voice. "Emily, pack whatever you can in the next 15 minutes, all right?"</p><p>"Speed, you'd better make it 10," Horatio spoke anxiously. "We don't know if it will go off or not."</p><p>The house became a flurry of activity as Anthony woke Tony and gathered things for him, Tony, and Rosa and Emily packed things for her family, "NO!" a voice wailed. "I DON'T WANNA GET UP!"</p><p>Horatio frowned and hurried to the bedroom just in time to see Tim scoop a sobbing James into his arms while Julliet got up and picked up the dog off her bed, "Can we take the dog?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah, we can take the dog," Tim spoke gently amidst James's sobs. "Come on, we have to go."</p><p>Horatio walked alongside Julliet and the puppy while Tim held the sobbing James. They saw that Anthony and Rosa had managed to throw clothes on, wake Tony, and gather things. Horatio could see that Emily had dressed and packed things and he hurried down the hallway to help her carry the bags.</p><p>The group quickly went out to the vehicles, "I wanna sleep!" James wailed. "Please!"</p><p>Suddenly, a CSI vehicle pulled up with Natalia behind the wheel, "I got a call saying that a bomb is at Ryan and Jesse's building?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I know Jesse's not home, but is…?"</p><p>"Ryan is staying somewhere else tonight," Horatio spoke. "I'm evacuating the Speedles as a precaution because they are the closest occupied residence to the building and if that bomb goes off…"</p><p>Natalia nodded, "Daddy, I'm gonna puke," James whimpered as he slowly stopped crying.</p><p>Alarmed, Tim silently set James on the lawn and sighed when James threw up and started crying, "Anxiety," he spoke softly as he scooped James back up. "Where are we supposed to go?"</p><p>"We can go to a hotel," Emily spoke softly. "Everyone needs to get a good rest, including you."</p><p>Tim nodded and carried James over to the van, "We're going to stay at a hotel tonight," he spoke softly as he put James in his carseat and strapped him in. "In the morning, maybe we can do swimming."</p><p>Anthony, Rosa, and Tony helped load Julliet, the puppy, and the bags into the car while Natalia and Horatio watched, "I can work if you need me to, H," Tim offered in a concerned voice.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, Speed," Horatio replied anxiously as his radio started beeping. "Hold on."</p><p>As Horatio reached for his radio, a small boom could be heard, "Oh, no," Horatio said anxiously.</p><p>Terrified for his family's safety, Tim hurried them all into the van and Horatio took cover in Natalia's vehicle, "What's going on down there?" Horatio asked anxiously over his radio. "Is it going off?"</p><p>"<em>We're evacuating the building because it might be</em>!" Calleigh's voice came over the radio.</p><p>Horatio frowned, "Speed, you need to get your family out of here!" he shouted over the radio.</p><p>The van quickly backed out of the driveway and sped off in the opposite direction of the InTown Apartments, leaving Horatio and Natalia alone, "Calleigh, you need to get everyone away from that building who isn't helping evacuate!" he ordered anxiously. "Take Stella down to the station!"</p><p>"<em>Stella's already been taken and we're almost done getting people out</em>," Calleigh replied.</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Natalia and I will be over shortly," he replied into the radio.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Jessica," Jenny spoke in a tired voice as she lay in bed, fully exhausted from giving birth, with her parents and Greg by her side. "I want to name her Jessica after Uncle Ryan's girlfriend because she used to babysit us and she was so nice. Do you think Uncle Ryan will be mad if I name her Jessica?"</p><p>Tommy sighed, "I don't think he'll mind," he replied softly. "You did really well, sweetie."</p><p>Greg smiled and gently wiped Jenny's sweaty face with a cloth, "Oh, that feels so nice," she spoke softly.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me be in the room," Greg spoke softly. "I didn't think you would because we're…"</p><p>Jenny sighed softly, "We will be eventually," she spoke softly. "I wonder if she's cleaned up yet?"</p><p>"That takes time," Diana spoke softly. "Your father phoned your aunt and she'll come tomorrow."</p><p>Jenny nodded, "James and Julliet don't do well when they don't get enough sleep," she agreed.</p><p>"And you also need your sleep, my dear, so I'll be staying the night," Diana spoke softly.</p><p>Just then, Tommy's phone buzzed and he silently checked it, his eyes widening as he read the text that Emily had sent him, "Um, Greg, can I talk to you in the hallway?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Deeply confused, Greg nodded and followed Tommy into the hallway, "Stella was caught at Ryan's apartment building, but she threw a pipe bomb at the building and it might detonate," Tommy explained anxiously. "Emily sent me a text and said that she and her family evacuated."</p><p>Greg frowned, "I think that you should call in to work and see if they need you because I'd feel much better about the situation if you were involved," Tommy spoke anxiously as a nurse came down the hallway rolling a bassinet that had a newborn swaddled in a towel in it. "Is that my granddaughter?"</p><p>Sighing, Greg moved down the hallway and Tommy followed the nurse into Jenny's room, "Here you are, dear," the nurse said as she rolled the baby close to the bed. "She's all clean and swaddled."</p><p>"Greg might have to go to work tonight, so we'll stay with you and Jason's old enough to stay with Emilio," Tommy spoke calmly, smiling at the newborn as he sat on the couch. "She's beautiful."</p><p>Jenny nodded, but didn't comment, "Um, I suppose I need to call Mister and Mrs. Stokes," she spoke in a quiet, nervous voice. "Derek doesn't want to be involved at all, but this is still their grandchild."</p><p>Nodding, Tommy brought his cell-phone over to the bed, "Do it only when you feel ready," he spoke softly, giving her a gentle look. "You don't have to phone or fill out the certificate until you want to."</p><p>"It's easier to just get the call over with," Jenny replied as she took the phone and dialled the Stokes' number that they had given her after she had left Texas just in case she ever needed to talk to them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…In this breaking news bulletin, we announce that Miami-Dade Police Department has found and arrested Detective Stella Bonasera of the New York Crime Lab," a voice spoke over the television that was blaring while Carlos silently sat up after putting Kylie to bed. "We don't have much information…"</p><p>The door buzzer suddenly sounded and Carlos got up to answer it, "Yes?" he asked into the com.</p><p>"Carlos, can I come in?" Ty's voice spoke kindly. "Finney and I thought we'd come say hello."</p><p>Carlos sighed and hit the buzzer to open the door, figuring that Ty had come to tell him what was already playing on the news. A moment later, there was a brisk knock at the front door.</p><p>Sighing, Carlos opened the door and was surprised to see that Ty and Brendan were there with some uniformed officers, "Hi," he spoke in a nervous voice. "I…I saw about Stella on the news."</p><p>"Can we come in and talk?" Ty asked quietly. "We already visited with Holly at the hospital."</p><p>Carlos frowned, "Kylie's asleep," he replied nervously. "What do you guys want?"</p><p>"With all the good you've done, have you thought about returning to FDNY or teaching for EMS?" Ty asked in a confused voice. "I know there are some who think badly of you because of what happened between you and Bernard Marquez in Florida, but there are a lot more who miss you on the street."</p><p>Carlos sighed, "Holly and I are pretty busy right now taking care of Tommy and being there for Kylie," he replied in a tired voice. "We're doing our best just to get by and Danielle's helped, but…"</p><p>"Look, Walsh is sorry for being so judgmental about what you had to go through," one of the uniformed officers spoke up nervously. "He won't interfere if you want to put in the paperwork to come back."</p><p>Carlos sighed, "It would be something I'd have to talk to my family about," he replied softly.</p><p>"I hear Tommy might get to come home soon, so why don't you get him settled at home and then talk to FDNY?" Brendan suggested in a kind voice. "You're a hero and you're really needed out there."</p><p>Carlos sighed as the group left, a weight of indecision on his mind as he closed and locked the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm sorry to wake you, Alexx and Ryan, but we apprehended Stella Bonasera at your apartment building tonight," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice as he and Natalia sat in the Woods's living room with Alexx, Henry Woods, and a sleepy looking Ryan. "She threw a pipe bomb at your building and it detonated."</p><p>Ryan paled, "There is significant damage to the building itself, but the extent won't be known for several days," Horatio explained in a somber voice. "I also evacuated Tim, Emily, and their loved ones as a precaution, but their house wasn't damaged. The only damage was to the apartment building."</p><p>"So, I'm homeless?" Ryan asked in a shaky voice, suddenly feeling the shock of Stella being found in the process of trying to murder him and the loss of his home set in. "Um, I…I need some water…"</p><p>Alexx quickly got up and got Ryan some water, "Tim and Emily and their family went to a hotel for the night," Horatio spoke in a calm voice, "The damage is quite severe and the building may be a loss…"</p><p>Ryan nodded, silently closing his eyes as he sipped the water, "Ryan?" Horatio asked worriedly.</p><p>Seeing that something was wrong with Ryan, Henry silently got up and went into the other room to call for an ambulance, "Ryan?" Horatio repeated as the glass slipped from Ryan's hand and hit the carpet.</p><p>Without warning, Ryan slumped backwards on to the couch, "Ryan, come on," Horatio spoke anxiously, realizing that Ryan had quickly gone into shock. "Ryan, I need you to breathe and wake up for me."</p><p>Ryan groaned, but didn't open his eyes, "I called 9-1-1," Henry said as he returned to the living room.</p><p>"He'll be safer in the hospital for now, anyway," Alexx spoke softly. "He's been through a lot."</p><p>Nodding, Horatio silently vowed to serve as a support to Ryan however he could manage to.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Anger Unaddressed - April 5, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>April 5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lindsey's expression was cold as she sat on a bench next to a stern looking female police officer, one who hadn't left her alone since arriving. The day had started out simple and quiet, but recess had soon come and BJ had wanted to stay inside with his brother and James, but Lindsey had wanted to walk down to the nearby store for a treat. Mrs. Speedle had taken the opportunity to gather her, Lenny, Adam, BJ, James, and Julliet for a group outing, but Lindsey had wanted to go to the store alone.</p><p>When Mrs. Speedle had refused to let her, Lindsey had run out of the house with her bag and Mrs. Speedle and BJ had chased after her. BJ had tried to help Mrs. Speedle, but Lindsey had pulled out a pair of scissors from her bag and had stabbed BJ in the abdomen before taking off to the store.</p><p>9-1-1 had been called and while BJ had been rushed to hospital, the police had caught Lindsey and were now waiting at a park close to the scene, "Lindsey, why did you stab BJ?" Calleigh asked in a concerned voice as she walked over to her. "Mrs. Speedle said you wouldn't listen about a group field trip?"</p><p>"I wanted to go to the store by myself," Lindsey snapped, glaring at Calleigh. "I'm eleven."</p><p>Before Calleigh could reply, Rick's car pulled up beside the police tape and both Rick and Catherine got out, "Lindsey!" Catherine exclaimed, having been told about the stabbing. "What did you do?!"</p><p>"Where's Horatio?" Rick asked, gazing at Calleigh. "Did he take Bobby over to the hospital?"</p><p>Calleigh nodded, remembering that Robert had been too emotional to drive himself after hearing that Lindsey had stabbed BJ, "He's put me in charge of the investigation," she replied in a quiet voice.</p><p>"And the rest of the kids are at the house?" Rick asked sternly. "Where are the other CSI's?"</p><p>Calleigh pointed to the taped off area where Eric and Greg were working, "Natalia is on her way to get Adam and they are going to the hospital after that," she explained. "Ryan's at the lab with Jesse and it's one of the days where Alexx works at a hospital. Ryan recused himself when he heard who did this…"</p><p>Rick nodded and sighed, but Catherine looked angry, "I can't believe you stabbed Detective Caine's son!" she screeched in an angry voice. "I thought you and Lenny got along with BJ!"</p><p>"BJ needs to mind his own beeswax!" Lindsey snapped. "He got in my face!"</p><p>Catherine looked appalled, "As of now, you're under arrest for assault," Calleigh spoke firmly.</p><p>Rick sighed heavily, "Since you're a minor, you'll need one of your parents with you for questioning," Calleigh continued in a firm voice. "If BJ doesn't pull through, the degree of the charges may…"</p><p>"Do we really need to do this here?" Catherine interrupted. "What if the other kids come out?"</p><p>Calleigh sighed and looked at the female officer, "Lindsey can be taken down to the station and processed," she replied in an understanding voice. "If you need the help of Victims Assistance…"</p><p>"I'll get a hold of Grissom," Catherine snapped. "Lindsey's been through traumatic things…"</p><p>Calleigh gave Catherine a look, "She stabbed Bobby's oldest son with scissors, Catherine!" Rick snapped, giving her a cold, calculating look. "I've been trying to get all of us to go to counseling and get Lindsey on some medication, but you don't want it. You think that all this anger and sadness will just go away!"</p><p>The female officer silently cuffed Lindsey's arms behind her back, "Detective Caine will also need to decide how far he wants this to go," Eric spoke as he came over to the group with his evidence.</p><p>Catherine swore, flipped Eric off, and cried as the female officer led Lindsey to a nearby squad car, "Do you even care about your daughter, Rick?" she snapped, glaring at her husband. "Do you?"</p><p>"This is not the time or place to be having this discussion," Rick replied coldly. "Are you going to the station or am I? We also need to decide who is going to be with Lenny. He must be terrified."</p><p>Swearing, Catherine grabbed the keys from Rick and stormed off towards the car, "I can be a mother to my daughter," she snapped in an angry voice, ignoring all the cops that were looking at her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Grissom, unless Stokes or anyone can give us some concrete reason to hold Warrick in secure custody, he'll be put on monitoring, ordered to stay away from the Crime Lab, and allowed to be on a probationary release until a hearing can be arranged," Sheriff Mobley said in a solemn voice as he showed Grissom a court document that he had received from the prison. "Brown's being shifty."</p><p>Grissom sighed heavily, "I personally don't think that an anklet will be enough monitoring," he replied in a concerned voice as they entered the Crime Lab. "Let's talk to Nick and maybe he'll be able to help."</p><p>Sheriff Mobley nodded and followed Grissom into the break room where Nick was sitting, silently catching up on paperwork, "Nick, we need to talk," Grissom said softly. "Warrick has submitted complaints about his incarceration and a court has ruled that he'll be released on monitoring and probation unless someone can come up with a reason why he shouldn't be. The sheriff wants…"</p><p>Nick frowned, "Derek's not in any shape to talk about that and I'm not going to make him," he replied.</p><p>"What about your interactions with Warrick?!" Sheriff Mobley asked anxiously.</p><p>Nick sighed, "It's all in my statement," he replied quietly. "I haven't heard from him lately."</p><p>"I know that Warrick wrote to Ryan Wolfe in Florida," Grissom spoke up. "I got a call from Victims Assistance Florida after Ryan admitted to it and the contents of the letters are disturbing."</p><p>Sheriff Mobley gave Grissom a look, "Copies of the letters were forwarded to me," Grissom explained. "I have them and I can forward them to the court if needs be. He didn't want to send them, but an advocate I have out there convinced him to seek help. Victims Assistance also has copies."</p><p>"Send me the copies ASAP," Sheriff Mobley said as he left. "We'll nip this Warrick thing in the bud."</p><p>As Grissom went to his office, Nick gathered up his paperwork and followed him, "Hey, Gris, I was wondering if that Victims Assistance thing offers counseling to people?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Grissom sat down at his desk, "I'm just under a lot of stress with work, suddenly raising a kid, and handling the legal things for Derek in Vegas," Nick explained quietly. "I just need someone to talk to."</p><p>"I can look into it, but Victims Assistance isn't as widely used out here as it is in other cities because LVPD doesn't see a huge need for it," Grissom explained quietly. "Maybe they will someday."</p><p>Nick nodded, "Anyway, the stress should come off of you soon because Hodges says he has this girlfriend from L.A. that's looking for a change of scenery and she just happens to be a CSI," Grissom spoke in a calm voice. "We're trying to do our best to fill the lab, but I know it hasn't been easy…"</p><p>"Sofia, you, and I are doing our best in the field and all the lab techs are doing their best," Nick replied in a worried voice. "It's just that three CSI's are not going to be enough when things get busy."</p><p>"The dayshift is doing their best to help," Grissom spoke calmly. "Greg and Catherine are both in Miami and I've been told he's done cases for them, but Ecklie will only let him work in the lab here."</p><p>Nick frowned, "Because of the hearing aids?" he asked quietly. "That's discrimination."</p><p>"I'll talk to you about that after I get these letters emailed off, all right?" Grissom said quietly.</p><p>Sighing, Nick got up and left the room, determined to see if Greg would eventually return to Vegas.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Alex is so cute, isn't he?" Emily Yokas asked as she sat on the couch in her family's apartment, holding her new son in a blanket that her mother had gotten her. "I'm glad you could come over today."</p><p>John nodded and sighed, grateful that his mother was not working that day and was able to walk him over to visit Emily and her baby. David and Ellie were in school, his grandmother and Nicolas were at a mommy-baby class, and his father was home with Michael and Emily and packing for Miami.</p><p>Danielle, who was sitting at the kitchen table having tea with Faith, smiled, "He's lovely," she replied in a kind voice, feeling nothing but compassion for Emily. "What made you think of the name Alex?"</p><p>"Oh, there was this firefighter named Alex Taylor that my mom used to know and she was killed a long time ago while doing her job," Emily spoke softly. "Mom suggested the name and I liked it."</p><p>Danielle nodded, "He's cute," John spoke softly, sighing as he sat next to Emily. "Can I hold him?"</p><p>Emily nodded and passed Alex to John, "Um, I'm surprised you came over today because Stella's back in New York," she spoke softly, prompting John to look at Danielle quizzically. "My mom told me."</p><p>"John, I got a call from Detective Taylor about that last night and he said that due to the gravity of the crime, she'll be held in custody til a trial," Danielle explained softly. "Detective Taylor's doing his best to make sure the trial and everything is after your finals. Your father and I didn't want to worry you."</p><p>Nodding, John focused on Alex, "Stella probably had to answer for what she did to that apartment building in Miami," he spoke quietly. "It was on the news and I heard it discussed at the lab."</p><p>Danielle nodded, as John always shared what he learned every day in class with her and Maurice so that they could answer any questions he might have outside of class, "How do you think you'll do on your finals?" Faith asked in an intrigued voice. "Not many kids would do what you're doing."</p><p>"I just want to pass," John replied softly. "I have a lot more time at home to study now."</p><p>Faith nodded just as Alex started whimpering, "Oh, Alex, are you ready for some rest?" Emily asked. "I've been feeling kind of tired since he was born and I think we both need a nap."</p><p>"Hey, Emily, did you want to go to a movie or something in a few days for a bit of a break?" John asked as he handed Alex back to Emily. "It might be good for both of us to get out and have some fun."</p><p>Emily looked surprised, but nodded, "Yeah, I'll give you a call when I get Alex into a routine," she replied.</p><p>Nodding, John got up and waited for his mother to follow before he left the apartment building, "That was nice," Danielle spoke in a kind voice. "I think it would be nice for you and Emily to go out."</p><p>John sighed as they walked down the street, "I am not looking forward to seeing Stella again because she tried to kill me, she paralyzed my best friend, and she killed five people who didn't even do anything," he spoke in a bitter voice. "I know I have to testify as a witness, but it makes me nervous."</p><p>Danielle nodded and the two returned to the apartment in silence to find that Bosco was sitting on the couch with Michael and Emily on his lap, "Hey," Bosco spoke calmly. "Sully went out for a coffee and Emily's surgery is finally scheduled for next month. We should be back and have a routine…"</p><p>"Did the mail come yet?" Danielle asked in a worried voice. "Um…I got a call about something."</p><p>Bosco frowned as Danielle went over to the pile of mail on the table, "Why do you look so worried?" he asked in a concerned voice as Danielle sifted through the mail and stared at an envelope in terror.</p><p>"Um, I got a call a few days ago from this guy I worked with in Vegas and he said he was going to send me a letter," Danielle spoke anxiously. "I guess this was forwarded from my old address and I've seen the guy in the news, so I was hoping it wouldn't come. He thinks I owe him for him helping me."</p><p>Bosco swore, "Let me see the letter," he growled. "No idiot is going to harass my wife like that."</p><p>Danielle brought the letter over to him and she and John collected Michael and Emily while Bosco opened the letter, "Are you kidding me?" Bosco snapped, his anger growing as he read the letter from Warrick. "Some guy thinks you owe him cause he used to babysit your kids while you worked?"</p><p>John frowned, "Is that from Uncle Warrick?" he asked anxiously. "Why's he writing you, Mom?"</p><p>"Warrick's in jail for trying to kill Nick and Nick's brother, but he also helped in the kidnapping and torture of Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne," Danielle spoke softly. "It's all on the police site."</p><p>John frowned, quickly sitting down with Michael on his lap, "I'm phoning the cops in Vegas right now and stopping this crap!" Bosco snapped as he marched over to the phone. "This is not okay!"</p><p>Danielle silently sat on the couch, holding Emily close as she watched Bosco get on the computer, "I think you'd talk to Conrad Ecklie or Gil Grissom about it," she spoke softly. "You don't have to…"</p><p>Bosco quickly looked up the numbers, "You are my wife and it's my job to protect you from crap like this," he growled, quickly logging on to Skype. "I'll put these Vegas idiots in their place real fast."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The waiting room was quiet, with neither Robert nor Horatio saying anything because they were both in shock about what had happened. Robert and Horatio had been at the lab when a frantic Mrs. Speedle had called and said that BJ had been stabbed. Horatio had driven Robert over to Speedles and Robert had arrived just in time to see his oldest being loaded in the ambulance while Tim and Rosa stood around a group of scared kids. Horatio had found out where BJ would be and had driven them there.</p><p>"I absolutely cannot lose another child," Robert spoke in a quiet voice, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Horatio nodded, his expression somber because BJ had been rushed to surgery by the time he and Robert had arrived at the hospital, "Hey," Tripp said in a somber voice as he entered the room.</p><p>"BJ is in surgery," Horatio spoke quietly. "The scissors did some internal damage, Frank."</p><p>Tripp nodded and looked at Robert, who was sitting on a couch looking tired and angry, "Bobby, did you want to talk about it?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You look ready to clobber someone…"</p><p>"I am more than willing to pay for whatever hospitalization Lindsey may need to get help, but I am not going to simply brush this under the rug," Robert spoke coldly. "She tried to murder my oldest and I have already lost a daughter to a psychopath. I refuse to let this go even if the injury isn't life…"</p><p>Frank looked surprised, "You don't want her in juvie?" he asked in a surprised voice.</p><p>"No," Robert spoke in a quiet voice. "I want her to get some in-patient psychiatric help."</p><p>Ignoring the shaking in his hands, Robert laid down on the couch and covered his face with his hands, "Frank, let's discuss the situation," Horatio spoke quietly. "Give Bobby a moment to breathe."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Police Department</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lindsey scoffed as she sat down next to Catherine, who was sitting at a table across from a stern looking Jesse in an interview room, "Can I go now?" she asked in a cold voice. "I have friends I'm meeting."</p><p>"You have friends you're meeting?" Catherine asked in a shocked voice. "What friends? Where?"</p><p>Lindsey gave Catherine a look, "Where they kept that guy named Ryan," she replied crossly.</p><p>Jesse frowned, "Where are these friends and who are they?" he asked in a stern voice.</p><p>"His name's Ray and he's my age," Lindsey replied, realizing that she was caught. "Ryan helped us both run away from that Dennis guy, but I got caught in New York. We meet up a lot when I'm not in…"</p><p>Catherine looked appalled, "You skip school to meet up with strange boys?" she asked angrily.</p><p>"Um, do you know where this Ray kid is?" Jesse asked softly. "He's Yelina Salas's son."</p><p>Lindsey shrugged and pulled out her phone, but Catherine snatched it, throwing it across the table to Eric, "Maybe Ryan knows where this Ray kid is," Catherine hissed. "Go and ask him about it."</p><p>Realizing that Catherine and Lindsey were going to be too much for him to deal with alone, Jesse got up and whispered to the uniformed officer before leaving in search of help. He moved through the lab and was surprised to see Ryan sitting in another interview room, talking quietly with Rick while Lenny sat quietly in a chair near his father. A folder of what looked like reports and a camera sat on the table.</p><p>"Hey, Ryan, do you know if Calleigh, Greg, and Eric are back yet?" Jesse asked, poking his head in.</p><p>Ryan shook his head, "Horatio's at the hospital with his nephew and Natalia's getting Adam Caine from school," he replied in a concerned voice. "Unless it's an emergency, I'm a little busy here."</p><p>"Um, Lindsey said that she's been hanging around Raymond Caine Junior," Jesse replied anxiously.</p><p>Ryan paled, "I honestly don't know where she's been, then," he replied anxiously. "I swear."</p><p>"I knew that Lindsey was into more than she was talking about," Rick spoke quietly. "Being around Ray Junior would explain why she's been so angry and violent lately…to myself and her brother."</p><p>Jesse sighed, "If Lindsey isn't giving you what you need, put her back in holding until Horatio or someone else can talk to her," Ryan spoke calmly. "I recused myself from that case and I'm not getting involved."</p><p>Nodding, Jesse left and Ryan sighed, "I'm sorry about that," he replied softly. "Now, I've got the reports from when you reported this to the police before and I'd like to know what you'd like to do about this."</p><p>"I guess it depends on whether or not BJ makes it," Rick spoke quietly. "I…I know Robert is angry."</p><p>Ryan sighed, "Lindsey stabbed BJ with scissors," he replied. "I'd say Robert has a right to be angry."</p><p>Rick nodded, "Dad, I don't feel good," Lenny spoke quietly. "Can I go sleep in the staff room?"</p><p>"Yes," Rick spoke quietly. "After Ryan takes photos of my injuries, I'll come get you."</p><p>Nodding, Lenny got up and left, "We can go somewhere private to do this," Ryan offered.</p><p>Rick sighed, "Just get it over with," he replied quietly. "Take photos of my injuries."</p><p>Nodding, Ryan watched as Rick removed his jacket and shirt, revealing bad cuts and bruising on his torso and upper arms, "We lost half our plates and glasses," Rick spoke quietly. "Lindsey threw them."</p><p>Ryan silently proceeded to take several shots of each individual cut and bruise, "This will go with the report," he said in a calm voice as Rick got re-dressed. "This is about the 6th report, sir."</p><p>Rick sighed warily, "Thank you for filing the reports, Ryan," he spoke quietly. "You're the only…"</p><p>Footsteps filled the hallway as Jesse and Catherine came into view, "They took Lindsey back to holding and I assume you told Ryan that she beat you up?" Catherine snapped. "Way to be loyal to your…"</p><p>"It's not okay for Lindsey to be beating on her father and brother," Ryan spoke in a firm voice.</p><p>Catherine scowled, "Depending on what Detective Caine wants done and how BJ comes out of the stabbing, Lindsey could be in a lot of trouble," Jesse spoke firmly. "Does she have a lawyer?"</p><p>"She's almost 12!" Catherine snapped, her eyes wide. "I don't think she'll need that."</p><p>Rick sighed warily, "Catherine, this is a very serious situation and all the yelling in the world will not make it any less serious," he spoke in a tired voice, scoffing as she walked off out of sight.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Temporary Crime Lab – NYU, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Boxes sat stacked in Mac's temporary office, but Mac ignored them as he silently worked on the laptop that he kept on his desk. The reconstruction on the Crime Lab was almost complete and the entire staff would be moving back during finals week or even before if the final touches got done early. Mac found himself needing to hide simply because he wasn't looking forward to the upcoming visit with . "</p><p>The phone suddenly rang and Mac picked it up, "Hello?" he asked in a calm, steady voice.</p><p>"<em>Hi, my name is Natalia Boa Vista and I'm Detective Robert Caine's fiancé</em>," a female voice spoke. "<em>Um, I was wondering if this was Detective Don Flack? He's been my fiance's best friend since New York."</em></p><p>Mac frowned, "No, this is the number for the Crime Lab," he replied calmly. "I'm Detective Taylor."</p><p>There was a sigh and soft talking, "<em>Um, do you know how I could get a hold of Detective Flack</em>?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice, unaware that Flack had just come in to help Mac with his boxes.</p><p>"Don, there's a fiancé of Detective Caine on the phone for you," Mac said, gazing up at Flack.</p><p>Flack frowned and took the phone from Mac, "This is Detective Flack," he replied softly.</p><p>"<em>Um, hi there Detective Flack, my name is Natalia Boa Vista</em>," Natalia spoke softly. "<em>I'm at Miami-Dade University Hospital in Miami right now because my fiance's oldest son was stabbed by a classmate today and I'm here with his little brother, his uncle, and a detective. Bobby's really upset about it and he's not communicating at all. We're very concerned about what will happen if BJ doesn't make it…</em>"</p><p>Flack's eyes widened in shock and he swore, "Is Bobby willing to talk to me?" he asked softly.</p><p>There was quiet talking, "<em>Donnie, I…I can't lose another of my kids</em>," an anxious voice spoke.</p><p>Flack sighed quietly, "<em>A girl named Lindsey Stetler jammed scissors into BJ's gut for no reason, Donnie, and he's in surgery</em>," Bobby's trembling voice spoke. "<em>Adam's scared his big brother is gonna die</em>."</p><p>"Lindsey Stetler?" Flack asked quietly, prompting Mac to frown because he recognized that name from when Dennis Sackheim and Juliana Morrison were alive. "Lindsey Stetler stabbed your son?"</p><p>There was a tired sigh, "<em>Yeah, and I don't get why</em>," Bobby's voice spoke through heavy sniffles.</p><p>"Do you want me to come visit for a bit?" Flack asked softly. "I don't want to be in the way…"</p><p>Suddenly, Flack could hear quiet talking, "…<em>BJ is out of surgery and he'll be fine, but we had to remove his spleen</em>," he heard a voice speak calmly. "<em>He also had a small tear in his intestines so we repaired it</em>."</p><p>Mac got on his phone and Flack sighed, "<em>We'll keep him in the Peds ICU for tonight</em>," the voice said.</p><p>There was a click and Flack ended the call before pocketing his phone, "Don, if you need to go help Detective Caine, I don't think it will affect the upcoming visit with Stella," Mac spoke quietly.</p><p>Flack paused, as Bobby was his best friend and it was obvious that he needed a helping hand, but he also wanted to be around to help see John through the hearings he was required to be at.</p><p>The computer in the corner of the apartment beeped, prompting Bosco to look away from the news he was watching, noticing that Danielle was silently cleaning up the kitchen, "Hey, what's beeping?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Are you heating up something to snack on now that the kids are in bed?"</p><p>"That was from the computer and it looks like a police bulletin alert," Danielle replied as she walked over to the computer and looked at the alert. "Um, Maurice, you might want to read this."</p><p>Frowning, Bosco got up from the couch and walked over to the computer, "11 year old BJ Caine of Miami was stabbed by 11 year old Lindsey Stetler of Miami this morning in Calle Ocho, Miami," he read, his tone stunned as he realized it was his former partner. "Condition of BJ Caine is currently unknown."</p><p>Danielle silently went over to the phone, "Do we still have his phone number?" Bosco asked softly.</p><p>"It might be available through Victims Assistance, but it might be easier to email him," Danielle replied.</p><p>Bosco nodded and sat down at the computer, "Any word on when either of John's hearings are?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I don't want to miss either one, but if I get a call from Miami…"</p><p>"I was thinking that you could go and my dad could go with you," Danielle spoke softly.</p><p>Bosco sighed, "Sully's got a family too," he replied quietly. "I might have to go alone."</p><p>Danielle gave Bosco a look, noticing that he looked uncomfortable at the thought of having to go deal with the situation alone, "I sent a small email to Bobby," Bosco spoke in a heavy voice. "I hope…"</p><p>Sounds of vomiting suddenly filled the air, prompting Bosco and Danielle to hurry to the bathroom just in time to see David holding John over the toilet, sighing as his big brother puked, "John woke up gasping and crying," David spoke anxiously, seeing his parents. "He dreamed about that lady."</p><p>The door to Sully and Yelina's bedroom suddenly opened and a concerned Sully and Yelina came out, "Is someone sick?" Yelina asked in a concerned voice, frowning at the sound of vomiting.</p><p>John heaved and groaned as he hugged the toilet, trembling violently as he did so, "David, let go," he finally said in a faint voice, sighing heavily. "I just had a little anxiety and I ended up getting sick…"</p><p>David moved out of the way and Bosco and Danielle helped John to his feet, "I woke everyone up," John spoke shakily, sighing as he was led over to the couch. "Emily's mom said Stella is back in the city."</p><p>Sully frowned and Bosco scowled, but Yelina looked confused, as she knew that Stella had damaged an apartment building with a bomb and charges had been pressed, "The hearing could be really soon, then," Sully spoke anxiously. "I hope they hold off on dealing with that Reed Garrett crap."</p><p>"I think you should go to the emergency room," Bosco spoke in a worried voice. "You look bad."</p><p>John sighed and immediately rested his head on an arm of the couch, "Okay," he spoke weakly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital</strong>
</p><p>45 minutes later, John was laying on a gurney in the ER with a gown in the place of his pajamas and two IV's in his left arm while Bosco sat on a chair beside the gurney, "How many nightmares have you had about this?" Bosco asked in a concerned, stern voice. "Or was the first one tonight?"</p><p>"I've been able to keep it quiet cause David's always woken me," John spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>Bosco sighed, "You're going to counseling," he spoke calmly. "Your mom and I will arrange it."</p><p>"I thought I had it handled, but when Faith mentioned Stella, I just felt sick," John replied softly.</p><p>Bosco nodded, "Tommy's gonna get to come home in the next couple of weeks and he still can't feel his legs," John spoke in a trembling voice. "He…he was planning to go be a paramedic after high school."</p><p>"People in wheelchairs can still live full lives," Bosco spoke quietly. "It's not the end of life for him."</p><p>John sighed, "If I hadn't invited him to the breakfast thing, he wouldn't have…" he spoke softly.</p><p>"What happened wasn't your fault," Bosco spoke softly. "You do understand that, right?"</p><p>John gave Bosco a look, "Stella planned the thing and hired guys to shoot up a diner because she was mad at me for doing so well at the Crime Lab," he spoke softly, his voice trembling. "I sat against that wall and watched her and her guys shoot up a diner and almost kill my best friend. How is it not…?"</p><p>"Because I can't imagine anyone hating you," Bosco spoke quietly. "I think you need to sleep now because you're very worked up over everything that's happened and that's hurting your health. If you be good and go to sleep, I'll go ask one of the nurses to see if they can get you some juice, all right?"</p><p>John sighed, but closed his eyes, allowing Bosco to step away from the bed and over to the desk where Kim and another nurse were working, "Oh, hey Bosco," Kim said calmly. "I heard John came in."</p><p>Bosco nodded, "He's having some health issues cause of the whole things with Stella and those punks from NYU," he replied in a concerned voice. "Could you maybe give some counseling referrals?"</p><p>Kim silently got a binder out from underneath the counter, opened it in front of Bosco, and as they looked through the information on counseling, they didn't notice Lindsay come down the hallway from the elevators after making a visit to an evening walk-in clinic. She paused at seeing Bosco at the desk.</p><p>"…I don't know how to do this," Bosco grumbled. "Maybe…maybe it would be easier to do tomorrow."</p><p>Kim sighed patiently, "How's your chemo coming?" she asked gently. "You look really tired."</p><p>"The last round's coming up soon, but they made me take a break due to the other stuff in my life and to regain cells," Bosco replied in a tired voice. "I just want to be a good father and a good husband…"</p><p>Kim nodded, "I brought John and I'm worried about him because he thinks it's his fault that Detective Bonasera hired those guys and helped shoot up that diner," Bosco spoke quietly. "I'm scared for him."</p><p>Lindsay frowned and looked towards the area where John was sleeping before she silently left through another way so that Bosco or the nurses wouldn't see her. She knew she had to be of help somehow.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I…I'm going to stay in the Peds ICU tonight with BJ," Robert spoke in a tired, quiet voice as he stood in the hallway outside of the Pediatrics wing with Natalia, Horatio, Adam, and Tripp. "I hope that's okay."</p><p>Tripp sighed, but nodded, "The paperwork with your wishes for Lindsey's charges have been filed and I'll see that things are carried out accordingly," Horatio spoke calmly. "Are you going to want a hearing?"</p><p>"No, I just want Lindsey's parents to pick a hospital that will be able to treat Lindsey as an in-patient and not release her until she is mentally and emotionally stable," Robert spoke calmly. "No trial needed."</p><p>Horatio nodded just as his cell-phone rang, "Hello?" he asked, quickly getting his cell-phone out.</p><p>"<em>What the actual….do you mean by ordering Rick and I to pick psychiatric care for Lindsey</em>?!" Catherine's angry voice filled Horatio's ear. "<em>Lindsey is sorry about what she did and she is very upset right now. I called Grissom about what happened and he says that he wants to talk to Miami about it</em>…"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "This was entirely my nephew's call and if you and Rick do not want to pick an in-patient treatment facility for Lindsey, Robert will pick it himself," he spoke firmly. "This <em>will</em> happen, Catherine."</p><p>Adam yawned and Natalia instinctively picked him up, "I think, Adam, it's time for you to go home, have a snack, and go to bed," Robert spoke gently as he kissed Adam's forehead. "Will you go with Natalia?"</p><p>"<em>LET ME TALK TO BOBBY</em>!" Catherine screamed, hearing Robert's voice. "<em>HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS</em>!"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I take it you're still at the precinct," he spoke calmly. "I will come there and talk to you."</p><p>There was a click and Robert sighed tiredly, "Bobby, go and be with BJ," Natalia spoke. "I love you."</p><p>Robert sighed, kissed Natalia, hugged Adam, and nodded, "Love you both," he spoke softly.</p><p>"When can I visit my brother?" Adam asked sleepily, gazing at Natalia. "I miss him."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "Maybe tomorrow," she spoke softly. "BJ needs a lot of rest tonight."</p><p>Adam nodded, "I'll be back later with some things for you, Bobby," Horatio spoke quietly.</p><p>Nodding, Robert silently went into the Peds ICU and saw that BJ was asleep in a hospital bed surrounded by IV's, tubes, and machines, "Hey there, pal," he spoke in a quiet voice as he sat down beside the bed.</p><p>There was a weak groan and BJ opened his eyes, "Dad?" he asked groggily. "I…I didn't die like Maggie?"</p><p>"No, buddy, you made it," Robert spoke in a gentle voice. "They had to take your spleen and put a tube in your intestines that you'll have to have in for a while. You'll probably be put in a room tomorrow."</p><p>BJ nodded and sighed sleepily, "I ran after Lindsey cause she was being rude to Mrs. Speedle," he spoke.</p><p>Robert nodded and BJ promptly drifted back to sleep, "I need to talk to Bobby," Catherine's angry voice filled the corridor. "I know he's here, Horatio, and I want to talk to him. I want Lindsey released."</p><p>Having had enough of Catherine's dramatics, Robert silently got up and came into the hallway just in time to see Catherine arguing with his uncle and Tripp, "…Lindsey's scared and she says she's sorry for stabbing BJ with scissors," she was saying angrily. "Let me take her home so we can figure this out!"</p><p>"Catherine, assault is a <em>crime</em> and Lindsey will remain in jail until you and Rick pick a suitable facility where she can get some help," Robert spoke firmly. "I'm sure Lindsey is just very shocked that her actions actually have serious consequences and is trying to get you to feel sorry for her."</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened, "She was a prisoner of Memmo Fiero and Dennis Sackheim for a long time and she's got a lot of emotions about that!" she snapped. "Didn't you have those when your…?"</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> talk about my father," Robert snapped, cutting her off. "<em>That</em> is none of your business."</p><p>Catherine swore and shoved Robert, prompting Robert to pull his handcuffs off his belt and quickly pin her against a wall, "You have the right to remain silent," Robert spoke as he began to read Catherine her rights while cuffing her hands behind her back. "Rick can pick you up from the precinct tomorrow."</p><p>Horatio looked surprised, as did Tripp, but neither moved to stop what was happening, "Detective Tripp, please take her in for me so I can be with my son," Robert spoke sternly. "Have a good night, Catherine."</p><p>Ignoring Catherine's glare, Robert returned to the Peds ICU, leaving Catherine with his uncle and Tripp.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Calle Ocho</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Linnie shoved scissors into BJ, Juliet," James's voice filtered out of his and Julliet's bedroom. "I saw it."</p><p>Emily, who was coming to read to the children because Tim was busy reading a book in bed, paused and frowned when James started crying, "I don't want BJ to die!" James wailed. "BJ is super cool and nice!"</p><p>Alarmed, Emily silently went into the bedroom, "James?" she asked softly. "Honey, BJ isn't going to die."</p><p>James didn't respond, so Emily sat on his bed and let her huddle against him, "Mama, James saw it," Julliet spoke anxiously as she got out of bed and went over to them. "He was in the grass outside."</p><p>Emily sighed softly and continued to hold James close, frowning when Tim came into the room, "Why is James freaking out?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I was reading and I heard him start sobbing."</p><p>"I think he saw Lindsey stab BJ and he thinks BJ is going to die," Emily replied softly, sighing.</p><p>Tim sighed patiently, "BJ's at the hospital, kiddo," he replied calmly. "He's going to get better there."</p><p>James didn't look convinced, "Daddy, is BJ going to die?" Julliet asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Before Tim or Emily could reply, there was a knock at the front door and Tim quickly went to the front door. He was shocked to find a tired looking Ryan standing on the stoop with an anxious looking Rick.</p><p>"I decided to give Ryan a ride home from work because he's not feeling well," Rick spoke quietly.</p><p>Tim frowned, "I was working a solo case and I can't do any more tonight," Ryan explained softly.</p><p>"Does Horatio know you were working a solo case this late?" Tim asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Shrugging, Ryan slowly made his way inside and promptly lay on the couch, "He's in some pain," Rick spoke in a quiet voice. "His last chemo session gave him a bit of a recurring, bodily migraine."</p><p>Tim nodded, "The building's going to end up being demolished, but residents are going to get a chance to get their things," Rick spoke softly. "Ryan…Ryan didn't want to press charges against Stella."</p><p>Tim frowned, but didn't say anything, "Is that why Stella was shipped off to New York so fast?" he finally asked in a confused voice. "I know other people lived there and I'm sure they want to press charges."</p><p>"New York's argument was that Stella was responsible for deaths there and so they want to deal with her first," Rick replied softly. "When they are done, she'll face charges for what she did here."</p><p>Tim scoffed, but said nothing, "Anyway, I should get going," Rick spoke. "Lenny's waiting in the car."</p><p>As Rick left, Tim noticed that Rick's car was packed and that Lenny was sitting quietly in the front seat, but the car quickly took off. Tim closed the door and turned just in time to see Emily come into view.</p><p>"Tim, James is settled down now," Emily spoke softly, sighing when she saw Ryan asleep on the couch.</p><p>Tim nodded and gestured to the couch, "Ryan said he was working on a case," he explained softly.</p><p>Emily shrugged and went over to the couch, "Ryan, it's good you came back," she spoke gently.</p><p>Ryan opened his eyes, but didn't get up, "I hope you don't mind," he spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>Emily smiled, "I'm glad you're here," she spoke gently. "The spare bedroom's open if you want it."</p><p>"I'm so tired and sore that I don't want to get up," Ryan spoke softly. "Sofia's going to visit soon."</p><p>Tim silently went into the children's room to say goodnight to the kids, but Emily sat in a chair near the couch, "I…I couldn't press charges against Stella, Emily," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "Cause of Jessica."</p><p>"Does Sofia know about what happened with Jessica?" Emily asked softly. "Did you share with her?"</p><p>Ryan sighed softly, "During our last phone call, I explained why this baby was so important to me and Sofia said she would come to Miami as soon as work would allow so we could talk," he replied softly.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked softly, knowing that Ryan still hurt about Jessica.</p><p>Ryan shook his head, "Well, then, do you want to join me in a milkshake?" Emily asked softly.</p><p>As Emily got up, Ryan nodded, "I guess," he replied in a soft voice. "A milkshake will help me feel better and make me forget about what I've lost. It'll also make me remember what I have to be grateful for."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Growing and Fracturing Families</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>April 10</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"They threw Derek's testimony and my testimony out?" Nick asked in a stunned voice as he sat in an office with Grissom, Sara, Ecklie, Sofia, a recruit named Riley, Hodges, Archie, and several other staff members from the lab, all of whom wanted an update on the Warrick thing. "What happens now?"</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "I'm not sure, but Warrick's employment with LVPD was terminated," he replied.</p>
      <p>"You actually expected the testimony of a manic guy to stick?" Riley asked in a cold voice.</p>
      <p>The entire group glared at Riley, as they all knew that Nick's brother was in Texas recovering from severely messed up blood sugar, "You know what?" Grissom asked calmly. "I don't think your employment with us is going to work out, Riley. I've been observing you for the last several days since you arrived and you've made it your business to make inappropriate comments about Nick and Derek."</p>
      <p>Riley paled, "I can't supervise someone who finds enjoyment in mocking the hard situations that other people go through," Grissom spoke firmly. "Conrad, she's not working under my supervision anymore."</p>
      <p>Ecklie sighed, but nodded, as he had received several complaints about Riley's conduct from various shifts since she had been there, "You can't afford to fire people!" Riley snapped in an anxious voice.</p>
      <p>Grissom looked thoughtful, "Actually, there's a staff member returning to Vegas at least temporarily," he replied in a calm voice. "Catherine is going to be coming back to Las Vegas until at least the fall."</p>
      <p>Swearing, Riley got up and stormed out, "Catherine's family is coming back?" Nick asked softly.</p>
      <p>"Not exactly, Nick," Grissom replied quietly. "Rick and their children are staying behind in Miami."</p>
      <p>Nick frowned, "Lindsey stabbed a kid at her school and she was admitted to an in-patient, youth psychiatric facility in Miami by her father yesterday since he has legal rights to Lindsey and her brother," Grissom explained quietly. "Lindsey's doctors are concerned that Catherine's presence might disrupt her recovery and so they asked Catherine to stay away. Rick agreed and Catherine decided to come back to Vegas for a while until Lindsey either calms down or she and Rick decide about their marriage."</p>
      <p>Murmuring filled the room, but Grissom silently got up and left, as he knew that Catherine was due at the office any moment and he wanted to greet her, "…Catherine?" he said, suddenly spotting her sitting in the foyer looking tired and cross. "Catherine, it's good to see you back. How was your flight?"</p>
      <p>Catherine sighed, "I was let go by MDPD because I got upset with Detective Caine and Rick doesn't want me involved in Lindsey's treatment," she replied quietly. "I'm my own guardian again, but him and the doctors think that I'm a negative influence on Lindsey right now. I sent an email to Sam about what was going on and maybe I can at least get Lindsey for visitation once she's gotten through her treatment."</p>
      <p>"What about Lenny?" Grissom asked thoughtfully. "It can't be easy having his mother far away."</p>
      <p>Catherine scoffed, "Ryan Wolfe talked Rick into keeping Lenny away from my anger," she replied coldly.</p>
      <p>Grissom nodded, "Well, it's good to see you," he spoke calmly. "Just so you know, Warrick's been fired."</p>
      <p>"How's Nick doing in all this?" Catherine asked in a concerned voice. "Warrick…Warrick was horrible."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed, "And I heard from Sara that you had twins, Gil," Catherine said, changing the subject.</p>
      <p>"I did," Grissom replied, smiling. "My mother came to live with us for a while and help look after the twins since Sara got limited maternity leave due to our staff shortage. She might get more leave now that you're back. Their names are Gregory Gilbert and Danielle Sara and they're very cute children."</p>
      <p>Catherine nodded, "Do you have my schedule for me?" she asked quietly. "I need to stay busy."</p>
      <p>"I'll be supervising you on nights," Grissom spoke calmly. "When did you want to start?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Are you sure you got enough sleep, Bosco?" Sully asked in a concerned voice as he and Bosco entered the emergency room and walked over to the desk. "You were up late last night drinking herbal tea."</p>
      <p>Bosco sighed, "I don't want to be in the room when she delivers," he replied softly. "I can't do it."</p>
      <p>Sully nodded, as it had been hard enough to get Bosco on a plane to Miami when the call had come that Dr. Price was in labor and had been brought from the prison to deliver, "You can stand in the viewing theater if you want or you can wait til the CSI brings you the baby," he replied in a comforting tone.</p>
      <p>"I wish that the family could have come, but Reed Garrett's hearing is today," Bosco spoke quietly.</p>
      <p>Sully sighed as a nurse approached, "Hi, I'm Maurice Boscorelli and I was called by the Miami police about Doctor Tara Price having my kid," Bosco spoke quietly. "This is my father-in-law, John Sullivan."</p>
      <p>The nurse nodded, "CSI Boa Vista is supervising Doctor Price and the labor is progressing," she explained in a calm voice, having read Bosco's story. "You're welcome to go visit the trauma room or you can wait in the lounge."</p>
      <p>Bosco sighed, "I'd rather not see Doctor Price, thanks," he replied quietly. "I might sit in the lounge."</p>
      <p>As Bosco struggled to collect himself, he noticed Emily Speedle come into the ER, "Officer Boscorelli, hi," Emily spoke in a kind voice. "I got a call this morning that you had come to Miami for the birth…"</p>
      <p>"I guess we need to talk before they'll let me take custody, right?" Bosco asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Emily nodded, "Why don't we go to the cafeteria?" she asked softly. "Maybe get some breakfast?"</p>
      <p>"I'll hang around and call once things progress," Sully promised, sensing Bosco's anxiety.</p>
      <p>Bosco nodded, sighed, and followed Emily off towards the cafeteria while Sully silently made his way to the trauma room. Instead of going inside, however, Sully stood at the door and watched as Natalia and Dr. Price, who was laying on a gurney, talk quietly while a uniformed officer from the Miami-Dade Correctional Facility stood silently in the corner. Natalia suddenly spotted Sully and came out.</p>
      <p>"Sully, hi," Natalia spoke in a kind voice. "I was told you and Officer Boscorelli would be coming today."</p>
      <p>Sully nodded, "Bosco's off talking to Detective Speedle," he replied softly. "How are things going?"</p>
      <p>"I was assigned here by MDPD, but all Doctor Price wants is to see Officer Boscorelli," Natalia spoke in a concerned voice. "I explained that seeing him wouldn't be possible and she has been saying crude…"</p>
      <p>Sully sighed, "Bosco wants to do what's best for the baby," he replied softly. "That's why he's here."</p>
      <p>Natalia nodded, "Hey, how's Bobby doing, by the way?" Sully asked softly. "I heard about BJ."</p>
      <p>Natalia sighed softly, "Bobby's taken a leave of absence from CSI for the next month so he can be there for BJ," she explained in a quiet voice. "BJ is still in the hospital, but he's trying to be brave about it."</p>
      <p>"Maybe Bosco and I will go up a little later and visit," Sully spoke quietly. "Give Bobby a break."</p>
      <p>Natalia nodded, but didn't say anything because she was suddenly deep in thought and ignoring the glare that Dr. Price was shooting her, "Natalia, are you all right?" Sully asked in a quiet voice.</p>
      <p>"I've just been on edge and tired since BJ was stabbed," Natalia replied softly. "Bobby's such a dedicated father to his boys, but he's exhausted. His uncle and I do what we can to help, but he's still alone…"</p>
      <p>Sully sighed, "I thought you two were engaged?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Are you?"</p>
      <p>"We're engaged, but he's feeling really down about himself lately," Natalia spoke softly.</p>
      <p>Sully nodded, "How long until Doctor Price actually has the baby?" he asked quietly.</p>
      <p>"She's barely dilated," Natalia replied softly. "BJ's on the Peds floor if you wanna see Bobby."</p>
      <p>Sully sighed, "I might," he said quietly. "I knew him when I used to work with NYPD, you know. He was a really kind officer and he and that best friend of his were two of the best cops I had ever seen in my day. He and Donald Flack really knew how to get answers and help in ways that other cops couldn't."</p>
      <p>Natalia nodded, intrigued that she was learning new things about her fiancé, "You seem like you'll be really good for him and his boys," Sully spoke quietly. "I'm glad you both get a second chance."</p>
      <p>"I know," Natalia replied, her mind still deep in thought. "I'm glad we have each other and them."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Reed Garrett, are you here?" Judge Merriweather, a stern judge who had been assigned the Reed Garrett hearing simply because he was one of the few judges impartial to either side of it all.</p>
      <p>Having suffered sleepless nights after being granted bail until the hearing, Reed Garrett nodded and stood up. He knew Mac and most of the Crime Lab were there, but they were supposed to remain impartial and he also knew that he was prepared to accept consequences for the choice he had made.</p>
      <p>"Yes, sir," Reed replied softly, having chosen to speak for himself during the entire process.</p>
      <p>Judge Merriweather eyed him silently before gazing over at the table where John, who was wearing a suit and tie, and Danielle sat with an anxious looking Brendan as their protection, "Reed Garrett, it seems that young Mister Boscorelli chose to write a Victims Impact statement on your behalf," he said in a stern voice, gazing at Reed. "He feels that you are too easily influenced for your own good, but he feels that prison would also do you more harm than good given that you were already suspended from NYU for two weeks. Based on Mister Boscorelli's letter, I sentence you to community service that is to be determined by NYPD at a separate hearing and I also remand you to mandatory counseling."</p>
      <p>Reed's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at John and Mac found himself both surprised and pleased that John had chosen compassion, "Dismissed," Judge Merriweather declared firmly.</p>
      <p>Deeply stunned, Reed silently went over to John, "Why did you do that?" he asked softly. "You…"</p>
      <p>"I remember what happened just as much as you do," John replied calmly as he stood up. "I remember you took my phone from the floor when Brian was shoving me into the wall. You didn't stop the attack and you stole my phone, but jail is a scary place. Brian's going to end up there, but you…"</p>
      <p>Reed nodded and silently walked off, "Are you okay, John?" Danielle asked in a quiet voice.</p>
      <p>"I'm glad finals aren't today," John replied quietly. "I don't have the energy to do them now."</p>
      <p>Danielle nodded, got up, and gave John a hug, "You're a better guy than I would have been," Brendan spoke quietly as he got up. "Do you want me to give you two a lift home or a walk to the subway?"</p>
      <p>"Sergeant Finney, were you limping this morning?" John asked worriedly. "I noticed it."</p>
      <p>Brendan blushed, "My ankles were a bit sore," he replied quietly. "I didn't think you'd notice…"</p>
      <p>Just then, Mac silently came over to the table, "John, before you go, I wanted to let you know that Stella's been requesting to talk to you," he spoke quietly. "She's been making requests ever since she got extradited to Riker's and my superiors made me promise to ask you about it even though I…"</p>
      <p>"Tommy has to testify against her this afternoon even though he hasn't been released from hospital and I had to watch her shoot him without expressing any remorse," John replied softly. "I'm going to have food with my mom and then I'm going to support my friend. I really don't want to talk to her, sir."</p>
      <p>Mac nodded, "I knew you wouldn't, but my bosses made me ask," he replied softly. "And yes, I know that Tommy Nieto is scheduled to testify this afternoon, but I've been trying to get it postponed because I don't think he's emotionally ready. I got your testimony postponed until after finals, but I can't…"</p>
      <p>"Detective Taylor, it's okay," John spoke quietly. "It's the only day Carlos's mom could get off of work and both of his parents want to be there. They've been remodeling their apartment to make it handicap friendly and I've been helping them. The Nietos just want to get it over with and move on with life."</p>
      <p>Brendan sighed, clearly tired, "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked softly. "You could use a break."</p>
      <p>Nodding, John silently allowed his mother and Brendan to lead him out through a side door that would help them avoid reporters. Mac remained in the courtroom alone, silently mulling over the day and over John's gift of compassion.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Calleigh sighed heavily as she sat at an interview table, silently reading a letter that Las Vegas Police Department had sent her. The letter stated that the Vegas charges on Warrick Brown were thrown out because the testimonies from Nick and Derek were thrown out, but that Warrick would still stand trial in Miami for the crimes he committed against her. Warrick's extradition would take place in the next 24 hours and she would be expected in court on April 15, as would Ryan. The whole thing unsettled her.</p>
      <p>Overwhelmed by the thought of recounting her experiences when she was just getting her memory of them back, Calleigh put a hand over her face and let the letter drop to the table. As she sat there, she heard the door open and let out a sigh; it was probably someone reminding her to get back to work.</p>
      <p>"Calleigh, did you need to talk?" Calleigh suddenly heard Emily ask gently. "I have openings."</p>
      <p>Calleigh opened her eyes and was relieved to see Emily standing there with a takeout box in hand, "I would love to talk, but I don't want to get chastised for not working," she replied worriedly.</p>
      <p>Emily silently sat down at the table and eyed the letter, "I just got a letter that Warrick Brown is being extradited to Miami to face his charges here because his charges in Vegas didn't stick," Calleigh replied, noticing Emily's interest in the letter. "I have to go to court and testify against him on April 15th."</p>
      <p>"Do you want a letter stating you need time off for that?" Emily asked softly. "I can arrange it."</p>
      <p>Calleigh sighed softly, "Ryan's also needed in court on April 15," she replied. "I can't…"</p>
      <p>"I know about Ryan's court date," Emily replied gently. "He's on restricted duty until chemo's done, but he's insisting on working before and after the hearing even though it's probably going to be difficult."</p>
      <p>Calleigh nodded, her expression sorrowful, "Warrick's note said he didn't do anything to me, but I remember him holding me down and sleeping next to me at night and also trying to cuddle me to give me comfort, but I didn't want it," she spoke sadly. "He slept next to me at night so I wouldn't run."</p>
      <p>"If you need that day off, I can arrange it," Emily repeated softly. "I do have some pull."</p>
      <p>Calleigh shrugged, "People expect me to bounce back after something like that and I'm finding it really hard," she replied in a somber voice. "There are some days when I just want to be alone at home."</p>
      <p>"I understand," Emily spoke gently. "Even now, there are some days that I feel that way too."</p>
      <p>Calleigh exhaled softly, "I'm so sorry I ever judged you the night I saw you working the bar at that club," she spoke quietly, tears filling her eyes. "You seem like a really kind, compassionate person."</p>
      <p>Emily smiled, "I think I will take that day if you can arrange it," Calleigh said tearfully as Horatio paused at the door and opened it to see what was going on. "Horatio, I need the 15th off to go to court…"</p>
      <p>"Oh, Miami PD got a copy of the letter about Warrick Brown," Horatio spoke softly. "I've already filed the paperwork for both you and Mister Wolfe to take that day off. I just have to speak to IAB…"</p>
      <p>Calleigh looked worried, "Stetler's not in yet, Horatio," she replied. "He left a note on his door."</p>
      <p>Horatio frowned, "This isn't the first time this has happened," he spoke quietly. "I wonder…"</p>
      <p>Just then, Rick came speedwalking by with his arms filled with paperwork and stormed down to the area of the lab where the offices were. Horatio silently followed after his colleague, deeply concerned.</p>
      <p>"Rick, it's not like you to be late," Horatio spoke softly as he approached Rick. "Is there an issue?"</p>
      <p>Rick scoffed as he unlocked his office door, "I am a single parent to two children, one of which is in a hospital, and I am also head of Internal Affairs," he replied crossly. "I am not in the mood, Horatio!"</p>
      <p>"You're a single parent?" Horatio asked quietly. "Last I checked, you were still married…"</p>
      <p>Rick swore as he marched into his office and set his paperwork on his desk, "The hospital told Catherine visiting Lindsey while she's in treatment wasn't a good idea and I agree with that, but Catherine had a meltdown, destroyed the kitchen and the living room, and got on a plane back to Las Vegas! I don't know when or if she will be back and it's because I had to fire her that she ended up leaving."</p>
      <p>Horatio looked shocked, "You actually fired Catherine?" he replied. "I didn't think you would."</p>
      <p>"I may be a jerk sometimes, Horatio, but even I couldn't ignore the concerns you and your little CSI crew brought me about her," Rick explained in an annoyed voice. "Her termination paperwork's in here…"</p>
      <p>Horatio nodded, "I was coming to talk to you about letting Calleigh and Ryan have the day off on April 15 so they can go testify against Warrick Brown in court," he spoke calmly, changing the subject.</p>
      <p>"Ugh, I heard about those charges against him in Vegas being dropped," Rick grumbled. "Catherine was friends with Warrick a long time ago, so I'm glad she's not here now. Go tell them it's approved."</p>
      <p>Nodding, Horatio silently went to the staff room and saw that Emily and Calleigh were sitting together at the table eating takeout, "It's a bit early," he commented calmly. "People aren't due for half an hour."</p>
      <p>"I was having an emotional moment and Emily talked me through it," Calleigh confessed softly.</p>
      <p>Horatio looked worried, "IAB approved your day off on the 15th," he replied reassuringly. "I just can't have you take time off between now and then because Catherine was let go and we need the staff."</p>
      <p>"Catherine was let go?" Calleigh asked softly, her expression neutral. "What staff do we have left?"</p>
      <p>Horatio sighed, "Me, you, Speedle, Eric, Jesse, Ryan, and Greg," he replied calmly. "Bobby took some personal/vacation days because BJ is still in the hospital and I haven't worked out his shifts yet. Natalia is overseeing the whole Doctor Price situation, so she is unavailable until further notice."</p>
      <p>"Horatio, I can take a couple of Bobby's shifts," Emily replied softly. "I don't mind helping out."</p>
      <p>Horatio looked visibly relieved, "Well, you've had the training," he replied calmly. "I've got to check with dispatch to see what the nightshift left behind, but you're welcome to keep relaxing til we get a call."</p>
      <p>As Horatio left, Calleigh looked at Emily, "We should do something for Bobby and his family," she said in a quiet, concerned voice. "I know you were over at the hospital talking to Officer Boscorelli, but did…?"</p>
      <p>"No, I didn't get a chance to go up there," Emily replied softly. "Officer Boscorelli and I talked and then he and his father-in-law went up to visit Bobby and BJ. I gave my report to Natalia and then left so I wouldn't be late for work. I plan to go over and visit later today, though."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"…Are you comfy enough, BJ?" Sully heard Robert ask softly. "I know this bed isn't the best…"</p>
      <p>Sully and Bosco exchanged a look as they stopped outside of BJ's hospital room, "Dad, you look so tired," they heard BJ say in a tired voice. "If you want to go home and sleep, I'll be okay."</p>
      <p>"I'll catch a nap on the couch once you're comfortable," Robert replied gently, but firmly.</p>
      <p>Sully sighed as he and Bosco entered the room and saw that BJ was in bed while Robert sat on a soft chair next to the bed, "Uncle Bosco! Uncle Sully!" BJ exclaimed with a smile. "Dad, it's them!"</p>
      <p>Robert sighed tiredly, "What are you two doing in Miami?" he asked kindly. "It's good to see you."</p>
      <p>"Um, Doctor Price is in labor," Bosco spoke in a standoffish voice. "I'm here to take custody."</p>
      <p>Robert frowned, remembering what had happened to him, "Did you need to talk?" he asked softly.</p>
      <p>Bosco shrugged, but didn't say anything, "Uncle Sully, will you please make my dad go eat something?" BJ asked in an exasperated voice. "I love that he's here, but he won't eat or take any naps."</p>
      <p>Sully gave Robert a look, "Don't you have work?" he asked in a confused, worried voice.</p>
      <p>"I'm using vacation days," Robert replied quietly. "Just until BJ is out of the hospital and able to go back to school at Mrs. Speedle's. The hospital's hopeful that BJ won't need to be here a full month…"</p>
      <p>BJ gave Sully a look, "Uncle Sully, my dad needs a break," he spoke softly. "Make him go eat."</p>
      <p>"Bobby, I can watch him if you wanna go eat," Sully offered. "Bosco and I will be here a while."</p>
      <p>Robert sighed as he got up, "If you need something to do, BJ's school books are in one of the bags on the floor or there's some stuff in the Peds playroom that you can call a nurse to order," he replied, knowing that Sully and Bosco wouldn't let it go. "Sully, you are just as bad as Donnie is…"</p>
      <p>"Detective Flack said to say hi and that he's sorry he couldn't come himself, but the NYPD is busy with the whole Stella Bonasera business and he couldn't get time off," Sully replied. "Bosco, go with him."</p>
      <p>Bosco sighed, but followed Robert from the room, "What's with the facial hair, Bobby?" he asked as the two of them walked down the hallway to the elevator. "You never liked any hair on your face…"</p>
      <p>"I haven't had a lot of time to look after that kind of stuff lately," Robert replied softly. "Busy times."</p>
      <p>Bosco sighed as they got into the elevator and travelled up to the cafeteria, "Natalia works the days and she does me a huge favor by getting Adam after school each day and then they come visit for a while before I take Adam home and Natalia stays with BJ til bedtime. My uncle's very busy, so I…"</p>
      <p>"Maybe you and Natalia should ask him for help so you don't exhaust yourselves," Bosco snipped.</p>
      <p>Robert sighed tiredly, "Bosco, I get that you're angry about being here, but you don't need to take that tone with me," he spoke calmly. "I know how being raped feels. Amanda did it to me enough times…"</p>
      <p>Bosco frowned, but said nothing, "Now, after we eat, I was thinking of going to visit a colleague who's supposed to be doing in-patient chemo today," Robert spoke calmly. "He was doing outpatient, but then his apartment was bombed by Stella Bonasera and he started having adverse enough reactions to the chemo that his doctors and his family thought in-patient would be better. What do you want to eat?"</p>
      <p>Taken aback by his former partner's tone, Bosco sighed, "A lunch special, I guess," he replied softly. "I gotta gain some weight back because NYPD wants me to start the Desk Sergeant job in the fall."</p>
      <p>"You loved being on the street, though," Robert spoke calmly as he got food for both of them.</p>
      <p>Bosco sighed, "Emily and Mikey both will need surgery for their hearing, David will have asthma for the rest of his life, Ellie wants to go to counseling, John is going to be done his first year of university soon, and we'll have another mouth to feed with this one," he explained quietly. "I wish I could be there for the whole mess he'll have to go through with Stella, but I might not be able to be there for him…"</p>
      <p>"No wonder you're cranky," Robert spoke calmly. "You've got a lot on your plate, Bosco."</p>
      <p>Bosco nodded as the two of them got their food and settled down at a table, both of them eating their meals in silence. Suddenly, Bosco stopped chewing his food, set it down, and burst into quiet sobs.</p>
      <p>Robert stopped eating and sighed as Bosco pushed his food aside and buried his face in his hands.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Dormier's Café was near the courthouse and it had food that both John and Danielle could eat, so they went there for food and to kill time until they went to support Tommy. Since it was a work and school day, the café was quiet and John and Danielle managed to get a table near the lit fireplace. Her parents were watching Mikey, Emily, and Nicolas at home and would manage David and Ellie after school because they wanted Danielle to be able to focus on John that day. Both were grateful for that.</p>
      <p>"It was good of you to write that statement," Danielle said softly. "You didn't have to do that."</p>
      <p>John sighed, "Everyone makes mistakes and I have too," he spoke softly. "You and Dad didn't get mad or punish me when I used Grandpa's credit card to go down to Miami and look for Ellie…"</p>
      <p>"There wasn't a lot I could say or be mad about, to be honest," Danielle replied softly. "You were trying to help your sister and there was a lot going on. Just don't steal anyone's credit card again, okay?"</p>
      <p>John nodded, "I've been saving money," he spoke softly. "I know you and Dad can't pay for my stuff for next year cause David needs stuff for his asthma and Mikey and Emily need their ears fixed…"</p>
      <p>"Your dad is taking the job as a desk sergeant in Manhattan in the fall, so things won't be as tight then," Danielle replied in a concerned voice. "With your new brother or sister, I'll be at home for a while…"</p>
      <p>John sighed, "Dad didn't want to go," he spoke softly as Faith led Emily, who had Alex in a stroller, into the café and pointed to a table near them. "Hi there, Faith and Emily, how are you and Alex doing?"</p>
      <p>Alex cooed and Emily sighed, "I just signed up for summer school," she explained softly. "You?"</p>
      <p>"Tommy's gotta go testify against Stella today and I'm going to support him," John replied softly.</p>
      <p>Emily nodded, "I don't get why good cops would go bad," she spoke gently. "Back when there was that party in Bed-Stuy, there were a lot of off-duty guys there. I saw a few of their badges and asked them what they were doing, but they told me to go hang out with the prostitutes they had brought…"</p>
      <p>Faith frowned, but said nothing, "I saw two dark-haired guys being messed up by some party people, but one of them was tied up and fighting," Emily spoke quietly. "The guy said his name was Nick and that he didn't want to be there; that he was a hostage. The other one was Derek and he had been drugged…"</p>
      <p>"Derek Stokes was being forced to prostitute by off duty cops in Bed-Stuy?" Faith asked worriedly.</p>
      <p>Emily nodded, "Nick too," she replied quietly. "I filmed it on my phone and hid it in my room."</p>
      <p>"We need to go home and get that so we can show it to my superiors," Faith spoke firmly.</p>
      <p>Sighing, Emily moved the stroller out of the café with Faith at her heels, leaving John and Danielle alone, "Mom, should I go to the cops?" John asked nervously. "They're busy enough, but this information…"</p>
      <p>Danielle looked concerned, "I really don't know," she replied quietly. "I know that your father knows several Bed-Stuy police officers and if they got wind that we questioned the credibility of…"</p>
      <p>John sighed, "Can we tell Uncle Nick?" he asked softly. "He at least deserves the right to hear it."</p>
      <p>Quickly looking around to make sure they were alone in the shop, Danielle nodded and offered him her phone, "Nick's number should be in there because he told me to keep it in case there was ever another emergency," she explained softly. "Keep the call quick, all right? Las Vegas is a long-distance call."</p>
      <p>Nodding, John found Nick's number, hit it, and hoped that Nick would answer the phone.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Greg's house was quiet and for that, Nick was grateful because he could focus on trying to find him and Parker a permanent place to live. He knew Greg would come back eventually and would quite possibly have a wife and kid with him, so he didn't want to have himself and Parker there imposing on them.</p>
      <p>With Parker at school, however, Nick found himself writing an email to Parker's grandmother because she hadn't called once since leaving Parker there. He was concerned and wanted to see if she was okay.</p>
      <p>As Nick wrote the email, his cell-phone suddenly buzzed on the desk and he answered it, quickly saving the email with the intention of finishing it later, "Nick Stokes," he said in a cheerful, pleasant voice.</p>
      <p>"<em>Hey, Uncle Nick, how are you doing</em>?" John spoke softly. "<em>My mom said I should talk to you</em>."</p>
      <p>Nick frowned, recognizing John's voice, "John, is everything okay?" he asked in a worried voice.</p>
      <p>"<em>I was just having lunch with my mom and this girl I know, Emily Yokas, came in with her baby and her mom</em>," John spoke nervously. "<em>She said you were at a party in Bed-Stuy a while ago and that you told her that you were forced to be entertainment. She also said that a guy named Derek was drugged</em>…"</p>
      <p>Nick's frowned deepened as he recalled the time he spent in New York as a prisoner, but he didn't remember much of Derek being there because there had been lots of people who had been forcing him to be sexual entertainment, "<em>Um, my friend said she taped it on her phone and her mom took her to go give it to the cops</em>," John spoke softly. "<em>I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but my mom said you should know about it. I'm really not sure if I should go to the cops myself or let my friend do it</em>."</p>
      <p>"I think you need to do what's right even if it's hard," Nick replied in a neutral tone. "You know that."</p>
      <p>John sighed, murmured a quiet apology, and then ended the call. Ignoring the churning in his stomach, Nick pocketed his phone and wallet, got up, grabbed his keys, and headed out to his new vehicle.</p>
      <p>It took all of Nick's willpower not to crash or speed as he got into his truck, started it up, and drove over to the place that Grissom and Sara shared with their children. It was dayshift, so he knew Grissom and Sara would be off and spending time with their kids, but he needed to talk to his boss about this.</p>
      <p>Quickly parking, Nick got out, locked the truck, and went up to the house, "Grissom?" he called out as he knocked on the door, hoping that Grissom would be home. "Hey, it's Nick and I need to talk to you."</p>
      <p>The door opened, revealing Grissom standing there in work clothes, "Nick, I thought you'd be on your way to the airport," he said in a confused voice. "They're extraditing Warrick to Miami today…"</p>
      <p>"I wasn't called about that," Nick replied quietly. "I…I'm not sure I want to see Warrick, anyway."</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed and motioned for Nick to follow, "Well, the shift was asked to go and supervise his transport to the plane," he replied calmly. "Sofia and uniformed officers will be flying him there."</p>
      <p>Nick sighed, but followed Grissom to his van, "Sara and my mother took the babies out shopping and I don't know what time they'll be back," Grissom said as they got into the van. "What's up?"</p>
      <p>"Um, some girl named Emily Yokas in New York told a friend of hers about a party in Bed-Stuy that I was forced to be at back when I was abducted," Nick spoke slowly. "I…I was forced to prostitute there."</p>
      <p>Grissom froze, but continued driving, "Um, she told this friend that Derek was also there and doing the same thing, but I barely remember seeing him," Nick spoke quietly, tears filling his tired eyes. "He didn't mention that he was into prostitution and I'm wondering if that's how he survived wherever he was…"</p>
      <p>"Were…were you tested after you resurfaced in Miami?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice.</p>
      <p>Nick nodded, "Because of the circumstances, they ran every blood test imaginable," he replied softly. "I was clean."</p>
      <p>"Have you had any follow-up bloodwork?" Grissom asked quietly. "Some illnesses take time to surface."</p>
      <p>Nick sighed, "I've thought about it, but Parker came into my life," he replied. "I've been busy."</p>
      <p>Grissom suddenly turned off, "I'm taking you to get bloodwork," he spoke calmly. "We have time."</p>
      <p>"Jenny slept with Derek," Nick spoke in a hollow voice, his mind and body numb as they arrived at Desert Palm and Grissom found a parking spot. "She and her baby…should they be tested?"</p>
      <p>Grissom sighed and helped Nick out of the car, "I can phone them while you're getting tested," he replied, keeping a hold of Nick as they went inside and over to the receptionist to arrange tests.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Jessica's so cute," Ryan spoke in a tired voice, sighing tiredly as he lay on an upright hospital bed with a chemo setup in his hand while Jenny sat on the couch with Jessica in a carrier. "Thank you for…"</p>
      <p>Jenny smiled, "It's not a problem, Uncle Ryan," she replied softly. "My dad had an appointment…"</p>
      <p>Ryan nodded, pleased that Tommy was keeping to the routine of weekly counseling even though he was now off of the prison's radar, "Are you and Greg getting married soon?" he asked softly.</p>
      <p>"In the summer, we're planning," Jenny replied quietly. "Greg also wants to adopt Jessica as his."</p>
      <p>Ryan smiled, trying desperately to hide how tired he was, "What about you?" Jenny asked softly.</p>
      <p>"Oh, you mean what's going on with Sofia?" Ryan asked softly. "She's coming out to Miami today."</p>
      <p>Jenny nodded, "We're going to talk about things," Ryan explained. "She'll have the baby, but whether or not we get married is on the table. I would love to be married, but she's got a career in Vegas…"</p>
      <p>Just then, Jessica whimpered, "You had better go feed her," Ryan spoke softly. "She's hungry."</p>
      <p>Sighing, Jenny picked up the carrier and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door just as Bobby, who was carrying a smoothie, and Bosco came in, "Hey there, Ryan," Robert said in a kind voice.</p>
      <p>"Detective Caine," Ryan spoke in a quiet voice. "I thought you were sitting with BJ today?"</p>
      <p>Bobby smiled, "BJ demanded I take a break," he replied gently. "How's chemo treating you?"</p>
      <p>"I hope to be absolutely in remission by summer," Ryan replied. "I hope I don't puke on the stand when I have to testify in court against Warrick. He's supposed to be flown out here from Vegas today."</p>
      <p>Bosco looked confused, "That name sounds familiar," he replied. "I think he used to work with my wife and that idiot sent her letters, but I got a hold of Vegas and made it clear that she be left alone."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, Bosco," Robert apologized. "I didn't know Warrick had harassed Danielle."</p>
      <p>Bosco shrugged, "Officer Boscorelli, can you do me a favor?" Ryan asked as he began to tire.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Bosco replied softly. "What's the favor?"</p>
      <p>Ryan sighed, "I want to give some money to John and to Tommy Nieto for saving me," he replied softly. "I know John's in university and I heard from Carlos that Tommy wants to go to college eventually…"</p>
      <p>"Um, Tommy's currently paralyzed from the waist down because Stella Bonasera shot him and he doesn't know when or if he'll be able to walk again," Bosco spoke solemnly. "It sucks."</p>
      <p>Ryan's eyes widened, but he nodded, "Please, if you get my checkbook out of my bag on the couch, I still want to write checks for John and Tommy," he spoke softly. "It the only way I know how to thank them."</p>
      <p>Bosco hesitated, "Please," Ryan spoke softly. "I…I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for them."</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Bosco's cell-phone buzzed and he checked it, "I gotta go back downstairs," he said anxiously. "Doctor Price is ready to have the baby and I'm supposed to stand in the hall and wait for it."</p>
      <p>As Bosco left, Ryan looked at Robert, "Will you please take my money to him?" Ryan asked softly. "It's from the family trust and it's a lot, but I can afford to help some kids since I can't have any more…"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>An anxious, terrified scream filled the emergency room and all Natalia could do is stand at the window of the trauma room and watch an OB deliver Dr. Price's child. Normally, a birth wouldn't take place in the ER, but Dr. Price was a prisoner and once the baby was born, she would be returned to the correctional facility to recover in the infirmary. She wouldn't be allowed to see the baby at all.</p>
      <p>Bosco lingered silently behind Natalia, not expecting Sully to get back anytime soon because he was giving Robert a break, "It shouldn't be much longer," Natalia spoke softly. "Are you feeling okay?"</p>
      <p>"I just want it to be done," Bosco replied softly. "Um, did Detective Speedle give you the report?"</p>
      <p>Natalia nodded, showing a folder in her hand, "The custody agreement is also here," she said gently.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the loud screaming stopped and was replaced by a quieter cry, "It's born," Bosco spoke numbly as he watched a nurse take the baby, clean it off, and swaddled in a clean blanket.</p>
      <p>Swallowing hard, Bosco got his phone out and quickly dialed Danielle's cell, "<em>Hello</em>?" Danielle said.</p>
      <p>"Dani, it's born," Bosco spoke as a nurse came out of the trauma room with the baby in her arms.</p>
      <p>There was a gasp and Bosco promptly put Danielle on speaker, "It's a girl," the nurse explained.</p>
      <p>Talking filled the phone and Bosco sighed, realizing that Danielle was at home and that Yelina, John, David, Ellie, Michael, Emily, and Nicolas were all home, "How was Tommy's hearing?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"<em>The judge suddenly decided to postpone it until Tommy's out of the hospital,</em>" Danielle replied. "<em>We're all at home and we're going to visit the Nietos later at the hospital after David, Ellie, and Kylie get their homework done</em>."</p>
      <p>There was a squeal, "<em>Daddy, do I have another little sister</em>?" Ellie's voice suddenly filled the phone.</p>
      <p>"Yes," Bosco replied, passing the phone to Natalia and taking the baby from the nurse. "You do."</p>
      <p>Danielle sighed happily, "<em>Um, my parents did something so that we could all stay together</em>," she spoke in a kind, pleasant voice, unaware that Sully was approaching the trauma room. "T<em>hey bought the apartment next to the one we already have and there's going to be some expanding to make it work…</em>"</p>
      <p>Bosco felt surprised, as he didn't know that Sully, Yelina, and Nicolas actually liked living there, "Oh, the baby was born!" Sully exclaimed in a pleased voice, seeing the bundle in Bosco's arms. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"It's a girl," Bosco replied in a quiet voice. "Danielle, if you don't mind, I sorta decided a name already."</p>
      <p>Danielle chuckled, "<em>Go ahead</em>," she replied in a kind voice. "<em>Choose whatever name you want, honey</em>."</p>
      <p>"I'd like to name her Maritza Danielle," Bosco spoke softly. "After our old friend, Sergeant Cruz and after you."</p>
      <p>Sully looked awed at the name and Natalia looked pleased that Bosco was handling this situation so well, "<em>Oh, Maurice, that is a lovely name</em>," Danielle's voice replied softly, grateful for a way to remember Maritza Cruz, as her and Cruz had been very, very good friends when John was little to where he had considered her an aunt. "<em>Maritza Danielle Boscorelli</em>."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Please read and review!</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Destruction of Justice Part I - April 15, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>
          <strong>April 15</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>"…This is the trial that all of New York has been waiting for," a voice echoed over the radio. "A month ago, Stella Bonasera of the New York Crime Lab and four other men shot up Pavel's Diner near New York University. That shooting killed five and wounded twenty, including John Boscorelli and Tommy Nieto…"</p><p>Danny scoffed irritably, "Do we have to listen to that?" he asked in an annoyed voice, stretching out on the couch where Lindsay and Hawkes were also sitting. "It'll upset John whenever he gets here."</p><p>"Flack should arrive soon with John and his parents," Mac spoke calmly as he sat in a hard-backed chair, uneasy about having to put a 17 year old through such an ordeal. "Stella should also arrive very soon."</p><p>Danny sighed, "I still can't believe Stella organized a shooting that killed five people and wounded twenty," he said in an anxious voice as he got up. "I guess we had better go take our seats."</p><p>While Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes left the little quiet room to take their seats in the courtroom, Mac silently went outside and was shocked to see that Flack and Bosco were standing just outside the Boscorelli's vehicle, which was at the curb. Bosco and Flack looked at Mac expectantly.</p><p>"John and his mother are talking inside the vehicle," Flack spoke calmly. "John's nervous."</p><p>Mac nodded and sighed as the doors opened and both John and Danielle got out of the vehicle, "Morning," Mac said in a pleasant voice. "I know this will be difficult for you, but I know you…"</p><p>"You know I can manage it, sir," John finished softly, fixing his tie. "I can do my best."</p><p>Danielle sighed softly, "You don't have to stay after you give your testimony and are cross-examined," Mac said as the group walked into the courthouse. "I talked with the judge and asked about that."</p><p>"Great," John replied nervously. "I…I don't have to talk to Stella directly, do I?"</p><p>Flack shook his head, "When you're asked a question, you address the lawyer or the judge," he explained in a calm, reassuring voice. "The judge's name is Halstead and she's strict, but fair."</p><p>John nodded and took his diabetes bag from his mother before following them, Mac, and Flack into the courtroom. Reporters and video equipment lined the back wall while several people including Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam, Sid, Swersky, Sasha, Ty, Brendan, Grace, Carlos, Kim, Jimmy, Faith, and several others whom John recognized. His grandfather was also there acting in the capacity of a Victims Assistance advocate if he needed one and Grissom had made arrangements to pay his grandfather for serving an advocate for the trial. The reporters immediately began filming, but didn't speak at all.</p><p>Mac led the Boscorellis over to a table where a calm looking lawyer sat, "Lieutenant Davis recommended your counsel," he explained calmly. "Sharon Burns, this is the Boscorelli family."</p><p>"Since you're a minor, John, your parents can sit with us if they wish as long as they don't cause a distraction," Sharon spoke in an official voice. "I've read your statement and it's quite…"</p><p>John sighed, "I still can't believe it either, ma'am," he replied softly. "So much happened that day."</p><p>Sharon paused and gave John a look, "Lieutenant Davis also mentioned that you're a diabetic and the judge is also aware of it," she replied in a gentler voice. "If you start to feel off, just raise your hand and you'll be given opportunity to make sure your sugars are good. Now, this trial will take a long time…"</p><p>Just then, a side door opened and several uniformed guards escorted Stella, Donatello, Donny, Mark, and Javier into the courtroom, quickly securing them in sealed prisoner's boxes, "Since all five of them acted together, all five of them will be tried together," Sharon explained. "The families of those who were killed were given opportunity to attend, but they would rather watch the trial at home."</p><p>"My grandmother is at home with her son and my siblings," John spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Sharon nodded and sighed as Judge Halstead came out of her chambers, "All rise for the honorable Judge Halstead," a voice announced, prompting the crowd to quiet down and get to their feet.</p><p>"You may all be seated," Judge Halstead spoke briskly as she sat behind the bench. "Please."</p><p>Everyone sat and Judge Halstead opened a folder on her desk, "Today, we're here to hear the account of one John Boscorelli as to what happened at Pavel's Diner on the morning of March 12th of this year," she said in a formal voice. "He was a witness to a terrible event. John Boscorelli, are you in this courtroom?"</p><p>Sighing, John silently stood up, "Yes, ma'am," he replied in a quiet voice, giving her a serious look.</p><p>"Would you please come up and share your account of what happened that day?" Judge Halstead asked.</p><p>Swallowing hard, John nodded and made his way to the bench, sighing as he began to recall that day.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>"How are things?" Ryan asked softly as he and Sofia sat together on a bench in the hallway of the courthouse after getting there early. "I know we talked, but I'm wondering how this will…"</p><p>Sofia sighed, "I want you to be a part of this baby's life, but we'll have to work the details out," she replied in a quiet voice, noticing that Ryan looked tired. "Did you want a snack before the hearing?"</p><p>"No, I can't hold food down," Ryan replied softly. "Chemo was yesterday and I'm still feeling…"</p><p>Sofia nodded just as Grissom and Horatio came down the hallway with a concerned looking Rick and Judge Stokes, "Good morning, Ryan and Sofia," Grissom spoke calmly. "You're a bit early."</p><p>"It's going to be a circus cause Warrick is a law enforcement officer," Ryan spoke quietly. "I…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Warrick was an officer, but he isn't anymore," he replied softly. "He was fired."</p><p>"Judge Stokes is a federal judge and this whole situation with you and Calleigh is a federal level case," Horatio spoke quietly. "He will be presiding over the hearing and I hope it's going to be short."</p><p>Judge Stokes sighed, "It depends on the cooperation of those involved, Lieutenant," he replied softly.</p><p>As Judge Stokes continued down the hallway, Grissom sighed, "Calleigh Duquesne is on her way and should be here soon," he explained softly. "I'm mainly here to make sure that this hearing doesn't turn into a circus because Warrick managed to manipulate the courts into throwing out the Vegas charges."</p><p>"Warrick isn't being allowed to testify, I thought." Sofia asked in a confused voice. "Is he?"</p><p>Grissom sighed irritably, "He isn't, but he is being allowed to sit in on the hearing," he replied.</p><p>"After what he did to Calleigh, the guy deserves to <em>di</em>e," Ryan grumbled coldly.</p><p>Horatio looked stunned at Ryan's words, "Ryan, I think it's time to go take our seats," Rick stated.</p><p>Nodding, Ryan got up and followed Rick into the courtroom, "Catherine wanted to come out for this, but I told her no," Grissom spoke quietly once Ryan was out of earshot. "Who's running the Miami lab?"</p><p>"Jesse and Mister Sanders are there today," Horatio spoke calmly. "Mister Sanders is quite upset that Warrick got off on the charges in Vegas, so he volunteered to work and Jesse volunteered to assist."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Eric and Alexx are coming to support Calleigh, but Alexx is on call," Horatio explained in a quiet, grim voice. "Emily is coming to present the evidence from Warrick's psychological assessment and Speed is going to stay for that, but then he is going to work. I'm going to be here the whole time."</p><p>"Of course Greg would be upset," Grissom reasoned. "Warrick tried to kill him in the desert."</p><p>Horatio sighed calmly and went into the courtroom. As Grissom was about to suggest to Sofia that they do the same, the back doors opened and Warrick, who was wearing a prison suit and shackles, was led down the hallway towards the courtroom by two officers, one of which was wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses. Warrick looked at Sofia and Grissom but said nothing; he knew he had angered them.</p><p>Once Warrick had been escorted into the courtroom, Grissom and Sofia went inside and sat in the gallery area. Soon enough, Calleigh, Eric, Tim, Emily, Alexx, Tommy, Diana, Jason, Kenwall Duquesne, and an anxious Jenny, and the rest of the crowd, including media, arrived. Everyone took their seats and Judge Stokes came out on to the bench. Everyone rose, but he motioned for them to sit.</p><p>"This whole case represents what happens when good people decide that being good isn't the kind of lifestyle they want anymore," Judge Stokes spoke sternly. "Warrick Brown used to be an upstanding citizen and a member of law enforcement, but he made choices that caused harm to others…"</p><p>Warrick, who was at a table, scoffed, "Are you sure you should be here?" he asked coldly. "You're Nick's dad and you shouldn't be here. I don't know how the system let you take on a case that you're…"</p><p>"Nick has nothing to do with this case, Mister Brown," Judge Stokes replied sternly, glaring at Warrick coldly. "You had those charges dismissed and this case has to do with your involvement in the kidnapping and torture of Calleigh Duquesne and Ryan Wolfe. Are you quite done protesting?"</p><p>Warrick scoffed, "If you interrupt me again, I will have you removed from this court and placed in a holding cell for the duration of the session today," Judge Stokes snipped. "Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Giving Judge Stokes a dirty look, Warrick nodded and went quiet, "Now, I understand that a Detective Emily Speedle did an assessment and counseling session with you prior to this hearing," Judge Stokes said in a calmer voice, looking out over the crowd. "Detective Speedle, do you have those documents?"</p><p>Nodding, Emily stood up and walked to the front with the paperwork in hand, "Yes, sir, I apologize for not getting them to you before now," she spoke calmly. "Everything pertinent should be in there."</p><p>Judge Stokes nodded and took the folder, but as Emily walked back to her seat, Warrick suddenly got up and grabbed her. It was then that Horatio and Grissom noticed that the guards had never removed their sunglasses and the guards also seemed to be wearing bracelets tucked under long sleeve uniform shirts.</p><p>"Mister Brown!" Judge Stokes snapped as he stood up, frowning when the guards suddenly pulled guns.</p><p>Extremely protective of his wife, Tim shot to his feet and pulled his gun, "She's pregnant, Warrick," Grissom spoke coldly, horrified that Warrick was acting this way. "If you do this, you can't go back."</p><p>"Where are the guards that brought you from the prison?" Horatio asked in a stern voice.</p><p>One of the fake guards slipped a gun into Warrick's hand, "We have a way out, amigo," he said in an amused voice, grinning with yellowed teeth. "Those guards…they met with some misfortune."</p><p>"I'll blow your heads off," Tim snarled as he moved forward with his gun pointed at Warrick.</p><p>Warrick scoffed just as Emily suddenly belted him in the stomach and bolted as he released her to grab his stomach, "Go get Ivan!" the man with the yellow teeth snapped. "This isn't working!"</p><p>The doors suddenly burst open and Ivan Sarnoff came into the room with 15 other men and to Horatio's shock, Ray was one of them. Tommy, Diana, Kenwall, Jason, Jenny, and the other civilians all got on the floor while Horatio, Grissom, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, and the other officers in the room drew their guns, hoping that Tim managed to protect Emily while they remained huddled near the door.</p><p>As the shooting began, Tommy managed to crawl out with Jason, Diana, and Jenny and several other civilians also managed to crawl out. Ivan and the others ignored the civilians, as they were unarmed.</p><p>Tim quickly hustled Emily towards the door, but Ray blocked them from leaving, "I rescue you from your ex and this is how you repay me?" Ray snarled coldly as he pointed his gun at Emily. "Now you…"</p><p>Swearing, Tim promptly shot Ray in the shoulder, prompting Ray to flee. Calleigh managed to avoid being hit and made it up to where Judge Stokes was hiding; she helped him out the back door.</p><p>Both expert shots, Horatio and Grissom made quick work of several of the men while Rick hustled Ryan and Sofia out past flying bullets. Without warning, however, Warrick fired his gun with the intent of hitting Grissom or Horatio, but Eric intercepted the bullet and they struck him hard in the head.</p><p>"ERIC!" Horatio shouted, horrified as his former brother-in-law fell to the floor unconscious.</p><p>Tim kissed Emily as Calleigh came rushing back into the courtroom after asking Judge Stokes to call for help, "Eric!" she exclaimed anxiously, frowning as Tim sent Emily running towards the exit door.</p><p>"WARRICK, STOP!" Grissom shouted angrily as Warrick raised his gun again. "Why are you…?"</p><p>Desperate to stay out of jail, Warrick fired his gun towards the door several times and hit several people that were trying to flee. As the civilians collapsed, he fired again and that bullet hit Emily in the abdomen, "NO!" Tim shouted angrily, his expression horrified as Emily collapsed to the floor.</p><p>Ivan swore, grabbed Warrick, and hustled him out of the courtroom, prompting the surviving gunmen to follow suit. Tim rushed over to Emily's side and Ryan, in shock at seeing his pregnant sister hit through the open and damaged door, suddenly dropped to his knees and began throwing up.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>
          <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p><p>Judge Halstead eyed John carefully, well aware that it had been difficult for him to give his account of what had happened that day. The courtroom was now absolutely still since John had recalled what happened because he had gone into detail about everything, even seeing some of the kids die.</p><p>"I think I'll call for a thirty minute recess," Judge Halstead spoke calmly, banging her gavel.</p><p>As noise filled the courtroom, John slowly got off the stand and went out a side door, needing to hide in the bathroom with his feelings before talking to anyone. He silently went into the handicapped stall, got his kit out, and quietly checked his blood sugar. It was low, but he wasn't surprised about that.</p><p>Sighing, John made himself a shot, pulled down his pants, and gave himself a shot in the thigh, quickly redressing before disposing of his used items, "Hey, John, are you in here?" he suddenly heard his father say in a worried voice. "Detective Flack said you took off towards the bathroom in a hurry."</p><p>"I just gave myself some insulin, Dad," John replied quietly. "My blood sugar was low."</p><p>Bosco sighed as John came out of the stall with his bag, "Yeah, I figured it was," he replied quietly. "The judge is going to let the 'dirty five' speak after the recess, so we can either go home or stay."</p><p>"The dirty five?" John asked in a confused voice. "Dad, that's not really a nice nickname…"</p><p>Bosco scoffed, "They don't deserve nice after what they did," he replied coldly.</p><p>"Um, I need a bit of a break from the courtroom, but I want to know why Stella did what she did," John replied in a shaky voice. "She beat me, shot Tommy, and organized the whole shooting and I want…"</p><p>As John spoke, he and Bosco left the bathroom and they noticed that Mac, Flack, Lindsay, Danny, Adam, Sid, and Hawkes were all gathered together near the door, "Hi," John spoke softly. "Um, Detective Taylor, you said that there was a quiet room where I could go if I didn't want to be in the courtroom?"</p><p>"You've given your testimony and you can go home if you want, John," Mac replied kindly.</p><p>John nodded, "I want to know why she did it," he replied quietly. "I still don't understand why."</p><p>"Sometimes, there isn't an answer," Lindsay spoke in a quiet voice. "Can we talk privately, John?"</p><p>Deeply confused, John followed Lindsay over to a nearby bench where they sat together, "When I was a teenager, I witnessed this horrible crime back in Montana where my friends were all killed and I survived because I was in the bathroom," Lindsay spoke softly. "I could never figure out why it happened, but I ended up testifying against him and he went to jail. I know, though, why Stella's angry at you…"</p><p>"Why?" John asked in a confused voice. "We got along at first and then all of a sudden, she…"</p><p>Lindsay sighed, "I was a replacement for someone who was fired by Mac for breaking protocol and was then later killed by a violent person she was investigating," she explained quietly. "Stella first welcomed me with open arms, but then she began to resent the skills and smarts I brought to the lab, especially when a bomb went off that injured Mac and Flack. She thought I could have done more to help…"</p><p>"Is that why you worked with others besides her?" John asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>Lindsay nodded, "She beat me up, shot my best friend, and organized a shooting that killed five people and hurt 20 simply because she was angry about all that?" John asked. "Didn't she get any help?"</p><p>"I don't know," Lindsay admitted quietly. "Stella…she's been through other things too and I'm not sure she got any help for anything. We all have to go through counseling because of this and we've all been investigated, but we're clean. If you really don't want to stay for the rest of the hearing…"</p><p>Just then, Danielle came out of the courtroom with Sully and walked over to John and Lindsay, "John, honey, I think we should go home so you can rest," she said calmly. "The judge mentioned to me that you were looking shaky on the stand and she thinks that it would be best for you to go home for now."</p><p>"I took some insulin cause my sugars were low, so I should probably eat," John replied softly.</p><p>Danielle nodded and John stood up, "If the judge needs to talk to you any more, she'll do it on a separate day," Sully said calmly. "Davis and Finney said they'd stick around to hear the rest."</p><p>Lindsay watched as John left with his parents and grandfather before she got up and went back over to the others, "John decided to go home," she explained softly. "Mac, would it be all right if I went back to the lab and caught up on some paperwork? To be honest, I really have had enough of this hearing."</p><p>Mac gave Lindsay a curious look, but nodded, "Do you need an escort back?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I'll go," Danny offered anxiously, quickly moving to Lindsay's side. "I…she needs to be safe…"</p><p>Mac raised an eyebrow, "All right, you two, what's going on?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Danny and Lindsay exchanged a look, "I'm pregnant," she admitted softly. "It's Danny's."</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>
          <em>Miami, Florida</em>
        </strong>
      </p><p>Numb with shock about what had happened, Tim found himself huddled against a wall near the judge's bench with his arms folded and his head down. Paramedics had arrived quickly and had rushed Eric, Emily, and over half of the injured civilians off to area hospitals. The ones who had died in the shooting were still scattered throughout the courtroom and the hallway with every coroner in Miami trying to deal with the collection of bodies. All Tim could think about, though, was how the life of his wife, unborn child, and friend now hung in the balance simply because Warrick couldn't handle taking responsibility.</p><p>"Speed?" Tim suddenly heard Horatio ask quietly. "I thought you would be on your way to the…?"</p><p>Tim sighed as he looked at Horatio, "They wouldn't let anyone ride along with her and said she'd be at Miami-Dade University Hospital whenever I could get away from here," he replied numbly. "Diana took Jason and Jenny and went over there to wait for news, but I figured you needed me here…"</p><p>"Well, I'd like you to find Ryan for me," Horatio spoke quietly. "He <em>was</em> vomiting in the hallway, but…"</p><p>Tim frowned, "I thought Stetler sent him to the hospital?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Ryan refused to go and I haven't seen him since," Horatio spoke in a concerned voice.</p><p>Tim nodded and silently walked over to the door near the bench, as Grissom, Calleigh, Jesse, Walter, and Greg were doing their best to collect the evidence near the main door. As Tim neared the side door, he was surprised to see Robert and Natalia come into the courtroom and make their way over to Horatio.</p><p>"…We were out doing some shopping for the wedding and we got called in," Robert spoke quietly.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Tim silently made his way into the hallway and frowned when he heard voices nearby, "…They must have killed the guards with silencers," he heard Sofia say softly. "Nobody heard it…"</p><p>Tim walked down the hallway to the holding cells and saw Ryan, Sofia, Rick, and an anxious looking Judge Stokes standing over three male bodies wearing underclothes while a pile of prison uniforms sat bunched up in the far corner, "Officer Cavas, Officer Mandillo, and Officer Hereas of the Miami-Dade Correctional Facility," Ryan spoke quickly scanning their nametags. "This was pre-planned."</p><p>"I'll be speaking with the warden about this because this shouldn't have happened and I feel like Warrick Brown manipulated the correctional facility into giving him special favors," Rick grumbled.</p><p>Tim gazed at Ryan, "I thought Stetler ordered you to the hospital?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"I threw up a little, but my head's clearer now," Ryan replied coldly. "I can't go there…"</p><p>Tim looked surprised at Ryan's cold tone, "Speedle, I'll keep an eye on Ryan," Rick interjected. "You and Detective Curtis go find a coroner and tell them that there are more bodies back here, all right?"</p><p>Deeply confused, Tim nodded and led Sofia from the room, "Your wife…she was shot, right?" Sofia asked softly, remembering that Emily had been shot by Warrick. "She was hurt by Warrick, wasn't she?"</p><p>"She's at the hospital and I'm not sure what will happen to her or the baby inside of her," Tim explained in a numb, but patient voice. "The hospital…I haven't heard anything about either of them yet and my friend, Eric Delko, is also at the same hospital. A guy named Ray Caine shot him in the head…"</p><p>Sofia nodded and followed Tim into the courtroom, "H, Ryan found more bodies in the holding cell area and it looks like that's where the switch was made," Tim stated. "Warrick may have had favors…"</p><p>"Speed, I need people to go over to the hospital to get evidence and statements," Horatio spoke in a quiet, but clear voice. "I'd like you, Calleigh, and Doctor Grissom to make your way over there. Jesse, Robert, Walter, Natalia, Sofia, and Ryan will finish here and then go to the lab…."</p><p>Tim nodded, "Frank is already on his way to the hospital," Horatio spoke quietly. "Nice shooting."</p><p>"Emily's been on top of me cleaning my gun," Tim replied as Grissom and Calleigh came over to him.</p><p>Calleigh sighed, "Horatio, Ryan should go get checked out," she commented. "He looks unwell."</p><p>"Rick is supervising Ryan and he will ensure that Ryan is helped," Horatio spoke patiently as Sofia left the room with a couple of coroners. "There are other bodies in the holding cell area and Ryan and Sofia will be processing that scene. Rick is qualified to supervise evidence collection, so I've let him take charge."</p><p>Grissom looked at Calleigh and Tim expectantly, "Ready?" he asked in a kind, but official voice.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>
          <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
        </strong>
      </p><p>By the time he, his parents, and grandfather got home, John was feeling tired, warm, and achy, "I need to go to bed," John spoke in a quiet voice, crossing his arms. "I think I'm coming down with something…"</p><p>"Or it could be the stress of things," Danielle spoke gently, feeling John's face. "You're warm."</p><p>Bosco frowned, "Go get into pajamas and into bed," he ordered. "I don't think you have the flu, but I think your sugars aren't good today because the trial is going to be stressful. I know you want to follow it, but I want you to just take it easy today. If you're not any better later, you're going to a doctor."</p><p>"As I was talking about what happened, I just started feeling shaky," John spoke quietly, his expression tired as he suddenly leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "I'm starting to feel shaky again."</p><p>Without warning, John collapsed to the floor unconscious, "He was giving himself a shot of insulin after he testified," Bosco spoke anxiously as he hurried over to the phone. "I'm calling an ambulance."</p><p>Danielle knelt down next to John's unconscious form and silently checked his blood sugar, "Tell then to put a rush on it," she spoke quietly. "His blood sugar's in the tank and it's been shaky for the last two weeks. He's been up before the sun, out the door early, and the stress of everything..."</p><p>"Pre-trial statements, finals at NYU, talks with the FBI, having to recall the events to NYPD, the DA, and anyone else who needed to hear it," Sully grumbled as Bosco was on the phone. "He's 17 and…"</p><p>Danielle sighed, "Dad, I had John when I was 14 and he's had to grow up a lot faster than I would have liked because Edward robbed him of his innocence," she replied crossly. "I'm not going to scold him for the paths he's had to walk because others wanted to be stupid. Maurice, where's the ambulance?"</p><p>"What's going on?" Yelina asked as she came out of her and Sully's room. "Nicolas, Michael, Emily, and Maritza are all sleeping and your voices might wake them. What…why is John passed out on the floor?"</p><p>Bosco sighed, "Paramedics are on their way," he replied. "The stress destroyed his blood sugar."</p><p>Yelina nodded and sighed quietly just as the computer beeped, "Looks like there's a new police alert," Bosco said as he wandered over to the computer. "It looks like there was a shooting at a courthouse…"</p><p>Bosco frowned as he read the alert, "The shooting was done by Warrick Brown, Ray Caine, and several others including a guy named Ivan Sarnoff," he read anxiously. "Both civilians and officers were injured."</p><p>"Ray?" Yelina asked in a trembling, anxious voice. "Does it list who exactly was injured?"</p><p>Bosco sat at the computer and Yelina hurried over to him, "Eric Delko and Emily Speedle of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab were injured," she spoke in an anxious voice. "Emily…she's seven months pregnant…"</p><p>Sirens filled the air, "Paramedics are here," Bosco said, peering out the window. "Looks like Grace and Holly are working together today while Kylie's in school. At least we know we can trust them."</p><p>Yelina silently took the cordless phone off the kitchen counter and silently locked herself in her room without looking at anyone, "Yelina," Sully said anxiously as there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Danielle sighed as she got up and opened the door, allowing Grace and Holly to come in with their paramedic equipment and a gurney, "John's been having a hard time for the last two weeks because of everything that's been going on," Danielle explained as Grace and Holly gaped down at John.</p><p>Holly nodded and knelt down, "I checked his sugar and it was low at the courthouse and he gave himself a shot, but it must have dropped again," Danielle explained softly. "John testified in court today."</p><p>"I guess there's a schedule of who's testifying when," Holly replied as she got to work taking John's vitals. "Every single survivor's going to have to testify and it's going to take a couple of weeks."</p><p>Danielle nodded, "Tommy's been seeing a counselor while he's in hospital and he wants to keep going when he gets released," Holly explained softly, frowning when she saw Sully approach the closed door.</p><p>"Yelina, what are you doing?" Sully asked quietly as he knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>Miami-Dade University Hospital was crowded and most staff were busy dealing with those who were injured in the shooting, but there was a crowd of people also in the waiting area. Grissom, Tim, and Calleigh took in the chaos as they walked up to the admit desks, all of whom had their hands full.</p><p>"Excuse me, we're looking for information," Calleigh spoke formally. "We're with the Crime Lab."</p><p>One of the clerks looked at the group, "Speedle, I saw your wife," she said softly. "She's upstairs."</p><p>"Do you know how she and the baby are?" Tim asked quietly. "She was shot along with Delko."</p><p>The clerk moved to a computer and typed information in, "I haven't heard anything on Delko, but I know that your wife delivered prematurely in the ER," she explained. "Says here your son is in the NICU."</p><p>Calleigh covered her mouth and Tim blinked, "My son?" Tim asked softly. "The baby's a boy?"</p><p>"Emily…Emily is in the OB unit," the clerk continued nervously. "If you want to see her."</p><p>Numb with shock, Tim silently made his way to the elevator, rode it up to the OB floor, and silently made his way to the nurses station, stunned when he saw Alexx there, talking to another doctor.</p><p>"Alexx, the desk clerk downstairs said Emily was up here," Tim spoke in a numb, faint voice.</p><p>Alexx nodded and gave Tim a hug, "Your son is in NICU and he's being well taken care of," she explained softly, holding on to him as they walked. "The bullets made him come a little early, but he's stubborn like his parents and I'm sure he'll be okay in time. Emily took most of the damage from the bullets."</p><p>Suddenly, Alexx stopped outside of a room and Tim sighed when he saw that Emily was in bed with her eyes closed and hooked to IV's and machines, but she wasn't intubated, "It was too dangerous to sedate Emily before surgery, but she's on good medication. Timmy, honey, they had to do a hysterectomy…"</p><p>Tears filled Tim's eyes, but he blinked them back, "Doctor Grissom and Calleigh are downstairs and they're here to get evidence and statements," he managed to say. "Eric's status is also unknown…"</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Tim silently went into Emily's room and saw that the bed was oversized, most likely to give Emily extra comfort. He silently lay down on the spare space and touched her arm.</p><p>Sensing that Tim was there, Emily groggily leaned into him as much as she could and felt his gentle arms slide around her injured body. As she felt her true love holding her, Emily drifted back into a sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>
          <em>Please read and review!</em>
        </strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Destruction of Justice Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Courthouse - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>You are not cut out to be a crimeenal, Warrick Brown," Ivan Sarnoff hissed darkly as he motioned for the limo to stop near a wooded area about two miles from the courthouse. "You vant to go back?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Warrick sighed, "Turning myself in might gain me some favor," he replied as he got out of the limo.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What, you think that weakling Wolfe will speak for you now?" Ivan snapped as he slammed the door.</em></p><p>After walking back to the courthouse, Warrick kept out of sight and watched the crowds leave before he slipped in through a back door. As he entered the courtroom, however, he was surprised and angered to see that Greg was still there with Robert; both of them were finishing collecting pieces of evidence.</p><p>"…I appreciate you staying behind to help me," Greg said quietly. "Lieutenant Caine seemed happy…"</p><p>Robert nodded, "I needed the distraction," he replied calmly. "Is there stuff still in the next room?"</p><p>Greg shrugged and moved towards the next room, frowning when he saw Warrick hiding near the door, "Warrick!" he exclaimed in an anxious voice, grabbing Robert's attention. "Detective, call for backup!"</p><p>As Robert went for his radio, Warrick lunged at Greg and slammed him into the wall, "I thought we were friends, Sanders?" Warrick asked coldly, unaware that Robert had drawn his gun. "What gives?"</p><p>"Release CSI Sanders now, Warrick, or I will shoot," Robert spoke firmly, aiming his gun at Warrick.</p><p>Greg looked terrified, but Warrick scoffed, "You don't have the guts, Russian trash," he hissed.</p><p>"Don't I?" Robert asked sternly as he cocked the gun. "I will protect my family and friends."</p><p>Warrick, however, pulled a knife from his pocket and flipped it open, putting it to Greg's throat, "If you shoot, I'll cut Sanders up," he hissed. "You let us go, Sanders lives to see another day in Miami."</p><p>"Don't put your gun down!" Greg cried anxiously. "Your uncle wouldn't want you to do it!"</p><p>Determined to escape even if it cost Greg his life, Warrick edged over to the door and pulled Greg outside after him. Cursing anxiously, Robert followed after them and made it outside just in time to see Warrick force Greg behind the wheel of Greg's leased car before hopping into the back. As Greg shakily started the car, Warrick put the knife back at Greg's throat and Robert raised his gun, ready to fire.</p><p>As the car screeched out of the parking lot, Robert fired a few shots and one hit a back tire of the leased car while another smashed the back windshield, "This is Detective Caine!" he shouted, grabbing his radio. "Warrick Brown returned to the scene and took CSI Sanders hostage. Brown is armed!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…Tim, can you take your phone and go get a picture of the baby?" Tim heard Emily ask in a groggy voice as they lay together on the large gurney. "I…I want to talk to Horatio alone, so please…can you?"</p><p>Deeply confused, Tim opened his eyes and was surprised to see both Horatio and Alexx standing in the doorway, "How did you know they were there?" he asked softly. "I didn't even hear them."</p><p>Tim silently got up and sighed, "Speed, Calleigh and Doctor Grissom have gotten what they need and have gone back to the lab," Horatio spoke quietly. "I need to get a statement from Emily since Eric is still in surgery and incapable of giving one. If you need time off, I can give it to you immediately."</p><p>"Um, I'm going to the NICU to see the baby," Tim spoke quietly. "Alexx, could you show me…?"</p><p>Alexx nodded and put an arm around Tim as they left the room, "Warrick shot me on purpose," Emily spoke in a shaky voice, sighing when Horatio approached the bed. "We had a disagreement during his assessment and he said that he would get back at me for recommending prison. I guess he did…"</p><p>Horatio frowned, "Warrick…threatened you over the assessment?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"That's why I wanted to talk to you alone," Emily replied in a pained voice. "Tim would be upset…"</p><p>Looking both thoughtful and concerned, Horatio took a seat in a chair by the bed, "Ray rescued me from Bernard back when I had been kidnapped, but he left me in a bus shelter during a hurricane," Emily spoke quietly. "Eric and Marisol found me there and we took shelter at a nearby MacDonald's. Ray…he's left me many letters and things that I saved in a box in my office. He also left me his addresses…"</p><p>"We investigated those places when Ryan went missing," Horatio replied gently.</p><p>Emily sighed, "Ray also indicated in his recent letters that he and his son have allied themselves with a man named Ivan Sarnoff," she spoke in a tired voice. "It seems that Warrick has too, as they left…"</p><p><em>"…Alert!"</em> a voice called out over the radio. "<em>Warrick Brown returned to the Miami Courthouse and took CSI Sanders hostage! CSI's and PD on scene at the courthouse and also in pursuit of suspect! Alert!"</em></p><p>Emily frowned and Horatio looked horrified, "Is someone in pursuit?" Horatio asked, grabbing the radio.</p><p>"A uniform was coming to check on Detective Caine and CSI Sanders anyway, so Detective Caine waited til uniform arrived and then engaged in pursuit," the voice replied. "Backup is tracking them…"</p><p>Horatio looked uneasy, as he needed Speed's help to make sure his nephew was okay, but he didn't want to tear Speed away from Emily, "Hey, I'm back," Tim spoke in a breathless voice as he came into the room with Alexx. "They wouldn't let me stay long, but I managed to get a few pictures."</p><p>"Tim, there's a problem," Emily spoke in a tired voice. "Warrick returned to the courthouse with a gun and kidnapped Greg Sanders. Detective Caine is in pursuit and Horatio may need your help…"</p><p>Tim frowned and Alexx gasped, "Timmy, I can stay," Alexx offered softly. "If you need to go."</p><p>Instead of rushing away, however, Tim looked troubled by the thought of leaving and hesitated.</p><hr/><p>Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab</p><p>"Why aren't we allowed to go home yet, Ryan?" Tommy Wolfe asked in a concerned voice as he, Diana, Jason, and several uninjured people who were at the trial sat clustered in a room. "What's going on?"</p><p>Ryan sighed, as he himself had gotten back to the lab with Rick and Sofia and had been assigned to watch the crowd. He hadn't been told why, but he knew that something else had happened.</p><p>As Ryan tried to figure out what to say, Jenny came into the room holding a swaddled Jessica close while a uniformed officer lingered nearby, "What's going on?" she asked anxiously. "I went over to Mrs. Speedle's to get Jessica and while I was visiting, several police officers showed up at the house. One asked me to come with them here and the others stayed with Mrs. Speedle and the other kids."</p><p>"I don't know and your uncle won't tell me," Tommy replied softly. "Nobody's allowed to leave."</p><p>Ryan shrugged just as Calleigh came into the room, "Calleigh, <em>what</em> is going on?" he asked softly.</p><p>Calleigh responded by pulling Ryan to a quiet side of the room, "While you, Detective Curtis, and Stetler were coming back to the lab, Warrick returned to the courthouse armed and ended up taking Greg hostage," she whispered anxiously. "Detective Caine's pursuing them, but we've heard nothing…"</p><p>"Greg…was taken hostage by Warrick?" Ryan replied in a shocked voice. "Aren't they friends?"</p><p>Calleigh shrugged, "How are Emily and Eric?" Ryan asked anxiously. "I haven't heard anything."</p><p>"Emily's recovering, but she had to have an emergency delivery and hysterectomy," Calleigh spoke in a quiet, solemn voice, sighing when Ryan closed his eyes briefly in sadness. "I don't know about Eric."</p><p>Ryan nodded and sighed heavily, shaken by the news of his sister, "Nobody can leave because nobody knows where Warrick is," Calleigh explained quietly. "We can't get a hold of Detective Caine and…"</p><p>Just then, an anxious looking Natalia came speedwalking past the room, prompting Ryan and Calleigh to move into the hallway, "Natalia, what's going on?" Ryan asked anxiously. "Did you hear from Bobby?"</p><p>"Uniforms radioed in that they caught sight of Detective Caine pursuing Greg's car," Natalia explained in an anxious voice. "Stetler said that since Bobby and I are involved, I can't be involved in that, but I…"</p><p>Calleigh nodded, "He's right," she replied softly. "You can't be involved in the pursuit, but you can be involved in processing the evidence from the courthouse shooting. How is that coming along?"</p><p>"Jesse and Walter are going through it," Natalia spoke anxiously. "I was actually looking for Grissom."</p><p>Calleigh frowned, "He came back from the hospital with me and we dropped the evidence off," she replied in a concerned voice. "Horatio asked him to stick around, but now you can't find him?"</p><p>"No," Natalia spoke anxiously. "I'm worried he might have gone off to rescue Greg."</p><p>Ryan frowned, "Did you try calling Doctor Grissom?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Before Natalia could reply, her phone went off, "Hello?" she asked anxiously, answering it.</p><p>"<em>Natalia, it's Grissom</em>," Grissom said in an anxious voice. "<em>I found the pursuit and they're heading into Calle Ocho, so I need you to radio the police and tell them to send more guys out here ASAP</em>…"</p><p>Natalia frowned, "Grissom, it's incredibly dangerous for you to be there!" she replied in an angry voice.</p><p>"<em>Do you want anyone else to get hurt or killed today because of Warrick, Natalia</em>?" Grissom replied.</p><p>Having heard enough of the conversation to be concerned, Ryan got his radio out and moved away, "<em>This is CSI Wolfe</em>," he said anxiously. "<em>CSI Grissom has located the pursuit and requires backup in Calle Ocho ASAP. Warrick is considered to be armed and dangerous. I repeat, backup required…</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…Ms. Bonasera, please try to keep foul language out of your testimony," Sully heard Judge Halstead's voice say as he held Michael close while watching Emily and Maritza sleep soundly in their cribs.</p><p>Concerned about what effect the trial was having on David and Ellie, Sully carried Michael into the living room and saw that Yelina and Nicolas were still in their bedroom with the door closed while David and Ellie sat on the couch in front of the TV, "Michael won't nap?" David asked in a worried voice.</p><p>"Michael's stubborn and he'll go to sleep eventually," Sully replied. "Are you watching the trial?"</p><p>Ellie nodded solemnly, "Grandpa, I remember being sad like John because I had to go to court," she spoke softly, her eyes sad. "I have bad dreams sometimes, so Mommy said I should talk to someone."</p><p>Sully sighed, "Those are called counselors, Ellie, and you should if it will help you feel better," he replied gently, knowing that what happened to Ellie would be with her forever. "Are you guys hungry?"</p><p>"Is John sick again?" David asked, his expression worried. "And why is Grandma in your room?"</p><p>Before Sully could reply, there was a knock at the door, "Hold on," he grumbled, going to the door.</p><p>Praying that it wasn't paparazzi, Sully opened the door and was surprised to see Danny and Flack at the door, "Hi," he said in a kind voice as Mikey whimpered. "You work at the Crime Lab, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Danny replied casually. "We came by to see how John was doing after testifying."</p><p>David looked towards the door, "Grandpa told us John passed out on the floor," he commented.</p><p>Flack frowned and sighed as Sully stepped aside to let them in before closing the door to keep snoopers away, "Do you know how many times NYPD made John come and recall what happened because they needed it for the media or pre-trial crap?" Sully asked coldly. "He managed to do very well in his finals, fortunately, but he was also asked several questions about the Dennis Sackheim thing. I know they're investigating both incidents at once, but John is <em>not </em>the only one who was there."</p><p>"The FBI hands down the orders to Mac when they wanted to talk to John about the Dennis Sackheim thing," Danny replied firmly. "We're all being investigated and we have no say about when they ask."</p><p>Sully scoffed, but didn't reply, "Look, Officer Sullivan, Stella made so many complains and concerns about John that the NYPD had to bother him so much otherwise the court could have dismissed her case," Flack explained calmly. "John knew that and he didn't want that to happen, so he pushed himself to go talk whenever he was asked. We said that we could help him, but he wanted to do his part."</p><p>"John's as stubborn as his parents," Sully muttered, calming down. "He pushes beyond his limits."</p><p>Flack nodded, but didn't speak, "And you know why the FBI's digging deep on the Dennis Sackheim thing," Danny spoke quietly. "As far as the Stella thing, I think her anger goes beyond John."</p><p>Danny suddenly noticed that Ellie was watching them with a look of confusion and fear briefly before looking away, "You don't need to be scared of us," he said calmly. "We work with your brother."</p><p>Sully turned and sighed when he saw Ellie looking away, "Don't take it personal," he said quietly, gazing back at Danny and Flack. "Ever since she was held captive and abused, she has this fear of guys she doesn't know. Her parents, her siblings, and Yelina and I are teaching her how to trust again."</p><p>A sad expression crossed Danny's face and he silently went over to the empty chair near the couch, "Hey there, you're Ellie, right?" he asked softly, sitting down. "My name's Danny Messer and I work with your brother, John, when he comes to the Crime Lab. Your grandpa tells me that you're scared of strangers."</p><p>Ellie nodded, cautiously looking at Danny, "My old daddy took me and touched me a lot of times and hurt me a lot," she spoke softly. "He's dead now and I have my new daddy, but I still get really scared."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Danny nodded, "John said you're about eight, right?" he asked softly. "Well, Ellie, I was eight once too and I know exactly how you feel. When I was eight, my brother and I were hanging out in this park near our house when these guys came and yelled at us to get off their turf. I asked them why and said the park belonged to everyone. The guys put this bag over my head and pulled my pants down and then I just remember laying there crying. My brother ran away and never helped me at all…"</p><p>As if trying to remember something, Sully's eyes suddenly narrowed and Flack paled, "I ran away to Manhattan cause I didn't want my parents to find out, but I ran into this young cop who got me to tell him what happened," Danny continued softly. "This cop took me to this cool looking firehouse and this paramedic with a funny name talked me into going to the hospital and getting help from a doctor."</p><p>Sully's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered that day, "My mom and dad were sad about what happened and told me to stay away from those people," Danny spoke softly. "So…I get it, Ellie."</p><p>"Who were the people who helped you?" David asked, the story getting his attention.</p><p>Danny sighed as he looked up at Sully, "Well, the cop's name was Officer Sullivan and the paramedic's name was Doc Parker," he replied in a quiet voice. "Flack, I've never even shared this with Mac…"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell him, but you should," Flack spoke quietly, shocked at Danny's confession.</p><p>Sully sighed, "The Tanglewood Boys never did get busted for that," he grumbled. "We tried."</p><p>Danny nodded, but didn't reply, "I'm sorry that happened to you," Ellie spoke softly.</p><p>"Me too," Danny replied softly. "But you know what? Even though that happened, I grew up and decided to help people when I got big enough. If you want, maybe you can do that someday too."</p><p>David sighed, "I have asthma and can't run all the time and cops gotta be able to run," he replied.</p><p>"Well, there are other ways to help people," Danny replied softly. "Both you and Ellie can help people right now by being good and doing well in school. When you're older, you can do a little more."</p><p>Just then, Yelina came out of the bedroom with the phone, "Hello," she said, seeing Danny and Flack.</p><p>"Hi there, Professor Sullivan," Danny spoke calmly, standing up. "We came by to visit John."</p><p>Sully sighed as he looked at Yelina, "John collapsed after he got home and Bosco and Danielle went with him to the hospital," he explained softly. "Did you find out whatever you needed to on the phone?"</p><p>"My old friends at the police department told me that Ray Junior is with Ray and he is suspected of participating in numerous crimes," Yelina spoke softly, her expression somber. "That's all I could get."</p><p>Sully nodded and walked Michael, who was dozing off, over to her, "Michael decided to be stubborn," he spoke gently. "I think, though, he's ready for a nap so I am going to go put him to bed."</p><p>Yelina nodded and silently went over to Ellie and David, "I was thinking of making some cookies," she spoke in a calm, but neutral voice as she saw that Stella was on the screen. "I think it would be fun."</p><p>Nodding, David turned off the TV with the remote and set the remote on the coffee table, "She was saying bad things about John's work and about John," he grumbled. "What kind of cookies?"</p><p>"Would you please tell your boss to get the FBI off John's back?" Sully asked sternly. "It makes us worry and it wrecks John's health when they call here at six a.m. with a request for an interview."</p><p>Flack and Danny nodded as they went for the door, determined to share the information with Mac.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Calle Ocho Harbor – Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Tripp swore loudly as he pulled up on the scene and saw Warrick standing on a rickety dock holding a gun to Greg's back. Robert's car was also there and Robert was standing near the hood with his gun out. Unknown to anyone else, a newsvan was on scene and a reporter was recording everything.</p><p>"Warrick, I need you to turn and talk to me," Robert spoke firmly. "I do not want to shoot you."</p><p>Greg, who had been beaten at the harbor before anyone had arrived, contemplated trying to fight because he knew that Robert and Tripp both had families that would be upset if anything happened to them. Swallowing hard, Greg managed to swing himself around so he was looking Warrick in the eye.</p><p>"C'mon, Greg, please don't make me hurt you," Warrick pled softly, as his hand holding the gun shook.</p><p>Greg gave Warrick a look, "We're not friends, so what's stopping you?" he asked in a nervous voice.</p><p>"Nothing," Warrick replied as he raised the gun to Greg's forehead. "Do you really want to die?"</p><p>Robert and Tripp looked horrified as Greg suddenly headbutted Warrick in the chest, causing them to both go flying off the dock and into the shallow water. Warrick kept hold of his gun and quickly secured Greg in a headlock while smacking him hard with the gun. Robert silently prepared to fire.</p><p>As Greg struggled for air, Tripp moved to stand beside Robert and raised his gun, "You shoot me, you shoot Sanders," Warrick growled. "Vegas couldn't hold me and you won't get me either."</p><p>Greg grabbed Warrick's arm and tried to pull him off, but Warrick held firm, "Warrick, you need to stop this," Grissom said firmly as he suddenly came into view with his gun drawn. "This is out of control."</p><p>Warrick scoffed, but said nothing, "If you kill Greg, it's over for you," Grissom said in a firm voice.</p><p>Sirens filled the air as Hummers and more squad cars pulled up to the spot. As Horatio got out of his Hummer, Greg lunged forward into the deeper water, forcing Warrick into the deeper water. Robert ran into the mess of splashing with his gun at the ready, desperate to help Greg. Shots rang out.</p><p>A few moments later, a battered Greg came staggering out of the water with a hand over his ribs and promptly collapsed to the beach semiconscious. Robert emerged from the water soaked to the bone and holding Warrick's arms tightly behind his back while Warrick bled from a shoulder wound.</p><p>The uniforms quickly took hold of Warrick and cuffed him, "Call an ambulance for Mister Sanders!" Horatio shouted to the uniforms as Robert and Grissom went to Greg's aid. "Bobby, good job."</p><p>Frank gave Robert a look, "Score another one for Super Cop," he replied in an amused voice.</p><p>"…He…Warrick…was going to kill me," Greg breathed as he lay there, struggling to stay conscious.</p><p>Sirens filled the air as Grissom, who was wearing an emergency response pack on his back, cut all of Greg's clothes off and then quickly covered Greg with a large blanket, pressing his hand down on the bullet wound he had seen on Greg, "Ouch…" Greg moaned weakly, feeling pressure. "It's so cold…"</p><p>"Sorry, Greg, but I have to keep you from bleeding out and dying of hypothermia," Grissom spoke in a clear voice, figuring Greg's hearing aids were damaged by the water. "How are your hearing aids?"</p><p>Greg coughed anxiously, quickly running out of energy, "We'll take it from here, sir," a paramedic said as two paramedics approached Greg with supplies and a backboard. "Thank you for assisting us."</p><p>"His name is Greg," Grissom spoke as he got up and backed off. "He's wearing hearing aids."</p><p>While the paramedics got busy helping Greg, Grissom went over to the other ambulance where Warrick was having his shoulder wound treated while Frank and other uniforms stood nearby. Robert and Horatio were standing near the vehicles, deep in discussion and Grissom found himself uneasy.</p><p>"What did you think you were going to accomplish by coming back to the courthouse?" Grissom asked in a cold, but curious voice as he looked at Warrick. "You could have escaped, but you came back."</p><p>Warrick scoffed, but said nothing, "You could be facing a very long time in prison, Mister Brown," Horatio spoke quietly as he came over to them. "Several people died in the courthouse shooting."</p><p>"Blame Ivan and Ray," Warrick spoke coldly. "I just wanted to escape being locked away."</p><p>Horatio's eyes widened at the mention of Ray, "Ray's the one who shot your counsellor," Warrick spoke in a cold voice. "She said bad things about me in that assessment and I told her I would pay her back…"</p><p>"You better hope she and her unborn child make it," Horatio growled. "Frank, get him out of here."</p><p>Grissom looked at Horatio as Warrick was led away, "Speed is at the hospital," Horatio explained softly.</p><p>"I'll file paperwork through Victims Assistance so that the Speedles can have whatever support they need during all this," Grissom replied. "I will also let Las Vegas know what happened here today."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Catherine sighed wearily as she silently entered The Eclipse and sat on a couch in the massive lobby, exhausted and irritable from living alone and working a long shift. Grissom and Sofia had gone to Florida for Warrick's trial and Nick varied on his shifts so he could be readily available for Parker if there was an emergency. Only Sara was with her, but her mind seemed to be on her children even though her mother-in-law was looking after them while Grissom was gone and she worked at CSI.</p><p>As a friend of Warrick's, she had wanted to go to Miami for the trial and perhaps talk to Rick about visiting Lindsey and Lenny while she was there, but Grissom had talked to Ecklie and had shouldered her with the responsibility of watching over the lab while he was gone. Catherine had then called Rick and asked when he could arrange a visit and he said that work and school were keeping him and Lenny busy and Lindsey was doing well in treatment. Since she knew the law wouldn't help her, Catherine decided to talk to Sam and see if he could financially entice Rick to arrange a family visit for them soon.</p><p>"Mugs?" Catherine suddenly heard Sam's soft voice say. "You're a bit early for lunch."</p><p>Catherine sighed as she stood up and embraced Sam, "It's good to see you back in Vegas," Sam said as they walked through the lobby. "I would have thought that man and kids of yours would have come."</p><p>"Lindsey stabbed a classmate with scissors and Rick put her in a youth hospital to get some help because the hurt kid belongs to his brother-in-law," Catherine explained quietly. "His brother-in-law is paying for Lindsey's treatment, but Rick has told the hospital that it's not a good idea for me to visit her while she's there and he won't let me see Lenny either. Do you think I could bribe Rick with money to get him…?"</p><p>Sam scoffed, "Knowing Rick, it wouldn't work," he replied calmly. "I could talk to him for you and help him understand that you have a right to be a mother. I would personally love to see my grandkids…"</p><p>Catherine's phone suddenly buzzed and she answered it, "Catherine," she spoke anxiously.</p><p>"<em>Catherine, it's Ecklie</em>," Ecklie replied anxiously. "<em>Warrick Brown somehow made some friends in Miami who helped him shoot up the courthouse during the trial. Grissom called and said they apprehended Warrick beating up Sanders and there was some shooting, but Warrick is back in custody. Judge Stokes was presiding over the trial, but he's fine…fortunately. I'm holding a meeting at CSI about it right now</em>."</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened in shock as she hung up and quickly said goodbye to Sam before rushing out of the casino to her car. She sped to the Crime Lab and hurried inside just in time to see Nick go into the staff room with Parker and a large backpack of things. The sheriff, Ecklie, Sara, several day shifters, and the lab techs were already sitting around the table. Nick settled Parker on a nearby couch and sighed.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't get a babysitter," Nick said as he took a chair near Parker. "He'll behave, I promise."</p><p>Ecklie shrugged, "Stokes, I managed to get a hold of your father before you got here and the MDPD managed to get him back to his hotel safely," he spoke calmly. "I know you were worried…"</p><p>Nick nodded, deeply relieved knowing that his father was all right, "I don't know how many were hurt or how many died, but I know that Warrick Brown took Greg Sanders hostage to try and get away," Ecklie spoke in an anxious voice. "The Miami-Dade Police Department was able to track him to a harbor in Calle Ocho, Miami and take him down before he killed Sanders. He's currently in MDPD custody."</p><p>"What's going to happen to Warrick?" Catherine asked firmly. "And when is Grissom getting back?"</p><p>The sheriff sighed, "Warrick will be held in custody until there's a final body count and then he'll be charged with murder, assault, conspiracy, escape, and contempt of court," he replied in an irritated voice. "He's still facing the charges against him for what he did to Sanders, Stokes, and Stokes's brother, so Miami and Las Vegas will have to work out some sort of deal about what to do with him."</p><p>Nick sighed heavily, not sure what to say because Warrick had tried to kill both his father and Derek and had also been responsible for hurting others, "Grissom's going to get back as soon as he can," Ecklie spoke in a concerned voice. "Sofia's not sure when she's coming back, though. She's on leave."</p><p>"This lab will only be short-staffed for a little while because I've decided, with the sheriff's approval, to open a pilot project which will bring qualified students from universities all over the country to our lab to serve as trainees," Ecklie spoke calmly. "I've been advertising the pilot project to all the universities in the country and students will be selected based on advisor recommendations and grades."</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened, "We're CSI's, not babysitters," she replied. "Students…in our lab?"</p><p>"It's only going to be the best and brightest," Ecklie said reassuringly. "Not incompetent ones."</p><p>Catherine sighed heavily, "The first batch will start at the lab in September because it will take time to interview and screen applicants," Ecklie explained calmly. "UNLV will be assisting in this process…"</p><p>"Is Greg ever coming back?" Nick asked. "He should be the one to train these university kids in the lab because he's the best at it. Grissom and the rest of us can do the field, but we need Greg here."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…I think you should take a few months to recover and just do very little," Flack heard Danielle say softly as he came down the hallway of the Peds floor to find John. "You gave us quite a scare, John."</p><p>There was a faint sigh, "…I was thinking about a break anyway cause of the stuff with that FBI guy and saving Officer Wolfe," a tired voice spoke. "The whole thing with Stella and those guys killing all those kids just made me realize I need a break. The final exams all had this solemn feeling to them and the friends and families of the kids who died want to write to me and talk to me. I might want to do some creative writing courses and maybe go to this support group that will meet over the summer…"</p><p>Flack moved into the doorway just in time to see Danielle nod while John lay in bed hooked to IV's and oxygen while covered by a gown and blanket, "Hey," John said softly, spotting Flack in the doorway.</p><p>"Your grandpa said you passed out at home and I thought I'd come by for a visit," Flack explained.</p><p>John sighed weakly, "Yeah, I did," he replied softly. "I killed Dennis Sackheim, I saved a cop, and I saw a bunch of kids get hurt and die because of some psycho cop and some gangsters. I managed to ace finals, but it wasn't easy because I kept having flashbacks of everything while I tried to study for exams."</p><p>Flack sighed, but didn't say anything, "My blood sugar's really low and it messed with my blood pressure too," John spoke in a tired voice. "At least finals are all done and I can rest for a little while…I hope."</p><p>"Maurice might have to start work a little sooner than he hoped cause NYPD called him on his cell while John was being moved upstairs," Danielle spoke softly. "He wants John to take some time off too."</p><p>Flack nodded, "Stella and the others gave testimony today, so hopefully that fiasco will be done soon and all of them will get life," he replied as Bosco came into the room looking somewhat nervous.</p><p>"I gotta go in to work," Bosco spoke quietly. "About 20 cops from the Bed-Stuy precinct were just arrested a few hours ago and the bigwigs want me to help shuffle around cops to cover the shortage since I'm technically a supervisor now. I'm really sorry, but I told them I'd go to Headquarters."</p><p>John frowned, "Is this about what I told Uncle Nick?" he asked softly. "What Emily Yokas told me?"</p><p>"Yeah, but don't discuss it publicly," Bosco replied calmly. "Just stay in bed and rest, okay?"</p><p>John sighed, "Will you make sure Alex, Emily, and Aunt Faith are safe?" he asked tiredly.</p><p>"Captain Miller moved them all to a hotel for now," Bosco spoke calmly. "They're fine."</p><p>Danielle got up and kissed Bosco, "Be safe out there, Maurice," she spoke softly. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you, babe," Bosco replied, returning the kiss. "I hope I won't be working too late."</p><p>Danielle returned to her seat as Bosco left, "Mom, I'm feeling really tired," John spoke quietly, physically and emotionally drained. "I'm sorry Detective Flack, but I'm going to have to go to sleep for a while."</p><p>Flack nodded and Danielle got up to walk Flack out, "Mac was worried all of this would be too much on John," Flack spoke quietly. "He was going to talk to John about taking a few months to regroup and then resuming classes and co-op in the fall. The FBI and NYPD are going to be monitoring the lab for credibility over the summer anyway because of Stella, so Mac wants to protect John from scrutiny."</p><p>"Detective Taylor did mention that in an email," Danielle spoke quietly. "How much trouble is the lab in because of Stella organizing and helping in that shooting? Do you think anyone else will be fired?"</p><p>Flack shook his head, "Our cases will just be under scrutiny and the lab is subject to drop-in inspections," he explained softly. "The lab is not taking any students on during spring semester because NYU feels that students need time to recover from the shooting. Any students who want to learn about investigation or need practicums over the summer semester will be sent to work in precincts. The co-ops involving the lab will resume in the fall so long as the FBI or NYPD don't find anything nasty."</p><p>"Sergeant Finney, John's advisor at NYU, said that John can take a break from a practicum because he took a co-op during the year," Danielle replied softly. "I…I should get back to him, Detective…"</p><p>Flack nodded and silently left, determined to ask Mac about the shakeup with the Bed-Stuy cops.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>New York Crime Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…Thank you for calling, Professor Sullivan," Mac spoke in a concerned voice as he sat on the phone with Yelina, who had called him about John passing out and being taken to hospital after seeing Stella on TV at the trial. "I'll visit with John in a few days, but tell him that I hope he takes it easy this summer."</p><p>Yelina responded that she hoped so too and then shared what she had been told about Ray and Ray Junior from her friends at the Miami-Dade PD. Mac silently made a few notes on a notepad to add to a file he had kept since Ryan Wolfe had appeared in New York; this would help that case be resolved.</p><p>As Yelina and Mac continued to talk, Danny silently moved into the doorway and knocked, prompting Mac to look up from his work, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Professor Sullivan," he said calmly. "I have an appointment and then I should really check on my employees. Tell John I hope he feels better soon."</p><p>Mac hung up the phone and looked at Danny calmly, "I've got an appointment with Sergeant Finney from NYU in a little while, but we can talk right now if you need to," he said calmly. "Have a seat."</p><p>"I was going to tell you about John, but it looks like his grandmother beat me to it," Danny replied as he sat at Mac's desk. "Flack and I dropped by the Boscorelli's and Sully told us what happened. I noticed that Ellie seemed a little afraid of us. Her grandpa said she doesn't like strangers…"</p><p>Mac nodded, "Ellie Sullivan was badly hurt two years ago by her biological father down in Miami and she was processed by the hospital down there, but evidence reports were sent up here because John ended up back here," he replied calmly. "It was a very terrible situation especially given that out of the three girls that were kidnapped, Maggie LaRusso-Caine did not survive. That's why LaRusso avoids New York."</p><p>"I ended up talking to Ellie and David and I shared some stuff that got them to warm up to me, I think," Danny spoke softly, his hands trembling. "When I was eight, my brother and I were hanging out in this park near our house when these guys came and yelled at us to get off their turf. I asked them why and said the park belonged to everyone. The guys put this bag over my head and pulled my pants down and then I just remember laying there crying. My brother ran away and never helped me at all…"</p><p>Mac frowned, but didn't say anything, "I ran away and Officer Sullivan and Doc Parker ended up helping me be able to talk to my parents," Danny spoke softly. "I didn't recognize him until today, though."</p><p>"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Danny, but it was good that you were able to share your experience to help David and Ellie Boscorelli," Mac spoke softly. "Have you been to counselling?"</p><p>Danny shrugged, "I'm just getting used to the idea that I'm the father of Lindsay's kid," he replied.</p><p>Before Mac could reply, Brendan came into view carrying a large satchel, "I'm sorry I'm a bit early, Detective Taylor, but Lieutenant Davis and I have to go to some meeting," he commented softly.</p><p>"Did you bring the paperwork about that pilot project?" Mac asked quietly. "I'll review it."</p><p>Brendan nodded and opened his satchel, "NYU made sure to get you everything and LVPD wants the paperwork back ASAP," he explained, handing Mac a envelope stuffed with papers. "Here."</p><p>"What's that?" Danny asked curiously, eyeing the papers. "Something to do with Vegas?"</p><p>Mac sighed, "Sorry, Danny, this is for my eyes only," he replied calmly. "I know you want to be involved, but this is specifically for the heads of Crime Labs and authorized people to be involved in."</p><p>Nodding, Danny silently left, "Are there any students you would recommend right off the bat?" Mac asked calmly as Brendan sat down. "As a Criminal Justice advisor, you recommend students…"</p><p>"I have a short list of names including John Boscorelli," Brendan replied calmly. "He'll be 18 by the start of fall term and he and the others on this list meet all the requirements. Let me show you the list…"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was close to suppertime, but Robert didn't feel hungry or feel like socializing with anyone. He had helped process the survivors and dead of the shooting, helped get evidence back to the lab, and was now taking a moment to himself in a quiet part of the lab. Mr. Speedle had closed his restaurant early and had gone to sit with BJ at the hospital while Mrs. Speedle looked after James, Julliet, Lenny, and Adam at the house. Police were crawling all over Calle Ocho, but a few cops had taken Jenny's family to the hospital to sit with Greg as he recovered from surgery to remove the bullet from his ribs.</p><p>Now that Warrick was back in custody and the harbor scene was processed, everyone was back at the lab to discuss what had happened. Robert didn't care to go looking for his colleagues, however, as he knew that everyone was also worried about Emily and Eric. The day hadn't been kind to anyone.</p><p>Robert found himself wondering why he couldn't have saved Maggie's life the same way he managed to save Greg's? He had used words and quick action to save Greg, but Maggie had been lost to him. Why?</p><p>Sighing softly, Robert gazed out the window at the view; he still grieved every day and having his sons and Natalia helped, but a little part of him would always hurt whenever he saved a life because he couldn't save his own daughter. The door opened and quiet footsteps entered the room.</p><p>Robert turned and was surprised to see Natalia, "Everyone's gathering for the staff meeting," Natalia spoke in a quiet voice, seeing the grief in Bobby's eyes. "You've got that look in your eyes again."</p><p>"You can read me so well," Robert spoke softly. "The guilt…the hurt…will never fully go away."</p><p>Natalia nodded and gently hugged Robert, allowing him to hold her close for several moments, "The staff meeting," she finally spoke softly. "Your heroics are going to be discussed, just to warn you."</p><p>Nodding, Robert let Natalia lead him to the staff room where Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, Sofia, Grissom, Tripp, Stetler, Chief Burton, Jesse, Walter, and a tired looking Tim were all sitting around the table, "Firstly, I think you should all know that I got a call from the hospital and Eric is out of surgery, but they're keeping him in a medicated coma for the time being," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "Emily…"</p><p>"Emily's recovering from surgery and Alexx is with her right now," Tim spoke up in a tired voice, clearly upset about there. "We have a new son, but Emily…she's hurting physically and emotionally."</p><p>Grissom looked ashen, "I'm so sorry about this," he commented. "I didn't know that Warrick would…"</p><p>"It's not your fault, Doctor Grissom," Calleigh replied softly. "People make choices."</p><p>Grissom nodded and sighed, "Las Vegas wants me back as soon as possible because the lab is very short staffed and Ecklie wants me to help oversee this pilot project thing," he explained. "I think Las Vegas will be sending you information soon if they haven't already. I wish I could stay longer, but home calls."</p><p>"I completely understand," Horatio spoke calmly. "I'll oversee things with Warrick here…"</p><p>Sofia gave Grissom a look, "Gil, can we talk in private?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Afterwards?"</p><p>"The open portion of the meeting is over," Horatio spoke calmly. "I have administrative duties…"</p><p>Calleigh, Robert, Natalia, Ryan, Sofia, Grissom, Tripp, Jesse, Walter, and Tim all left the room, but Horatio stayed behind with Rick and Chief Burton, "I should go home and be with James and Julliet because Emily told me I needed a good sleep just as much as she does," Tim spoke softly. "Alexx banned me from coming back until tomorrow unless there's an emergency. They want me to be okay."</p><p>"You need to get some rest and spend time with your other kids," Calleigh spoke calmly.</p><p>Tim sighed heavily, "I might grab a taxi," he spoke quietly. "I left the van at home."</p><p>As the others continued to talk, Sofia and Grissom moved a ways down the hallway and only Ryan was half keeping an eye on them, "I thought you should know that I filed paperwork to go on leave for a while," Sofia spoke quietly, resting a hand on her stomach. "The baby is due in July and I love my job, but I want Ryan to be a part of this baby's life. He's had a terrible past and deserves this happiness."</p><p>Grissom looked intrigued, but didn't speak, "Ryan admitted that he wants to marry me and we can be a family," Sofia spoke softly, a small smile on her lips. "I always thought I'd be married to my career…"</p><p>"So did Sara and I, but look at us now," Grissom replied calmly. "We're married and have twins. My mother's living with us and I put additions in the house that would let her be able to know when the babies need her attention. Sara and I still work, but we also take time to be with Gregory and Danielle."</p><p>Sofia looked amused, "You named your children after Greg and that tough single mother who used to do clerking at CSI?" she asked gently as Ryan came over. "I've never heard you mention how you named…"</p><p>Ryan smiled at Sofia, "Hey there, beautiful," he replied in a tired voice. "How are you doing?"</p><p>Sofia's smile grew a bit and she touched Ryan's face affectionately, "We're fine," she replied softly.</p><p>"I, uh, hope you don't mind, but I got a text from Emily asking me to visit," Ryan spoke nervously. "I know you're tired and you probably need your rest, but I can take you to your hotel if you need…"</p><p>Sofia sighed, "I would love to visit your sister with you," she spoke softly. "We'll be family soon."</p><p>Ryan nodded and watched as Grissom walked over to Tim, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and head down, "Tim's had a hard day," Sofia spoke softly, watching them. "We all have."</p><p>Sighing, Ryan put his arms around her and held her close, "Mmm," Sofia said, relaxed by his touch.</p><p>Over in the corner, Grissom silently studied Tim, "I'm going to the hospital over in Calle Ocho to see Greg, so I could give you a ride if you don't want to drive," Grissom offered softly. "You look tired."</p><p>"I need to go home and make sure James and Julliet are okay," Tim spoke in a tired voice. "They're fine as long as one of us is there at night, but if we're not, they will become upset and be up all night."</p><p>Grissom nodded and gave Tim a look until the tired man handed over his keys, "Okay," Tim said softly.</p><p>As Grissom, Tim, Ryan, and Sofia left, Jesse and Walter wandered into the cot room to get some rest before another case popped up while Tripp went to the bathroom, "Officer Duquesne, here's my firearm for the investigation," Robert spoke, offering his gun to Calleigh. "I…I guess I forgot to hand it over."</p><p>Calleigh quickly put on gloves and took the gun, "Doctor Grissom dropped his off when he came back to the lab," she spoke softly. "I'll look into this and make a report on what I find, all right?"</p><p>Robert nodded and Calleigh walked off to log the gun, "Warrick shot Greg in the ribs and I shot Warrick," he spoke in a quiet voice, facing his uncle, Rick, and Chief Burton. "I do not like to use my weapon…"</p><p>"You'll have to testify in court about this, you know," Rick spoke worriedly. "You up for that?"</p><p>Robert sighed, "I have no choice," he replied softly. "Am I off for the next two days?"</p><p>"It's procedure," Rick replied calmly. "Don't try to fight me on this, Horatio. It's the rules."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I wasn't going to," he replied calmly. "I actually want to talk to you."</p><p>"If it's about Catherine, no," Rick replied firmly. "She's the one who chose to leave."</p><p>Horatio's eyes registered concern, as did Robert's, "Anyway, if you have other business, it will have to wait until tomorrow because I really need to go pick Lenny up," Rick spoke firmly. "Speedle's mother has been kind about letting Lenny stay late, but I really do need to spend time with him and call Lindsey."</p><p>"It's fine, Sergeant Stetler," Chief Burton replied calmly. "You're free to go home now."</p><p>Rick nodded and stalked off and Calleigh wandered off to call the hospital about Eric, "Chief Burton, I'd like to speak with you about getting Rick in touch with Doctor Grissom about help from Victims Assistance," Robert spoke quietly, feeling bad for Rick. "There are resources available…."</p><p>"Rick refused help because he says it reminds him of Catherine and the struggles he's had with her," Horatio spoke quietly. "He's been struggling quite a bit since Catherine left and went back to Vegas."</p><p>Robert nodded, determined to talk to Rick as soon as he could, "Why don't you two go now?" Horatio suggested quietly. "BJ and Adam need to be picked up and you two could use a good rest."</p><p>"Aren't you going home for the night, Uncle Horatio?" Robert asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I have a lot of paperwork to do tonight and I will be starting the investigation into what happened today," he explained, not wanting to share that he didn't feel safe going back to his newly repaired house for fear of being attacked again. "I want you both to go and get a good rest."</p><p>Robert gave his uncle a look, "You've been working overtime a lot," he spoke worriedly.</p><p>Horatio sighed softly and silently walked off to his office while Chief Burton went back into the interview room to gather the notes from the meeting. Robert and Natalia silently exchanged a worried look.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade University Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Footsteps filled Alexx's ears and she looked up, deeply relieved when she saw Ryan and Sofia standing in the hallway, "I told Tim to go home and see his kids," she said as she got up and walked over to them.</p><p>Ryan looked past Alexx at Emily, who was asleep in bed, "The anesthetic and pain medication's made her tired," Alexx explained gently, seeing Ryan's worry. "Are you sure you should be up so late?"</p><p>"I'm a little tired, but I'm fine as long as I don't eat," Ryan spoke anxiously, worry in his eyes.</p><p>Alexx looked at Sofia questioningly and Sofia looked amused, "I'm fine," she replied softly. "I'm going to be related to Ryan's family soon enough and I know he and his sister are close. Where are the others?"</p><p>"Tommy's at his house with his wife, Jason, Emilio, and Jessica," Ryan spoke tiredly. "Jenny's with Greg."</p><p>Sofia nodded, "I don't mind staying tonight, but you both need to get some rest," Alexx spoke softly as she stepped aside to let them come into the room. "Emily, Ryan and Sofia stopped by to visit briefly…"</p><p>"Ryan, you need your rest," Emily mumbled, waking slowly as Ryan and Sofia approached the bed.</p><p>Ryan sighed as he sat down beside the bed, "As long as I don't eat, I'll be okay," he replied softly.</p><p>"I…I can't believe Warrick Brown shot me," Emily spoke in a groggy voice. "He…he has so much hate…"</p><p>Sofia silently took a seat near the bed, content to listen, "I'm so sorry," Ryan spoke tiredly.</p><p>Overwhelmed by what had happened, Emily began to cry quietly and Ryan gently squeezed her hand.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Natalia had gone on ahead to collect Adam and take him home, but Robert had remained behind to see why his uncle was suddenly acting so elusive. It was not like his uncle to suddenly have secrets from him.</p><p>Voices filled the quiet corridor and Robert followed them, "…I appreciate you being willing to meet with me so late at night and after two of your crew ended up in the hospital," Judge Stokes's voice said.</p><p>Making sure he couldn't be seen, Robert managed to find a spot where he could see his uncle and Judge Stokes talking in his uncle's office, "My wife and I have guardianship of Derek and once he's released from the hospital, he will be living with us at the family ranch if he is legally allowed," Judge Stokes spoke softly. "The hospital wants to know if you plan on pressing charges now that Derek is lucid."</p><p>Horatio paused, suddenly looked down at Robert, and motioned for him to come up, "Forgive my nephew, your Honor, but he cares very much about my welfare," he spoke as Robert came into the office and sat down. "I believe he is mature enough to be included and keep this confidential."</p><p>Robert nodded, "Yes, sir," he replied softly, relieved that he hadn't been reprimanded by his uncle.</p><p>"Very well," Judge Stokes spoke calmly. "Derek is nearing the point where he could reasonably be released from the hospital and continue his recovery at home, but the hospital wants to know if you would like him to serve a sentence before releasing him. I understand what he did was terrible…"</p><p>Horatio looked concerned, "I've been told that Derek is a brittle Type 1 diabetic who requires constant monitoring and care," he replied in a worried voice. "It was determined that he committed those crimes to try and pay for medicine because he couldn't get insurance. The lack of treatment made him manic."</p><p>"In his manic state, Derek did do some very terrible things including almost kill you," Judge Stokes spoke in a worried voice. "New York has also told me that he was coerced into prostituting by off-duty police officers at a party in Bed-Stuy several months ago. The officers took advantage of his manic state…"</p><p>Horatio's eyes widened and Robert looked concerned, "NYPD wouldn't tell me much except that Nick was also taken advantage of and that the off-duty officers involved have been arrested," Judge Stokes spoke anxiously. "Nick has let me know that he's seeking help, but Derek is horrified about it…"</p><p>"Judge Stokes, I wasn't planning to force a chronically ill person to prison simply because I am very aware that Derek would not get the care he needs there," Horatio replied quietly, thinking of how Ryan had rescued his own brother from prison after seeing how it had affected him. "I would, at some point, like to have a conversation with Derek to see how he is doing…if that is possible at some point."</p><p>Judge Stokes nodded, "I can arrange that at some point," he replied, deeply relieved. "Jillian and I are also putting some money aside for Jenny's daughter, just so you know. I hear her and Greg Sanders…"</p><p>"Greg is recovering from his ordeal with Warrick Brown and Jenny is with him," Horatio replied.</p><p>Judge Stokes nodded, "Derek is relieved that someone can take care of her and his daughter because he knows he'll never be able to," he replied softly as he stood up. "I'm very grateful, Lieutenant, that you've shown such mercy to my eldest son. Anyway, since that's settled, I should go back to my hotel and try to get some sleep.</p><p>As Judge Stokes left, Robert looked at his uncle and Horatio quietly mouthed, "<em>We'll talk later on</em>," to him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No Going Back - April 20, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>April 20</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sam Braun's eyes narrowed as his rented limo pulled into the parking lot that the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and Police Department shared. Catherine had asked him to talk to Rick about seeing the kids more, but she had been so sad that he thought he had better send a stronger message than just a talk.</p><p>"When we find Rick, we have to do things quickly and quietly," he said in a grave voice as he looked at the two muscly bodyguards he had brought with him from Vegas. "He's a cop and might be armed."</p><p>The bodyguards nodded and murmured quietly in agreement, "Now, come on," Sam ordered sharply.</p><p>The three were silent as they left the limo and made their way into the building, carefully making note that the IAB office was on the Crime Lab floor. Because of the early hour, no personnel were around and the lights were dim, making the journey up to the appropriate floor easy and undetected.</p><p>As Sam and his goons made their way through the quiet Crime Lab, they heard the clicking of keys and quickly found Rick's office. Through the glass, Sam could see Rick working silently at his computer.</p><p>"Rick Stetler, we meet again," Sam announced as he entered the IAB office with his goons behind him.</p><p>Recognizing Sam's voice, Rick's eyes widened as he looked up and saw Sam there with two goons, "Catherine is quite upset that you and she cannot arrange time with the children and she asked me to talk to you all peaceful-like," Sam spoke in a cold voice, his expression stony. "She misses them."</p><p>"You don't have authorization to be in my office or in this building, Sam," Rick replied with a scowl as he stood up and moved away from his desk. "Get out of here now before I call for police officers…"</p><p>Sam chuckled darkly, "As arrogant and stubborn as ever, I see," he replied in a cold voice. "You see, Rick, I have every intention of talking, but not with my mouth. Communication comes in many forms."</p><p>Rick grabbed a baseball bat from behind his filing cabinet, but the two goons immediately advanced on him and disarmed him before smashing his hand and wrist hard with the bat, "Now, now, Rick, you know better," Sam spoke in a soft, cold voice as he came forward and took the bat from Rick.</p><p>Giving Rick a cold look, Sam belted Rick in the chest and then stepped back to let his goons work, fully intending for their chat to be short before they went about looking for Lenny and Lindsey.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Uncle Warrick's back in jail for shooting Detective Emily Speedle?</em> John thought silently, shock settling over him as he sat on a window seat in his hospital room to enjoy the sun. <em>It couldn't be true.</em></p><p>Ignoring the shaking in his hands, John silently read the article in the national newspaper he had asked to have. He was supposed to stay in bed unless supervised, but even he had limits on rest. It was the time of day where his mother and grandmother were at home to oversee the expansion of their family apartment and spend time with Mikey, Emily, Maritza, and Nicolas while his grandfather did Victims Assistance Work, David and Ellie were in school, and his father was working at his new assignment downtown. Fortunately, he had his laptop, a Discman with CD's, and books to keep himself entertained.</p><p>Footsteps entered the room and John looked up, sighing when he saw Carlos there, "Hey, Uncle Carlos," he said in a quiet voice. "I got tired of being in bed, so I grabbed my pole and walked over here."</p><p>"Well, you really shouldn't be doing that, but I'm not your parent," Carlos replied calmly.</p><p>John sighed, "I thought you went back to work part-time?" he asked in a confused voice.</p><p>Carlos suddenly looked uneasy, "Tommy's going through depression right now, so I decided to wait a bit on that," he replied softly. "He didn't want to bug you because of your finals and you testifying…"</p><p>John frowned, but didn't say anything because he had long ago sworn to Tommy that he wouldn't share the past with anyone without the okay, "Tommy found out you were here through the news and I brought him down, but he wanted to wait in the hall in case you weren't up to visiting," Carlos said.</p><p>"I'm up to visiting," John replied softly. "I don't care if Tommy can't walk; he's still my buddy."</p><p>Looking immensely relieved, Carlos left and returned with Tommy, who was wearing normal clothes, but in a customized chair, "Hey," Tommy spoke softly. "I heard you ended up here after the trial."</p><p>"I'm going to run down the hallway to the vending machines," Carlos spoke quietly.</p><p>Tommy nodded and sighed once Carlos was gone, "It's harder than I thought being in a wheelchair and being treated different by strangers," Tommy spoke softly, his expression somber. "When I heard you say what you said, I felt a little better. I had to testify the other day and it was all over the news…"</p><p>"I saw it," John replied quietly. "I watch the trial when my parents aren't around."</p><p>Tommy sighed, "All of them were there and that creeped me out," he replied nervously. "I…"</p><p>"I know you're freaked out about Donny, dude," John replied quietly. "I can't believe he's still around."</p><p>Tommy nodded, "He's gotta be like in his 20s by now," he replied softly. "Before my birth parents OD'd, they threw Donny out and told him to get his home from his gang. His parents had died a while ago…"</p><p>"Ugh, I hated how Donny used to try to push us into joining his gang," John spoke quietly. "If I had actually joined a New York gang, my mom would have lost it. She says we're both better than that."</p><p>There was a silence as footsteps entered the room and both John and Tommy looked surprised when they saw Danny come into the room, "Detective Messer, hi," John spoke in a quiet, tired voice.</p><p>"Your mom's gonna be mad if she catches you out of bed," Danny commented quietly.</p><p>John silently shrugged, "I came by to visit before I go to work," Danny spoke calmly, taking a seat on the empty hospital bed. "Mac told the FBI and NYPD to back off on you a bit for a while and they've agreed to do that. Hopefully, all this mess will be cleaned up by the fall when you come back to the co-op."</p><p>Sighing, John showed Danny and Tommy the paper, "When my family used to live in Vegas, my mom did administrative stuff and such for the LVPD," John explained quietly. "Uncle Gil, Uncle Jim, Uncle Nick, and Uncle Warrick would all take turns babysitting David, Ellie, and I so my mom could work…"</p><p>"I read about that," Danny replied quietly, eyeing the article about Warrick. "It's a sad thing."</p><p>John nodded, "I don't understand how a cop can suddenly go bad?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Cops are people first and people make choices," Danny replied gently. "It's not your fault."</p><p>Tommy sighed heavily, "Donny…he was messed up for as long as I can remember," he said in a worried voice. "He tried to get me to run drugs for him, but I ran away and decided to get away from that."</p><p>"Donny's your cousin?" Danny asked quietly, having heard that mentioned during the trial.</p><p>Tommy nodded just as Carlos came back into the room with drinks and snacks, "Detective Messer," Carlos spoke nervously, eyeing Danny warily. "Does Tommy need to go back to court?"</p><p>"No, the other survivors are giving statements and that should finish up by the end of the week and sentencing should follow," Danny explained calmly. "I'm just visiting a friend and his friend."</p><p>Carlos nodded, "Good news, Tommy," he said, gazing at his son. "You can go home tomorrow and do out-patient physio. Your doctor found me when I was getting stuff from the machines and told me."</p><p>Tommy's eyes widened in surprise, "The apartment's all ready for you and I left a message for your mom at FDNY," Carlos spoke with a smile. "It'll be so good to finally have you home with us, kiddo."</p><p>Deeply relieved that he would be out of the hospital, Tommy started to cry and Carlos enveloped him in a hug for several moments, "Hey, John, when they let you out, come over and we can play dominoes or Nintendo," Tommy said, looking at his friend. "Or I might come up to your place on the elevator."</p><p>"Yeah, man," John replied quietly, beginning to tire. "Hey, can someone help me back to my bed?"</p><p>Danny and Carlos helped John stand and walk back to his bed, "Now, seriously, stay there," Carlos spoke firmly as John laid back down. "If I catch you out of bed again, I will totally tell your parents on you."</p><p>John nodded and sighed tiredly, "I'm going to nap until supper," he replied sleepily.</p><p>Nodding, Carlos silently wheeled Tommy out of the room so that John could sleep.</p><p>Danny sighed calmly, "Behave yourself and I'll come by again sometime," he said softly.</p><p>"Um, Detective Messer, could you stay for a bit?" John asked nervously. "Please?"</p><p>Danny nodded and sat by the bed, "Someone from my family should be here in a couple of hours if you have time," John spoke quietly. "I'm just feeling a bit alone and nervous today…"</p><p>As John fell asleep, Danny sighed, "Of course," he replied, relieved that he had decided to drop by even though he could spend his day off elsewhere.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The bus pulled away from the stop and Greg sighed wearily, being sure to walk super slowly because he wasn't quite healed up. He had been asked to come in that day to give a statement to IAB about what Warrick had done and he had taken the bus so that he wouldn't bother Jenny or her parents.</p><p>Sighing, Greg placed a hand over his healing ribs as he went into the building, signed in, and took the elevator up to the Crime Lab. As he walked down the hallway, Calleigh came out of the staff sleeping area looking tired, "Officer Duquesne," Greg spoke softly. "Did you spend the night here?"</p><p>"It keeps my mind off of Eric," Calleigh replied in a tired voice. "You back to work already?"</p><p>Greg shook his head, "Just giving my statement to IAB," he replied softly.</p><p>"I know it will be hard to talk about Warrick doing wrong because he was your friend, but the truth is always important," Calleigh spoke quietly. "Do you want me to go with you as support?"</p><p>Greg thought for a moment and nodded, "I'd appreciate that," he replied softly. "Thanks."</p><p>Calleigh nodded and followed Greg down to the offices, but the sight of muddy footprints mixed with blood outside of Rick's office caused them to pause, "Um, what is that?" Greg asked worriedly.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Calleigh placed a hand on her gun as she and Greg stepped around the mess and they both recoiled in horror when they saw that Rick's office had been trashed. Blood stains decorated the walls, files were everywhere, the computer was on the floor, and bloody handprints were everywhere.</p><p>Greg eyed the footprints and noticed that they went in and out of Rick's office all the way to the emergency exit stairwell, "The footprints go this way," he said in an anxious voice.</p><p>"This is CSI Duquesne," Calleigh spoke into her radio. "There's a situation in the administration area of the Crime Lab and I need both officers and any available CSI's to report to the IAB office."</p><p>Greg silently followed the footprints, pushed open the emergency door with his sleeves over his hands so he wouldn't contaminate evidence, and followed the footprints down the stairs. As he emerged from the building to the emergency muster area, he noticed Rick's unconscious form by the dumpsters.</p><p>The door opened and Greg swung around, relieved to see Calleigh, "Jesse was asleep in the staff bunkroom and is processing Stetler's office," she explained anxiously, her expression shocked as she noticed Rick's battered, unconscious form near the dumpsters. "Oh my…."</p><p>Greg got his cell-phone out of his pocket and handed it to Calleigh before going over to Rick and checking him, "I don't get why anyone would attack…" he said, a thought suddenly coming to mind that was disturbing enough to make him stop speaking. "Um…his breathing is really slow…and labored."</p><p>Calleigh gave Greg a confused look, but used her radio to ask for an ambulance to come to the muster point. Greg, meanwhile, took off his jacket and placed it over a bleeding wound on Rick's forehead.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade University Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"H, shouldn't you be working?" Eric asked in a groggy, weak voice as he opened his eyes and saw that Horatio was sitting in an armchair beside his hospital bed. "Or are you still on medical leave?"</p><p>Horatio blinked briefly, as it was obvious that Eric was referring to the attack from Derek Stokes and others and clearly had memory issues, "That…that was a while back, Eric," he explained gently. "Do you remember anything that happened during Warrick Brown's trial? Anything at all?"</p><p>"I wish I could, but I can't," Eric replied groggily. "Since I'm here, I guess it went bad?"</p><p>Horatio nodded and sighed, "We don't have to talk about that right now," he said gently, knowing that what had happened would only upset Eric. "I've taken back temporary guardianship of you until you're well enough to completely function on your own again. The surgery to remove the bullet was…"</p><p>Suddenly, Horatio's cell-phone began to ring and he quickly answered it, "Caine," he said briskly.</p><p>"<em>Horatio, Sergeant Stetler was attacked in his office and dragged down to the dumpsters near the muster point,</em>" Calleigh's anxious voice spoke amidst the sound of paramedics talking and using equipment. "<em>Jesse's processing the office and I'm in the ambulance on my way there…"</em></p><p>Horatio's eyes widened in shock and he briefly covered the phone, "Eric, I'm going to go and visit BJ for a moment," he spoke quietly, not wanting to upset Eric with the news. "I…I want you to rest."</p><p>"What's happened, H?" Eric asked weakly, noting Horatio's expression. "Is someone hurt?"</p><p>Horatio sighed "Rick…he was assaulted in his office and I'm not sure how bad the situation is, but I need to go and find Bobby because he is Rick's emergency contact," he replied softly. "Will you rest?"</p><p>Eric paused, "Catherine…did she do it?" he asked groggily. "I know they fight a lot and she…"</p><p>"Catherine left Rick several days ago and is currently in Las Vegas," Horatio spoke quietly. "Just relax while I go talk to my nephew and let him know about this. I'll come back here as soon as I can…"</p><p>Eric nodded and Horatio speedwalked his way through the hospital, not stopping until he reached the Peds room where BJ was. BJ was asleep in bed and Robert was sitting on the couch reading quietly.</p><p>"Bobby, I need to talk to you," Horatio spoke anxiously. "Something very serious has happened."</p><p>Robert paled as he looked up from his book, "Calleigh just phoned me and she and Mister Sanders came upon a crime scene at the lab this morning," Horatio spoke somberly. "Rick was attacked in his office…"</p><p>"Attacked in his office?" Robert replied in a concerned voice, frowning. "How badly is he hurt?"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I don't know yet," he replied softly. "I think paramedics are bringing him in."</p><p>"Rick…he asked me to look after his kids if anything ever happened to him," Robert spoke in a concerned voice. "He filed paperwork and such about it and I decided to just help him out…"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "I…part of me wants to call Catherine, but part of me wants to wait until I have something to tell her," Robert spoke anxiously. "I…I also need to call the youth facility and…"</p><p>Suddenly, Natalia came into the hospital room with Adam and frowned when she saw that Horatio was there, "Natalia, Rick was attacked at his office this morning," Robert spoke in a worried voice.</p><p>Natalia's eyes went wide, "I'm Rick's emergency contact, so I need to go downstairs to the ER and see how bad it is," Robert spoke quietly. "I…could you make sure that the boys are kept busy for a bit?"</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Robert bolted from the room and didn't stop running until he was in the elevator. The ride down to the ER was short and it didn't take long for him to find Calleigh lingering outside of a trauma room where several doctors and nurses were surrounding a gurney.</p><p>"Sergeant Stetler's beat up pretty badly and unconscious," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Robert frowned, but didn't say anything as he and Calleigh watched the staff stabilize Rick.</p><hr/><p>Up on the OB-GYN floor of the hospital, Emily sighed groggily as she woke and found that she was alone for the first time since being brought in. Everyone at MDPD, her family, and members of CSI had stopped in and made time in their own lives to keep her company, but she felt slightly smothered.</p><p>Ignoring the pain in her abdomen as she stretched, Emily grabbed the bed controls and adjusted the bed so that she was sitting up. She then began to sift through the cards that people had left; the flowers and other presents were on other tables and too far for her to reach without someone to help her walk.</p><p>From what she had heard, Eric was awake, but he needed help with very basic tasks at the moment and he wasn't going to be cleared to return before December. Horatio had already quietly arranged for Eric to go to an in-patient rehab after he was released that was close to his parents and remaining sisters.</p><p>After the first few days, Tim had brought her the laptop so that she could finish off her doctorate work and use Skype to say goodnight to the kids. He had also cut back on his hours temporarily so that he would be able to be with the kids, willingly sacrificing a few of his saved vacation days to do so.</p><p>Emily had seen pictures of her new son and had been kept apprised on his progress, but she still longed to see him in person. She had pondered names, but none had come clearly to her as of yet because she had quite a few people in her life who deserved a namesake, but she wasn't sure if they wanted one.</p><p>As Emily sifted through the card pile, Tim came into the room leading James and Julliet by the hands, both of whom had their backpacks, "Mama!" they both called out in unison. "Mamaaaaaa…."</p><p>Emily smiled as Tim picked up the kids and gently set them on the bed so they could be close, "Oh, come here," she spoke in a quiet voice, sighing happily as the twins both moved up to her and hugged her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan Precinct</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"If you don't get Yokas and her brat to stop bugging us, we're going to make life very difficult for you," Mattaroski hissed as he lingered around Bosco's desk. "I have papers to protest my firing…"</p><p>Bosco scoffed, "You were caught on tape at a party," he replied coldly, refusing to be intimidated by people he used to work with. "You forced Nick and Derek Stokes to serve as prostitutes."</p><p>Mattaroski, who was one of the 20 who had been fired, glared at Bosco before offering the reinstatement form, "I can call the others in minutes, Bosco, and we'll give you more than a scar on your cheek," he hissed coldly. "That brat of Yokas's is a dirty skank who doesn't even know who the father…"</p><p>"Do you want me to arrest you?" Bosco asked in a cold, but soft voice as he stood up and walked around his desk to face his former colleague. "I'm not taking your form or reinstating you to your job."</p><p>Mattaroski grabbed Bosco's collar, "I could arrange for you to have a repeat performance of what happened in Miami, Boscorelli," he hissed darkly. "Tell me, did it hurt when you were raped?"</p><p>Bosco paled, but before he could react, Mattaroski was forced off of him, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mac's angry voice suddenly rang through the precinct. "You were fired and now you'll be arrested!"</p><p>Mattaroski swore as he pulled out of Mac's grip, "<em>You</em> are going to arrest <em>me</em> even though your crime lab is under investigation because of Stella Bonasera?" he spat. "How do you even have time to arrest me when all of your cases for the last several months are being re-examined. You know that Stella's blaming that kid for her breakdown and you know that she's been a little off-kilter ever since that rapist killed…"</p><p>"This isn't about DJ Pratt killing Aiden Burn," Mac hissed. "This is about you assaulting the soon to be desk sergeant for this precinct and whether or not he wants to press charges for what you did!"</p><p>Mattaroski's eyes widened as he looked at Bosco, "Lock him up," Bosco spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>Mac nodded to another officer who had been nearby and watching the whole thing, "I was just coming in to meet with the FBI and higher-ups about how the investigation is going," he explained as the uniform led Mattaroski away. "NYU is reluctant to offer any more students to co-ops and NYPD has frozen that opportunity during the investigation, so I don't know if John will be able to come back in the fall. I am working on another plan to make sure he doesn't lose his opportunity to work in a Crime Lab."</p><p>Bosco nodded, "John mentioned the co-op freeze," he replied softly. "He thinks it sucks, but he also knows that there's nothing he can do about it. What plan are you working on to help him?"</p><p>"The Crime Lab in Las Vegas, Nevada has started a pilot project where the best and brightest students from universities all over the countries will be given an opportunity to do study at UNLV that will involve a co-op at the Crime Lab," Mac explained calmly. "Sergeant Finney of NYU asked me for recommendations and since John will be 18 by the start of the program, he is eligible for it."</p><p>Bosco looked shocked, "You recommended John for a stint at the second best crime lab in the country?" he asked in a shocked voice. "I knew he was a good trainee, but you really think he'd do well there?"</p><p>"I do," Mac replied calmly. "Sergeant Finney sent me John's records and I sent them to Las Vegas for review, so John could be invited to continue in the application process if Gil Grissom, Conrad Ecklie, and Sheriff Mobley like what they see from his records. I know I should have asked you and your wife, but…"</p><p>Bosco sighed, "It might be what John needs," he replied softly. "If he gets accepted."</p><p>"I've been meaning to go visit John and talk to him about it, but I haven't had a spare moment since the 20 cops got arrested and fired from the Bed-Stuy precinct," Mac replied. "They're all out on bail and they'll be facing a trial for their conduct. Nick Stokes will have to testify, but Derek isn't able."</p><p>Bosco nodded, "John's doing well, but he needs to rest," he admitted softly. "Everything just…"</p><p>Mac nodded, "Did you want to file a report on Mattaroski?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Yeah, but don't let it get back to my family," Bosco replied anxiously. "They'll be upset over it."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A baseball bat decorated with blood had been found in the dumpster near the muster point and Calleigh had asked Greg to process it and the scene while she went to the hospital to get Stetler's clothes. Greg had processed the scene and was now in the print lab with the blood bat, which he had dusted.</p><p>Prints had been all over the bat and Greg was now running them through the computer, silently waiting for someone to come by and talk to him about the evidence. He was the low man at the lab.</p><p>As Greg waited by the computer, Ryan, who had been called from home by Horatio, came into the room, "I heard about Stetler," Ryan spoke quietly, his voice weak. "Can I be of help at all?"</p><p>"I thought you had chemo today?" Greg asked in a concerned voice. "That's what Jenny said."</p><p>Ryan sighed, "I was on my way there, but when Horatio called about Stetler, I got the chemo moved to tonight," he explained tiredly. "Sofia is getting baby things and spending time with my family…"</p><p>Greg nodded as the computer beeped, prompting him to frown as he read the information on the screen, "Sam Braun?" he said in a confused voice. "I….there's a Sam Braun in Vegas, but…"</p><p>"Who exactly is he and why are you looking so nervous?" Ryan asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Before Greg could reply, Calleigh came into the room with evidence bags, "I got Sergeant Stetler's clothes, but he's not able to talk today," she spoke softly. "Why are y'all staring at the computer?"</p><p>"Sam Braun…he's Catherine's biological father and they hang out a lot," Greg finally managed to say after swallowing hard. "At least they did when I was working there. I…should I let Grissom know?"</p><p>Calleigh paused and sighed, "It's always important to tell the truth even if it's hard," she replied softly.</p><p>"I mean, do I need to tell Horatio?" Greg asked nervously. "I mean…it involves Catherine…"</p><p>Calleigh sighed, "I think you can make the call to Doctor Grissom first," she replied softly. "I'll just be there to help."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Greg picked up the phone and silently began to dial the Las Vegas Crime Lab.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Grissom sighed heavily as he looked at the letters that Ecklie had sent him stating that neither Sara nor Nick could take the leave they needed as parents due to staff shortage. He knew that Sara wanted to take time from the lab to bond better with Gregory and Danielle because she loved them a lot.</p><p>Nick, on the other hand, was trying to adjust to being a father after not knowing he had a child at all and he had spent a lot of time staying close to the lab because he hadn't been able to find a sitter and had had to bring Parker with him. Ecklie had tolerated it at first, but seeing Parker hang out in the break room was getting on his nerves and he was on the verge of ordering Nick to get some childcare.</p><p>Other things on his plate included Ecklie's demand that he get Greg to return for the purpose of teaching the lab portion of the pilot co-op and the pending hiring of a new CSI named Morgan Brody, a CSI from LA who was Hodges's long-distance girlfriend. Riley had left negative reviews of the CSI lab and of both Nick and Catherine, but Ecklie had dismissed them and had wished her well in her life.</p><p>Just as Grissom was going to go find Nick and tell him that his request for paternity leave had been denied, his phone rang, "Hello, Grissom speaking," he said as he quickly answered the phone.</p><p>"<em>Grissom, it's Greg</em>," Greg's voice filled the phone. "<em>Sergeant Stetler was assaulted in his office this morning and left injured by a dumpster outside. A baseball bat was used in the assault and it has Sam Braun's prints all over it, which makes me wonder if Catherine had something to do with the attack</em>."</p><p>Grissom frowned, horrified that Sam Braun had been involved in assaulting Catherine's husband, "<em>Lieutenant Caine is at the hospital right now and Officers Wolfe and Duquesne are with me looking at the bat</em>," Greg spoke anxiously. "<em>I…I didn't want to wonder if Catherine put Sam up to it, but…"</em></p><p>"You did the right thing phoning me, Greg," Grissom replied calmly, trying to hide his anger at Catherine for resorting to such drastic measures out of anger at her husband. "I'll take care of it, all right?"</p><p>Before Greg could reply, Grissom hung up, got up, and walked through the lab to the staff room where Catherine was filling out paperwork at the table, "Catherine, have you talked to Sam lately?" he asked.</p><p>"I talk to Sam all the time, Gil," Catherine replied without looking up. "You already know that."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Rick was attacked in his office this morning and a bat with Sam Braun's fingerprints were found in a dumpster near where Rick was eventually found," he explained in a firm voice.</p><p>"Are…are you accusing me of sending Sam to beat Rick up?!" Catherine snapped, glaring at Grissom.</p><p>Grissom gave Catherine a look, "Did you?" he asked in an upset voice. "I know you're mad at Rick."</p><p>"What is all the yelling in here?" Ecklie snapped as he came into view. "This is a Crime Lab, not…"</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Rick Stetler was assaulted in his office this morning and Sam Braun's fingerprints were found on a bat near where Rick was found," he explained. "Greg just called me from Miami."</p><p>Ecklie's eyes widened in shock, "I never told Sam to beat up Rick!" Catherine snapped. "I asked Sam to talk to Rick because Rick's being unreasonable about me letting see the children I gave birth to!"</p><p>"You could have asked the PD to talk to Rick and arrange it!" Grissom replied angrily. "But the mob?"</p><p>Ecklie sighed, "All right, you two; stop it," he replied irritably. "Grissom, call Miami and see what's going on and ask about what evidence they have. Catherine, you're on paid leave until we can figure this…"</p><p>"I did nothing to get Rick beat up!" Catherine snapped as she stood up. "Go screw yourselves!"</p><p>Glaring at Ecklie and Grissom, Catherine stormed out of the room, "We're already short on CSI's and now Catherine's out of the game," Grissom grumbled. "We really need some help, Conrad."</p><p>"The pilot project starts in September and if Sanders comes back, I'm willing to let him do field work until then provided he works with someone," Ecklie spoke calmly. "I'll be helping out with field work too and I'll be allowing some lab rats to get field trained, so we should be fine. Since we're talking about the pilot project, though, I got this from a Sergeant Finney of NYU's Criminal Justice Department."</p><p>Grissom frowned as Ecklie offered him a folder, "NYU's still reeling from that diner shooting caused by Stella Bonasera that injured 20 and killed 5, but they're willing to send their best," Ecklie explained.</p><p>"This student's doing a co-op with the Crime Lab and was recommended by Detective Mac Taylor for his exemplary field and lab work," Grissom murmured as he took the folder and skimmed it. "He'll be 18 in September, but he's so far ahead in his work that he could graduate with a Bachelor's next spring?"</p><p>Ecklie grinned and opened the folder, "Looks like that apple didn't fall too far from the tree," he commented, pointing at the name. "Do you remember that lady who used to secretary here and who you sent to school for that degree? This applicant is her son and he took his stepfather's name."</p><p>"I paid for the schooling, but I didn't <em>send</em> her to school," Grissom replied. "Danielle Sullivan?"</p><p>Ecklie gave Grissom a look, "Detective Taylor said we would be idiots to not consider him for a placement," he replied with a smirk. "Those were his exact words in the reason for referral."</p><p>Grissom looked amused, "Further him along in the process," he replied in a calm voice.</p><p>"I'll send an email back to NYU about that," Ecklie replied. "Will you investigate the Catherine thing?"</p><p>Grissom sighed wearily, but nodded and walked back towards his office to get a hold of Miami.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Kids aren't normally allowed in the NICU, but I got special permission," Alexx explained as she walked alongside Tim through the NICU, who was pushing Emily in a wheelchair while James and Julliet followed closely. "You can visit him for five minutes, then I think both of you need a good rest."</p><p>Emily sighed as she was parked in front of the bassinette where her new son lay hooked to tubes and wires, "I've seen pictures, but this is different," she spoke softly, touching the glass. "James, Julliet, this is your new little brother," she spoke softly. "You two can come and gently touch the box."</p><p>James and Julliet came forward and gently touched the glass, prompting the tiny baby to turn in their direction as if he could sense his family there, "I think I know what to call him," Tim spoke quietly.</p><p>Emily silently looked at Tim, "If it weren't for Jesse Cardoza, we wouldn't have ever reunited," Tim spoke in a quiet voice. "He got you out of that mess in Los Angeles, so I think you should name our son Jesse."</p><p>"He's your son," Emily replied softly. "I was thinking of naming him after you, sweetie."</p><p>Tim sighed, "I think Jesse Timothy is a nice compromise," he replied softly. "I'm fine with it. JT Speedle sounds like a pretty good name."</p><p>Emily nodded and sighed tiredly, "I think you should go back to bed and sleep," Tim spoke gently.</p><p>Before Emily could reply, there was a knock and Tim frowned when he saw Natalia, "I'll be right back," he said in a concerned voice, quickly leaving the NICU. "What's going on? I took the day off."</p><p>"Sergeant Stetler was attacked in his office this morning and Bobby's his emergency contact, so he needs to stay here," Natalia spoke anxiously. "Horatio asked me to come and find you…"</p><p>Tim frowned, "I went to Emily's room and saw the note," Natalia explained anxiously. "Greg, Ryan, Calleigh, and Jesse are at the lab, but Walter's busy with finals, so Horatio needs an on-call person. I've got to get some paperwork filed for Stetler with Victims Assistance and Bobby's also got his sons."</p><p>"And Delko won't be back for a while," Tim mused softly. "If you need me, just page me, all right?"</p><p>Natalia nodded and silently left, knowing that Tim needed time with his family while he could get it. She quickly made her way through the hospital and found that Horatio was in BJ's room with BJ and Adam, both of whom were asleep on the bed, "Speedle said he's on call," she spoke nervously.</p><p>"Rick is in surgery," Horatio spoke quietly. "Robert is waiting up there for more information."</p><p>Natalia looked concerned, "Surgery?" she asked worriedly. "His injuries were that serious?"</p><p>"Rick suffered internal trauma," Horatio spoke softly. "Bobby's upstairs waiting for information, but he's also getting in touch with Mrs. Speedle and the hospital where Lindsey is being treated because he is legally responsible for those children. Rick named him proxy should something happen to him."</p><p>Natalia nodded, "I knew that and I can help as much as I'm able," she replied softly.</p><p>"Unless there's an emergency, your job needs to be helping Bobby with his sons so that he can focus on Rick and his children," Horatio spoke quietly. "I got a text from Calleigh that one of the assailants was from Vegas and that Mister Sanders has already contacted their Crime Lab about the situation."</p><p>Natalia frowned, "You don't think Rick's wife had anything to do with this?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"I don't want to, but we should never rule possibilities out unless the evidence allows," Horatio replied.</p><p>Just then, Natalia's phone buzzed and she quickly checked it, "Bobby had to leave and go get Lenny because he wants to see his sister," she spoke softly. "Mrs. Speedle told Lenny about Rick and Bobby wants me to wait around for information. He says that Rick included both of us on the proxy thing…"</p><p>"You sound surprised," Horatio commented softly. "Rick knows you and Bobby are engaged."</p><p>Natalia sighed, "I just didn't think Rick approved of someone trying to replace his sister," she replied.</p><p>Horatio gave Natalia a thoughtful look, "Well, Rick obviously approves of you," he replied softly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calle Ocho</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Dade Youth Facility was quiet, as this was the time of day where most kids were working on school or projects, but Lindsey had been excused from activities for the sake of a special family visit. She sighed softly as she saw Robert and Lenny come into the visiting area. A worker had told her that her father had been assaulted and was in the hospital, but her uncle would be there for her.</p><p>"Hi, Uncle Bobby," Lindsey spoke softly as they came into the room. "Hi Lenny."</p><p>Robert, who had used his sirens to get through the streets of Miami to get to Calle Ocho in record time, smiled sadly and sat in a chair across from Lindsey while Lenny sat next to her, "How are you feeling, Lindsey?" he asked softly, noting that she looked healther. "Um, did the workers tell you…?"</p><p>"Is my dad going to be okay?" Lindsey asked softly. "My mommy left and he's all I've got left."</p><p>Robert sighed, "My hope is that he will be, but my fiancé and I are going to be looking after you and Lenny while he gets better," he explained calmly. "Do you remember Natalia Boa Vista?"</p><p>"I like her," Lindsey replied softly. "She's really nice and I'm glad you're marrying her."</p><p>Robert nodded, "I'm really tired," Lindsey spoke softly. "I cried about my dad. Can I have a nap?"</p><p>Sighing, Robert looked to a worker and she came over, "Lindsey's wanting to rest," he explained.</p><p>The worker nodded and Lindsey hugged both Robert and Lenny before leaving the room, "Well, Lenny, did you want to go back to school or go get your stuff from your house?" Robert asked quietly.</p><p>Lenny sighed as he got up and followed Robert outside to the truck, "Dad and I are living in a motel so we can be close to Lindsey," he explained softly. "It's really close to the open food markets."</p><p>Robert frowned, but silently loaded up the truck and followed the directions Lenny gave him without commenting. The Spanish Rose was the name of the hotel and it was indeed near several food markets, but it was a simple set of rooms and a pool with an office that all looked in desperate need of repair.</p><p>"It's room 120," Lenny spoke softly. "Dad gave me a key because he says I can be responsible."</p><p>Robert parked at the proper room and sighed when Lenny let him inside; the kitchenette was stocked with dollar store cooking materials and Tupperware while the counters and fridge had food from the markets stacked in both areas. The two beds were made and the table had a laptop, several schoolbooks, and a few novels on it while the closets and bathroom were filled with clothes, toiletries, and two suitcases. Lenny sighed and walked over to one of the beds, swallowing hard before sitting.</p><p>"After Mom left, Dad said we were going to live somewhere closer to Lindsey," Lenny spoke softly. "He works til I get out of school and then we come here and we work on my homework together."</p><p>Robert frowned, feeling guilty that he hadn't been of much help to Rick since Lindsey had stabbed BJ because he had been angry, "Do you want a snack, Uncle Bobby?" Lenny asked quietly.</p><p>"What stuff are you going to need?" Robert asked quietly. "You'll be staying at my house for a while."</p><p>Lenny shrugged, "I don't know if Dad's going to make it," he replied softly. "How badly hurt is he?"</p><p>"Lenny, your father's in surgery because he was hurt pretty badly, so I can't give you any for sure answers," Robert spoke softly. "What I can do, however, is give you a safe place to stay until we figure that whole situation out. Your father put me in charge of you and your sister if he was ever hurt."</p><p>Lenny nodded, "Why don't we just get all the stuff you guys have here and I can help you and your dad find a better place to stay once he's well enough?" Robert suggested, hating the state of the room.</p><p>The next half an hour was spent in silence as Robert and Lenny cleaned the room out and loaded things into Robert's truck until the room was empty. Robert then took Lenny to the office.</p><p>"I'm checking Rick and Lenny Stetler out," Robert said calmly, handing the keys back to the desk clerk.</p><p>Shrugging, the clerk took the keys and shooed them out, too distracted by the computer to offer them any comments. Robert took Lenny back to the truck and after they were inside, he drove off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A brisk knock at the door prompted Sara, who had been putting Gregory and Danielle to sleep in their baby swings, to get her gun and go to the front door. Grissom's mother had gone on a city bus tour and would be back in time for Sara to go to work, but Sara only felt safe alone because of her firearm.</p><p>She was wary of strangers and so she would wear the gun whenever she answered the door. A phone call from Grissom had let her know that she would be doing the work of both her and Catherine tonight because Catherine had been suspended due to Rick being assaulted in Miami by Sam Braun.</p><p>The sight of Catherine, however, prompted Sara to open the door, "Catherine, I thought you were doing paperwork at the lab?" Sara asked suspiciously. "I certainly can't entertain visitors right now."</p><p>"Grissom called you already, didn't he?" Catherine sniffled angrily. "He's accusing me of…"</p><p>Sara sighed, "Can you keep your voice down?" she asked firmly. "Gregory and Danielle are napping."</p><p>"I need you to talk to Grissom and get my suspension lifted!" Catherine snapped. "I need the money to send to my kids! It's not like Rick makes anything out there in Miami being an IAB Sergeant!"</p><p>Sara frowned, "Rick won't let you see them because you're too aggressive," she spoke softly. "I thought that a provision of you returning to work at the lab was getting counselling and taking your medication."</p><p>"Did Grissom tell everyone what I told him?" Catherine asked in a cold voice. "Is my life lab gossip?"</p><p>Just then, Gregory whimpered, "Maybe you need to get the help you need so that Rick will be comfortable letting you see your kids," Sara replied firmly. "Now, please go. I need to get…"</p><p>"What do you know about being a mother?" Catherine snapped. "You know nothing!"</p><p>Infuriated at Sara, Catherine shoved Sara backwards, causing the door to fly open and hit the wall. She shoved Sara into the wall and managed to hit Sara in the face a few times before Sara pushed back.</p><p>As Catherine lunged at Sara again, Gregory woke and began to scream, prompting Catherine to grab him and then reach for Danielle. Catherine managed to grab Danielle, but was blocked from leaving by Sara.</p><p>"Put my children down or I will shoot you!" Sara shouted, pointing her loaded gun at Catherine.</p><p>Catherine scoffed, "You might hit your kids," she replied coldly. "You're not fit to be a mother."</p><p>Sara, however, didn't back down and Catherine set the screaming Gregory in an armchair, but wouldn't let go of Danielle. Sara swallowed hard and fired, but missed, allowing Catherine to flee with Danielle.</p><p>"Oh, Gregory," Sara spoke anxiously, beginning to feel pain from being shoved into the wall as she hurried to the phone and hit the speaker before dialling 9-1-1. "This is Sara Grissom of the Crime Lab. Catherine Willows just broke into my home, assaulted me, and kidnapped my daughter.</p><hr/><p>Nearly half an hour later, a heavily bruised and hurting Sara was sitting on the front step of her and Grissom's place wearing clean clothes and holding an upset Gregory. Catherine was gone with Danielle and now day-shift CSI's were processing the house while detectives were waiting to talk to her.</p><p>Grissom, who had ignored Ecklie's orders not to go to the scene, suddenly came rushing over to them with an anxious looking Nick, "Sara," he said anxiously, seeing the bruising on her face and neck.</p><p>"Catherine's off her meds and she's angry," Sara spoke quietly. "I just want Danielle found."</p><p>Grissom nodded, "Honey, those bruises look bad," he spoke softly. "An ambulance is coming."</p><p>"It might be easier to find Danielle because I asked Greg to put Gregory and Danielle's prints on file not long after they were born," Sara spoke shakily, holding Gregory close. "I…am I an unfit mother?"</p><p>Nick scoffed, "I'm the unfit parent of the bunch," he replied. "I didn't raise my kid from birth."</p><p>Sara sighed and winced as Gregory touched her face, "Sara, why don't I take Gregory?" Grissom offered in a quiet voice as the ambulance pulled up to their place. "You should really get checked out."</p><p>Tears filled Sara's eyes and she looked downward while continuing to hold Gregory as if he'd suddenly disappear if she let him go, "Sara," Grissom spoke quietly as he moved closer. "It's okay."</p><p>Sara silently passed Gregory to Grissom and immediately hugged herself because she was hurting from when Catherine shoved her into the wall. Seeing his friend and colleague so broken reminded Nick of when he was assaulted for protecting Danielle and her kids; the reminder made him hurt a lot.</p><p>Two paramedics came over to Sara and so Grissom moved out of the way, "Gil, I told you not to come here," Ecklie griped as he came over to Grissom and Nick. "You could compromise the case."</p><p>"I'm not touching evidence," Grissom snapped. "Gregory and Sara were already processed."</p><p>Ecklie sighed, knowing that Grissom wasn't going to back down, "All right," he replied calmly. "I talked to the sheriff and Willows is suspended until she's got her mental health sorted out. I also put another message in to Sanders because with Willows out for the count and Sara injured, we need him back. I also might put a call into Sofia depending on how long it takes for Morgan's transfer to be approved."</p><p>"I don't think Sofia will want to leave Ryan because she's having his child," Grissom mused softly. "And Sanders is planning to marry Ryan Wolfe's niece and adopt her daughter sometime very soon."</p><p>Ecklie rolled his eyes, "We're dangerously short on help, so the sheriff is willing to negotiate with them," he replied in a tired voice. "Every available patrol unit is searching for Catherine and your daughter."</p><p>Grissom nodded and sighed as Gregory fell asleep in his arms, "Your house is an active crime scene, so you and your family should find a hotel," Ecklie spoke calmly. "I'll also be contacting your co-founder in that Victims Assistance thing because she can file for you to get anything you might need."</p><p>"Sara?" Nick called out, watching as Sara suddenly laid down on the steps. "Griss, something's wrong."</p><p>Grissom hurried to Sara's side and found that Sara had a hand on her abdomen and was breathing more anxiously than usual, "We're prepping her for immediate transport," one of the paramedics said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Horatio hadn't left the hospital since Rick had brought in and he now watched as orderlies carefully moved a gurney into a private hospital room while Frank stood guard. Rick was lying unconscious on the gurney surrounded by tubes, IV lines, and wires connected to machines with his body covered by a gown and a blanket while his left wrist sported a cast and brace and his head sported a bandage.</p><p>"Horatio, I heard about Stetler as I was taking Emily back to bed," Alexx spoke anxiously as she suddenly came down the hallway. "Timmy took his kids home and then he's going over to the lab to help."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Well, Calleigh called from the lab and it appears that this was a mob hit sent to us from Las Vegas," he replied in a tired voice. "Sam Braun is a casino owner there and a well-known mobster."</p><p>Alexx frowned, deeply confused, "Why would a Las Vegas mobster be here?" she asked softly.</p><p>Horatio shrugged and silently entered the room just in time to see Rick twitch and cough weakly, "I've had enough, Sam," Rick mumbled, unaware that Horatio, Alexx, and Tripp were there. "Stop…"</p><p>"Rick," Horatio spoke softly, approaching the gurney. "Rick, it's Horatio, Alexx, and Frank…"</p><p>Rick managed to open his eyes and peer at them briefly before closing them again, "Bobby has Lenny and Lindsey taken care of, right?" he managed to say in a weak groggy voice. "He has my kids?"</p><p>"Lindsey is still at the hospital, but Lenny is with Bobby," Horatio replied softly.</p><p>Rick sighed, "Sam wanted to know where they were," he said groggily. "To take them away."</p><p>Frank frowned and Alexx looked horrified, but Horatio nodded calmly, "Tell Sanders thanks for not leaving me to die," Rick mumbled groggily as Robert entered the room. "He could have…"</p><p>"Natalia's with Adam and Lenny now and BJ is resting," Robert spoke softly. "BJ will get to go home very soon, fortunately, so things will be a bit easier. I've come to sit with Rick for a while so he can rest."</p><p>Frank sighed, "Chief's ordered 24/7 uniform patrol outside of his room and he might send a uniform to sit with BJ," he explained firmly. "I'll be taking a shift and if there's anything suspicious, we'll…"</p><p>It was then that Horatio noticed Robert motioning for him to come over, so he, Frank, and Alexx all did.</p><p>"On my way here, I heard a bulletin on the nationwide network," Robert spoke anxiously, his expression full of concern. "Catherine…she went to Sara Grissom's house, attacked Sara after some words, and kidnapped Grissom and Sara's daughter. The police have no idea where Catherine took the baby…"</p><p>Horatio looked horrified, "…Catherine did what?!" Rick's upset, groggy voice suddenly asked weakly.</p><p>"Rick, you don't need to worry about it," Robert spoke anxiously, returning to Rick's bedside.</p><p>Rick scoffed and coughed, but didn't open his eyes, "Don't…patronize me," he mumbled. "Make sure she's not pregnant. She had a hard time with the twins and promised we were done having kids…"</p><p>Frank looked both amused and concerned, "Is that the anaesthetic talking?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Rick, I will talk to Las Vegas about your concerns," Horatio promised, wondering if Catherine's mental struggles were indeed connected to hormonal changes such as pregnancy. "Just try and rest."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Downtown Miami</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…<em>Sanders, I know you're perfectly happy in Miami, but we're really shorthanded out here in Vegas</em>," Ecklie's voice filled the room where Greg sat beside Jenny, both of them sharing Jessica on their laps.</p><p>Greg sighed softly, his eyes on the answering machine and his heart full of gratitude that Jenny's family was out and didn't hear Ecklie's plea, "This is like the 5th message he's left," he mused quietly.</p><p>Jenny nodded, "It sounds like they need you," she spoke softly. "You're a very good CSI and lab tech."</p><p>"I love you and Jessica," Greg spoke softly, gazing at her. "I intend to keep the promise I made."</p><p>Jenny gave Greg a kind look, "You still have nightmares about what happened there, I know," she replied softly, cuddling close to him. "Will you promise me that you'll at least think about it?"</p><p>Greg nodded and sighed heavily, "It's easier said than done, Jen," he replied in a concerned voice.</p><p>Jessica cooed softly just as Greg's cell-phone rang and he shifted her to Jenny before getting his cell-phone out, "Hello?" he said, setting the phone to speaker. "You've reached Greg Sanders."</p><p>"<em>Greg, it's Gil</em>," Grissom's quiet voice spoke. "<em>I was wondering how you're enjoying Miami</em>?"</p><p>Greg sighed, "I just got another message from Ecklie," he replied. "Asking me to come back."</p><p>"<em>Greg, I know you hate Las Vegas because of what happened between you and Warrick out in the desert, but you're sorely needed,</em>" Grissom spoke softly. "<em>Catherine admitted she asked Sam to talk to Rick and Ecklie suspended her. In a rage, Catherine went to my place and got into a fight with Sara</em>…"</p><p>Greg frowned, setting the phone on the coffee table so he wouldn't drop it, "<em>Catherine asked Sara for help in getting reinstated, but Sara refused</em>," Grissom spoke softly. "<em>Catherine shoved Sara into a wall and hit her before trying to steal our kids. Catherine let Gregory go, but she escaped with Danielle</em>."</p><p>Jenny gasped and hugged Jessica protectively, "<em>Sara collapsed while the paramedics were looking at her and she was rushed into surgery at the hospital</em>," Grissom spoke sadly. "<em>She has internal injuries</em>."</p><p>Greg's eyes widened and he looked at Jenny and Jessica, "My mother is living with us and she can look after the twins, but Nick, Ecklie, and I are it for CSI's," Grissom spoke softly. "Ecklie's even setting up a sleep area at the lab so that Nick can stay close to Parker. Sara's going to be out for a while."</p><p>"Ecklie won't let me in the field because of the hearing aids," Greg replied in a worried voice.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "<em>Ecklie's willing to make concessions until the pilot project starts in September because we are very shorthanded</em>," he replied softly. "<em>Just promise me that you'll think about it, all right</em>?"</p><p>There was a click and Greg hung up the phone, "I can't believe it," he breathed anxiously.</p><p>"Catherine, I met her and it seemed that she had problems in her marriage," Jenny spoke quietly, touching Greg's hand with her free hand. "She was angry at her family, but I never dreamed that…"</p><p>Greg felt himself crying, "I…I never thought Catherine would hurt Sara and then kidnap one of her and Grissom's babies," he wept anxiously, unable to control his tears. "That's not like her at all."</p><p>"When people don't get help for their problems, they bottle them up and end up hurting others," Jenny spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm grateful that both my dad and I were able to get help before it got too late."</p><p>Greg sighed sadly, "I want to help because Sara and Grissom are my friends, but I've just got so much anxiety about going back," he admitted in a trembling voice. "I don't know how to deal with it."</p><p>"You've got friends and family who can help you," Jenny spoke softly. "I promise that we'll help."</p><p>Nodding, Greg silently kissed Jenny and then gently kissed Jessica's face, prompting Jenny to silently return the kiss, "I love you," he spoke in a trembling voice. "I trust that you'll help me with this."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Our Greatest Fears - April 21, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>24 Hours Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It wasn't what Catherine had wanted to do, but it had been the next available flight on an airline that would allow her to pay cash. She was tired and anxious over what she had done and needed time.</p><p>After getting off the plane, Catherine had gotten a cab into town and had simply walked the streets until the sun came up. She hadn't dared check into a hotel where she could be found, but as the sun came up, she started to suffer stomach cramps, nausea, and tiredness, so she was rethinking that decision. The pregnancy test had been positive and she was terrified about how she was going to let Rick know.</p><p>Not wanting to be recognized, as she was sure that her picture and story were all over the news by now, Catherine ducked into an alleyway with her rolling suitcase and sat. She was emotionally drained, exhausted, and needed to figure out what to do. Would it be better to turn herself in?</p><p>Pain shot through Catherine and she closed her eyes, hoping that she would feel better soon.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Parker yawned as Nick settled him into the carseat that now sat in the back passenger seat of his truck, "Did you get enough sleep, kiddo?" Nick asked softly, smiling at his young son. "No school today."</p><p>"Is that lady's baby going to be okay?" Parker, who had heard people talking about Danielle while resting in the lab's sleep area for the night, asked softly. "Babies shouldn't be kidnapped."</p><p>Nick sighed softly, "I hope so, kiddo," he replied. "The police are doing what they can to find her."</p><p>A faint cry suddenly filled the air and Nick eyed Parker, who looked worried, but was not crying, "Daddy, that sounds like a baby," Parker said in a worried voice. "Do you think we should tell Uncle Gil?"</p><p>Frowning, Nick quickly got Parker out of the truck, "Run inside and tell someone with a badge that you need help," he instructed, waiting until Parker went inside to follow the sound of the crying.</p><p>Nick's eyes widened as he moved over to the garbage area and saw a swaddled Danielle laying in the middle of a pile of garbage bags meant for the dump, crying her eyes out. Quickly taking his phone out, Nick took a picture of the scene before gloving up and putting his phone away. He silently picked the crying Danielle up and held her against his hoodie in an attempt to keep her warm and safe.</p><p>The sound of crunching gravel filled the air and Nick suddenly found Ecklie and Grissom with him, along with several staff who had come out to see what was going on, "She was right there among the trash bags meant for the dump," Nick explained softly. "She's swaddled, but the swaddling feels lumpy."</p><p>"Stokes, process her," Ecklie spoke firmly. "Grissom, you had better let Sara know about this."</p><p>Grissom suddenly looked very somber, "Sara ended up needing more extreme surgery than I thought and she's in SICU right now, so I can't visit," he lied softly, wanting Sara to have privacy. "My mother's with Gregory."</p><p>Nick frowned, deeply concerned and confused, "Take Danielle inside and process her," Ecklie ordered, watching as Grissom got his phone out to call Sara and let her know that Danielle was safe.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital - Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Jesse's doing a lot better," Alexx spoke softly as she sat next to the bed where Emily lay, thoroughly exhausted and emotionally drained by the whole situation that landed her there. "He's a fighter."</p><p>Emily sighed wearily, "I'm sorry I'm not very good company today," she spoke softly.</p><p>Alexx sighed gently, "You've been through a lot," she replied in a kind voice. "I'm just surprised…"</p><p>Just then, Tommy came into the room carrying a bag filled with books and other things, "Hey there, sis," he said in a kind voice, showing the bag. "I thought I'd bring things for you and for my little nephew."</p><p>Emily gave Tommy a look and sighed, "I thought you had to work today?" she asked softly.</p><p>"No, Jason's looking at colleges with Tony today and I said I'd get them later since Mister Speedle is cooking at the family center restaurant," Tommy explained calmly. "How are you doing?"</p><p>Emily shrugged, "I'm wondering when I'll have to give a statement about what happened in the courtroom that day," she spoke softly. "I saw who shot Eric Delko and I know who shot me."</p><p>"I believe Ryan asked them to leave you alone," Tommy spoke quietly. "He's extremely angry about what Warrick and the others did at the courthouse. Warrick Brown used him for information…"</p><p>Emily scoffed, "I know that," she replied tiredly. "I know Las Vegas will try to get him off, but I witnessed everything that went on and my new son's life is hanging in the balance because of his choice."</p><p>"Oh, Ryan signed out some of the family fund money to send to those kids in New York who saved his life," Tommy spoke, quickly changing the subject so to calm Emily down. "He wanted to thank them."</p><p>Emily nodded, "He said he was going to and I told him it would be a good idea," she replied calmly.</p><p>"I guess his wedding to that Sofia chick will be in like May or June," Tommy said calmly, noticing that Alexx had slipped out to give them privacy. "They want to hold it at the family center."</p><p>Emily nodded, "Greg and Jenny's wedding, I don't know when that will happen because something happened in Vegas and Greg's former bosses are begging him to come back," Tommy spoke quietly, taking the seat used by Alexx. "I guess that Stetler guy's wife got her dad to beat him up and she ended up beating up another cop named Sara out there. I don't know much, but it's been on the news…"</p><p>"Rick's wife was responsible for that?" Emily asked in a stunned voice, shocked that Catherine would not only arrange for the hit on Rick, but also assault a colleague. "I….I can't believe she'd do that."</p><p>Tommy sighed softly, "Greg…he had a panic attack when he got a call from Doctor Grissom of Las Vegas and was told what happened," he replied softly. "I brought him to see Doctor Higgins because this is one of the walk-in days. Please don't tell him I told you, but this situation is tearing him apart because he was friends with Warrick until Warrick tried to kill him. What happened at the courthouse…"</p><p>"And I bet hearing about Catherine made it worse," Emily interrupted softly, deep in thought.</p><hr/><p>Over in the psychiatric wing of the hospital, Greg lingered nervously near the office where Dr. Higgins had agreed to meet him, "I don't know if I can do this," he admitted softly. "Horatio might…"</p><p>"Horatio's already aware that you've been doing some counselling since you got here and he figured you might need to do more once you heard about Catherine," Ryan, who had come to support Greg while waiting on results of some recent bloodwork, replied calmly. "I know she's your friend…"</p><p>Greg sighed heavily, "She and Rick never really got along too well even when they lived in Las Vegas and I figured Sam had something to do with it," he replied softly. "But for her to beat Sara up…"</p><p>Ryan nodded, vaguely remembering Sara from his time in Vegas, "I'm sorry that that happened," he spoke quietly. "But you really have to decide if going back is going to do more harm than good."</p><p>"I honestly don't know what to do," Greg admitted shakily. "I was just so sick yesterday after Grissom called me that I didn't eat much. On top of that, Warrick's been asking me to come visit him…"</p><p>Ryan frowned, but said nothing because he knew he would have to tell Horatio about Warrick harassing Greg, "Doctor Higgins will probably want to talk to me alone," Greg spoke softly. "What are you…?"</p><p>"I might visit Rick," Ryan spoke quietly. "Delko's started therapy and I think Horatio's with him."</p><p>Greg nodded and sighed just as Dr. Higgins came down the hallway, "Greg?" she asked softly.</p><p>Quietly excusing himself, Ryan made his way through the hospital to Rick's hospital room and saw Walter sitting in a padded chair outside of the room sporting a gun and badge, "Walter, hi," he said in a kind voice. "I heard you were doing finals, so that's why you weren't taking shifts at the lab."</p><p>"Horatio needed the extra help and I'm qualified with a gun," Walter replied calmly. "I decided to take some shifts guarding Sergeant Stetler while I finish my finals and study for my Level 1 exam."</p><p>Ryan nodded, "Anything unusual happen last night?" he asked softly. "I wasn't feeling well…"</p><p>Walter nodded, "Detective Caine stayed all night," he replied quietly. "He left early this morning."</p><p>Sighing, Ryan looked into the room and frowned when he saw the bed empty, "Walter, Stetler's not in bed," he said in an anxious voice, hurrying into the room. "Everything's still in it's place…"</p><p>Walter's eyes widened and he hurried into the room, frowning when he noticed the bathroom door closed, "…Please, find her," Rick spoke in an anxious, whispered voice. "I…I don't know what to do."</p><p>Ryan approached the bathroom door and knocked, "Rick?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>There was a sigh, "Honestly, whatever your name is, just please go away," Rick muttered in a weak, shaky voice. "I've got enough to deal with without you perky uniforms always asking me crap."</p><p>"It's Ryan," Ryan replied, deeply concerned by what was going on. "What's wrong?"</p><p>A beep filled the air and the door unlocked, revealing an exhausted looking Rick sitting on the toilet seat with one hand on a cell-phone and his casted hand in his lap while his IV pole stood beside him, "I just got a call from some person at the Las Vegas Police Department asking me if I'm hiding Catherine because she's not even in Nevada anymore," he managed to say. "She managed to hop a plane…"</p><p>Breaking down in tears, Rick set the phone on the sink, grabbed his IV pole with his good hand, and shakily got to his feet, "Rick," Ryan spoke anxiously, gently taking hold of Rick. "It's okay…"</p><p>Rick, however, continued to cry quietly as Ryan guided him back to bed and helped him sit, "Walter, go see if Horatio's in Delko's room," Ryan spoke quietly, watching as Rick covered his face with his hand.</p><p>Walter nodded and left the room, "Do you know who made the call?" Ryan asked quietly.</p><p>"No, but the guy said I was protecting her like Vegas protected Warrick," Rick spoke shakily. "If Catherine did come to Miami, she wouldn't come to me. She'd either go to the kids or him…"</p><p>Ryan nodded, "The hospital knows not to let her in, though, and Catherine does not know where the Speedles live, so Lenny is also safe," Rick spoke shakily, rubbing his face. "Warrick Brown, however…"</p><p>"What about Warrick Brown?" Horatio asked as he entered the room with Walter at his side.</p><p>Rick sighed, "That's the only reason Catherine would bother coming here," he said softly.</p><p>Horatio frowned, "Some guy from Las Vegas called me and accused me of hiding Catherine since she apparently hopped a plane out of Nevada," Rick spoke tiredly. "I hid in the bathroom for the call."</p><p>"If you lend me your phone, I'll look into it at the lab personally," Horatio spoke calmly.</p><p>Rick sighed and massaged his forehead, "Mister Wolfe, I'd like you to remain here," Horatio spoke softly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…I know you wouldn't call if you hadn't found something," Grissom heard a voice say as he came through the lab looking for Nick and Danielle after leaving a message with the hospital for Sara.</p><p>Grissom froze when he saw Nick on the phone while Danielle lay asleep on the middle of the table with the blanket open, "Nick, Ecklie told you to process Danielle," he said in a slightly annoyed voice.</p><p>"Um, book me in for next week if you think it's that serious," Nick spoke into the phone, ignoring him.</p><p>Grissom frowned, as it wasn't like Nick to ignore him, "Okay, let me write this down," Nick spoke anxiously, grabbing a sticky note and a pen before he wrote down a few pre-op instructions. "I have it and I'll see you then. Thanks for calling me with those results. See you Monday, Doctor Wylie."</p><p>"Those look like pre-op notes," Grissom spoke softly, peering at the sticky. "What's going on?"</p><p>Nick sighed, put his gloves back on, and held up a pregnancy test and note, "These were in the blanket and Danielle is well-fed and unhurt," he replied in a quiet voice. "She probably misses you."</p><p>Grissom raised an eyebrow, "You might run those over to Hodges and Archie once you tell me what's going on," he replied calmly. "Why are you talking to your doctor and why are you writing…"</p><p>"I got the results of my tests back and I don't have STD's or anything like that, but I have permanent anemia," Nick spoke quietly, his eyes downcast. "Um…the scans found masses in parts of my body…"</p><p>Grissom's eyes went wide, "In my neck, in my private area, and in my abdomen," Nick finished softly. "I have to go in for a biopsy on Monday and all that stuff I went through caused this to happen..."</p><p>Nick sighed heavily, "I need to see if my parents or one of my sisters can come up and babysit Parker and look after me," he spoke in a weary voice just as Ecklie came into the room. "I'm done."</p><p>"Stokes, I just got a call from New York," Ecklie spoke irritably. "20 cops are going to be standing trial for what they did to you and your brother and you're needed to testify. Trial date will be announced soon."</p><p>Nick looked shocked, "Um, I need a couple days off," he spoke softly. "I'm having surgery Monday."</p><p>Ecklie's eyes widened, "It's a biopsy of multiple areas," Nick spoke. "I hope I don't have cancer."</p><p>"Well, I'll shuffle some dayshifters around," Ecklie spoke quietly. "And expedite Morgan's paperwork."</p><p>Nick nodded, but didn't say a word, "I'll see if I can get New York to hold off on the trial til summer," Ecklie spoke in a nervous voice as he left the room to deal with the increasing shortage.</p><p>"I'm going to go take that note and test over to Hodges and Archie," Nick said, gathering the evidence as he stood up. "I've processed Danielle, Grissom, so you can hold her if you want to."</p><p>As Nick left the room, Grissom walked over to Danielle and gently took her into his warm arms.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Boscorelli apartment had again been renovated because of Sully buying the two apartments next to Bosco and Danielle's to expand things so that the family could stay together. Renovations had been active for several weeks, making for cramped quarters, but they were now done and not only were the kitchen and living room bigger, all of the rooms were also bigger and there was an extra bathroom.</p><p>Despite the early hour, the sound of keys unlocking the door filled the apartment and the front door opened, "Everyone else is still asleep," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice as he helped John, who was wearing scrub pants, a loose top, and sandals, into the apartment while carrying John's bag. "Feeling all right?"</p><p>"I just want to go to bed," John replied quietly, deeply relieved when he saw the hideabed all set up.</p><p>Bosco nodded just as Danielle came out of the master bedroom, "Mom, you're up," John said softly.</p><p>"Yeah, Emily has her surgery today," Danielle explained softly. "I'm going to take her there myself."</p><p>John sighed and Danielle immediately hugged him, "The doctor didn't want to operate on both kids at the same time and Mikey's is more of a treatable condition than surgical," Danielle spoke softly.</p><p>"Is Emily going to lose more of her hearing as she gets older?" John asked in a worried voice.</p><p>Danielle sighed as she walked over to the nursery that Michael and Emily shared, "We should know that after the surgery today," she replied softly. "Premature babies often have complications long after…"</p><p>Bosco helped John over to the bed, "I have work I can do from home today, so I get to babysit," he said, watching as John got into bed with his shoes still on. "Do you like the new version of the apartment?"</p><p>John shrugged and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow, "Well, I'm off," Danielle spoke in a quiet voice as she came out holding a fully dressed Emily. "We should be home by tonight."</p><p>Bosco smiled and planted a kiss on Emily's face, causing her to coo, "Love ya, Emmy," he whispered.</p><p>"Love you, Maurice," Danielle spoke softly, sharing a kiss with Bosco. "Have fun at home today."</p><p>Bosco nodded and went into the kitchen as soon as Danielle left with Emily, "Dad?" David asked softly as he suddenly came out of the bedroom he and John shared. "Oh, when did John get here?"</p><p>"The hospital let him go this morning," Bosco replied quietly. "What do you want for breakfast?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"The correctional facility says that Warrick Brown hasn't had any visitors in the last 24 hours," Horatio spoke, pocketing his phone as he and Walter returned to Rick's hospital room and say Ryan in the hall.</p><p>Ryan sighed, "Rick threw up and then took some pain meds, which knocked him out," he replied in a concerned voice. "I put a call into Detective Caine and he says both Lenny and Lindsey are safe."</p><p>"Well, Catherine never took either child to school, so she has no idea where the Speedles live," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "I did call McCarran, but there was no credit card used in the transaction."</p><p>Suddenly, Ryan's cell began to ring and he moved down the hallway to answer it, "<em>Ryan Wolfe</em>?" Carlos's voice suddenly spoke in a quiet voice. "<em>It's Carlos and I found a letter from you for Tommy in the mail…</em>"</p><p>"Tommy and John saved my life, Carlos," Ryan replied softly, unaware that Horatio had wandered close and was listening in on the conversation. "The cheque should be enough for a college education."</p><p>There was a pause, "<em>Ryan, it's a check for $15,000</em>," Carlos replied softly. "<em>Can you afford that</em>?"</p><p>"I would be dead if it weren't for them," Ryan replied softly. "Please, give it and the letter to Tommy and tell him that being in a wheelchair shouldn't stop him from making a big success of himself."</p><p>Carlos sighed, "<em>I know you saw the news</em>," he replied softly. "<em>I'll tell him that…thank you, Ryan</em>."</p><p>A click sounded and Ryan pocketed his phone, "Mister Wolfe?" Horatio asked quietly.</p><p>"I…I gave some money from my family's estate to the kids who saved my life in New York," Ryan explained as he walked back over to Rick's room. "One of their fathers just called to thank me."</p><p>Horatio nodded, looking thoughtful, "I discussed it with Tommy and Emily before I did it, so it's perfectly legal and I plan to replace the money," Ryan spoke anxiously. "I didn't know how else to thank them."</p><p>"That was very kind of you," Horatio spoke quietly. "I…I noticed recently that you applied for overtime with both patrol and nightshift. Does that have to do with your upcoming wedding to Sofia?"</p><p>Ryan sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded up letter, "My personal bank account was compromised and a lot of money was taken," he spoke quietly. "It's different from the family one."</p><p>Horatio took the letter and opened it, frowning when he found a second, handwritten letter inside that had Ray's handwriting, "They said that whoever did it left that note," Ryan spoke quietly.</p><p><em>Your friend in prison told me all I needed to know and now I'll take my due.</em> The note said.</p><p>Anger surged through Horatio, as Ray had obviously been asked by Warrick to hit Ryan financially after the incident at the courthouse. Ray had never been caught for shooting Eric and he was obviously very talented in getting what he wanted no matter who it hurt. Ryan sighed quietly.</p><p>"I just got this letter this morning," Ryan spoke quietly. "The hacking happened yesterday."</p><p>Horatio nodded, "Well, I'm concerned that the extra work is going to wreak havoc on your health because you're still doing chemotherapy," he replied softly. "I'm going to have to deny your overtime request, but I will make sure you're reimbursed and I will handle this situation personally."</p><p>"I…I brought Greg to counselling, but I have to ditch him because I've got chemo this morning and I forgot about it," Ryan spoke in a nervous voice. "If I stick around for Greg, I might miss it…"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "Walter, remain with Rick, please," he spoke calmly. "Mister Wolfe, let's go."</p><p>Ryan silently followed Horatio to the Oncology Floor chemo suite, "Your health is more important than anything else right now," Horatio spoke firmly. "You attend to that and I will see to your situation."</p><p>Having overheard them, a nurse approached them, "Hello, Ryan," she said, recognizing him.</p><p>"Ryan's here for his chemotherapy appointment," Horatio spoke calmly. "Is he too late?"</p><p>The nurse shook his head, "Go on," Horatio spoke calmly. "I'll call you later on today."</p><p>Nodding, Ryan followed the nurse and Horatio made tracks to the Psych floor, arriving just in time to see Greg come out of a counselling room with Dr. Higgins. Greg looked like he'd been crying a little bit.</p><p>"Lieutenant Caine, hi," Greg spoke nervously. "I….I was just doing a bit of counselling…"</p><p>Horatio nodded calmly, "Are you feeling up to working this morning?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"I guess so," Greg replied quietly. "Did Ryan make it to chemo? He was going to skip it to help me."</p><p>Horatio nodded, "What do you need help with, Horatio?" Greg asked, eager to help.</p><p>"I need your help with a situation involving Ryan," Horatio replied in a concerned voice, nodding at Dr. Higgins calmly as he led Greg out towards somewhere where they could talk privately.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The children's hospital was quiet, but Danielle found herself comforted by it and it allowed her to enjoy her time with Emily. She also loved Martiza, but she only legally belonged to Maurice until the adoption paperwork went through and Dr. Price had objections that were slowing the process down.</p><p>As Danielle sat in the waiting area with Emily after checking in, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Kim there, "Hey," Kim spoke softly. "Bosco told me about the surgery, so I'm doing a per diem day here. I've only got casual at Angel of Mercy and I do per diem days so Jimmy doesn't have to work as hard."</p><p>"I just hope this helps Emily," Danielle spoke softly. "We were warned that it might not."</p><p>Kim nodded, "I can get you guys settled in pre-op," she spoke softly. "All right?"</p><p>Nodding, Danielle got up and followed Kim down the hallway with Emily in her arms, sighing when they got to the pre-op area, "Emily and Mikey were both preemies and I guess this happens sometimes with preemies," Danielle spoke softly, sighing as Emily looked up at her. "I hope this helps you, honey."</p><p>Emily babbled happily and Danielle sighed, "Maurice is holding the fort down today at home because David and Ellie don't have school, Maritza needs her dad, and Mikey's a bit of a handful," she spoke in a quiet voice. "Doctor Price is actually protesting my adopting Maritza, so I don't know what's going to happen there. Maurice is her father and has a right to her, but what happens when Doctor Price gets out of prison? It's going to be awkward for all of us if some judge gives her visitation rights to see Maritza."</p><p>Kim sighed, "Maurice says that he's fighting it, but I don't want to put him through that kind of stress," Danielle spoke softly as Kim handed her a small gown for Emily. "Emily, honey; time to get you dressed."</p><p>Emily babbled happily as Danielle dressed her, not knowing what it was she was about to endure.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Correctional Facility</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Officer Caine here to see Warrick Brown," Ray, who had donned his old DEA clothes and badge, said in a firm voice as he approached the prison's check-in desk. "My son, Raymond, is here on a Take Your Kid to Work Day thing from his school. Mister Brown said he wanted to talk to me about a drug ring."</p><p>The receptionist nodded, "Go ahead," she replied, smiling at the handsome looking cop.</p><p>Ray grinned and led Ray Jr. through the security procedures, finally leading him over to a bench near the guard tower in the visiting area, "Now, you stay here like a good boy while I do police business," he instructed in a fatherly tone loud enough for the guards to hear. "Can you do that for me?"</p><p>Having been told the plan by his father, Ray Jr. nodded and silently sat down and watched his father go through another door. He didn't like doing his father's dirty work and he didn't like Warrick…</p><p>The sight of an unattended phone prompted Ray to silently move and quickly dial his uncle's number, as he knew his mother had left Miami, "<em>This is Horatio Caine</em>," a voice said after two rings.</p><p>"Uncle Horatio, it's Ray Junior," Ray Jr. spoke fast. "My dad…he's doing something bad at the prison…"</p><p>There was a silence followed by gunshots, "<em>Ray, at the prison</em>?" Horatio asked anxiously. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"He's visiting that black guy from Vegas," Ray spoke anxiously, flinching as the phone was snatched.</p><p>Ray Jr. looked up at Ray, who looked angry, "Don't EVER do that again!" Ray spoke angrily.</p><p>Alarms suddenly blared and Ray grabbed Ray Jr. by the arm, swearing as he dragged the boy through the prison. Gunshots filled the air, but Ray kept moving until they were outside in a grassy, gated field.</p><p>Other men, including Warrick, quickly joined them, "Ivan's chopper!" one suddenly said anxiously.</p><p>"Dad, let me go!" Ray cried, feeling intense pain in the arm that was being held. "My arm hurts!"</p><p>Ray scoffed and slapped Ray Jr. hard, "You stupid, worthless child!" he snapped. "How dare you phone your uncle and put my plan in jeopardy! I should have just shot you after taking Wolfe's money!"</p><p>A chopper suddenly landed that was carrying several guys, "Ray, let's go!" Warrick said, running off.</p><p>Swearing loudly, Ray started dragging Ray Jr. towards the chopper, but Ray Jr. pulled free, "THAT'S IT!" Ray screamed anxiously, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at his son. "YOU'RE DONE!"</p><p>More shots rang out and Ray Jr. turned and began to run in a direction that was both away from the chopper and from the prison, ignoring all the gunfire and screams for him to come back. The chopper managed to get away, but it didn't go after Ray Jr. so the pre-teen felt free to keep running as fast as he could just to get away.</p><hr/><p>Nearly an hour later, Horatio and an anxious looking Greg stood in the prison control room, both of them watching recordings of the chaos. Once the chopper had disappeared, all of the prisoners had been put into lockdown and APB's were put out for Warrick, Ivan Sarnoff, his men, and Ray Caine.</p><p>
  <em>Ray kept moving until they were outside in a grassy, gated field, ignoring Ray Jr.'s quiet whimpers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Other men, including Warrick, quickly joined them, "Ivan's chopper!" one suddenly said anxiously.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Dad, let me go!" Ray cried, trying to pull out of his father's death-like grip. "My arm hurts!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Ray scoffed and slapped Ray Jr. hard, "You stupid, worthless child!" he snapped. "How dare you phone your uncle and put my plan in jeopardy! I should have just shot you after taking Wolfe's money!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I gave you that information not so you could steal from him!" Warrick could be heard saying.</em></p><p>Horatio frowned, as this tape told him that Warrick had stolen some of Ryan's personal information and had given it to Ray. Ray, in turn, had used his police skills and influence to break Warrick out of jail.</p><p>"Where could they be going?" Horatio mused quietly, very angry about the sudden turn of events.</p><p>Just then, a uniformed guard came into the control tower with a sheaf of letters, "This is Warrick Brown's mail," he said anxiously. "Most of them were bound for New York and returned."</p><p>Greg eyed the letters and frowned, "Danielle Sullivan?" he spoke anxiously. "I remember her…"</p><p>Horatio gave Greg a look, "She's Danielle Boscorelli now, but Warrick Brown must be unaware of that and unaware of her current address," he replied. "These are addressed to a home in Bed-Stuy."</p><p>"Should I call Grissom and let him know Warrick's gone?" Greg asked nervously.</p><p>Horatio nodded and got his own phone out, "You do that and I'll phone New York," he replied anxiously.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…<em>The last of the students who survived the NYU diner shooting are giving their testimonies in court this morning after the shooters tried to unsuccessfully to postpone the trial through psych evaluations</em>," John heard a voice say as he slowly came back to awareness. "Do you two really have to watch that?"</p><p>John opened his eyes and saw his father sit with David and Ellie on the couch, joining them in watching the news, while Mikey slept in his swing. He could also see his grandparents in the kitchen.</p><p>"Maritza and Nicolas are still sleeping, as is John, so keep it down," Sully instructed sternly.</p><p>Bosco sighed and looked over at the hideabed, "Morning, sunshine," he said, nodding at John.</p><p>"Hi," John spoke quietly as he slowly sat up. "What time is it? I feel so much better."</p><p>Bosco sighed, "The sun's up," he replied patiently. "You got some mail. It's on the coffee table."</p><p>Sighing, John got out of bed and walked over to the coffee table, taking his mail as he squished on to the couch next to David, "It's from a guy named Ryan Wolfe in Miami," he said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Sully looked surprised and watched as John opened the envelope, revealing a letter and a check, "Um, this check is for $15,000," John spoke quietly. "The letter says to use it for my education…"</p><p>Bosco looked immensely relieved, "The family bank is down the street and you should put that in there," he said in a kind voice. "If you're feeling good, I can walk you there. I could use a little exercise."</p><p>"Maybe in a little while," John spoke quietly, noticing that the trial was again being broadcast. "I thought they got through all of the testimonies already? Why are people still testifying?"</p><p>Bosco shrugged just as there was a knock at the door and Yelina went to answer the door, frowning when she saw Mac in the hallway, "Detective Taylor," Yelina spoke in a concerned voice.</p><p>John immediately looked nervous, but Mac waved him off, "I'm not here about you or the trial, but we do need to do your summer proficiencies after you recover," Mac spoke sternly. "Keep resting."</p><p>Yelina immediately looked worried, "Detective Salas, we just got a call from Miami that your ex-husband, Ray Caine, Ivan Sarnoff, and some of Ivan's men broke Warrick Brown out of prison," Mac spoke in a quiet, somber voice. "Your son, Raymond Junior, was also involved, but he alerted Horatio and prison authorities to the issue until Ray Senior caught him and threatened to kill him…"</p><p>Sully frowned and hurried over to the door, "Ray Junior fled the scene and nobody knows where he is, but Horatio believes that Warrick and his men are headed for New York to look for Danielle," Mac explained in a concerned voice. "There were several returned letters addressed to her…"</p><p>"What?!" Bosco exploded, moving over to the door. "Danielle took Emily for her ear surgery…"</p><p>Mac nodded and John suddenly got up, "Uncle Warrick used to babysit us so he thinks Mom owes him even though he broke the law!" John snapped. "That's why he's coming to find her!"</p><p>"Get your shoes and wallet," Bosco spoke firmly, seeing that John was becoming anxious about Warrick to the point where he might relapse in his illness. "Let's go to the bank and put that check in."</p><p>John sighed, but nodded and obediently gathered his things, including his diabetes bag and jacket, "David, Ellie, keep an eye on Mikey and Maritza," Bosco called out. "If you'll excuse us."</p><p>Once Bosco and John were gone, Sully sighed, "Don't mind John; he's protective of his mother," he explained in a quiet voice. "Yelina, if you want me to go look for Ray Junior for you, I will…"</p><p>Yelina sighed and hugged Sully as tears filled her eyes, "There's a nationwide Amber Alert out for him, Officer Sullivan," Mac explained calmly. "I promise we'll notify you when Raymond is found."</p><p>A wail filled the air and Sully released Yelina, "I'll get Nicolas," he spoke gently. "I love you."</p><p>"I hope you will have some protection for Danielle," Yelina spoke softly. "I don't know exactly what she went through in her past, but this fellow seems desperate to find her. Please tell me you will."</p><p>Mac nodded as he reached for his radio, "I'm arranging that now," he promised sincerely.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sound of footsteps approaching her room woke Emily and she hurriedly reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a taser that her husband had brought her for when she was alone, "I have a taser, so show yourselves," Emily spoke coldly as she slowly sat up. "I'm an officer of the law."</p><p>Silence filled the hallway and Greg came into view with his hands up, "It's just me and Horatio, Detective Speedle," he said anxiously, seeing her angry expression. "Horatio's just making a phone call."</p><p>"You have no idea what it's like being here alone," Emily spoke softly, lowering the taser.</p><p>Greg shook his head, "Um, I have some bad news," he spoke softly. "Warrick…Warrick escaped with the help of Ray Caine and some other guys including Ivan Sarnoff. We came to see if he came for you…"</p><p>Emily sighed wearily and returned the taser to the drawer, "They want to release me soon, but Jesse has to stay here," she spoke in a tired voice. "He's doing well, but he's taking time reaching milestones."</p><p>Greg nodded, not saying anything, "Las Vegas keeps bugging me to come back and I'm not sure I want to," he spoke quietly, coming into the room. "Catherine attacked Sara and hurt her really badly."</p><p>Emily frowned and sighed, "It was my recommendation that Catherine be let go after she saw me to try and save her job," she spoke in a tired voice. "Greg, I can tell…part of you misses Vegas…."</p><p>"Part of me does, but part of me also has flashbacks about what happened in the desert," Greg confessed quietly. "Jenny…she's so understanding and says she's willing to come with me…"</p><p>Emily nodded, as Jenny had confided in her that she was willing to follow Greg anywhere with Jessica because he was such an amazing guy, "You don't have to make a decision right now," she replied.</p><p>Just then, Horatio entered the room, "Hello," he spoke calmly. "I had a phone call, my apologies."</p><p>Emily sighed, "Greg told me what happened," she spoke quietly. "At the prison…"</p><p>"Ray somehow arranged all of this and I don't know how, but he started off by hacking Ryan's bank account through information given to him by Warrick Brown," Horatio spoke, taking a seat by the bed.</p><p>Emily frowned, "Ryan's money is gone?" she replied in an upset voice. "Because of Ray?"</p><p>Horatio nodded, "Ryan tried to apply for overtime, but I told him to focus on his health and I will personally ensure that he is reimbursed," he spoke calmly. "When Warrick and the others are found…"</p><p>Emily suddenly noticed a look of discontent cross Horatio's face, "What is it?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Speed has been taking a lot of days off lately and I wanted to know if he was all right?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice, looking at her. "I assumed it was to visit you, but I don't see him here at all…"</p><p>Emily sighed, "You'll either find him at home or at the Family Center in Calle Ocho," she replied in a tired voice, feeling upset that Tim had been skipping work. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I take full responsibility."</p><p>Horatio gave Emily a confused look, "Ever since the court shooting, Tim has been nervous about being around the lab in case something else happens," Emily explained softly. "He remembers when he was shot and all those memories came back because I was shot. He doesn't want to appear weak in front of any of you, so he stays at home with the kids. Tim's afraid you'll judge him for what happened to him."</p><p>"That's not true, but I may need to tell him that personally," Horatio replied in a concerned voice.</p><p>Emily yawned and nodded, "And it sounds like you need to get some rest," Horatio spoke kindly. "I've got Calleigh, Jesse, and Natalia working today while Bobby is off because BJ was released from the hospital today. Once Natalia is off, he'll come in and work tonight to help Walter out."</p><p>Nodding, Emily closed her eyes, "Mister Sanders, I have uniforms coming to protect Eric and Emily, but they are stuck in traffic," Horatio spoke quietly. "Can you stay here until they arrive and then come?"</p><p>Swallowing hard, Greg nodded, silently promising to protect his fiance's aunt as much as he could.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Desert Palm Hospital - Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Sara, I have a surprise for you," Sara, who had been sleeping, suddenly heard a soft voice say.</p><p>Sara opened her eyes and sighed tiredly, smiling sadly when she saw Grissom and Betty standing there with Gregory and Danielle in carriers, "Danielle was found this morning by Nick and she's fine," Grissom spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you want me to hold her close to you so you can feel better?"</p><p>Nodding, Sara sighed and gently stroked Danielle's face when Grissom brought her close, "I've made a decision, Gil, and you're not going to like it," Sara spoke softly. "I've decided to take an indefinite leave from the Crime Lab to recover and spend time with Gregory and Danielle. I know we're short on…"</p><p>"Ecklie's rushing Morgan's paperwork," Grissom replied softly. "I expected you to take leave."</p><p>Sara gave Grissom a look, "I'm not sure I can come back after my sick leave is over," she spoke softly.</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I expected that too," he admitted. "What happened should not have happened."</p><p>"Please don't expect me to forgive Catherine, because I can't," Sara replied. "She tried to kill me and she tried to hurt our children. Whatever is going on between her and Rick should have stayed in Miami."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "Sam Braun beat Rick up and Rick is in the hospital," he spoke quietly.</p><p>Sara scoffed, but said nothing, "Once I'm physically recovered, I'm going to see if I can get some counselling because my mind is just reeling," she spoke quietly. "I can understand why Greg left."</p><p>"Ecklie's been pushing him to come back," Grissom spoke softly. "Promising him field work."</p><p>Sara again scoffed and turned her attention to silently enjoying her family's company.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Bosco asked in a calm voice as he and John emerged from the bank after putting John's cheque in an account he had opened once he started university. "Are you less upset?"</p><p>John sighed, "I'm sorry for getting upset, but I remember those days and I just can't believe Warrick would expect help from my mom in avoiding the law," he spoke quietly. "He used to be different."</p><p>Bosco shrugged, "From what I know of the guy, he used to gamble on and off the job and also took shortcuts in his work," he replied calmly. "He's not the type of guy I'd consider a role model. "</p><p>John, however, wasn't listening as his eye had caught the sight of blood on the ground and he found himself following after it, "There's a trail of blood," he spoke quietly. "This seems really weird…"</p><p>Bosco frowned and joined him, his eyes going wide when he saw John standing over a body and a rolling suitcase in the alley, "Dad, this lady's not breathing and her pants are all bloody," John said anxiously.</p><p>Quickly pulling his cell-phone out, Bosco watched as John quietly began to administer CPR and found himself relieved when she started breathing, "Dad, this is Catherine Willows," John spoke anxiously, suddenly recognizing her. "I recognize her from the past and I have no idea why she's here…"</p><p>Within half an hour, uniformed police, CSI's, and paramedics were all at the alleyway and it was cordoned off by police tape. Catherine had been whisked into an ambulance and was being checked out, as it was unusual that she was bleeding and barely responsive, but seemed to have no wounds.</p><p>"John Boscorelli, you keep saving people and we're going to have to name a precinct after you," Chief Sinclair, who had been observing the Crime Lab's work more closely since the incident with Stella, said as he approached Bosco and John. "I thought you were under orders to take it easy for a while?"</p><p>Mac silently approached the group, wanting to know the answer, "I was sent money from this Ryan Wolfe guy for saving his life and my dad took me to the bank so I could put it in my account," John replied in a tired voice, feeling worn down from the day's events. "Are my mom and sister…?"</p><p>"NYPD sent a guard detail to them, yes," Mac replied calmly. "What made you find Catherine?"</p><p>John sighed, "I was getting a little tired from the walk to the bank and I looked at the ground," he explained in a tired voice. "I saw the blood and began following it until I ran into Catherine. I saw that she wasn't breathing and so I did CPR like my mom taught me. I know I contaminated evidence…"</p><p>"You saved her life and I'm sure she'll want to thank you when she wakes up," Mac cut him off gently, giving him a small grin. "I want you to go home and get some rest. I'll call if we need to talk again."</p><p>Bosco nodded and silently hustled John back to the apartment as quickly as he could, ignoring Sully as he watched TV with David, Ellie, Michael, and Maritza, "Bosco?" Sully asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Um, we came across this woman bleeding in an alley and she was Catherine Willows," John spoke shakily before anyone could stop him. "I ended up using CPR to save her and I hope she's okay."</p><p>Sully paled, "Catherine Willows?" he asked in a concerned voice. "The one who held you hostage?"</p><p>John nodded and sighed anxiously as tears filled his eyes, "Um, I should get some tea," he said anxiously.</p><p>Sully got up and helped John get some green tea from the fridge, "It was good of you to help Catherine out," he spoke calmly. "I know she tried to hurt you, but you rose above it and contained your hurt."</p><p>"It's hard seeing people from the past," John admitted, calming as he drank his tea. "Really hard."</p><p>Realizing that John was still shaken over hearing about Warrick's threat against his mother, Bosco sighed patiently, "Look, if that Warrick guy comes after your mother, I will protect her and all of you with every fibre of my being," Bosco spoke firmly. "He's a dirty cop and I hate him for trying to come up here."</p><p>John finished his tea and silently retreated to his and David's bedroom, "I'm going to lie down with the door open," he spoke quietly, tired from the day. "Mac said that Mom and Emily have a guard…"</p><p>Sully silently handed Bosco a letter, "By the way, Bosco, you got this," he whispered. "From Miami."</p><p>Deeply confused, Bosco tore open the letter and found that Tara Price was demanding custody of Maritza once she was out of prison because she thought that the Boscorelli family was unfit. The letter said that Tara was aware of Danielle's attempts to adopt Maritza as her own, but that it wasn't going to work and that they would lose.</p><p>As Bosco read the letter over and over, he couldn't help but wonder if she was involved in Warrick's escape from prison. Tara hinted that she had been working as a trustee and that she arranged for certain people to get out of prison in exchange for the daughter that was rightfully hers. The letter also included very graphic reminders of what they had been through. Bosco fought the urge to vomit as he hurried over to the phone in the kitchen.</p><p>"Bosco, what is it?" Sully asked in a concerned voice, noticing the expression on Bosco's face.</p><p>Ignoring Sully, Bosco dialled 9-1-1, "This is Maurice Boscorelli," he spoke shakily. "I need to report a crime."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please read and review!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Shadows of Death - April 26, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>April 26</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…Vegas has left the ball entirely in our court concerning this case, so I'd like to wait until she wakes to talk to her," Catherine heard a voice speak in a quiet tone. "What's her condition so far, Doctor?"</p><p>Catherine opened her eyes and tried to speak, but immediately found a tube down her throat, "Doctor, I think your patient is awake," she suddenly heard another voice say. "She looks terrified."</p><p>Unfamiliar faces filled her view, "Catherine, hi, I'm Doctor Fields," a man said kindly. "You've been very sick for the past several days, but you were found by a very good young man and his father and you're going to make a full recovery. I can get the tube out if you do exactly as I tell you to do, all right?"</p><p>Soon enough, the tube was gone and Catherine found herself staring at Mac, Dr. Fields, Kim, Lindsay, and Chief Sinclair, "…Where am I?" she said in a faint, shaky voice. "I feel sore and cloudy."</p><p>"You're at the Angel of Mercy Hospital in Manhattan," Mac explained softly. "You were found five days ago passed out in an alley, bleeding to death. John Boscorelli and his father found you there."</p><p>Catherine frowned, "What happened to me?" she asked in a tired voice. "I'm pregnant and…"</p><p>"It was an ectopic pregnancy and it was removed," Dr. Fields spoke softly. "As were other things…"</p><p>Catherine's eyes widened in shock, "The surgeon had to do a full hysterectomy due to the amount of bleeding," Dr. Fields spoke in a quiet voice, sighing patiently. "You would have died otherwise."</p><p>"Rick…he never knew," Catherine spoke weakly, tears filling her eyes. "I was so scared to tell him because we decided to not have any more after the twins and Lindsey's had issues lately. I guess I won't be able to tell him because Sara probably pressed charges and I'll be headed to jail now…"</p><p>Chief Sinclair sighed, "LVPD has decided to let us handle the situation you created, ma'am," he spoke in a formal voice. "Medical testing has shown that your pregnancy may have altered your mental health."</p><p>Mac sighed patiently, seeing that Catherine was now devastated, "We can arrange for you to speak to Rick later on, but I think you should rest for now," he spoke quietly. "We want to let you regain your health before we decide what to do. There will be an officer outside if you need anything…"</p><p>"Can…can I thank that kid and his father?" Catherine asked tiredly. "I'd like to thank them…"</p><p>Mac paused, "I'll ask them," he replied, wondering what John Boscorelli's reaction to that would be.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nicky, you shouldn't go alone," Jillian Stokes spoke anxiously as she followed Nick through Greg's house, watching as Nick packed a duffel for his hospital say. "I can wake Parker up and take you."</p><p>Nick sighed, "Mama, I appreciate it, but I already called a cab," he replied in a tired voice.</p><p>"I didn't tell Derek like you asked, but I did tell your father," Jillian spoke quietly. "He'll be looking after Derek and the ranch while I'm gone and he hopes that you get through the surgery okay…"</p><p>Nick looked at his anxious mother, "Mama, I don't blame Derek for what happened to me in New York in Miami because he was sick and couldn't think clearly," he replied patiently. "How's he doing?"</p><p>"Physically, he's doing a lot better," Jillian explained softly. "He's coming to terms with what he did while sick and he insisted on using some of his inheritance to send money to Jenny for Jessica anonymously and if that child in New York belongs to him too, he'll send money up there. He also wants to apologize and repay Lieutenant Caine, but the Lieutenant has already said that's unnecessary."</p><p>Nick nodded just as there was a knock at the door, "That must be the cab," he said anxiously.</p><p>Jillian sighed as Nick went over to the door and opened it, frowning when he saw Grissom on the stoop, "Morning, Grissom," he said in a tired voice. "I hope Ecklie didn't suddenly pull my sick leave."</p><p>"No, I'm your taxi," Grissom spoke calmly. "I don't work until tonight, so I have some time since my mother's living at my house and looking after my kids. I figured you needed the support."</p><p>Nick didn't say anything and Jillian silently zipped his duffel up, "I'll come by after I take Parker to school," Jillian spoke softly, kissing Nick's cheek. "Just focus on doing what the doctor says."</p><p>Murmuring a quiet thank you, Nick followed Grissom out to his vehicle, "By the way, one of the cops who were fired for that party in Bed-Stuy assaulted a superior and New York wants to take care of that first before the trial about the party," Grissom said calmly. "Your part will probably be in June…"</p><p>"Then I can take Parker," Nick spoke softly. "Maybe we can visit his grandmother."</p><p>Grissom nodded as they got into the vehicle, "For now, just focus on today," he spoke calmly.</p><p>Nodding, Nick buckled his seatbelt and tried not to think what would happen if he had cancer.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ray Jr. yawned as he continued walking down the street from the station where the bus had dropped him off. He had nothing but his wallet with school ID and cash, cash he had managed to swipe from his father's wallet while in Miami. He hadn't been able to use his right arm since the incident at the prison and so he had been using his left arm to take buses from Miami to New York for the last few days.</p><p>The streets were still quiet and all Ray knew that his mother was here and remarried to a retired cop, according to what his father had said. His father had heard that his mother had remarried and was angry, jealous, and fully intended to seek revenge after he finished paying debts to Ivan Sarnoff.</p><p>As Ray Jr. walked, he suddenly noticed a precinct nearby and he knew that his mother was most likely still a cop and she might be there. After taking abuse from his father for so long, he needed his mother.</p><p>Ignoring the pain in his arm, Ray Jr. silently entered the precinct and looked around, hoping to find his mother, "…Bosco should be in later this morning if you need to talk to him about time off with your girlfriend, Sergeant Davis," he heard a casual voice say as Flack and Ty entered his view.</p><p>"Hey, can someone help me find my mom?" Ray Jr. called out to them. "She lives in New York."</p><p>Ty looked concerned, but Flack walked over to Ray Jr. and quickly frowned when he noticed bruises on Ray Jr.'s neck and that Ray Jr. was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a jacket that seemed too big for him.</p><p>"I'm Detective Flack," Flack spoke kindly, smiling at Ray Jr. "Who's your mom?"</p><p>Ray Jr. sighed tiredly, "Her name's Yelina," he spoke quietly. "She got married last October…"</p><p>Ty's eyes widened as he realized that this was Yelina's missing son and the stepson that Sully had expressed a wish to know, "How'd you get up here?" Flack asked quietly. "Last we heard, you were with your dad at a prison in Miami and you ran away because there was a violent fight…"</p><p>"I stole money from my dad and took a lot of buses," Ray Jr. spoke quietly, reaching into his pocket with his left hand, which was awkward for him, and getting his wallet. "My school card is in there."</p><p>Ty frowned, "Why are you using your left hand to get in your right pocket?" he asked.</p><p>Ray Jr. eyeballed Ty nervously and didn't say anything, "You look injured," Flack commented, noting that the boy was afraid of Ty. "Can you tell me your name? I might be able to help you find your mom."</p><p>"Raymond," Ray Jr. replied softly. "My dad pulled on my right arm and it's hurt ever since."</p><p>Flack nodded, "Would you let me take you to the hospital?" he asked calmly. "Sergeant Davis won't hurt you and while I sit with you, Sergeant Davis is going to call your mom. Would that be okay with you?"</p><p>Ray Jr. nodded and exhaled before suddenly collapsing at Flack's feet from sheer exhaustion.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bed-Stuy, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Joey Doherty asked his dad as he walked alongside him and Camille, who was in a stroller. "Mommy usually takes me to school and takes Camille for a walk…"</p><p>Jimmy sighed heavily as they passed the space where Danielle's old house had once been, but was now just a patch of land. Danielle still owned the land, but she hadn't wanted to do anything with it because she felt it would insult his memory to build something over the land where he had been murdered.</p><p>That day, however, Jimmy noticed that there were rough looking black and Hispanic men standing in front of the property, "…This is the address that I thought she had," the black man said nervously.</p><p>"That Danielle chick is slippery," one of the Hispanics said. "Warrick, seriously, what is…?"</p><p>Realizing that the men were looking for Danielle, Jimmy quickly ducked into the nearby firehouse and went for the phone. He dialled Bosco's number and waited, hoping someone would answer.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"The higher-ups are going to talk to Miami prison officials about the letter that Doctor Price sent me, but there's really nothing else that can be done right now," Bosco spoke in a tired voice as he sat on the living room couch, watching as Danielle fed Maritza a bottle. She'll get restricted on sending any more mail due to the graphic nature of what she sent me, but as far as her request for custody…"</p><p>Danielle sighed, "I'm not legally Maritza's mother and Doctor Price has been stalling my adoption attempts by saying you'll be incompetent to raise her if something happens to me," she spoke in a quiet, sorrowful voice. "All we can do, Maurice, is do our best to take care of her as long as we're allowed."</p><p>Just then, there was a knock at the door and Bosco scoffed as he stood up to get it, frowning when he saw Danny at the door, "Detective Messer, what is it?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Um, this is your info for that hearing you have concerning Officer Mattaroski's assault on you," Danny spoke anxiously, handing Bosco a manila envelope. "The hearing will be pretty soon, so…"</p><p>Danielle suddenly came to the door holding Maritza, having overheard Danny, "Hearing?" she asked.</p><p>"I was at the precinct and Mattaroski started commenting on my experience and grabbed hold of me," Bosco explained in a quiet voice. "Detective Taylor had him arrested and I pressed charges, but…"</p><p>Danielle sighed irritably as the phone rang, "We'll discuss this later," she replied in an upset voice.</p><p>"I take it she didn't know," Danny spoke anxiously, watching Danielle answer the phone.</p><p>There was silence and Danielle suddenly swore loudly before throwing the cordless across the room on to the couch, "Jimmy just phoned and said that Warrick Brown and bunch of Hispanic guys are at my old house in Bed-Stuy looking for me," she growled angrily. "I'm going to kill Grissom once I finish feeding Maritza. I don't know how Warrick knew where I lived, but that information was kept under wraps…"</p><p>Danny frowned, "Warrick Brown is in New York looking for you?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"What is all the shouting out here?" Sully asked as he suddenly came out of his master bedroom.</p><p>Danielle scoffed, swore, and took Maritza back to her small bedroom, "Warrick's in the city looking for her," Bosco spoke in an irritated voice as the phone rang again while on the couch. "Sully…"</p><p>Sully hurried over to the phone and answered it, "Hello?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Who is this?"</p><p>There were sounds of talking and Sully suddenly froze, "Yelina!" he called out anxiously.</p><p>Yelina came out of their bedroom, "What is it?" she asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"NYPD's on the phone for you," Sully spoke in a shocked voice. "About Ray Junior."</p><p>Yelina snatched the phone from Sully with a shaking hand, "This is Yelina," she quavered.</p><p>For a few moments, Yelina was silent and then she suddenly started to cry, "Ray Junior took buses to New York and he's in the hospital," she spoke anxiously, covering the phone. "He's alive…"</p><p>Sully embraced Yelina and held her as Danielle came back into the living room, "Um, I need to go for a walk," Danielle spoke in a quiet voice. "The whole Warrick thing just…I need some space."</p><p>"It's not a good idea for you to go around alone if Warrick's looking for you," Danny spoke firmly.</p><p>Danielle sighed, "The idiot was in love with me and always offering to babysit the kids in hopes that I'd go out with him," she spoke in a tired voice. "His reaction when I rejected him…I don't wish to discuss."</p><p>Bosco frowned, sensing that Danielle was hiding something, "Wait…he's how Edward found out where you were," he reasoned, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I thought that was Catherine's deal…"</p><p>"That case is officially unsolved with multiple theories," Danielle spoke quietly.</p><p>Bosco gave Danielle a look, "How badly did Warrick hurt you?" he asked in a stern voice.</p><p>"I'm not discussing it here," Danielle spoke firmly. "That case file is in Las Vegas."</p><p>Danny frowned, but didn't say anything as Danielle turned to Yelina, "I have something I need to do, so I can take you to see Ray Junior," Danielle spoke quietly. "It might be better for him to just see you at first."</p><p>Sully nodded, but Bosco didn't agree, "Danielle, what is going on?" Bosco asked sternly.</p><p>"I want to talk to Catherine," Danielle spoke softly. "I want to go while the kids are still sleeping."</p><p>Bosco looked concerned, "When I get home, I promise we'll sit down and I'll explain things," Danielle spoke softly, giving her husband a kind look. "Catherine…as many bad things as she's done, she helped me out of a jam many years ago and she was discreet about it. Let's just say Warrick and a gun…"</p><p>"That scar on your abdomen," Bosco spoke quietly, his expression somber. "It was from him…"</p><p>Danny's eyes widened, "I owe Catherine and I'm going to do my best to help her now," Danielle spoke in a quiet voice. "I know she might not be awake yet, but I'd like to talk to her all the same."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Police Department/Crime Lab - Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Is there any good reason you dragged me out of bed and made me come down here when I'm supposed to be on sick leave, Robert?" Rick said in a stern voice as he slowly followed Robert off the elevator on to the Crime Lab floor. "I appreciate you housing us, but I am really not working…"</p><p>Robert sighed heavily, "I have no idea, Rick, but I was told that my uncle needed to talk to you," he replied patiently as he turned to face Rick. "He wouldn't have asked that you come in if it…"</p><p>"Catherine's been missing six days and both my kids are freaking out about it," Rick snarled, clearly out of patience. "If she was found dead, I'm going to sue everyone who was involved in the investigation."</p><p>Robert nodded, as he hadn't been allowed to participate in the investigation due to his relation to Catherine, "Sergeant Stetler, hello," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice as she approached them.</p><p>"Where's Horatio?" Rick asked in a cross voice. "It's only so long before the pain meds wear off."</p><p>Calleigh sighed, "Horatio's in his office and he'll be down in a few moments, but you're welcome to wait in the lounge," she replied, sighing at Rick's bandages and casted arm. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Duquesne, get me Horatio right now or I <em>will</em> blow the whistle on your and Delko's relationship to the chief and I mean it," Rick growled, clearly out of patience. "I've overlooked your little fling for…"</p><p>Pain shot through Rick's healing wounds and he doubled over, prompting Bobby to help him sit on a nearby chair, "He's just on the phone," Calleigh spoke softly, choosing to ignore Rick's comment because she knew what he was currently going through. "I'm sorry you were asked to come here…"</p><p>Footsteps filled the hallway, "I could hear shouting from my office," Horatio spoke as he approached and saw Rick sitting in a chair looking angry and exhausted. "Rick, thank you for coming in and Bobby, thank you for driving him in on your day off. I know you're anxious about Catherine and I…"</p><p>"Please cut the crap, Horatio," Rick spoke in a grumpy voice. "Tell me what you know."</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I got a call from the NYPD this morning and Catherine's currently a patient at Angel of Mercy Hospital in New York City," he explained quietly. "She's been there for the last several days…"</p><p>Rick frowned, "She wasn't sick or anything," he spoke in a confused voice. "What was she…?"</p><p>"Catherine almost died from an ectopic pregnancy," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "I've been trying to contact Las Vegas to see if they knew anything about her condition and how it may have affected…"</p><p>Rick's eyes went wide, he stood up, and marched down to the offices, prompting Horatio, Rick, and Robert to follow after him, "Six days after the fact is when you choose to tell me that my wife and the mother to my children almost died!" Rick shouted angrily, glaring daggers at Horatio. "I need a phone."</p><p>Horatio silently took his cell out, "I wasn't informed about Catherine's location until today, Rick," he replied quietly, knowing Rick had a right to be angry. "Your office is still under renovation…"</p><p>"I suggest you get both New York and Las Vegas on the phone right now," Rick growled. "I'm refusing to allow Catherine to be charged over something she did when she was mentally compromised. We didn't want any more kids after the twins because of how it affected her mental health. Get me a phone…"</p><p>Horatio silently looked at Calleigh, "Calleigh, please set up a conference call with the Las Vegas and New York Crime Labs for thirty minutes from now," he spoke calmly. "Rick, sit down and take a breath…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Catherine, there's someone here to see you," Catherine heard a kind voice say.</p><p>Catherine opened her eyes and saw Lindsay and Danielle, "Hey," Danielle spoke softly as she silently sat at Catherine's bedside. "I thought I'd come visit an old friend. What you did for me back in Vegas…"</p><p>"Warrick shot you after you refused his advances," Catherine spoke weakly, thinking back to when she had helped Danielle. "I know you never wanted to press charges, but you should have…"</p><p>Danielle nodded and sighed, "I heard you were here and I want to help you," she spoke softly.</p><p>"I went nuts and tried to hurt your son," Catherine spoke weakly. "I hurt others…"</p><p>Danielle sighed, "John saved you from bleeding to death," she spoke softly. "He's been through so much that I'm not sure he remembers Warrick shooting me, but I remember it and I know you do…"</p><p>Catherine nodded tiredly, "It's one thing I never told Sackheim," she spoke softly. "Not anyone."</p><p>"I know you'll be here for a while to recover, but is there anything I can do for you while you're here?" Danielle asked softly, stunning Lindsay. "I've got some time and I'd like to help if I can…"</p><p>Catherine sighed, "Rick should know," she spoke softly, wincing as she exhaled. "And Grissom…"</p><p>"I have a few things to say to Grissom anyway," Danielle spoke softly. "Warrick's looking for me."</p><p>Catherine looked horrified and Lindsay quietly got her phone out, "An old colleague of mine phoned me earlier and said Warrick was in Bed-Stuy with a bunch of guys," Danielle spoke quietly.</p><p>A yawn escaped from Catherine's lips, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "The meds make me tired."</p><p>"I'll come visit again soon," Danielle promised softly, standing up. "Thank you again."</p><p>Lindsay followed Danielle from the room, "My Emily may be losing her hearing and I did not need this news about Warrick," Danielle spoke sadly pulling out her phone. "I guess it's time I called Vegas."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The surgical waiting room was quiet and Grissom found the silence comforting because he could think about his family, both at the Lab and at home. Nick's mother had gotten Parker off to school, but she had then phoned and said that the fridge was empty and she was going to go shopping for them.</p><p>As Grissom sat there, silently reading a book about entomology that he had brought from his office to pass time waiting for Nick, his phone went off, "<em>Grissom, this is Conrad</em>," a voice spoke into the phone as soon as he answered it. "<em>Miami just called and we just got an earful from Lieutenant Caine and Sergeant Stetler for not disclosing Catherine's location to Miami. There's a conference call in 20 minutes</em>."</p><p>"Conrad, you'll have to handle it because I'm still at the hospital waiting on Nick," Grissom replied, shocked that his superiors thought it would be a good idea to withhold information about Catherine.</p><p>There was a sigh as Brass suddenly entered the room, "Gil, I got a call," he whispered anxiously. "Danielle Boscorelli called and said that Warrick Brown is in New York looking for her…"</p><p>Grissom frowned, "<em>Excuse me, did I just hear what I thought I heard</em>?" Ecklie asked sharply.</p><p>"About Warrick being in New York?" Grissom replied worriedly. "Yes, Conrad."</p><p>Swearing loudly, Ecklie hung up and Grissom looked at Brass, who was carrying a folder that dated back several years, "As soon as I heard from Danielle, I dug through the old case files and found this," Brass spoke apologetically. "Danielle made Catherine and I swear never to tell anyone, but…"</p><p>Grissom took the folder and frowned when he read the report stating that Warrick had made advances on Danielle Sullivan, been refused, and had shot her in retaliation after following her home after work one day, "Jim, why wasn't I told about this before?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I should…"</p><p>"You and I both know Danielle had a lot of trust issues," Brass gently reminded him.</p><p>Grissom sighed, "I was the head of CSI back then and Catherine was the sole female CSI, so I thought it best to handle it quietly," Brass spoke softly. "She didn't press charges against Warrick at the time…"</p><p>"She could still do that now if she wanted," Grissom spoke grimly. "I'd support that."</p><p>Brass nodded, "By the way, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "I thought Sara was home?"</p><p>"Nick's having biopsies done because odd results turned up on tests he had about all that crap he went through in New York and Miami months ago," Grissom replied. "He wanted to keep it private."</p><p>Brass looked concerned, "Nicky's got a kid that'll be six in a few months," he replied worriedly.</p><p>Just then, a male doctor wearing green scrubs poked his head into the waiting room, "Is anyone here for Nick Stokes?" he asked in a kind voice, seeing Grissom and Brass. "Are you two here for him?"</p><p>"Yes," Grissom replied as he set the book in his bag and stood up. "How did the biopsies go?"</p><p>Dr. Wylie sighed patiently, "I got the necessary amounts for testing, but Nick did not respond to the anaesthetic so well and vomited several times in Recovery," he explained. "His blood pressure also dropped several times and while he's being moved to a room, we want to keep him overnight."</p><p>"Is he allowed visitors?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice, wondering what he would tell Jillian.</p><p>Dr. Wylie nodded and silently led Grissom and Brass out of the waiting room and down the hall to a patient room, "Nick is very weak from vomiting and the low blood pressure, so make sure he rests as much as possible," he explained quietly. "I took biopsies of masses in his thyroid, his lymph nodes, his abdomen, his legs, his prostate, and his testicles, so I expect that he'll be sore for several days."</p><p>Brass cringed, but Grissom silently made his way into the room and saw that Nick was asleep in bed sporting IV lines in both hands and a bandage on his neck. Nick suddenly frowned in his sleep.</p><p>"Who's there?" Nick spoke in a faint, groggy voice, wrinkling his nose. "Air…smells funny."</p><p>Grissom sniffed the air, but smelled nothing odd, "…Greggo, if I have cancer and die, I want you and Jenny to raise Parker for me cause you're good with kids," Nick spoke groggily, tears filling his closed eyes. "I wish you'd come back for good because I'm just getting so tired and life needs to slow down…"</p><p>Taken aback by Nick's words, Grissom silently lingered near the door and let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Jillian Stokes coming down the hallway, "I just heard Nicky got out of surgery," she said.</p><p>"Doctor Wylie said that Nick threw up a lot in Recovery because of the anaesthetic and that his blood pressure is low," Grissom spoke quietly. "They took biopsies of masses in his thyroid, his lymph nodes, his abdomen, his legs, his prostate, and his testicles and Doctor Wylie wants to keep him tonight."</p><p>Jillian nodded, "If you want to stay with Nick, I can take Parker," Grissom offered softly. "He'll be able to help me entertain my babies so my wife can rest. I know you're extremely worried about Nick."</p><p>"Nicky made a list of people who can get Parker from school," Jillian spoke nervously.</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I'm on that list," he replied patiently. "Let Nick know when he wakes."</p><p>Nodding, Jillian silently entered the room as Grissom left to get back to his responsibilities.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"The conference call is set up," Calleigh spoke quietly as she left the room where Robert and a highly aggravated Rick were seated next to a video monitor. "Are you sure Stetler should be here?"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "No, but I'm not planning on aggravating the man any more today," he replied in a concerned voice. "He's extremely angry at both LVPD and NYPD and there's not much I can…"</p><p>A ding filled the air and Horatio turned just in time to see Tim come off of the elevator dressed for work, "I haven't seen him in a while," Calleigh commented, looking at Tim. "He looks tired."</p><p>Horatio silently made his way over to Tim, "Hello there, Speed," he spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Look, H, if you want to fire me for my sporadic hours, okay," Tim spoke in a tired voice.</p><p>Horatio looked surprised and Tim sighed, "Emily mentioned that she talked to you when you and Greg went to see her about Warrick escaping," Tim explained softly. "It was bad enough when she was shot, but then to know that he escaped with information and money stolen from Ryan…"</p><p>"It brought back the memories of when you were shot," Horatio replied in a patient voice.</p><p>Tim sighed softly, "I sort of hid from the world because I kept feeling panicked and sick," he spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "I would always tell Emily where I was, but I just needed space to deal with stuff."</p><p>Horatio nodded, "Emily…she was there when I got shot and she knew all my ups and downs, so she just told me to do what I needed to do and she'd write me a note," Tim replied, reaching into his pocket.</p><p>"I appreciate this," Horatio replied as Tim handed him the note. "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Tim sighed, "As well as I can, but Ryan needed a ride to work," he explained. "Sofia's unavailable."</p><p>Horatio frowned, "Ryan…Ryan came to work?" he replied worriedly. "He's still doing chemo."</p><p>Tim shrugged as Ryan came off the elevator, "Mister Wolfe, I'd like you to stick close to the lab today if you're going to insist on working," Horatio spoke calmly. "Sergeant Stetler came in and found out that Catherine is in New York and he's quite upset. I promise you that I'm still working on getting…"</p><p>"I was planning to," Ryan replied quietly. "I came to help with the investigation against Warrick."</p><p>Horatio looked thoughtful, "Speed, work with Ryan and keep me in the loop," he replied, checking his watch. "I have a conference call to sit in on, but I will talk to you both afterwards, all right?"</p><p>Leaving Tim and Ryan to their work, Horatio returned to the video room and sighed as both Mac Taylor and Ecklie appeared on the screens, "You idiots both have a lot of explaining to do," Rick snarled. "You kept me in the dark about Catherine's whereabouts and I find out she almost died! You sons of…!"</p><p>"Rick," Robert spoke gently. "I know you're upset, but this cannot be good for your health."</p><p>Horatio sighed patiently, "I know Catherine isn't currently fit to travel, but I would like her to come back to Miami if she wishes to once she's well," Rick spoke coldly. "Or are you idiots going to charge her?"</p><p>Ecklie shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "<em>I don't know what to tell you</em>," he replied nervously. "<em>I</em>…"</p><p>"<em>Hi there, Conrad</em>," a voice suddenly spoke. "<em>Am I late to the party?</em>"</p><p>Ecklie sighed as Grissom came into the picture, "<em>Conrad, Brass brought something to my attention that we need to discuss</em>," Grissom spoke anxiously. "I<em>t involves Catherine and may get her leniency…"</em></p><p>The Vegas call suddenly dropped and Rick frowned, "What was that about?" he asked tiredly.</p><p>Mac's phone suddenly rang and Mac quickly answered it, "Taylor," he spoke calmly.</p><p>There was silence as Mac listened to Lindsay tell him about what she observed between Danielle Boscorelli and Catherine at the hospital. The New York screen suddenly went black.</p><p>Rick scoffed, slowly got up, and left the room in silence, "I'm going to run Rick back to the house," Robert spoke in a quiet voice. "When he gets quiet like that, it means he's in pain and tired."</p><p>"Tell Natalia hello," Horatio spoke calmly. "I know she's there with the boys today."</p><p>Robert nodded and left the room to catch up to Rick, prompting Horatio to go find Tim and Ryan.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of Ray Jr. laying in a hospital bed asleep, sporting a cast on his right arm and IV's all over his body prompted Yelina to gasp softly, "Detective, Raymond had surgery for his arm and he's also being treated for malnutrition and dehydration," Flack explained, seeing her. "He also had broken ribs."</p><p>"His father was abusive to him and to me," Yelina replied coldly. "That is why we divorced."</p><p>Flack nodded and led Yelina into the room, "Ray," Yelina spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Ray Jr. opened his eyes and he sighed sleepily, "Mom," he spoke in a groggy voice. "I found you."</p><p>Yelina smiled and sat beside his bed, gently stroking his cheek, "Oh, Ray," she whispered.</p><p>Ray Jr. yawned and closed his eyes, "I'm so tired," he mumbled. "Hey, where's my new dad at?"</p><p>Yelina looked stunned, as she hadn't overly been sure if Ray Jr. would accept her new marriage and her husband had offered to stay with Nicolas so to make the transition easier on all of them. When he heard no response, Ray Jr. opened his eyes again and as he looked towards his mother, he froze.</p><p>"Hi," Ray Jr. spoke quietly, his eyes on the door and ignoring Flack. "Are you my new dad?"</p><p>Yelina and Flack turned to see Sully come into the room holding Nicolas, "Hi," Sully said kindly.</p><p>"Mom, I didn't know you could have more kids after me?" Ray Jr. spoke in a weak voice.</p><p>Sully came over to the bed and set Nicolas down next to Ray Jr., "My name is John Sullivan and I can be your dad if you want," he explained in a quiet voice. "This is Nicolas and he's your little brother."</p><p>Nicolas made some noises and smiled at Ray Jr., "Ohh, he's cute," Ray Jr. spoke weakly.</p><p>Sully sighed, "Those crazy guys are looking for someone named Danielle," Ray Jr. spoke softly.</p><p>Flack frowned and silently excused himself to talk to Ty, who was standing in the hallway, "I know, but the police also know and they will do what they can to help," Sully replied encouragingly. "Danielle is my daughter and I'm married to your mom, so Danielle is technically your big sister now."</p><p>As Sully, Yelina, Ray Jr., and Nicolas continued to spend time together, Flack and Ty stood in the hallway, both of them discussing how they could keep Danielle safe from Warrick and his seedy friends.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"That Walsh guy at the Bed-Stuy firehouse better not have been screwing with us, Brown," Ivan snarled as he, Warrick, a reluctant Ray, and several other goons, rode through the streets of Manhattan in a van they jacked after landing their chopper near the harbors. "He says that Danielle is living here…"</p><p>Warrick sighed heavily; after they had checked Danielle's address according to the information that was once in the Vegas Crime Lab files, they had run into this cranky fireman named Billy Walsh who had been temporarily assigned to work in the neighbourhood. Warrick had asked about Danielle and Billy had gone on a rant about how she was a lying drama queen before sharing that she had married a hotshot officer named Boscorelli and had moved to Manhattan for a life she didn't deserve.</p><p>Scoffing, Warrick poked his head out of the van to see if he could spot Danielle, quickly frowning when he saw a dark-haired NYPD detective bolt out of a hospital, flag a cab, and take off in the wind.</p><p>"I think the NYPD knows we're here," Ivan growled, swearing angrily. "We need a place to hide."</p><p>Ray sighed, "I say we find Ray Junior and…" he went silent because he was smacked hard.</p><p>"NOBODY GIVES A CRAP ABOUT YOUR KID, CAINE!" Ivan shouted. "Where's a good place to hide?"</p><p>Warrick silently went about looking through the maps of New York that they had swiped from stands while driving. He didn't know New York very well, but he knew that they were in deep trouble.</p><p>Just then, the van came to a stop at a traffic light in a residential area and Warrick looked up from his maps just in time to see Bosco and Danielle step out of a cab in front of a nice looking building. He dropped the maps, ripped the van door open, and bolted off towards Bosco and Danielle.</p><p>Ivan saw what Warrick was doing and swore, "Around the corner," he hissed to his masked driver.</p><p>"Danielle," Warrick breathed anxiously, pulling his gun from his jeans pocket as he approached Bosco and Danielle anxiously. "If you run or scream, I'll shoot you. If you try anything, I'll shoot you."</p><p>Bosco, however, responded by getting his off-duty gun out of the holster he wore on his belt and pointing it at Warrick, "And I'll shoot right back," he snarled. "Don't think I won't do it!"</p><p>Screams filled the air as passers-by noticed both Warrick and his gun and immediately fled out of the way as fast as they could, "You owe me, you little slut!" Warrick snapped, aiming his gun at Danielle.</p><p>"For what; for not killing you with my bare hands after you shot me?!" Danielle snapped angrily.</p><p>Warrick swore, but didn't lower his gun and didn't notice that Flack was approaching in a taxi and frantically contacting Mac about the situation while prepping his gun, "By the way, Boscorelli, Tara says hello," Warrick said in a smooth, but cold voice. "She wants the baby back that she made with you."</p><p>Bosco paled, but didn't lower his gun while Danielle gasped, unsurprised that Dr. Price had somehow managed to get news of Maritza to Warrick, "She's a trustee at the prison and told me about how pleasant it was to rape a cop," Warrick sneered. "Do you honestly think that you're loved?"</p><p>"Yes, Maurice is loved!" Danielle snapped angrily, glaring at Warrick. "I love him with all my soul!"</p><p>Sirens filled the air as Mac, who had gotten Lindsay's message and felt uneasy, approached the area in his vehicle, "I watched your stupid brats and you wouldn't thank me," Warrick hissed, cocking the gun as he lunged at Danielle and grabbed her by the hair. "You wouldn't thank me even though you lived in a crappy house and had to get constant babysitters cause you had school and your work at the lab!"</p><p>Terrified that she was going to be killed right there and then, Danielle started crying anxiously as Warrick stroked her neck with the loaded gun. Flack and Mac got out of the respective vehicles and got their guns out, both of them noticing that most residents of the building were now looking out their windows including John, who was watching his younger siblings, "Does this feel good?" Warrick asked mockingly. "Walsh said you were always easy to intimidate. The guy from that firehouse told me where you were…"</p><p>Swallowing hard, Danielle swore and belted Warrick in the gut with her elbows, "Does that feel good?" she hissed, moving out of reach when he grabbed his stomach. "I was taught self-defense …"</p><p>Warrick swore and fired several shots at Danielle, but all the bullets missed and became embedded in the bricks. Bosco swore and got between Warrick and Danielle, ready to end this once and for all.</p><p>"If you ever fire another bullet at my wife, I'll kill you!" Bosco shouted, his rage escalating.</p><p>Warrick scoffed and fired shots at Bosco, prompting Bosco to fire back at Warrick because he was absolutely done. Danielle gasped as three bullets hit Bosco straight in the chest and downed him.</p><p>"Maurice!" Danielle exclaimed, sinking to her knees beside Bosco. "Maurice, please…."</p><p>Gasping for breath as he sat on his knees, Bosco used his free hand to adjust his shirt and show a Kevlar vest that he was wearing, "I hurt," he gasped, frowning when he saw Warrick, who was bleeding from wounds in his ribs, reloading his gun with several shell casing around him. "It's over…"</p><p>Ignoring the pain in his injured sternum and ribs, Bosco aimed his gun at Warrick and fired off several shots before collapsing due to intense pain. The shots hit Warrick in the chest, sending him to the ground in a heap while still sporting an angry facial expression. Warrick, unfortunately, managed to fire off one more shot because he was determined to take the Boscorelli's with him if he was to die.</p><p>The last shot ricocheted off of a column and flew off into the street, hitting Flack in the shoulder and causing him to collapse to the street, "Don!" Mac cried out, anxious about the whole shooting.</p><p>"Flack was shot?" Bosco gasped in an anxious voice as he slowly sat up with a hand on his ribs.</p><p>Danielle's eyes widened in shock as she watched a large pool of blood form around Warrick's body, "I think Warrick's dead," she spoke in an anxious voice, turning to face Bosco. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Bosco coughed and winced, sighing as he looked into Danielle's eyes, "Are you?" he asked weakly.</p><p>More sirens filled the air as ambulances and police, all of whom were called by people in the apartments who witnessed the altercation, approached the scene, "Mac, I'm all right," Flack gasped. "Just…wow."</p><p>Mac quickly examined Flack's wound and pressed his jacket over it, "Hold that there," he ordered firmly before looking over to where Warrick's body lay. "Sergeant Boscorelli killed Warrick in self-defense."</p><p>Anxious talking and yelling filled the air as Faith, Ty, Carlos, Brendan, Captain Miller, Danny, Hawkes, Sid, and several other members of CSI, FDNY, and NYPD flooded the area with supplies, "What happened?!" Danny exclaimed as he saw that both Bosco and Flack were shot while Warrick was dead.</p><p>"I wish I knew," Mac replied anxiously. "All I know is that Boscorelli shot Warrick in defense…"</p><p>Windows of the apartment building started opening, "Dad, do you want me to come out?!" John called out anxiously, horrified by what he had seen. "David and Ellie are playing with Mikey, Emily, and Mari…"</p><p>"Stay in the apartment!" Danielle shouted anxiously, in shock over what happened. "Please!"</p><p>John nodded and disappeared from the window, promptly shutting it to protect his siblings, "Carlos, what are you doing in the field?!" Danielle exclaimed. "I thought you were home with Tommy!"</p><p>"Holly, Tommy, and Kylie talked me into giving a half-shift a try cause they saw I missed it and Holly's at home with Tommy because she needed to use some vacation days before she lost them," Carlos explained anxiously as he and a trainee brought over a bunch of equipment. "What happened?!"</p><p>Bosco coughed, "I've got a vest on, Nieto," he replied gruffly. "Warrick tried to kill Danielle."</p><p>"Mac, should I get Lindsay?" Danny asked anxiously, watching as paramedics tended to Flack.</p><p>Mac sighed, knowing that the pregnant Lindsay had taken special duty of sitting with Catherine because it appeared to have less risk, "We'll manage!" he snapped. "Hawkes, go examine the body!"</p><p>"Does anyone know cause of death?!" Hawkes shouted as he hurried over to Warrick's body.</p><p>Bosco sighed, wincing as he shifted, "I killed him," he replied in a tired voice. "I had no choice."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and review!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. After Dying Comes Life - April 26, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Six Hours Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Aunt Sara, can I go into a bathroom?" Parker asked as he sat in a carseat in the back of Grissom and Sara's vehicle while Grissom and Sara sat in the front. "I didn't have to go at kindergarten."</p><p>Sara sighed calmly as she looked at Grissom, "Ecklie knows I'm on leave," she spoke quietly.</p><p>"He called a staff meeting with the uniforms too, so I don't think this is about you," Grissom replied as he pulled into the Crime Lab's parking lot and saw it packed. "I'm not sure what this is about."</p><p>Once Grissom was parked, he and Sara took Parker inside and immediately noticed that the waiting area was filled with CSI's, lab techs, and uniforms, all of them watching as Ecklie, Mobley, and McKeen talked in the hallway, "Where's Stokes?" Ecklie asked, seeing Grissom. "I said <em>everyone</em>."</p><p>"Come on, Conrad, you know where he is," Grissom replied firmly. "I'll pass along whatever is…"</p><p>Ecklie scowled as Brass came into view, "Whatever!" Mobley snapped. "Let's go in!"</p><p>"Can I go bathroom?" Parker asked hopefully as he was led into the room. "Please?"</p><p>Grissom, Sara, and Brass stood by the door while Mobley, Ecklie, and McKeen went to the front of the room, "Six hours ago, Warrick Brown was killed in Manhattan, New York after he tried to kill Danielle Sullivan-Boscorelli and after he shot Sergeant Maurice Boscorelli and Detective Donald Flack of the NYPD," Ecklie spoke in a somber voice. "We have very little information at this point, but we do know that Sergeant Boscorelli and Detective Flack were injured and are currently receiving treatment."</p><p>Noise filled the room as everyone began asking questions and talking to each other about the news, but Grissom and Sara quietly left the room with Parker, "I was not expecting that," Sara spoke quietly.</p><p>Grissom, however, didn't say anything because he was horrified that Warrick had been killed after trying to kill a civilian and shooting two NYPD officers. He hadn't been prepared for Warrick going that far.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sight of a somber looking Horatio standing at the window in the conference room brought Robert pause as he walked alongside Natalia, Alexx, Tripp, Calleigh, Jesse, Walter, the lab techs, Greg, Sofia, Ryan, and Tim, who was helping Emily walk. Eric was still in the hospital, so Horatio had phoned him privately and had spent time repeating and explaining because Eric had clear memory issues.</p><p>"Horatio?" Calleigh asked softly as she and the others entered the room. "It's late for a meeting."</p><p>Horatio, however, did not reply until everyone was seated at the table, "About an hour ago, I got a call from the New York Crime Lab," he finally spoke, turning to face the group. "Six hours ago, Warrick Brown was killed in Manhattan, New York after he tried to kill Danielle Sullivan-Boscorelli and after he shot Sergeant Maurice Boscorelli and Detective Donald Flack of the NYPD. We have very little information at this point, but we do know that Sergeant Boscorelli and Detective Flack were injured and are currently receiving treatment. The New York Crime Lab and the FBI are currently investigating."</p><p>"Donnie and Bosco were shot by Warrick?" Robert asked in a shocked voice. "Who shot Warrick?"</p><p>Horatio swallowed hard, "Sergeant Boscorelli did," he replied somberly. "He was wearing a vest."</p><p>Emily sighed weakly and both Greg and Sofia looked horrified, "Since Warrick is considered a national fugitive, the FBI is assisting the NYPD in their investigation," Horatio continued in a quiet voice.</p><p>"What about Ray and the others Warrick worked with to break out of the prison?" Greg asked, both shaken and relieved that Warrick was dead. "How did he end up working by himself?"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "I'm still getting information," he replied patiently. "I'll be working very late tonight."</p><p>Silence filled the room as everyone pondered what they had just been told about Warrick.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>Danielle looked up from the floor and was surprised to see John run into the emergency room, "Aunt Holly brought Tommy and Kylie upstairs when she heard the shooting and I told her when I saw you and Dad get hurt," John spoke breathlessly. "Once they opened up the street, I brought the car…"</p><p>Sighing, Danielle shakily rose from the row of plastic chairs she had been sitting on, "I'm more shaken up than anything," she spoke in a quiet voice, hugging him. "Your grandparents are here too with your grandmother's son. He was found wandering around and brought in to the hospital recently…"</p><p>The shock of the day suddenly hit Danielle and she quickly sat down again, "Are you okay?" John asked in a concerned voice, quickly sitting beside her. "I saw all that stuff from the window and…"</p><p>"I've been sitting here since your dad was brought in, honey, and I don't know anything," Danielle replied in a shaken voice as tears filled her eyes. "There's so many people and I…"</p><p>Nodding, John stood up, "HEY!" he shouted, spotting a bunch of cops. "COME HERE!"</p><p>"This is an ER, no need to shout, kid," one of the cops replied. "We've got work to do."</p><p>Scoffing, John marched over to the desk, "Why are y'all ignoring my mom and not telling her where my dad is?" he asked in a stern voice. "She's been sitting here in shock for six hours while people…"</p><p>"John, when did you get here?" Mac broke through the crowd, having heard John's voice.</p><p>John sighed irritably, "After they opened the street, I brought my parents' Suburban," he replied in a tired, cross voice as Mac came into view. "My mom's been sitting alone for SIX hours…"</p><p>Mac gave John a patient look, "I understand you're angry," he spoke calmly. "But you need to calm down so that you don't relapse. Why don't we go back to your mom and I'll share what I know?"</p><p>John nodded and followed Mac back to the waiting area, sighing when he saw his mother crying silently, "I can't believe Warrick, of all people, would stoop so low," Danielle wept softly. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>"David had a bit of an anxiety thing when all the shooting was going on, so I made him take his medicine and go to bed," John spoke nervously. "Aunt Holly's keeping an eye on him…"</p><p>Danielle sighed heavily, "Detective Taylor, is there any way you could find out what's going on with Maurice?" she asked in a shaky voice, motioning for John to sit. "You stay here with me."</p><p>"They won't give me information, but I can follow you to make sure you get it," Mac replied calmly.</p><p>Danielle stood and immediately leaned on John for support as they followed Mac over to the desk and saw Mary Proctor there, "Mary, where's Maurice?" she asked shakily. "It's been six hours."</p><p>"Come with me," Mary replied in a concerned voice. "Can't get much done with all this noise."</p><p>Danielle and John followed Mary with Mac at their heels into an exam room where Bosco was lying unconscious on a gurney with bandages all over his chest and an oxygen tube in his nose. "Broke six ribs and cracked his sternum," Mary explained quietly. "He passed out from pain in the ambulance…"</p><p>Bosco suddenly let out a weak cough and groaned, "Ow," he said, slowly opening his eyes. "I'm cold."</p><p>"Boscorelli, do you want a gown?" Mary asked calmly. "You're going to be here overnight."</p><p>Bosco, however, eyed John with a fatherly expression, "<em>You</em> get home and start taking care of yourself, kiddo," he spoke in a groggy voice. "I know you're worried about me, but you need to recover too…"</p><p>"Dad, you and Mom were almost killed," John spoke anxiously. "I saw the whole thing."</p><p>Bosco sighed groggily and winced as Mary brought him a gown, "Please, John, do your old man a favour and behave," he spoke groggily. "I shot Warrick Brown and I'm sure everyone's going to want to talk to me at some point about it. This was not something I did because I wanted to; this was something…"</p><p>Sully suddenly came into the room carrying Nicolas in his arms, having been alerted to the situation by another cop, "Bosco, what happened?" he asked in a stunned voice. "Everyone's saying you shot Warrick Brown to death."</p><p>"He tried to kill Danielle and shot me," Bosco replied groggily. "So, yes I did kill him."</p><p>Sully's eyes widened in shock, "Warrick also shot Detective Flack, who is currently recovering from surgery he had to get the bullet out," Mac spoke up. "There's a very large investigation."</p><p>"John, kiddo, please go home and rest," Bosco spoke groggily. "I'll be home tomorrow."</p><p>John sighed and nodded, giving his father a gentle hug, "Good boy," Bosco replied groggily.</p><p>"Yelina's going to stay with Ray Jr. tonight, but Nicolas needs to eat and sleep," Sully spoke calmly.</p><p>Sighing, John passed the Suburban keys to Sully before leaving with him and Nicolas and Bosco groaned as Mary dressed him in the gown, "Do you want pain meds?" Mary asked, eyeing Bosco warily.</p><p>"Yes, he does," Danielle replied firmly before Bosco could speak. "Even if he doesn't, he's getting them."</p><p>Mac looked amused, but Mary nodded and left the room, "I'll make sure that people don't bother you tonight," he promised, knowing that Bosco and Flack both needed some serious rest.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ignoring the tightness in his chest that materialized after hearing news of Warrick's death, Ryan silently sat on the couch in the break room. He hadn't said much during the meeting and had quietly excused himself after Horatio had dismissed them, but others had remained there to discuss the death.</p><p>Ever since Warrick had been brought to Miami, he had found ways to mess with Ryan and had ultimately used Ray to steal all the money Ryan had. Now, denied overtime through the lab, Ryan had focused on his chemo and had only found it harder to get through each session feeling great.</p><p>Tim had risked getting fired to help him through bad days and had even lied to Horatio about it, something Ryan felt bad about. Ryan had intended to tell Horatio, but Tim had told him not to. Emily had even made Tim a fake note to take to Horatio, telling Ryan to let them be of help to him for once.</p><p>Now, as Ryan sat in the lounge, he suddenly felt drained because Warrick had used him and left him with nothing before dying. He had given so much to his family that his sister and brother-in-law had decided to lie to Horatio because his own health was faltering due to recent stress.</p><p>"Hey there, Ryan," Sofia spoke calmly as she entered the lounge. "I wondered where you were."</p><p>Ryan sighed, "I just needed time by myself to process," he spoke softly, looking at her.</p><p>Sofia nodded and joined him on the couch, "I know you've been feeling worse lately because of all that's going on and I know Tim and Emily are covering for you," she spoke softly. "Does Tommy know?"</p><p>"He thinks I should quit cause the Crime Lab doesn't care," Ryan spoke softly. "About my troubles."</p><p>Sofia sighed, "They haven't found the jerk who took your money and they seem to be taking their time reimbursing you," she replied quietly. "Warrick Brown abused your kindness and I don't see them…"</p><p>"What Warrick did to a lot of people has been terrible," Ryan spoke numbly. "He's been the focus."</p><p>Sofia nodded and frowned when she saw Ryan cringe, "Is your chest tight?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm hoping it will go away," Ryan replied softly. "I started feeling it after the announcement."</p><p>Sofia sighed, "Do you think Las Vegas needs some help?" Ryan asked numbly. "I need a break."</p><p>Before Sofia could reply, Ryan silently got up and she followed him out the staff room, "Ryan, are you sticking around?" Calleigh said as she came down the hallway. "Most of us are sticking around to wait on information, but Horatio said that pending an emergency, the lab's closed for the night."</p><p>"I'm not feeling that great, actually, so I'm going to head out," Ryan replied in a tired voice.</p><p>Calleigh nodded understandingly, "I know this has to be hard for you," she replied calmly.</p><p>Ryan nodded and hurriedly left with Sofia, exhaling sharply as they made it outside, "I…I need to throw up," he said shakily, as a blast of nausea hit him. "Just turn…just turn your back or something…"</p><p>As Ryan vomited, he was unaware that Horatio was watching from the conference room window.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Desert Palms Hospital - Las Vegas, Nevada</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…Mama, please, the sight of that makes me feel nauseous," Nick was saying softly. "Ow…"</p><p>Grissom sighed as he stepped into Nick's room just in time to see Jillian offer Nick a very thin milkshake, "You have to have a little bit," Jillian insisted anxiously. "The doctor even said you have to."</p><p>It was then that Nick noticed Grissom, "Hey there, Griss," he said weakly. "How's Parker?"</p><p>"Parker's got his overnight stuff and he's helping Sara make dinner," Grissom replied calmly. "Sara's home, but it's not something I wanted to advertise. Parker's presence seems to help…"</p><p>A heavy silence filled the room, "Um, Nick, there's something I need to tell you and you have to promise that you're not going to freak out," Grissom spoke softly. "I know you just had surgery, but still…"</p><p>"Is this about my court date in New York?" Nick spoke groggily. "I know I need to go out there."</p><p>Grissom sighed heavily, "No," he replied softly. "Nick…Warrick was killed in New York today."</p><p>Nick's eyes widened in shock, "Ecklie called a meeting and told us, but I figured I should come tell you personally rather than you hearing it on the news," Grissom spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"How…how did it happen?" Nick asked in a shaky voice, tears filling his eyes. "Why?"</p><p>Jillian grabbed a tissue from a box on the table and wiped Nick's eyes, "Six hours ago, Warrick was killed in Manhattan, New York after he tried to kill Danielle Sullivan-Boscorelli and after he shot Sergeant Maurice Boscorelli and Detective Donald Flack of the NYPD," Grissom spoke in a somber voice.</p><p>Nick closed his eyes and wept quietly, "Terrible way to lose a friend," he said in a tired voice.</p><p>Jillian gently patted Nick's arm, "Nicky, honey, you should rest," she spoke gently.</p><p>"I agree with your mother," Grissom spoke calmly. "I can come by tomorrow…"</p><p>Grissom suddenly trailed off as a loud snore filled the air, signifying that Nick had drifted off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Downtown - Miami, Florida</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I can't believe you're doing casual patrol at night," Tripp said in a shocked voice as he and Robert rode in his patrol car through the downtown core. "Do Horatio and Natalia know you're doing this?"</p><p>Robert sighed, "It's what I had to give so that one of us could be at the house with BJ during the day," he replied in a quiet voice. "I alternate between days and nights when Natalia stays with the boys at the house, but she's working tonight because of this Warrick thing. Rick and Lenny are there, though…"</p><p>"How much can Stetler do with a cast?" Tripp asked in a confused voice. "He's on medical leave."</p><p>Robert shrugged, "Lenny helps his father quite a bit and BJ's going to get the colostomy out soon, so he'll also be able to do a lot more," he explained calmly. "I'd normally be in the lab tonight because we're all taking turns covering Delko's shifts until he's able to work again, but my uncle asked me to do casual patrol because Calleigh, Alexx, Jesse, Greg, and Walter will probably stay late."</p><p>"I know Speedle took his wife home because they're still really angry about Warrick shooting her when she was pregnant," Tripp commented in a concerned voice. "Little Jesse's still in the NICU…"</p><p>Robert gave Tripp a look, "Do you think you and Candace Stokes might have kids?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I'm not sure she can have them, but that's okay," Tripp replied calmly. "She's coming to visit soon…"</p><p>Just then, Tripp noticed a figure in a hoodie come into view and walk slowly down the street away from the Agremont Hotel, "What do you spose he's up to?" he asked in a concerned voice. "No good?"</p><p>As if they could hear the cop car, the figure suddenly broke into a run, forcing Tripp to turn on the sirens and pursue the runner for several blocks. The figure suddenly turned and bolted off on to the beach.</p><p>Cursing, Tripp parked the car and both he and Robert gave chase, "STOP!" he shouted angrily.</p><p>The figure suddenly began vomiting and slowing down, "Miami-Dade Police!" Robert shouted.</p><p>Without warning, the figure collapsed to the sand and Robert and Tripp ran over to him, "Oh, crap," Tripp said, as he lowered the hood and saw a semi-conscious Ryan. "What's Wolfe doing out here?"</p><p>"Him and Sofia left together, so why's he walking?" Robert asked as they gently turned Ryan over.</p><p>Ryan let out a faint groan, but didn't wake, "I think Sofia's staying at the Agremont," Tripp mused in a worried voice. "I don't even know why Wolfe was at work tonight. He could have just…"</p><p>Robert frowned as he felt Ryan for injuries with his gloved hands and suddenly pulled a small baggie out of one of his pockets, "Oh, good Lord," Tripp groaned, seeing the baggie. "Is that what I think it is?"</p><p>"It's marijuana," Robert spoke in a concerned voice. "Dealers hang out along the area at night."</p><p>Tripp groaned, "Horatio will fire Wolfe if he hears he bought that," he replied in a shocked voice.</p><p>"He hasn't touched it and I'm not sure he intended to," Robert spoke quietly. "It's a misdemeanour."</p><p>Tripp gave Robert a look, "You could get fired if you cover this up," he replied anxiously.</p><p>Robert silently pulled his phone out and dialled his uncle's personal cell, "<em>Horatio</em>," a voice said.</p><p>"Uncle Horatio, Tripp and I found Wolfe walking downtown and we chased him on to a beach," Robert spoke in a quiet voice. "He collapsed and when I searched his pocket, I found a bag of marijauana…"</p><p>There was a pause, "<em>How much</em>?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice. "<em>Was it opened</em>?"</p><p>"It's a very small amount and no, it doesn't appear opened," Robert replied anxiously.</p><p>Horatio sighed, "<em>Bring it in and I'll meet you to deal with it</em>," he spoke firmly. "<em>As for Ryan</em>…"</p><p>The sounds of vomiting filled the air as Ryan suddenly vomited into the sand and curled up into a ball, "Ryan?" Robert asked, handing his phone to Tripp. "Ryan, it's Detective Caine, can you hear me?"</p><p>It was then that Robert noticed radiation burns just below Ryan's shirt collar, "Did Ryan start radiation therapy?" he asked in a concerned voice, grateful he was wearing gloves. "Tripp, call 9-1-1."</p><p>Having overheard everything that was happening, Horatio silently left the lab with the intention of visiting Ryan's family to discuss the situation. He now realized that Ryan had been undergoing radiation therapy, had probably been advised not to work, and had done so anyway out of desperation.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calle Ocho</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…Former Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigator was killed this afternoon by Sergeant Maurice Boscorelli in Manhattan New York after shooting Sergeant Boscorelli and Detective Donald Flack of the New York Police Department," a newscaster was saying as she stood in front of the Manhattan Precinct.</p><p>Tim sighed heavily as he sat on the couch in front of the television, still shocked about what they had learned at the staff meeting, "Anything on there other than what Horatio already told us?" Emily asked in a tired voice as she came into the living room wearing pajamas. "James and Julliet are still in the yard with Tommy and Emilio, but it's about time for them to come in. That kiddie pool seems fun."</p><p>"Life's short," Tim replied calmly, smiling at her. "It doesn't hurt to spoil the kids once in a while."</p><p>Emily shrugged and joined him on the couch, "It's been a very long day," she spoke tiredly just as Tommy came into the house with Emilio, James, and Julliet. "Hey, how was time in the pool?"</p><p>"Go change into pajamas, you two," Tommy spoke calmly. "Emilio, your stuff is in the bathroom."</p><p>James and Julliet obediently went to their room while Emilio went to the bathroom, "I didn't get in, but the kids had fun," Tommy replied calmly. "How was your staff meeting? Was it productive?"</p><p>It was then that Tommy caught sight of the news, "Woah," he commented softly. "Isn't that…?"</p><p>"The guy who almost killed Jesse and I?" Emily spoke in a tired voice. "Yes…he was killed."</p><p>Tommy nodded and sighed, "Do you want me to hang out for a bit?" he asked softly. "Diana's hanging out with Jenny, Jessica, and Jason tonight since Greg's working late. I know that the Speedles are at the family center doing restaurant inventory. I don't really have anything to do and I can stay…"</p><p>A knock suddenly sounded at the door, "Could you get the door?" Emily asked softly. "Please?"</p><p>Deeply worried that it was a reporter to pester his relatives, Tommy went to the door and frowned when he opened it, "Lieutenant Caine," he spoke curtly. "I'm officially off the prison radar now…"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "Detectives Caine and Tripp ran into Ryan tonight downtown, but he ran from them and ended up passing out on the beach," he spoke somberly. "When the detectives went to help Ryan, they found radiation burns on him and a bag of marijuana in his pocket. It's not enough for an arrest, but…"</p><p>Tommy scoffed, "Because the radiation is painful for him," he replied coldly. "Of course he would…"</p><p>"I want to know why I wasn't told that Ryan needed radiation in addition to chemotherapy," Horatio spoke quietly, ignoring Tommy's anger. "I would have taken him off the schedule for the duration…"</p><p>Tommy glared at Horatio, "The MDPD is taking its time reimbursing Ryan for the money your brother stole from him," he replied coldly. "It was in the paper because I told Ryan he needed to stand up for himself. He had thousands of dollars saved up from years of hard work and that druggie scumball…"</p><p>"The Miami-Dade Police Department is making every effort to find Ray, but NYPD said that witnesses saw Ray and others in New York before the shootings," Horatio spoke quietly. "He's in the wind."</p><p>Tommy sighed and went off down the hallway, just in time to see Emilio emerge from the bathroom in dry clothes with his shorts in a towel, "I'm all ready, Daddy," Emilio spoke quietly, frowning when he saw Horatio there. "Daddy, are the bad people going to try and make you go to jail again?"</p><p>"No, Emilio," Tommy replied calmly, holding his youngest close. "Uncle Ryan's really sick."</p><p>Emilio nodded, "Look, if you tell me where Ryan is, I'll drop by and visit," Tommy spoke softly.</p><p>"Ryan still has to be held accountable for the marijuana," Horatio spoke softly.</p><p>Emily scoffed, "I bought some for myself when I had cancer and Marisol bought some for me too," she spoke in a tired, but firm voice. "I was a member of the MDPD when I did that, so I also need to be…"</p><p>"I'm aware of that," Horatio spoke firmly, surprised at Emily's anger. "You were not an active officer…"</p><p>Emily sighed and shakily rose, "If you're going to pursue this, I'm going to the hospital to advise Ryan of his rights and help him seek legal counsel," she spoke firmly. "The Miami-Dade Police Department won't do anything about Warrick and Ray harassing Ryan, but they'll nail Ryan for seeking pain relief…"</p><p>Horatio looked at Tim, who was deep in thought, "Speed?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I was using the days off to help Ryan through radiation and with his errands since he didn't want to hurt Sofia or the baby through exposing them," Tim spoke quietly. "I lied that I was having PTSD because Ryan absolutely did not want the department to know he was having more health issues."</p><p>Horatio raised an eyebrow, "The higher-ups have been judging his competency ever since he was medically cleared to work after Vegas, but they couldn't get enough proof to nail him," Tim spoke in a quiet voice. "If they get wind of the fact that the marijuana is his, that could be enough to get him fired."</p><p>"Rick never mentioned anything about this," Horatio spoke in a concerned voice. "Who is…?"</p><p>Emily sighed, "The Chief went to the DA with the concerns," she replied. "I wasn't included, but I found out about it because the chief told Ryan that he was going to be monitored very closely for a while. The fact that Ryan was friends with Warrick Brown before Warrick started committing crimes doesn't help."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sun was setting by the time Horatio got back to the lab and he found that most staff had gone home. Robert and Tripp, however, were standing in an evidence processing room with the small bag of marijuana on the table, "Did either of you witness Ryan buying this?" Horatio asked in a stern voice.</p><p>"No, we saw him walking away from the Agremont with nothing visible," Tripp spoke up. "He had a hoodie on with the hood up and he ran when we called him. We did not see him buy the drugs."</p><p>Horatio looked thoughtful, "So he could have reasonably found it and put it in his pocket to deliver it to the police because he didn't have a kit," he mused quietly. "That's what he could have been doing."</p><p>Robert looked at Horatio in surprise, "I thought you were going to turn him in?" he asked softly.</p><p>"According to you two, the marijuana was merely found in Mister Wolfe's pocket without any evidence that it was for him and nobody witnessed him purchasing it," Horatio spoke quietly. "It would be a circumstantial case, so there's no use in pursuing it further. I am however, still going to take action."</p><p>Tripp and Robert gave Horatio a curious look, "As of now, Mister Wolfe is on paid medical leave from the Crime Lab," Horatio spoke firmly. "His shifts will be divided among those able to work."</p><p>Tripp nodded and sighed, "Log this into evidence and say it was randomly found on the street by an off-duty police officer," Horatio instructed, gesturing to the baggie. "Where was Mister Wolfe taken?"</p><p>"Miami-Dade University Hospital," Robert replied quickly. "Uncle Horatio, if this gets discovered, you…"</p><p>Horatio sighed, "There are circumstances in which compassion needs to be exercised," he spoke softly.</p><p>Tripp looked surprised, but Robert nodded calmly, "It appears that the DA has been trying to get Ryan fired ever since he was tortured in Vegas and left to die," Horatio spoke calmly. "Monica West."</p><p>"Monica's friends with Erica Sikes," Robert mused. "I've seen them hang out in high society areas."</p><p>Horatio sighed, gloved up, and reached for a form to log the bag of marijuana as evidence.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Grandpa?"</p><p>Sully, who was making supper for himself, John, David, Ellie, Michael, Emily, Maritza, and Nicolas, looked up from his cooking and saw John standing there, "I just got an email from NYU Student Services," John explained quietly. "They're going to offer a support group during summer semester for people who were involved in or affected by the diner shooting. I just forwarded the email to Tommy…"</p><p>"Is this just for university students?" Sully asked quietly, giving John a look. "Tommy's only 16."</p><p>John shook his head, "Friends and family of those involved are also welcome and it's going to be run by Sergeant Finney," he explained calmly. "People have so many emotions about what happened…"</p><p>A knock suddenly sounded at the door, "Oh, and I invited Uncle Carlos and his family up for supper," John added softly. "Mom is going to stay with Dad tonight and I think we need a distraction."</p><p>"Well, Yelina's going to stay with Ray Jr., so the extra company might be nice," Sully replied, nodding.</p><p>John nodded and went to the door, smiling as he let Carlos, Holly, Kylie, and Tommy into the apartment, "I brought some diabetic friendly food," Carlos offered, holding up a Tupperware dish. "Hi Sully."</p><p>Tommy sighed as he wheeled himself into the living area, "Like my new wheels?" he asked kindly.</p><p>"They're nice, buddy," John replied calmly. "You wanna try and kick my butt at dominoes?"</p><p>Tommy grinned and scooted off to the small game table that was set up behind the TV while John grabbed the dominoes tin from a shelf that had other games on it, "Hey, dude, I got your email," Tommy said, as John set the game up. "If my parents let me go, I might check some meetings out."</p><p>Carlos walked over to them and handed Tommy his phone, "If Finney's in charge of it, it seems pretty safe," he commented quietly. "I just don't want you to get into something that might cause pain…"</p><p>"I have to talk about it sometime and it was so hard to in court," Tommy spoke quietly. "Please?"</p><p>Carlos nodded and ruffled Tommy's hair, secretly pleased that Tommy was finally open to talking about his experience at the diner, "I've been thinking about what I want to do with that school money Ryan Wolfe gave me, John," Tommy said as he turned his attention to the game. "Medicine of some kind…"</p><p>As Tommy and John played dominoes and talked, Kylie ran to Ellie's room and Holly turned her attention to playing with Mikey, Emily, Maritza, and Nicolas, all of whom were in a fenced off play-area with simple toys, "How's the half-shift life?" Sully asked kindly, smiling at Carlos. "Which firehouse?"</p><p>Carlos, however, looked nervous, "Um, Sully, we need to talk in private," he spoke quietly.</p><p>Sully frowned as Carlos leaned in close, "I heard through grapevines that Warrick had help finding out where Danielle was," Carlos whispered. "Jimmy Doherty phoned me as I was coming off work and he said that he saw Warrick and his cronies poking around Bed-Stuy this morning. Jimmy said he phoned Danielle and then hid himself and his kids in the firehouse for a while. As he was leaving, he saw Billy Walsh approach that Warrick guy and they talked for at least fifteen or 20 minutes…"</p><p>"Have you talked to the police about this?" Sully asked nervously. "I'm retired, remember?"</p><p>Carlos sighed, "I wanted an advocate with me when I talk to the police," he whispered anxiously.</p><p>Sully sighed, "Go ahead and call them in private and ask them to meet you downstairs," he replied in a quiet voice. "When they show up, I'll come downstairs with you and help you talk to them."</p><p>Carlos nodded and silently wandered off into the bathroom to call the police in private.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Vegas, Nevada</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Parker's asleep and your mother's in her room too," Sara spoke in a quiet voice as she came into the living room and saw Grissom sitting on the couch, silently working through a mess of papers sitting on the coffee table. "I didn't think we'd get to come home after what happened at the meeting."</p><p>Grissom sighed, "We might be getting a temporary employee," he replied in a quiet voice. "Ecklie slipped me the paperwork as I was leaving and said it had been on his desk for a few days…"</p><p>"I already know that his daughter, Morgan Brody, is joining the lab soon," Sara said quietly.</p><p>Grissom nodded, "I got an offer from a Ryan Wolfe out in Miami to help until at least August," he spoke in a quiet voice, gesturing to the paperwork. "The thing is, I'm not sure his CO knows about this."</p><p>Sara looked surprised, "Ryan Wolfe?" she asked. "The guy that was left at that casino to die and then ended up having ablation out here? I thought he went back to Miami and everything was fine…"</p><p>"Ryan recently filed a report with Victims Assistance that his bank account was hacked by Ray Caine with information stolen by Warrick," Grissom spoke somberly. "Warrick used his friendship with Ryan to steal from him and abuse his trust. Ray Caine is Horatio Caine's brother and I think Ryan's either feeling burned out or mistrustful of Horatio right now. This request was signed off by Rick Stetler."</p><p>Sara's eyes widened, "Rick Stetler?" she replied. "Catherine's husband and head of IAB for MDPD?"</p><p>Grissom nodded and Sara whistled, "Rick added a note that Ryan's currently undergoing a four-week course of radiation and he'll be okay to work after that," he spoke softly. "If I approve it."</p><p>"That would send him out here by June," Sara mused softly. "What about Catherine? Is she returning?"</p><p>Grissom shrugged, "I have no idea on that," he replied. "New York's kind of busy right now."</p><p>Sara nodded, "What about you?" Grissom asked. "When you're well, are you coming back?"</p><p>"I don't know yet," Sara replied quietly. "I'm starting to really bond with Gregory and Danielle."</p><p>Grissom nodded and Sara sat down next to him, sighing as they silently embraced each other.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coconut Grove - Miami, Florida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"…Thank you for calling me, Doctor Loman," Robert heard a voice say as he entered his house, discarded his shoes and coat, and locked the door for the night. "Please make sure only family visits him."</p><p>Robert froze as Rick came out of the kitchen with his cell in his good hand, "I got an interesting phone call from Miami-Dade University Hospital," Rick spoke sternly. "Wanna know what I heard?"</p><p>"That Ryan Wolfe is a patient there after collapsing on the beach," Robert replied tiredly. "I know."</p><p>Rick nodded and gave Robert a look, "What are you hiding?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Robert sighed, "I found a baggie of pot in Ryan's pocket," he spoke softly.</p><p>"He must have found it after walking Sofia to her hotel," Rick replied calmly. "Ryan is barred from driving during the course of his radiation therapy because it makes him tired and hurt a lot."</p><p>Robert nodded and sighed, "Do you know how much crap Donnie and I did to keep Amanda from going to jail over abuse?" he spoke in a cold voice. "It hurts me to cover for Ryan simply because it reminds me of the stuff I went through covering for Amanda. I know Ryan's radiation treatments are painful for him, but he shouldn't even be working right now. Nobody saw Ryan buy it, but I know it was for him."</p><p>"Do you think I don't know that?" Rick asked quietly. "He told me he was going to buy and he told me it was probably going to get him into trouble. Ryan can't trust Horatio because of what Ray did to him."</p><p>Robert sighed, "Natalia went home, by the way, and she wants to get married soon," Rick spoke in a stern voice, giving Robert a look. "She keeps planning, but says you won't give her a date."</p><p>Stunned that Natalia would open up to Rick about that, Robert nodded numbly, "I'm feeling burned out by the lab," he spoke quietly. "It's not as consistent as my hours in Homicide and patrol were and I feel like I'm not being there for my sons as much as I should be. If Delko weren't on medical leave, I'd leave and go back to what I'm good at. I just hope Natalia would still love me if I left the lab…"</p><p>"Your current contract ends at the end of December," Rick replied. "I know you're feeling burned out by it, especially since BJ was stabbed. I'm worried about you even being in there now because Raymond Caine is in the wind and he is doing no favours for Horatio's credibility. Don't tell anyone I said that."</p><p>Robert nodded, "Natalia knows you're not happy at the lab," Rick commented softly. "She…"</p><p>"Daddy, are you home?" a quiet voice suddenly spoke as Robert felt a tug on his sleeve.</p><p>Robert looked down and smiled when he saw Adam standing there, "Can we have story?" Adam asked.</p><p>Giving Robert a look that indicated they would talk later, Rick silently went down to the basement suite where Lenny was doing homework. Letting out a sigh, Robert picked Adam up and gave him a hug before carrying him upstairs to the room he shared with BJ. BJ was already lying in his bed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Miami-Dade University Hospital</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Officer Wolfe?"</p><p>Ryan, who had regained consciousness in the ambulance, slowly opened his eyes and saw Dr. Loman standing at the foot of his bed, "Your siblings are here to visit," Dr. Loman spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Hey there," Emily spoke in a quiet voice as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Ryan sighed groggily, "Tired," he replied softly. "I was given medicine for the burns and pain."</p><p>Emily sighed as she sat down beside the bed, "Tommy's coming," she spoke softly. "We drove together."</p><p>"I need a break from things here," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "Especially from the lab."</p><p>Emily nodded, "I made up an application to go work at the Crime Lab in Las Vegas for a while and Stetler signed off on it," Ryan spoke quietly. "Horatio doesn't know and he's not going to be happy about it."</p><p>"I figured you'd want to make Sofia comfortable," Emily spoke softly. "Does she know?"</p><p>Ryan shook his head, "I want to be a father to my kid if I can be," he replied softly. "But that's not the only reason I applied to work in Vegas, Emily. I've been through so much stress because of Warrick and Ray and Horatio doesn't seem to care. I feel like a new environment might be better for me."</p><p>"I'm inclined to agree with you," Emily admitted quietly, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Horatio dropped by to tell us about you and I had to mention the harassment you'd been getting from Monica West before he agreed to let the marijuana matter drop. I know you haven't been treated fairly."</p><p>As Ryan sighed heavily, Tommy came into the room carrying a smoothie, "Can he have this?" he asked Dr. Loman, who was lingering to keep an eye on Ryan. "I swung by the cafeteria to get it."</p><p>"Oh, yes," Dr. Loman replied calmly. "In fact, a cold smoothie might help him feel better."</p><p>Tommy brought the smoothie to Ryan, who drank a bit before setting it aside, "Um, Tommy, once I'm given medical clearance, I'm going to leave for a while," Ryan spoke calmly. "I'm going to move."</p><p>A curious expression crossed Tommy's face as he rested on the couch, "Really," he spoke quietly, his tone gentle. "Ryan, I can't say I'm surprised. I wondered when you were going to stick it to Caine."</p><p>"Horatio doesn't know I'm going to leave," Ryan spoke quietly. "It hasn't been approved yet."</p><p>Tommy nodded, "Part of me feels guilty for wanting to leave, but I can't take being treated like the low man on the totem pole anymore," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "Greg is thriving here and I'm happy about that, but he's getting treated better than me and I've been around the lab for a while."</p><p>"I think it's great that you actually care about yourself for once in your life," Tommy spoke quietly. "You're such a giver and that's great, but it's damaged and drained you in so many ways, Ryan."</p><p>Ryan shrugged, "Before I can leave, it has to get approved and I have to get medically cleared," he replied, stunned by Tommy's blunt words. "I'm just so tired that I can't think about it right now."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fricassa Tower Suites - Staten Island, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"My father vould be disgusted vith all of you for your sloppy act," Pavel Nikolai Ronaldo-LaRusso spoke in a cold voice, his dark eyes glaring at Ivan, Ray, and Ivan's men as they stood in his penthouse, suite-like apartment. "I told you not to waste time on Warrick Brown, but none of you listen."</p><p>Ivan swallowed hard as he looked at Pavel, who was wearing a casual suit with dark shoes and his dark hair neatly cut above his ears. Although Ivan would never admit it to anyone, he was quite scared of the young half-Russian, half-American millionaire who was the apple of Dimitri LaRusso's eye.</p><p>"Because you are stupid, Mac Taylor, Gil Grissom, and Horatio Caine now hunt for you," Pavel spoke in a cold voice, his eyes filled with an icy fire. "I warned you that Warrick Brown was obsessed with his past and he compromised all of you. Raymond Caine, you almost got caught because of your young brat."</p><p>Ray shrugged, prompting Pavel to march over to him and slap him hard, "When my father comes back to New York, all of you will be keeled," Pavel snapped angrily. "I must phone my mother and see when he will be back because I miss him and I cannot stand dealing with idiots. All of you, go to your rooms."</p><p>Ivan gave Pavel a menacing look, "You're such a daddy's boy," he hissed angrily. "Your father…"</p><p>"My father gives me complete control when he is away, so shut eet," Pavel hissed. "GO!"</p><p>Not wanting to be killed on the spot, Ivan silently disappeared into a guest bedroom and shut the door, unaware that Ray and the other men had remained, "Get out of my face," Pavel hissed, glaring at them.</p><p>While Ivan's men dispersed, Ray remained where he was, "I want out of Ivan's debt," Ray hissed.</p><p>"Did I not tell you to go away, Caine?" Pavel spoke sternly. "I give you guest room. Go be a guest."</p><p>Before Ray could reply, Pavel stalked off upstairs to his private rooms and sat at his desk, sighing as he dialled his mother's Miami number, "<em>Hello</em>?" a kind, accented voice spoke after a couple of rings.</p><p>"Mama, it is Pavel," Pavel spoke in a quiet voice. "Where is Papi at? He has been gone for a long time."</p><p>There was a sigh and a sniffle, "<em>Pavel, I was just told by our friends in Las Vegas that your father was killed in the desert there</em>," the quiet voice replied sadly. "<em>Someone in Miami is trying to get his body</em>."</p><p>"Who would want my fazzer's body?" Pavel asked in a stunned voice. "I do not understand."</p><p>Another sigh filled the phone, "<em>Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Police Department</em>," she replied. "<em>I am going to ask him why he wants it because it seems very strange. Anya does not understand it either</em>."</p><p>Muttering a goodbye, Pavel ended the call and went back downstairs to find Ray sniffing coke at the table, "Caine, your stupid brozzer is trying to steal my fazzer's body," he hissed coldly. "Why?!"</p><p>Ray stopped sniffing and gave Pavel a look, "Bobby probably asked him to," he replied tiredly.</p><p>Pavel glared at Ray, "Who eez Bobby?" he asked in a quiet voice. "And why does he want…?"</p><p>"You don't know Bobby?" Ray replied, cringing as the coke hit him. "Dimitri's oldest kid?"</p><p>Pavel's eyes widened in shock and anger, "Dimitri shacked up with my sister a long time ago and then killed her and almost killed Bobby when she tried to leave him," Ray explained in a tired voice.</p><p>Rage filled Pavel and he pulled out his gun, swearing loudly as he fired two shots at the coffee table where Ray's coke sat. Both bullets hit the table, shattering it and destroying the drug stash. The doors to the guest rooms all flew open and Ivan and his men were shocked to see Pavel and Ray in a standoff.</p><p>"I vant proof!" Pavel shouted, waving his gun at Ray. "Or you will end up like zat coffee table!"</p><p>Ray responded by taking his wallet out and showing several photos of Horatio and Bobby together, "Horatio raised Bobby because Dimitri ran away after killing Bobby's mother," he stammered.</p><p>"I guess eet eez time to veeseet Miami again," Pavel spoke darkly. "Say goodnight, Caine."</p><p>Ray's eyes widened as Pavel silently cocked his gun and prepared to fire a shot at him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please read and provide detailed reviews!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Should I continue on this story or end it and make another one to deal with the developments?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>